The darkness returns
by craighorner88
Summary: With the end of one Trial comes an even greater one as one door closes another opens Voldemort has found the dark power's of the Oricalcos and the powerful stones of Oricalcum and is beginning to cause even more chaos then when he first rose up. The Ministry blind how will the wizarding world deal with the best duelists in the world when they ask for aid. Please review please
1. Chapter 1

This is a first attempt after 8 years please be patient with me. The characters are owned by Kazuki Takahashi and J.K Rowling i do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter.

The night sky in Domino city was cool and calm but the weather wasn't what everyone was excited about as loud cheers and screams could be heard through the thick shell of the famous Blue Eyes Stadium built by the young CEO Seto Kaiba.

The screams of "GO KAIBA GO KAIBA" resonated through the massive twenty thousand seated stadium as the famous roar of a Blue Eyes White Dragon roared out.

"Soon Yugi I'll reclaim my title as number one duelist in the world" Kaiba said smugly as he crossed his arms over his chest his duel disk showing his signature monster the shining scales of the Blue Eyes reflecting the stadium lights as it growled at Yugi.

"You may have your Blue Eyes White Dragon Kaiba but that doesn't mean I'm finished yet I still have life points and life points left which mean's this Duel is still on" Yugi spoke a growl rising in frustration as he looked at the field Kaiba had a face down card, as well as five cards in hand while he had no monsters and his Dark Magician was gone from the battle. "What are we going to do Pharaoh" Yugi asked in spirit form by the Pharaoh as he watched him look at the score so far his abysmal 1500 life points while Kaiba had double that much all due to his Enemy controller.

"I've got a plan' I only hope I can draw the necessary cards" the Pharaoh spoke quietly to his partner.

"It's my draw Kaiba"- Yami said pulling the card adding it to his hand giving him four as he smiled seeing what he had drawn, "I summon this Big Shield Gardna in defense mode"- he declared placing the card upon the disk as a muscle bound wild man appeared wielding a massive shield before him as he huddled before it for protection. 100/2600.

"That's your big play a cave man with a shield pathetic" Kaiba declared looking at the defense monster with little concern knowing his Dragon could crush it with one attack.

"I'm not done I set two cards face down and that end's my turn"- Yami say his hand holding his last remaining card as he growled slightly.

"This duel is mine watch this Kaiba yelled pulling a sixth card as he began to laugh out loud the crowd screaming his name the fans of the spiky headed king of games were being dwarfed by the loud cries.

"I play the magic card Summoner's Art this spell card lets me add a normal level 5 or higher monster to my hand and I think you know just what I'm going to add" he said as the crimson hues of Yami widened.

"No not another Blue Eyes" Yami say as he clenched his fist slightly.

"Exactly" Kaiba said with a smirk pulling his deck out fanning it as his fingers nimbly plucked another copy of the powerful dragon to his hand. "Now I play my Lord of Dragon's in attack mode" Kaiba announced as another flash of light erupted next to the mighty dragon as it roared the Spellcaster clad in dragon's bones and hide known for protecting and calling upon the power of the mythical power of the dragons appeared ready for battle 1200/1100.

"Thank you Kaiba I was hoping you would summon another creature" Yami said as his hand thrusted out over a face down, "it allowed me to play this my Dark Renewal" Yami declared as the purple trap lifted showing a coffin with the pentagram emblem imbedded upon the center of the coffin.

"What does that do?" Kaiba said a look of worry passing his striking blue eyes as Yami smirked softly.

"This powerful trap card allows me to revive a creature from my graveyard a Spellcaster to be more precise at the cost of sacrificing a monster you just summoned and one of my own monster's so now creatures I sacrifice you be gone" Yami bellowed as smog began forming upon the ground floor as the two monsters cried out as they shattered into pixels as an eerie looking coffin arose from the ground, "now let's welcome back my most faithful and trusted monster my Dark Magician" Yugi yelled as the coffin opened as a blur of purple broke free from his confines landing before his Master looking towards Yami as it bowed slightly then returning its gaze towards Kaiba 2500/2100.

"What! No I had this match won "Kaiba growled low as he looked at the Magician the bane of his dueling career since the first time he dueled Yugi all those years ago

"Well my Dark Magician would disagree because now he is back and ready to win this battle" Yami said with a smirk as the mage spun his staff ready for battle.

"It doesn't matter my Blue Eyes will still crush him you forget my dragon has three thousand attack points more than enough to crush your magician and lower your life points even further" Kaiba declared ready to attack.

"Perhaps Kaiba we shall see my Magician has never failed me" Yami said watching Kaiba as he pulled another card from his hand looking at the spell he was about to play as he placed it face down with his other face down card.

"Very well then I play this face down now Blue Eyes White Dragon attack Yugi's Dark Magician with White Lightning"- Kaiba commanded as the dragon gathered the massive lightning energy within its jowls and released its signature attack upon the Magician.

"My magician isn't going anywhere reveal my face down Magical Hat's, Hats conceal my Mage" Yami commanded as the three magic top hats appeared. "Now I must choose two non-monster cards to place them face down upon the field and shuffle my monster among them" Yami informed as Kaiba growled.

" I know how your card works Yugi I've faced it before" he yelled ready to scream in frustration that his attack was being held at bay for the moment as Yugi shuffled the three cards and placed them face down once more , the Blue Eyes roared ready for attack.

"Fine attack the middle hat now White Lightning" Kaiba commanded as the dragon charged up its signature attack and let loose the beam of striking lightning upon the middle hat as it was disintegrated on the spot leaving a charred mark upon the floor.

"So sorry Kaiba but my Magician wasn't there guess you will have to try once more next turn" Yami said in a goading manner as Kaiba waved his hand to signify his turns completion as Yami drew a second card into his hand a small smile crossing his lips.

"Well I must say didn't think I was going to get to use this card in this duel but let's give Kaiba a show shall we" Yami said as the Dark Magician popped from the left most hat waving his finger back and forth to Kaiba in a mocking motion a smirk upon his lips.

"I play Card of Sanctity now we both draw till we are holding six" Yugi informed Kaiba as he pulled five for himself and Kaiba drew two giving him six cards as well.

"Hurry up and make your move Yugi the sooner you finish your turn the sooner I can finish you" Kaiba said as the fans continued to scream out "GO KAIBA GO YUGI"

"Now I play the magic card Monster Reborn return to the field and to your Master my Dark Magician Girl" Yami yelled as the famous blond buxom female Magician appeared with a pop of pink smoke waving to the fans with a girlish squeal as men in the stadium whistled and cat calls her as she blushed and blew kisses to a random fan and waving. 2000/1700.

"You summon your reject magician for what?" Kaiba asked a look of confusion crossed his face as his eyes sharpened suddenly as the Dark Magician clenched his staff at the insult to his pupil the Dark Magician girl merely blew a raspberry at the wealthy man.

"Because in order for me to summon my next monster I needed to meet the level stipulations of its summoning requirements" Yami said pulling his card from his hand leaving four cards remaining as Kaiba's eyes widened in shock. "No you can't mean to summon that monster" he said as he took a step back bracing himself recalling the last time Yugi had done this same summon.

"Now my two mages you have both served me well but now it's time to call upon your Master and teacher I sacrifice my level seven Dark Magician and level six Dark Magician Girl to call forth the strongest Spellcaster in all of duel monsters" Yami yelled as the two magicians closed their eyes and slowly vanished from the battle field.

"Rise up my mighty Sorcerer of Dark Magic my strongest mage" Yami yelled as a massive pillar of light erupted upon the field and vanished as the large man stood clad in black purple armor and a black cloak wielding a massive staff with a shining crystal at its center three sharp claws pointing upon the shining ball of magic as he spun his staff. 3200/2800.

"No why him" Kaiba said with a quiver of fear in his voice as the mage readied its self for battle.

"I'm sorry to say Kaiba I'm not done my turn isn't over yet now I remove one light monster and one dark monster from my grave from play" Yami yelled as the shadows of Breaker the Magical Warrior and Mystical Elf appeared and vanished ."Now come forth my Black Luster Soldier – Envoy of the Beginning"

Yami declared as a tear in time and space appeared a loud yell sounded as a massive warrior clad in shining armor of blue and gold appeared wielding a large jagged sword and large intimidating shield before him appeared a mighty battle cry echoed throughout the stadium as the magnificent warrior stood tall and proud alongside the powerful mage. 3000/2500.

"I'm sorry Kaiba this duel is over I activate my soldiers special ability once a turn I'm able to banish a monster from your field at the cost of him attack this turn but that is well worth the price in order to bring me victory" Yami said as the Black Luster Soldier leaped in the air slashing the sky tearing open another dimension as the hole pulled the Blue Eyes White Dragon in as it roared leaving her Master unprotected.

"No I'm wide open now" Kaiba thought as Yami raised his hand.

"Now Sorcerer of Dark Magic attack Kaiba Directly with Celestial Scepter Blast" he yelled as the Mage leaped in the air spinning his staff as a pentagram of magical ruins appeared and blasted a beam of energy at Kaiba pushing him back several feet the sound of chiming life points resonated throughout the stadium as the all too familiar drum sound of zero appeared before Kaiba's head showing his defeat.

"NOOO I was so close" Kaiba said collapsing to one knee his fists shaking in rage at his near victory pulled from his grasp once more.

"And the winner is YUGI MUTO" the announcer yelled as the Kaiba fans stared in shock while the Yugi fan's cheered with joy, "Yugi Muto has once again won the World Championship Title" he says as he lifts a large golden trophy of a duel monster's card handing it to Yugi as Yami smiled his hands grasping the trophy as he returned to the dwellings of the puzzle to rest letting Yugi deal with the screaming fans as Yugi approached Kaiba still kneeling as he looked up wiping his pant leg off a small smile crossing his lips as he reached out hand open.

"Good duel Yugi I expect the same next time we duel" Kaiba said smiling as Yugi was slightly shocked and nodded as he shook his longtime rivals hand happily glad to Kaiba was being a good sport of his loss. "Thank you Kaiba you dueled ferociously and I cannot wait to face you again" Yugi stated as Kaiba merely nodded and released his hand turning around to leave the arena Mokuba following shortly after him.

"Don't worry Yugi he may be mad for the next couple days but Kaiba value's our friendship remember his past is tied to the Millennium Items. Regardless of his willing to believe it Kaiba has magic in him his determination and pride are stronger than any other person we have met before" Yami said between the mind link of himself and Yugi.

"I hope so" Yugi said as they began to leave the arena as his friends and grandpa ran up to him cheering loudly, "Congrats Yug" Joey said slapping Yugi's back softly as Tea and Tristan approached congratulating him as he smiled happily his eyes widening as he saw Bakura standing before him a smirk upon his lips as the spirit form of Ryou waving giving him praise as the Pharaoh took over a moment as Bakura merely nodded his agreement towards him." Good duel your Royal Highness" he said smirking as a loud voice behind him rung out.

"Yeah congrats Yugi" the voice said as a teen came from behind Bakura laughing Millennium rod peeking behind his back as the fellow Egyptian approach wearing his favorite lavender shirt body decorated in fine Egyptian gold trinkets and jewelry.

"Marik! What are you doing here thought you were back in Luxor" Yugi say approaching the former Tomb Keeper as he shook his hand happily as a soft voice of a woman spoke out, He begged me to bring him for the finals of the Championships and I agreed since I had some business with the museum" the voice said as Ishizu came around the corner smiling softly, "congratulations Yugi on your Victory you as well my Pharaoh" she said with a smile nodding her head as Marik laughed.

"So what now with the tournament over and all what you got planned?" he asked looking at the tricolor haired teen with a wide grin.

"Well was going to take it easy for the next few months before the circuit starts up again Joey was invited to the intercontinental Championships in Europe when they start he already won the Regional Title for Japan so he got his invite and I have to go being the title holder" Yugi explained smiling as the group approached the exit getting in the Limo that was provided to all the participants.

"Where to Sir" the driver asked as the group including Bakura and Marik sat down buckling up.

"Kame Game Shop thank you" Yugi said as they began discussing the participants and there decks.

"So you think Kaiba will still be pissed he lost?" Marik asked with a chuckle as he pulled his own deck out flipping through his cards.

"For a bit most likely he is going to his dueling computer and trying to build a new deck to beat me as we speak for the next World Championships" Yugi said as the car pulled upon the freeway returning them to the game shop.

"Well Yugi I'll be heading home give me a call tomorrow" Joey yelled as he ran off down the road towards his apartment he shared with his Father.

"Yeah Yugi time for us to head out as well Mom has a luncheon with me" Tea said waving to the group as she started her walk home.

"Great dueling Yugi I'll see you later bud" Tristan said hopping on his Motorbike as he revved his engine and took off down the road.

"What about you Bakura you heading home to your Father?" Yugi asked as they walked to the door.

"No Father's still in Egypt helping with another dig they have uncovered another tomb so I'm alone for the next 8 month's Bakura said looking down slightly a hint of sadness in his voice as the thief took control.

"What you mean alone you are never alone while you have the ring" he said with a chuckle as Yami took over as well with a slight glare.

"You haven't been getting Ryou in trouble have you thief?" he asked as the thief made a fake shocked expression. "No your royal shortness I've been good now leave me alone I'm not completely evil" he said as Marik just watched and began laughing-"no your just a cranky spirit who likes to steal things and cause mayhem" he said with a laugh as they walked in the game shop.

"Yugi I'm going to sleep this old man needs his rest you boys are welcome to stay over if you want" Solomon said as he waved to the three as he retreated to his room.

"So who wants to duel with me" Marik Exclaimed with a smile upon his face deck in hand.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own yugioh or Harry potter they are owned by Kazuki Takahashi and J.K Rowling

Chapter 2 Coming to terms.

"Welcome back Mr. Kaiba" Roland said bowing to his employer as he stood tall his sunglasses reflecting the light of the room as the young CEO entered his mansion home Mokuba in tow.

"Did you win Sir?" Roland asked as Kaiba stopped suddenly back becoming rigid with anger as a light growl passed his lips sweat pouring down Roland's face as he realized his mistake.

"My apologies Mr. Kaiba please forgive my incompetence" he requested as Kaiba merely scoffed and waved his hand.

"Yeah Roland what you didn't see the Match on the TV you should have known the results" Mokuba said as Roland bowed once more.

"I'm sorry Master Mokuba" he said as he turned and left the room leaving his boss to his thoughts as Kaiba walked into his office placing his Deck and duel disk upon the flat surface sitting down a deep sigh passing his lips." I don't get it, over and over again I lose to Yugi every time I don't understand how he can magically pull a victory out when he is on the verge of defeat" Kaiba said tapping his fingers together.

"Don't worry Seto you will beat him next time you are the best duelist I know" he said sitting on the desks edge with a smile on his face. Mokuba always knew how to make him smile, "yeah your right Mokuba thanks" he said nodding to his brother. "Now time for bed you have tutors tomorrow and I won't take any excuses of you being tired" Kaiba said with a smile watching his brother leave the office as he wished Seto Good Night.

"Why can't I beat him?" Kaiba thought as he closed his eyes memories of the first time he had a duel with Yugi and was defeated by the power of Exodia flashes of Duelist Kingdom passing.

His first time summoning the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and having Yugi on the ropes yet he managed to pull a victory out on the battle field, but in his heart he knew Yugi had won that duel so many years ago not Kaiba.

Flashing memories of his prestigious Battle City tournament came seeing Yugi face the same creature that defeated him , Exodia yet he won regardless then that Freak Marik and his Rare Hunter's had to ruin his tournament many of the duels being broadcasted had to be edited cause of the shadow games he pulled then his company was to blame thanks to Darts and his Monster scare and the loss of souls with his broken Seal of Oricalcos card he had felt disconnected from his body the moment he lost that duel with Darts and Yugi but no it can't be real he thought to himself.

Kaiba's eyes opened as he sneered Shadow games just a bunch of Hocus pocus there was no such thing as Magic, was there? "perhaps there is though how can I explain the vision I saw when I dueled Ishizu and when me and Yugi Faced off "he said shaking his head as he slammed his fists upon the desk out of annoyance the words destiny past and magic repeating over and over Yugi rambling about the Millennium Items and that time in the Helicopter when he proclaimed to be a five thousand year old spirit inhabiting the inner workings of his Millennium Puzzle.

"There is no such thing as Magic or Destiny" he yelled as he closed his eyes hearing the roar of his Blue Eyes White Dragon suddenly his eyes opened as he glanced at his deck his hand reaching out as he lifted the top card there staring back was the famous dragon, memories of the man dressed in royal Egyptian garbs carrying the white haired dead girl in his arms before the tablet of the Blue Eyes as he stared at the card sighing," if this is more than a game show me a sigh damn you" he said putting the card on the table standing up as he yelled. "Show me the magic Yugi rambles on about" he yelled at the card as it laid there quiet and still as he scoffed once more.

"Magic ridiculous" he said walking out of his office as he shut the light off his back turning to the card lying face up on the desk as it glowed for a moment a faint roar rose in the room then faded as Kaiba retired to his room tired and needing rest from his long and depressing day of loss once more.

The cold air washed about over the wood panels of the Malfoy manor many of the occupants inside shivered in the cold though a blazing fire was lit no warmth flowed from its hearth a sickly green light pulsed throughout the room as the Death Eaters watched their Master Lord Voldemort walk about the large gathering of followers speaking softly, "My dear Death Eaters it has come to my attention that there is a strong magical essence beyond our own, whether this power is stronger than our own I do doubt that" he said as one of the Death Eater's spoke out of turn, "Master that isn't possible we possess the most Powerful Magic out there as well as your new weapon no one can defeat us" he said with a sneering smile of yellow teeth then suddenly let out a painful cry as a white pale bone handled wand of Lord Voldemort was erected the Crucio cast swiftly, "Did I ask for your input Dolohov" he exclaimed out of anger at the rude interruption.

"As I was saying" he said pulling his wand from the screaming dark wizard.

"There has been another Magic detected outside of our own it was brought to my attention through a spy we have imbedded within the Japanese Ministry he informed me of a small group of teenager's that wield dark Magic sadly there is no evidence to prove it." Voldemort said as he turned his sickly crimson eyes looking upon the fire place his thin fingers stroking a large green stone hanging from a pure silver chain as he caressed it softly smiling.

"Bellatrix I want you and three of our best to go to this Domino city and find these individual's and kill them" he said his back to his loyal subject as the lanky woman stepped forward hair unkempt and her eyes showing a slight sign of madness from her years in Azkaban prison held there by the soul sucking dementor's that guard the depressing island prison.

"Yes my Lord of course I shall see to it myself these teens are killed swiftly no one will over power you my Lord" she said as she bowed and left with a loud crack signifying her departing of the group.

A soft knock resonated throughout the Headmaster's office as a voice spoke out "Professor Dumbledore may I enter" the voice of Severus spoke through the thick English wood as he knocked lightly.

"Aye of course Severus please enter" Dumbledore said as the large door opened as the potion Master entered the Headmaster's office panting slightly his black robes slightly dirtied from the constant dragging upon the ground his greasy hair askew from its normal long straight part as he approached the large desk of the powerful wizard.

"What is the matter Severus oh before I forget my manner's care for a lemon drop I find them quite delectable" Albus said his hand pointed to the anointed candy dish with the strange muggle candy residing inside his long finger returned to stroking his silver and white beard as he waited for the man before him to catch his breath.

"No I don't want any of your silly candy Headmaster would you listen I have news about Voldemort's next attack he won't be doing it personally but Bellatrix and three of his Death Eater's will be making an attack on Domino City Japan" Severus said as Albus sat straighter in his chair his brow rising up. "Japan what on earth would Tom want from that country they are not even a part of our war" he stated as he looked upon Severus with curiosity.

"Apparently there was a strong magical essence detected in Japan separate from our own and very powerful but his source has no other info except to who is using it four young teenager's" he said shaking his head slightly. "Those boys are in for one hell of a fight if we don't get there in time he plans on killing all four of them" Severus exclaimed as Dumbledore stood swiftly. "Very well alert the Minister of this attack by You Know whose followers nothing more, they still don't believe he is alive even after poor Cedric Diggory's murder during the Goblet of Fire tournament. We must hurry and get there before it's too late" Albus said as they both rushed from his office.

"Sorry Marik that's five wins for me and two wins for you" Bakura said smirking as he shut down his duel disk the Earl of demise fading as the Holograms vanished from the living room.

"Damn I almost had you I need to add a Mystical Space Typhoon I don't have anything to destroy back row and you only won thanks to your Destiny Board set" Marik said with a pout as he reshuffled his deck deactivating his duel disk as they both laid down to finally fall asleep.

"Good night Pharaoh" Yugi thought as the spirit of the great King appeared and smiled nodding. _"Yes good night Yugi and Congratulation's" he_ said as he faded into the puzzle.

"Good night guys" Yugi said as other murmurs of night and sleep well were heard between the two other duelists as they fell asleep.

"Macnair go around the back we don't want these filthy muggles getting away" Bellatrix ordered as the second death eater circled around the back of the Kame Game shop.

"Alohamora" Bellatrix said as the unlocking spell released the dead bolt of the front door pushing it slowly open as she saw through the open hallway spying Macnair entering and closing the door behind him.

"Remember the Dark lord wants them dead" she said a sick sadistic smile crossing her lips as her yellow stained teeth came into view as they ascended the steps wands drawn.

" _Yugi wake up"_ Yami said shaking the sleeping youth in his spirit form as the boy slowly began to awaken groggy and blinded by sleep dust.

"What's wrong Yami?" Yugi asked the floating spirit as Yami's eyes darkened looking towards the bedroom door. "I sense a dark magic approaching grab your deck" he ordered as he returned to the puzzle just as Yugi had slotted his deck activating his duel disk the sudden whirring sound had awoken Ryou and Marik as Marik fell from his bed with a loud thud groaning as he rubbed his head slightly his hair a mess of spikes resembling his own Yami.

"What's the big idea Yugi I'm not in the mood to duel go back to bed" he said as his eyes suddenly opened wide and narrowed seeing the Pharaoh in Yugi's place eyes sharp body ready for a fight as Marik kicked Ryou lightly to wake him as he grabbed his Disk and deck slotting them as the blades connected the hinges of the doors were blasted off the wall the small white door flying across the room smashing the window shaking Ryou out of his sleep as Bakura sensing a fight took over immediately grabbing his deck and disk as the sinister cackle of a women could be heard smoke filling the hallways as the three duelists tried to make out the attacker's.

"Who is there show yourself" Yami declared pulling a card from his deck readying himself for the confrontation as Bakura and Marik did the same.

"Our Lord sends his regards and wishes you three to die!" she said in a calm tone as a strange word rang out followed by a green blast of light.

"Avada Kadavra"

The strange light approached Yami as he played his spell, "Swords of Revealing Light" he exclaimed as the magic barrier of light shaped swords appeared before them as the green pulse of light hit the barrier fizzling out Yami suddenly grabbed his chest in pain never feeling pain like this towards his swords card.

"Yami what is wrong" Yugi said within the puzzle as Yami pulled another card from his deck as Bakura slapped his own card down followed shortly by Marik.

"Come forth Doom Caliber Knight" he exclaimed as a skeleton knight clad in black armor 1900/1200 appeared upon an undead horse with small flames pouring from its large nostrils appeared before him screeching out swinging its large sword as Marik placed his own monster upon the field slot.

"Come to me Revival Jam" he yelled as a small pulse of light blinded the two Death Eater as they stood in shock not only had their most powerful and favorite spell failed to kill anyone but these wizards had the power to call creatures to fight for them this thought ran through Bellatrix mind as a strange blue blob of slime appeared bouncing with a high screaming sound. 1500/500 as it lunged out from its Masters side smacking Macnair in the stomach knocking him downs the steps.

"How is this Possible" she exclaimed as she pointed at Bakura as another different spell shot out towards him as the beam of red energy was deflected by his Doom Caliber Knight knocking the fiendish Ghoul back and off his Horse as the fiend stood up and ran at Bellatrix knocking her down the steps as she landed painfully upon Macnair's gut causing him to wheeze as he stood up panting as they both retreated out from the confined space to get better ground.

"What's going on out there Solomon asked as he opened his door seeing two monster holograms with the swords of revealing light out as well as Yugi approached his grandfather trying to comforting him?

"Don't worry Grandpa we have intruder's stay in your room ok" he pleaded as the old man not as young as he was merely nodded as he told Yugi to be careful as he closed the door for his protection.

"Bella how are these Muggles this strong" Macnair exclaimed as they both drew there wands as the three exited the back door of the Kami Game shop.

"I don't know Macnair let's just hope that they can't keep it up" she exclaimed as the three duelists exited the Kami Game shops back door dodging another blast from the strange green light as it blew a hole in the top of the door frame.

"Alright now I'm getting pissed off" Bakura yelled yanking another card from his deck.

"Go chain Energy" he commanded as transparent gold chains of energy wrapped around the two intruders binding their arms to their sides.

"Now we got you" Marik said as they began to approach the two strange people Yami's gaze looking to the two strangely ornate sticks laying a few feet away from their attacker's.

"We aren't finished just yet you filthy muggle" Bellatrix screamed her partner hand moved nimble fingers slipping into her robes outer pocket as he pulled a silver chain out as a small stone fell free in a pendulum motion as his fingers pushed the stone into her palm activating the ancient magic that dwelled deep within.

"Oh deku vestrum animus rise up" she yelled as the stone pulsed as a green seal appeared beneath her and Macnair encircling the three duelists as well, Yami's eyes widened as he watched the ancient runes engrave into the ground around them.

"No not the Seal of Oricalcos" he yelled as he pulled another card from his deck.

"Ah that's much better" Bellatrix exclaimed as both her and her partner struggled as the energy chains shattered as they dove forward grasping there wands leaping to their feet with renewed vigor as the dark magic pulsed through their hearts both of their hands aimed at the three duelists"

"Now die" she yelled as she casted another killing curse as the green pulse of energy erupted from the tip of her wand the green seal branded upon both their heads glows a deep red as Doom Caliber knight lunged forward blocking the curse as it screamed out shattering instantly before the ancient king.

"By Ra what the hell is that" Bakura yelled his hand grasping his heart momentarily fighting the agonizing pain his hand reaching his deck as he pulled another card from his deck.

"It's the Seal of Oricalcos a dangerous field card me Joey and Kaiba faced it last summer ill fill you in later "Yami yelled as he slapped another card upon his duel disk.

"Come forth my Dark Magician" the Pharaoh commanded as the famous purple armor clad Magician appeared spinning his long green staff ready for battle. 2500/2100

"Enough with the monster you filthy muggles" Macnair snarled as he casted another blue spell as it flew towards the unguarded Bakura who hadn't pulled another card from his deck.

"Shit" he cursed as the spell hit his shoulder causing him to get knocked back landing hard upon his back as he gasped for air trying to catch his breath.

"Dark Magician attack with Dark Magic attack" Yami yelled as the Mage spun his staff casting a powerful blast of dark magical energy hitting Macnair hard In the stomach as he was launched back hard into the barrier of the seal knocking him out, Bakura slowly stood as the three duelists squared off before Bellatrix surrounding her on all sides as she sneered pointing her wand up as she flew up towards the barrier.

"Where is she going the seal is in play none of us can leave?" Yugi thought through the link as he watched her smash the stone into the center of the dome.

"With my fragment of the Oricalcos I break the seal" she declared as the small green stone glowed brightly in her hand getting hot as it shattered causing the dome to slowly crumble away allowing her a small entrance to escape as she became covered in black smoke screaming out.  
"I won't forget you three" she yelled as her eyes darted to the unconscious Macnair as she growled and vanished with a loud crack as the remaining remnants of the magical barrier began to slowly vanish from around them as they looked around in shock ,fear and utter confusion at the events that had just played out.

"OK your highness you are going to tell us everything that happened last year that was insane" Bakura yelled approaching the Pharaoh as the small group heard another small group of loud cracks their heads diverting to the direction of the sounds seeing four people approaching in the strangest of attire adorned in brightly colored robes and strange hats.

"Who the hell are you" Bakura yelled as he pulled another card from his deck ready to attack but Yami beat him to it playing his trap.

"Activate Zero Gravity" he yelled as a sudden pulse of strong gravitational force stopped the approaching group crippling them to their knee's hands pressed hard to the ground as they tried to fight the force holding them down Yami breathing heavier than before as Bakura smacked him across the back of his head.

"Idiot you're too weak to be casting more spells he yelled as Yami turned on him with a piercing glare as Marik came up taking Yami's arm to help support him.

"I had to do something" Yami said in an angry tone as the three began to leave the area slowly.

"Wait who are you?" Kingsley questioned as they fought the binding magic of the spell the young tri color haired boy had placed upon them.

"None of your concern" Bakura exclaimed as they were enveloped in shadows and suddenly vanished the strange force holding the wizards down suddenly vanished allowing the four to stand as Alastor approach the skilled wizard "Kingsley what the hell just happened?" he asked a growl in his tone as his magical blue eye spun around in its socket looking about the area searching for the three strange boys finding no trace of either of them in the nearby area.

"I'm not sure Alastor but what I do know is they are in grave danger if the Dark Lord was willing to risk his most trusted inner circle to challenge them" he said as the other member of the Order approached the passed out Macnair placing his hand over his mouth feeling a breath.

"He's alive I think" he said as Kingsley approached the man with a grave look upon his features.

"How can three mere boys have the power to defeat a powerful Death eater and scare off another two?" he asked no one in particular as the member stood shaking his head in confusion.

"Alaster take him to St Mungo's for treatment maybe we can get some answer's from him when he awakes" Kingsley exclaimed as the other member approached.

"Dumbledore will want to know of this, what I want to know is how did they summon those monsters to fight for them the Head Master's map showed creatures aiding them in all my years of learning I've never heard of any magic that allowed someone to control a beast except for the imperio curse and a parsel tongue, but that didn't look like brain washing or snake language" the woman said as they looked about the back parking lot of the Kame game shop for any other signs of magic in the area.

"I sadly do not have an answer for you my friend but I will be speaking with the Minister about them and hopefully I'll be able to convince him to allow them to come to Hogwarts for their own protection I'll also be informing Albus" he informed the others with a sad sigh as they group turned and began walking away from the game shop as another serious of loud cracks resonated afterwards leaving no trace of the four wizards in the area.

"Mr. Kaiba "Rolland spoke as he approached his employer's home office knocking gently.

"Enter" Kaiba announced as his fingers ran across his keyboard in rapid succession typing out a business proposal to another company.

"Sir just coming to tell you I'm heading home now is there anything else you will need of me this night?" he asked waiting for a response only receiving a mere grunt which he took as goodnight.

"Very well try and get some rest Sir you're not a machine "Rolland said as Kaiba's fingers stopped typing his piercing blue eyes rose from the flat screen of his laptop as his brow rose slightly.

"Go home Rolland" he said a small smirk crossing his lips as his most trusted assistant merely bowed lightly and left the office closing the door as Kaiba returned to typing away.

"I'm not a machine of course not but this needs to be done" he muttered to himself looking at the clock showing an ungodly hour as he stopped typing finishing up with a quick click to the save and send button his hand rose slowly as he stretched his arms above his head yawning.

"now to get some sleep" Kaiba said to no one in particular as he left his office his hand grasping his deck out of habit as he slipped it into his pocket leaving the office as a loud smash was heard large panes of broken glass shattering upon his smoothly polished marble floor as he ran to the stair ledge looking down.


	3. Chapter 3 The Attack

Ch 3 The Attack

Before him he couldn't understand as two piles of black smoke stood before the door of his mansion slowly taking shape as he watched reaching up to pinch his eyes lightly thinking he was merely hallucinating about what was transpiring before him.

"What the fuck" he said as the two masses became solid showing two people dressed in strange robe like costumes of bright purple and green as his words rang out through the echoing hall the man and woman looked up their faces concealed by shining masked shaped like skull masks.

"There he his" the woman exclaimed as she reached into her robe pulling a stick out pointing it at Kaiba.

"Look I don't know who you two losers are but your trespassing and you broke a very large window in my home I suggest you get the hell out" he yelled getting annoyed as the other person mimicked his partner reaching into the robes pulling out another stick as Kaiba merely watched in slight amusement.

"What are you going to do stick me to death with your little twigs" Kaiba taunted as the woman swished her wand.

"Bombarda" she yelled as a small explosion blasted the railing Kaiba was holding on to blast apart knocking the young CEO backwards.

"Nice one Alecto" the man announced as they began to ascend the steps towards the downed target.

"Amycus this muggle is pathetic what magic does he have the Dark Lord must be mistaken" Alecto stated as they both reached the top as they looked about not seeing Kaiba flat on the ground knocked out.

"Where did that filthy muggle go" Amycus said as he hobbled over to where the boy should have been looking about as he raised his wand casting a lumos as his wand tip glowed bright.

"Hey asshole" Kaiba yelled as they both turned seeing the tall young man standing before them wearing a strange object upon his wrist.

"You need to leave "Kaiba said his gaze sharp and piercing as the two sibling Death Eaters stood a little shaken the man wasn't even cowering down before them.

"What you going to do little man" Alecto taunted as she held her wand aloft ready as Kaiba merely pulled what looked like a brown colored back of a card from a stack of cards wedged in the device.

"You want to mess with me then let's go" Kaiba yelled as a loud bellowing snarl resonated from the stair well hall.

"Come out enraged Battle Ox" Kaiba said slapping the monster upon the blade of his duel disk as the familiar minotaur monster of legend appeared 1700/1100 before the young billion snorting and growling as it ground its hooves into the hard wood floor rushing the intruders suddenly.

"What the hell is that" Amycus yelled as the bull like creature slammed its fist hard into his stomach knocking the air clear out of him as he collapse his wand falling from his now loose grip as it rolled off the stair landing to the first floor clattering into the darkness of the mansion.

"Brother" Alecto screamed as she turned her sight to the bull pointing her wand at it.

" Die you monster Avada Kadavra" she casted as the putrid green light of the forbidden killing curse shot out hitting the Battle Ox between the horns as the bull stopped and collapsed shattering into pixel.

"What?" Kaiba stated his hand grabbing at his heart as a bed of sweat formed from the sudden piercing pain that ran through his core.

"Well fine then let's try something a little stronger" Kaiba yelled as he pulled his deck out fanning it before him.

"You want to use magic well so can he" Kaiba said as he pulled another monster from his deck slapping the card upon the blade as a little lamp appeared.

"Rise of my mighty La Jinn the Mythical Genie of the Lamp" Kaiba announced as his famous green genie appeared. 1800/1000

"Now attack with Mystic Magic" Kaiba ordered as the genie blasted Alecto hard in the face blasting the metal mask from her face causing it to vanish into smoke as she was knocked back down the steps rolling down like a ball the sound of oomph's and groans passed her lips as she came to stop at the base of the steps.

"Sister what is going on this shouldn't be happening" Amycus declared looking around franticly for his lost wand as Alecto stood shakily blood dripping from her brow from the sharp hard stairs her head had pounded upon as she fell.

"I don't know why brother but the Dark Lord was correct in his assumption this Muggle has Magic and its very powerful to control two different species of beasts"- she exclaimed as Kaiba heard the mutterings of the two intruders the words," Dark Lord, Muggle and Magic were caught by his hearing.

"It isn't magic you morons it's a hologram" he stated as he descended the stares the might La Jin floating before the young CEO ready for another attack as the woman raised her wand at the green Genie.

"What the hell is a Holbam" she said as she waved her wand once more. "Reducto" she cried out as a blast of black energy shot towards the green Jin as he chuckled cupping his hands.

"Counter attack my beast Mystic Lightning" Kaiba commanded as the Genie raised his hands to slow as the curse struck the spellcaster destroying him a surge of pain shot through the teen as his hand grabbed the railing of the steps to support himself as pain coursed through out his very being.

"What was that" he thought as the pain subsided he realized he no longer had anything to defend himself with.

"Well I must say your Magic is strong but nothing compared to our own" she declared her arms spreading wide as a blast of blue light shot from the tip of her wand destroying the massive chandelier that hung in the foyer.

"How are you doing this" Kaiba questioned his hand reaching for his deck as a bright blinding light shot from his deck as a familiar roar echoed off the marble floor and decorative ceiling.

"Brother you better get your wand we are in for something big" Alecto yelled as Amycus continue to search, his hand sliding across the cold marble floor seeking his long wooden wand as a blast of lightning formed before Kaiba shooting out as the shining lightning lit the room, Amycus's eyes spotting his wand as he grabbed it and turned readying himself to fight a moment to late as the ball of White Lightning struck him hard in the chest causing a massive electrical jolt to run through him knocking him out cold.

"Brother" Alecto screamed as she ran towards her brother grabbing his robe another ball of lightning formed out of nothing before Kaiba as the roar of the Blue Eyes resonated throughout the Mansion and blasted towards the two Death Eaters to slow to hit as a loud crack was heard and the two intruders had vanished.

Kaiba stood in shock as he looked down upon his duel disk realizing he had not pulled a new card nor summoned a monster so what caused the White Lightning attack to come out of nothing and blast the two strange freaks.

"Why do the crazy people always find me "Kaiba said as his fingers pulled the top card from his deck and was slightly shocked to see the Blue Eyes White Dragon looking back as another softer roar sounded around him.

"But how did you do it?" he asked his card as if expecting the card would respond.

"Brother are you alright" Mokuba yelled from the upper level of the Mansion Kaiba's piercing blue gaze darted to his brother as he nodded in confirmation.

"Yes Mokuba I'm fine call the Maintenance man we need the Chandelier and entry window blocked off and cleaned up" he stated as he walked back upstairs to his brother hugging him momentarily as he walked into his private office picking the phone up as he dialed the Kame game shop.

"This has to have something to do with Yugi I just know it" he growled as Solomon picked up the phone after a few rings longer than normal.

"Yugi is that you" Solomon asked as Kaiba growled.

"No Mr. Muto its Kaiba is Yugi there I need to speak with him now" he yelled as Solomon held the phone away from his ear to lessen the yelling tone of the billionaire duelist.

"I'm sorry to tell you but Yugi isn't here we had a break in a half hour ago these strange people in cloaks and robes broke in and tore up Yugi's room and attacked them, the boys managed to chase them out of the shop with their monsters but a few minutes later I saw a shining pillar of green light then a dome formed outside of the window and then shattered a few minutes later I would have no idea where they are now" Solomon spoke with a worried tone in his voice as Kaiba listened intently to the similarities between his attack and Yugi's then the words Green pillar and dome struck home.

"Wait was it the Seal of Oricalcos?" Kaiba demanded.

"I think so my eye sight isn't what it used to be but I heard a voice yell out in some strange language" he said informing Kaiba of the details that he saw and heard as the phone dial went dead.

"Well that was rude of him" Solomon said as he put the phone back upon the hook.

"Great not again" Kaiba yelled gnashing his teeth together thinking to Darts and the Seal remembering the damage it had done to his company's reputation.

"Mokuba get Roland on the phone tell him to get his ass over here now"- Kaiba yelled as he went to the drawer of his desk pulling out a contact list pulling up the P's.

"I really am going to hate this" Kaiba said clicking call as the phone rang a few times then picked up as the eccentric voice of Maximillian Pegasus came over the other side, "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle hello Kaiba-boy it's been so long you never call you never write it seems as if you don't enjoy my spirited company anymore" Pegasus rattled off as Kaiba merely griped the phone tighter.

"Pegasus I don't have time for your idiotic rants of how we never talk we aren't friends we are business associates and nothing more frankly if I didn't have to ever speak with you I wouldn't " Kaiba growled in response to the flamboyant creator of Duel Monster's.

"Why Kaiba you must get that temper under control its bad for your health you know so why have you called you have a new toy you need to test out or something wait I got it you finally got a girlfriend" Pegasus said in a teasing manner.

"Would you shut up for a moment so I can tell you why I called you moron" Kaiba said taking a breath as the line went silent signaling him to continue with this drastic news.

"Pegasus are you sure you had all copies of the Seal of Oricalcos card destroyed after darts left?" Kaiba asked listening for an answer.

"Well of course and I had it made known that if any did happen to slip through that the person holding and playing that card would be brought up on federal charges it's a crime to play that card now let alone own one but yes I'm pretty sure all duplicates of the Seal were all destroyed why do you ask" Pegasus inquired a slight hint of fear laced his voice as Kaiba breathed a sad sigh.

"The seal its back as far as I know Yugi told me some woman used it against them him and his dweebs were attack tonight and she used it but shortly after she destroyed the barrier and vanished into the night and I also had an attack in my home by two strange men dressed in what looked like cult robes for some nut job blood cult or something" Kaiba said his blue eyes dull with exhaustion as his fingers rubbed them softly.

"Well I don't know of any cults Kaiba-boy but I'll keep my ear out I may be out of the dueling game but I do have some contacts still out there in the world" Pegasus mentioned with a lighter tone in his voice.

"Very well just inform me if any news comes up apparently they follow some moron by the title of the Dark lord" Kaiba said as Pegasus merely replied with a yes and hung up shortly after.

"What am I going to do, what those two were doing was playing tricks on my mind they destroyed my ox with some light from a stick what is going on" Kaiba muttered to himself as the faint roar of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon rang out around him as he chuckled a small smirk crossed his lips his fingers pulled the top card showing the majestic beast as he chuckled lightly.

"What are you mad at me now cause I didn't summon you to fight those freaks instead" Kaiba asked the card chuckling to himself as he merely shook his head trying to wake up the sound he heard had to of been a hallucination.

"Hey Seto I'm going to go back to bed ok its really late you should as well Mokuba said as he vanished down the hall to his room yawning loudly.

"Why is it whenever I get a moment of piece in my life some crazy maniacal guy sprouts up like a weed to try and either destroy my company or try and destroy the world what is it with these people can't they see this is just a game" Kaiba yelled as he slammed his fist upon the desk sitting down his eyes growing heavy as he slowly nodded off hearing a soft voice.

" _Seto please wake up you need to listen to me" the soft voice spoke as the young man's eyes opened not to his other study but to a room surrounded in sandstone bricks and candle light flickering across the walls upon the stone in ancient Hieroglyph's of Egyptian were written all along the upper border's ," where the hell am I" Kaiba asked no one in particular as he sat up and was greeted by the same woman he had seen so many times in his dreams and his hallucination's with Yugi and Ishizu._

" _Your Kisara" Kaiba said as the white haired pale skinned woman nodded blushing slightly as her hands reached out taking Kaiba's in to her own._

 _The urge to pull his hands free reared in the back of his mind but the soft touch of her fingers soothed him almost calmed him as I let her hold his hands._

" _Please Seto you must listen there isn't much time and I can only speak to you for a short time while you're in this state there is a darkness returning you felt it last time when the Oricalcos was released upon the planet the darkness of the Great Leviathan and the dark hateful corruption of the Oricalcum stones are pouring across the planet darkening the minds of people all over you must awaken your dragon once more and aid in this fight there will be other's that shall help you they will be strange to you but please trust me they are there to help this evil that hold the Oricalcos is nothing like King Darts his evil is so dark it knows no bounds please trust in your friends and follow the Pharaoh its your only chance" Kisara begged as Kaiba felt a rush of air his eyes opening in time to have his chair topple to the floor waking him instantly._

"What the hell trust in the Pharaoh what was she talking about" he muttered as he closed his eyes trying to remember every word catching only a few here and there.

His eyes widened as he realized what she said as he recalled a conversation with Yugi in his chopper during the Battle city tournament where Yugi had mentioned he was not Yugi Muto but the spirit of an ancient pharaoh sealed within the chambers of the Millennium Puzzle.


	4. Chapter 4 the Gathering of Magic

Please review my story I have had 215 views and one review I need the reviews and input to continue writing to know whether any one enjoys my story if its crap or well written please help me thank you and now the fourth chapter

Ch 4 The Gathering of Magic

"Where are we" Ryou asked his transparent spirit form floating before the thief King as Bakura looked about his Millennium Ring glowing once more as the dark purple and black shadows spread open revealing their apartment as the other two duelists followed shortly behind.

"Why did you shadow walk us you know I hate traveling by the Shadow Realm its cold and creepy staying in there" Marik whined as they approached the door.

"Well it was the quickest way out of there you can call your sister and cry, Yugi call Kaiba and your Grandpa to inform them of the situation and inform Kaiba that this Seal thing is back" Bakura yelled as they entered the dark apartment.

"What are you going to do?" Yugi asked as Bakura walked into the bathroom.

"I've got a splitting head ache I need some aspirin"- he said as the sound of a clattering bottle of pills were heard from the cold bathroom.

"Ok just got off with sis she told me to stay with you guys apparently I'm safest with you two" Marik said with a sigh as he collapsed to the couch closing his eyes the soreness and exhaustion slowly is seeping through.

"I'm going to call Kaiba and tell him to come over he needs to know what going on" yugi said as he walked into the kitchen and called the Blue Eyes user.

"Mr. Kaiba Yugi Muto is on the line" Roland spoke from the Foyer up towards the second level of the mansion.

"What does he want now" Kaiba exclaimed as he descended the stairs stepping past the shattered chandelier as he abruptly snatched the phone from Roland waving his hand to dismiss his most trusted assistant.

"Yugi what is it I'm a big preoccupied at the moment and I don't have time for one of your ridiculous friendship rants or your bullshit about the Heart of the Cards" Kaiba snarled as a growl was heard on the other line.

"Kaiba friendship is not ridiculous and what do you mean preoccupied the tournament is over?" Yami asked curious to what could have happened in the last few hours.

"My home was broken into by two idiots waving sticks at me they had some sort of tech that made lights fly from the tips of the sticks and attacked me, as well as broke a window and my chandelier blabbering on about some dark lord guy who wants me dead I swear this better not be a stunt from you to get me to believe in magic" Kaiba yelled panting at the loss of breath.

"We had the same thing happen here Kaiba they attacked my Grandpa's shop then one of them played the Seal of Oricalcos" Yami explained as Kaiba's panting breath stopped suddenly.

"What the Seal that's not possible Pegasus had all copies destroyed" he informed Yugi as the small King of games merely shook his head in spirit form next to his Yami.

"Well we were attacked like you and the intruder had a fragment of Oricalcum with them, but when she realized she was going to lose she shattered the barrier and the stone and took off with a loud cracking sound" Yami said as Kaiba listened to every detail comparing the two incidents for similarities.

"Yeah the same goes for here all except the Oricalcum stone after I had Knocked one of them out the other grabbed him and just vanished like they were being pulled into a worm hole with a loud cracking sound" Kaiba informed him his fingers tapping his chin at the two situations trying to figure out why they would be attacked.

"Kaiba I think you should get Mokuba and come over here or we come over there but as of right now none of us should be separated for some reason we are being targeted" Yami said listening to the young CEO as he growled through the phone line.

"Very well you and Ryou and Marik come here but leave your friendship group out of this I don't need the dweeb patrol to come barging into my home and mess it all up especially that amateur dog Wheeler understood Yugi" Kaiba said as Yami's eyes sharpened at the insulting statement shot towards his closest friend.

"Joey is no Amateur he has become a very skilled duelist he showed great skill during your KC championship's'' Yami defended as Kaiba merely scoffed.

"Well just hurry then Yugi I don't have all day" he declared as he slammed the phone down in annoyance of the small king of games.

"Marik Ryou were going to go to the Kaiba mansion it will be safer for us since he has skilled security" Yami stated as the boys packed there things and departed Ryou's home.

"Head Master" a voice rang out through the hall steps that lead to his illustrious office the large old English Oak door swung open suddenly as the billowing cloak of Professor Snape came in running up to the deck as the Head Master's chair spun around slowly.

"Yes Severus what is it that you had to barge in on me while I was in the middle of my favorite tale" the Head Master said as he placed his old copy of The Beadle the Bard upon his desk, his piercing blue gaze looking over his half mooned spectacles.

"He has struck like I warned you he would he sent Macnair, Belatrix, Alecto and Amycus to attack the boys, Amycus and Alecto returned but failed as for Belatrix and Macnair they too had failed their mission for the Dark lord" Snape informed the Head Master as he sat straighter in his chair eyes widening at the news of a sudden strike so soon after learning of the intel his spy had given.

"When was the attack Severus?" Dumbledore asked as Snape began to fidget slightly.

"They attacked about a half an hour ago and returned shortly after saying they had been held off by strange magic and that these boys have the power to summon creatures to aid in their fight" Snape said as Dumbledore stroked his long silvery white beard listening intently.

"Monster's you say I have never heard of any kind of magic that could call a creature to aid a wizard except the Imperio curse" Dumbledore stated as he sat in silence deep in thought.

"Albus we need to do something or the next time they attack they may not make it" Snape stated looking to the Head Master.

"You said they are certain these boys have a form of magic though it seems there power is far stronger and much older than our own" Dumbledore inquired as he tapped his chin nodding his head.

"Very well I'm going to go to them and extend an invite to join the school for their safety as well as make them stronger with their magic" Dumbledore said standing with a swish of his cloak his hand dismissing Snape as the Potions master departed the office hearing a high pitched cry from the mystical Phoenix as the Head Master Apparated from his office to travel to Domino Japan.

"Hey Yugi mind the glass" Mokuba stated slightly annoyed at the noise he wasn't able to return to sleep as one of the many maids was sweeping up the shattered remains of the large ornate chandelier into a dust pan.

"My god what happened did Kaiba summon his Blue Eyes and blast the window?" Marik said in a joking tone as he looked back to the large boarded up hole of what was once an expensive stained glass window was now a hole with long planks of wood nailed tight.

"Oh yes Ishtar my Blue-Eyes White Dragon blasted my ten thousand dollar window" Kaiba replied with a scoff of sarcasm in his voice as he descended the stair's duel disk on his arm and on.

"Well what happened then Priest" Bakura said taking over as his crimson eyes looked about the room seeing debris all over the floor shredded remains of the wooden banister on the marble floor.

"Don't call me that you dweeb" Kaiba bristled at the term Priest.

"Didn't Yugi tell you I was also attacked" Kaiba informed the ring holder as his eyes widened "Wait you were attacked by that woman as well?" he asked as Kaiba lead them into his personal office sitting down.

"No mine were a man and woman but my attackers were siblings I believe" Kaiba said as his hands flew across the key board typing rapidly across the keys bringing up his security camera footage his hand turning the monitor around so the three could watch the short battle he had in the foyer of his mansion.

"How do you know they were brother and sister" Marik inquired as the three watched Kaiba's ox get destroyed with the blast of green light.

"They said brother and sister to one another so I figured they must be related though to attack me for some Dark Lord I do not know why" Kaiba said sitting back as his blue eyes looked at Yugi intently seeing the subtle differences he saw whenever he dueled against the King of Games.

"So what does it all mean 4 out of the five best duelists in the world attacked by some cult following freaks all within the same hour" Marik stated as the two champions looked at the young Egyptian.

"Well the ones that attacked us clearly knew of the power the of the Millennium Items they even mentioned it to us but why attack Kaiba he has no Item though his past is linked through the Items magic" Yami spoke as I began to pace before the three deep in thought as the spirit form of Yugi appeared next to Yami.

" _Perhaps they wanted the Items" Yugi asked as Yami merely shook his head in thought._

" _No they could have immobilized us and tried to take them though the Items and the puzzle would have punished them for trying to steal a power that has chosen the destined wielders" Yami spoke through the link as he continued to pace before the group not hearing the words of the others._

"Yugi stay here someone is at the door" Kaiba said as he stood up and walked past the group just as Mokuba came into the office and laid down waving to the group as he fell asleep within moments.

"What do you think is going on?" Bakura asked Yami as he stopped and faced the thief.

"Frankly I don't know and that is what worries me the most the unknown" he said as Yugi's name was yelled from the front door.

"YUGI" Kaiba yelled hand gripping the door as the other three duelists ran out and down the stairs to the front door and stopped dead in their tracks as their eyes stared upon an old man older than most they had seen standing before the young billionaire dressed in a shining blue robe and flopping hat wearing half-moon spectacle's upon his nose, eyes a shining blue glinting with wisdom and power as he spoke.

"Ahh thank the founders you four are alright I had heard from my professor of your attack and feared the worst I'm afraid" Dumbledore said as Kaiba merely looked at the old man a brow rising slightly.

"Who the hell you are and what do you know? How could you know we were attacked" Kaiba said reaching out suddenly to grab the wizards robe and pulling him inside as the large door slammed shut.

"You are going to tell me what the hell is going on old man" Kaiba growled as Yami spoke out.

"Kaiba calm down let him go now" Yami commanded as Kaiba's back stiffened at the command his hand instantly released the soft fabric of the robe as he growled in irritation.

"Please Mr. Kaiba I mean you neither harm nor do I mean harm to your friends either I'm here to make sure that you are alright and in good health" Dumbledore stated as he pulled his robes straightening them slightly.

"What do you want we already took out your goons" Bakura glared his hand reaching for his deck as I mentally kicked himself forgetting he had put it upon the desk in the study.

"Those men that attacked you were no followers of mine they were followers of Lord Voldemort please there is a lot to explain and I think you will need to sit down after you hear everything I have to say" Dumbledore said as Kaiba sneered turning his back to the wizened wizard and stomped his way back to the study gesturing for the group and the stranger to follow him he sat in his chair waiting for the other's to take a seat.

"Talk old man I'm a busy man" Kaiba barked as Dumbledore merely nodded his head and sat down with a wave of his hand the doors to the office closed causing the boys to look around with a look of surprise.

"How did you do that?" Kaiba questioned as Dumbledore pulled out his wand.

"Why magic of course" he said a twinkle in his shining blue eyes.

"There is no such thing" Kaiba declare as the three Millennium Item holders all rolled their eyes including the two Hikari's.

"Please pardon his abrupt yelling Sir Kaiba doesn't believe in anything that can't be scientifically explained" Ryou informed the old Head Master as he usurped control as the spirit of the ancient thief appeared beside him looking the old man over.

"What do you mean magic?" Ryou asked playing dumb as Dumbledore merely chuckled lightly lifting his wand.

Why Magic the same that you and your three friends use" Albus spoke gesturing to the other three duelists Kaiba included causing the young genius to stiffen in his chair with a growl.

"I don't have magic you old fool there is no such thing" Kaiba growled out as Dumbledore waved his hand causing a small sphere to appear as the events of the Kaiba manor began to play out within the ball like a movie.

"Then how do you explain the defeat of two of Lord Voldemorts men I saw you draw no weapon" Albus inquired as the four young teenagers leaned closer to the sphere watching the short movie through the eyes of someone.

"What you are watching is a memory acquired by a spy of my own that has infiltrated the ranks of the Dark Lord's followers" he said waving his hand over the ball causing it to show Kaiba be defended by a blast of white lightning.

"If you have no magic then how is it you managed to summon an attack from a creature that was not out to protect you?" he spoke as Yami merely stood leaning against the table a slight smug smirk crossing his lips as his crimson gaze looked to Kaiba.

"Yes please do tell us Kaiba how is it the power your of Blue-Eyes White Dragon just gathered before you and blasted the attacker?" Yami asked as Kaiba sat there his mind reeling trying to come up with a logical explanation.

"I don't know maybe a short in my tech's memory I do play my Blue-Eyes quite a lot maybe it shorted out" he said with an angry red creeping up his face at the weak answer he supplied.

"Oh come on Priest you expect us to believe that bullshit you me the Pharaoh and Marik are all tied to ancient magic and you blame the tools you are fool if you think we are going to buy that load of crap just admit it you were afraid and the power of your Blue-Eyes came to aid you" he growled slamming his fist upon the desk causing Kaiba to flinch slightly.

"Mr. Kaiba I'm not here to change your beliefs or convince you of anything but my people are certain that the Dark Lord will strike again and next time he may send more and hurt more then you and your friends the last thing our forces want is civilian casualties" Dumbledore explained as Marik approached.

"I don't understand my sister all branches of Sorcery were lost throughout the ages as technology grew but yet it's still practiced so skillfully how can that be?" Marik asked as Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Ahh very good question Mr. Ishtar points to you for your observant mind, yes magic is still practiced quite flourishingly in fact but its hidden very well with powerful concealment charms forget me spells and confusion curses and such you will see, but its main branch is where is all started and that is in England" Dumbledore said as Ryou snapped his fingers.

"I knew there was heavy magic in the air the last time I visited I could sense layers of enchantments all around me while I was at Kings Cross" he stated with a wide grin at his realization.

"Not to surprising the King Cross station is not only the main line of travel throughout England for the Muggles but for wizards and witches alike" he informed as Kaiba's brow rose slightly.

"Muggle?" he asked his blue eyes watching the old man.

"Oh my apologies we call non magic folk muggles a squib is a child born of a witch and wizard with no magical core and a half blood and pure blood you can basically guess at" he stated with a soft smile.

"So you're a wizard, ok I guess I can roll with this line of lunacy prove it" Kaiba stated sitting up with a smug look crossing his feature's.

"Very well if I must demonstrate proof to you Mr. Kaiba" Dumbledore stated as he placed the tip of his wand upon the cup that sat upon the desk.

"Aguamenti" he spoke with a swish as a small stream of water flowed from the tip filling the cup slowly as another swish cut the water off canceling the spell out.

" _Wow that was amazing" Ryou stated through the link as Bakura merely stared with wide eyes at the spectacle he had just witnessed water being created from the mere spoken word._

"Go ahead its quite drinkable handy spell when you are lost in the desert" Dumbledore said as he waved his wand once more and pointed it at the cup. "Wingardium Leviosa" he casted as the cup slowly raised level with the wands tip as he moved it towards the Pharaoh as he grasped the cup and sniffed the old water within.

"Smells like water" he said as he sipped the cool drink and lowered the cup.

"That is amazing its fresh clean water" he said as Kaiba sneered and stood up suddenly walking over as he grabbed the cup.

"Bull shit" he said raising the cup to his lips drinking it all as he stopped dropping the cup.

"How why what" Kaiba asked looking at the old wizard.

"How did you make water in the cup tell me" he declared anger and frustration forming on his face at the fact he couldn't explain the event that took place before his eyes.

"With a spell called Aguamenti it's known as the water maker spell" Dumbledore said with a soft smile crossing his lips.

"That was amazing" Yami stated as Kaiba just glowered and walked back to his seat sitting down.

"By the way Sir what is your name?" Ryou asked as he approached the wise wizard.

"Oh pardon my rudeness I am Albus Dumbledore Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry as well as the Leader of the Order of the Phoenix a group of skilled and powerful witch's and wizards determined to putting a stop to Lord Voldemorts plans for domination and the extinction of all non-magical people" Dumbledore said with a curt nod.

"So tell us then oh great one why did you come here" Kaiba stated with a roll of his blue eyes at the flourish of the Head Master's words of who he was.

"I have come to extend an invitation of sorts for you and your three friends to come to my school in England to teach you more of magic as well as provide protection for you" he said as the four looked at him.

"Well that's very kind of you Head Master but we already go to school we all go to Domino High aside from Marik he is home schooled we can't just up and vanish for an entire school year" Ryou stated as Yami continued to watch the wizard closely.

"Yes I'm privy to this knowledge and all the details of your vanishing would be handled with accordingly if you wish you may tell your family and a few close friends of your whereabouts but no more we can't have the wizard worlds secret being spilled to hundreds of people" Dumbledore said waiting for the four to reply.

"Well I'm in sure beats home schooling with sister in Luxor only problem is I have no money to get there and I assume it will cost money for the supplies?" he asked looking at Dumbledore for confirmation as he merely nodded.

"Yes that will also be taken care of do not fret" he said seeing he had gotten one yes out of four.

" _What do you think Yugi should we go sounds like it would be interesting to see other forms of magic and we really aren't that safe here at the game shop or Ryou's apartment"_ Yami thought through the link as Yugi nodded his head.

"I'm in just need to let Grandpa, Joey, Tristan and Tea know when and where I'll be going" he said with a smile.

" _Well landlord what do you think should we go and show these mortals some real magic"_ Bakura asked through the mind link.

" _I like the idea of learning more magic I'm getting the hang of using the Rings powers so sounds like It would be a fun little adventure" Ryou thought as Bakura's eyes widened hearing that his Hikari was learning the powers of the Millennium Ring._

"Alright I'm in as well" Ryou chimed in, as the three friends all looked at Kaiba. Their brows rising simultaneously awaiting a response from the teen genius.

"Oh no you are not dragging me into your mindless delusions of Magic and Destiny Yugi I have a company to run or did you forget" Kaiba exclaimed as Yugi smirked.

"If you don't come I will never accept another duel with you again and ill relinquish my title to another less skilled opponent" Yugi said his eyes fired up as Kaiba flinched as his jaw clenched at the thought of another taking his number one title away from him.

"oh come on Kaiba Roland and Mokuba can run the company while you're gone consider it a long needed vacation you never know you may learn something you don't know" Yugi said as Yami merely chuckled next to his Hikari watching the young billionaire concede to the terms.

"Fine ill fly us to England though and you will duel me when we get there can't have you getting rusty during a whole year" he said with a smug look upon his face.

"Duel's oh I think that would be marvelous we have muggle born's and other students that know of you four they would love to see a spectacle of your skill perhaps I will have to find a way to convince the fellow staff and perhaps the Quiditch Pitch into letting you borrow it for a match" Dumbledore said clapping his hands together happily excited that the four had agreed.

"Here is a list of supplies you will be needing to acquire and the date of the start of the school term is Sept 1 the train for Hogwarts departs at 11 am at Kings Cross Station there will be a school representative to escort you to the portal to our train and to Hogsmeade to buy your school supplies" he said smiling.

"You will be starting as fifth year's cause of your age and such" he said with a smile nodding his head.

"So is there anything else we should know" Ryou asked as the Head Master stood tapping his wand tip against his chin.

"Oh yes there are a trio of students you can befriend they will be in your same year they will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron a few days prior to the term date in case you wish to arrive early I will send an owl to you so you may request if you are to arrive earlier" Dumbledore stated as he swished his wrist causing his long black wand to vanish a moment later.

"I thank you and can't wait to see you at the start of term" Dumbledore said as I nodded to the four duelists and stepped out of the study turning around to face them as he nodded and suddenly vanished with a loud cracking sound leaving the four duelists in shock.

"Well now that the madness is over with let's all be getting some sleep" Kaiba said rubbing his tired eyes as his gaze looked at the clock seeing 3:00 am in the morning.

"Yes your very right" Yami stated as the group headed up to the spare bedrooms crashing moments later.


	5. Chapter 5 Arrival and Supplies

Also I do not own Yugioh or Harry potter they are owned by Kazuki Takahashi and J.K Rowling and are there creations please read and review I need to know how you like the chapters and if they suck or not it's been years since I have written a Yugioh cross over and it's hard to get back into the swing of things.

Ch 5 Arrival and Supplies

"Yugi come one wake up would" Bakura growled as he stood above the sleeping King of Games as he shook him.

"Come on we only have a few hours to get home and ready to leave today, Kaiba has already wrote Dumbledore that we shall be arriving a day early to get our money exchanged and supplies, was funny to see him trying to attach his letter to the birds leg" Bakura said as Yugi rubbed his eyes yawning.

"Alright I'm up tomb robber go pester Marik" Yami said as he usurped control with a growl as the thief king stopped man handling his host.

"Ok after your done we're all supposed to meet back at the mansion and then Kaiba's limo will take us to the airport to fly to England" Bakura said a slight shiver passing his spine at the thought of sitting in a large metal tube and flying thousands of feet in the air.

"Yeah I saw that I'm not too eager about it either Bakura" Yami said as he slipped his shoes on and headed out the mansion Yugi appearing beside him as the ancient ruler chuckled.

"Did you sleep well Yugi" Yami asked as the boy took over as Yami appeared floating next to the short King of Games as they headed back to Kame Game shop.

" _A bit but I'm a little excited think about it Yami an entire school dedicated to the teaching of magic I wonder what it will be like"_ Yugi said as they entered the shop and explained the situation to Grampa Muto and Joey who had been at the shop practicing for an upcoming tournament in a few weeks.

"So you Marik, Bakura and Kaiba are going to a private school for the next year or so to learn more about magic sounds like a blast wish I could go bud" Joey said slightly deflating at the thought of his best pal being gone for over nine whole months.

"Yeah but it's also for our protection since that man sent his followers here to attack us its better if we aren't around the ones we love or our friends" Yugi said with a frown.

"Well you better send us a letter or something to let us know how you're getting on out there" Joey said as Yugi finished packing clothes his spare cards, deck and his duel disk into a zip rolling bag and a duffel bag with his clothes.

"We have to buy supplies maybe I'll pick you up a souvenir before we all get to the school" Yugi said cheering Joey up slightly with the thought of a gift.

"Cool well you be careful bud" Joey said as Yami took over for a moment shaking his best friend's hand.

"You be ready for that tournament I want to see if you make it to the intercontinental championships" Yami stated as Yugi took over once more as the sound of honking resonated outside signaling Kaiba's Limo had arrived to pick him up.

"Bye Grandpa I love you" Yugi said as Solomon stopped yugi from running.

"Wait your Grandpa has something for you" the old duelist stated as he put his hand out a card showing as Yugi's eyes widened looking at the card, "Grandpa are you sure this card is very rare and very expensive" Yugi asked holding the Dark Magician of Chaos 2800/2600 in his fingertips thinking to himself, he now held every form of his favorite mage.

"Of course I was going to give it to you when you entered Kaiba's Kc Grand Championships but I forgot it at the shop" he said with a blush.

"Thanks grandpa this is awesome" Yugi stated as his grandfather held out another four cards.

"these are for Marik, Bakura and Kaiba" Grandpa said as Yugi looked at the cards smiling as he realized which went to who, "thanks they will love it" Yugi said hugging his Grandfather as he grabbed his bags and ran out of the shop hopping into the limo.

"Man what took you so long" Marik inquired as Yugi put his bags in the car and slid into the back seat.

"Grandpa was giving me some cards for us" he said handing two cards to Bakura as his eyes widened slightly. "Dark Master Zorc 2700/1500 and Contract with the dark master" he said smiling reading over the effect realizing it resembled the Monster World effect the lower you rolled the better the destruction the higher you rolled and then your own cards would be destroyed.

"tell your Gramps thanks" Bakura said as he slipped the ritual monster and spell into his deck shuffling them as Yugi handed over a card to Marik as his eyes widened "What he is giving me Felgrand Dragon 2800/2800" Marik asked reading the monsters effect as he smirked deviously.

"I don't need any cards from your Grandfather Yugi" Kaiba said arms crossed as Yami took over holding the card before the Blue-Eyes player.

"Well if you don't want the Stone of White Dragon 300/250 Kaiba I can keep it" Yami stated with a deep chuckle as Kaiba's blue gaze widened as his hand took the card reading it as a small smirk crossed his lips. "Oh our next duel will be quite interesting to say the least" Kaiba stated as the limo drove the duelists to the Domino city Air field where Kaiba's private Jet rested in the hanger.

"Don't worry about the bags they will be loaded on" Kaiba said as the four walked up the ramp sitting down and buckling themselves in as Kaiba walking up to the cockpit and vanishing for the time being.

"Hey Ryou how long does it take to fly from Japan to England" Marik asked knowing his friend had been to England quite a few times.

""well sorry to say it's almost twelve full hours" Ryou said with a sigh as he pulled his deck out spreading the cards on the table and began to rearrange the cards and update his deck.

"God twelve hours on a plane are you kidding me" Marik whined as Kaiba came from the cockpit hearing the end of the statement.

"don't worry Marik my Jet is three times faster the your average airliner we should be there in around 4 hours as long as there isn't any bad weather and sadly its always bad weather" Kaiba said sitting down as his hand reached into his carryon pulling out his lap top and began typing away.

"Marik what did you tell your sister" Yugi asked out of curiosity as Bakura and Yami both sat in there spirit forms discussing about the school and Dumbledore.

"I told her about the magic school and the wizard we met she was rather calm about it saying she knew there had to have been magic in the world aside from the Millennium Items" Marik said as he pulled his deck out shuffling them over and over then cutting his deck.

"Well that is a bit surprising Grandpa was a little shocked but he knows I'm responsible and knows I am needed to help these wizards" Yugi said with a blush as they continued to talk.

"Please keep it down I have a lot of work that needs to be done before we land" Kaiba barked as his nimble fingers continued to type along the keys swiftly.

" _So what did you find out about the old man I know you read his soul with the ring I'm not a fool" Yami spoke quietly as Bakura nodded his head, lightly his eyes looking back at the ancient king._

" _Yes but I strangely couldn't read his thoughts with the eyes it was like there was a large stone wall protecting his mind from my gaze I've never encountered a person who could resist the powers of the Eye before" Bakura said tapping the center pendulum of his ring as Yami's eyes widened slightly at not only the info but the fact that the thief had two items._

" _When did you get the Eye Bakura?" Yami hissed slightly annoyed at the fact his arch rival had another item to use, "and how the item should have tested you and punished you the eye was destined for Pegasus" he growled as Bakura merely smirked lightly._

" _Since the end of Duelist Kingdom right after you won I went up and challenged Pegasus to a shadow game are items were the ante I won so I took my prize" the thief spoke in such a non-caring manner as if the incident wasn't a big deal._

" _So that is why he had an eye patch on the video he sent us last year" Yami muttered to no one in particular as his gaze darted to the Hikari's._

" _We will have to be extra vigilant while we are there we aren't the only people with magic now and we must be on guard at all times" Yami stated as Bakura nodded his head his long white locks bouncing to and fro, "yes you are correct what concerns me are these wizards point of view between dark magic and light magic our shadow magic may seem evil to them and may draw attention to us unwanted attention is something I do not like dealing with" Bakura growls his fang slipping past his bottom lip._

" _You are not to yame no game any one you understand" Yami commanded as Bakura merely scoffed at the command._

" _you don't control me oh great and wise Pharaoh you didn't in the past and you sure as shit wont now understood but yes you are right I won't do many only if need be in self-defense alright and make you tell Marik the same" Bakura informed Yami as the ancient spirit stretched and yawned loudly._

" _I am going to return to chambers of the ring till we land you should get some rest to your royal shortness" Bakura said in a mocking tone causing Yami to glare._

" _Tomb Robber" he sneered back as Bakura laughed and vanished from his sight._

"Well I'm going to head to the back and sleep" Ryou said as he stood up stretching as Marik followed grabbing a pillow as they both sat in the rear seats falling asleep as Yami watched Kaiba and slowly vanished back into the chambers of the puzzle.

"Yugi" Kaiba said suddenly catching the short duelist off guard.

"Yes Kaiba" Yugi said as he looked at the young teen genius his purple eyes watching him as his fingers stopped typing as he pushed his laptop away and looked at him.

"Ok now I am going to hate to say this but you were right Yugi magic is real" Kaiba stated with a slight sigh.

"Bout time you admitted it" Yugi said with a soft snicker as Kaiba merely growled.

"What do you think is going to happening at this school what are they going to do teach us how to do magic tricks or what" Kaiba said looking at his arch rival.

"Well Dumbledore said this school is a prep school so I would assume it's like any school class's desks and professors and such" yugi said with a shrug.

"Plus we still have to pick up our supplies remember we can't wear our normal clothes we have to have standard Hogwarts robes" Yugi said with a smile causing Kaiba to roll his eyes.

"I'm not wearing some cult want to be robe" he said shaking his head as his head turned looking at his computer.

"All my life I've always been able to either understand or explain everything in my life but watching that man make water appear in the cup and make it float is something I can't explain and frankly it pisses me off" Kaiba stated his hands clenching.

"Well Kaiba sometimes there are things even we can't control" Yugi said as he slipped into the large chair puling the seat back as he closed his eyes slowly falling asleep as Kaiba returned to his computer typing away.

000

"Mr. Kaiba we are 10 minutes out from London's Heathrow Please wake up your guests and have them buckle up Sir" the pilot said over the intercom as Kaiba merely rolled his eyes reaching over to wake up Yugi.

"Yugi wake up were here" Kaiba said as the king of games awoke with a yawn as Kaiba picked up Bakura's discarded shoe and through it at the white haired teen hitting him square in the face causing him to groan and roll out of the chair reaching out to grab something his hand grabbing Marik by his hair as he pulled his friend with him to the ground with a loud thud.

"ahh you son of a bitch why you hit me with my shoe" Bakura declared a red shoe print showing on his face as he stared daggers at Kaiba as he stood with a smug smirk.

"Cause I didn't feel like walking all the way over there to wake you" he said as Yami appeared next to Yugi a soft smirk playing at his lips as Yugi snickered.

"Damn Bakura why did you yank me by the hair you grave robbing moron" Marik growled as he rubbed his sore head from where his forehead had hit the floor.

"I reached out for something to stop me from falling you just happened to be within my grasp" the thief said with a chuckle as he struggled to put his shoe on and buckled himself in seeing Marik do the same as they prepped for the landing into Heathrow.

"I wonder how they will contact us or did Dumbledore say they were going to send someone to meet us" Ryou asked as they had retrieved there bags and were walking down the steps from the upper level coming to the large greeting area where people were there greeting loved ones and friends holding signs with names as the four looked out in the crowd of sign holders looking for one for them as Kaiba's eyes widen as a deep sigh passed his lips, " you have got to be kidding me" he stated as the group pushed through the other greeters approaching a man dressed in a bright rain poncho and sombrero hat with a sign saying " four Japanese Teenager's Yugi, Kaiba, Bakura and Marik" in his hand as he spotted the four as they approach Kaiba snatched the sign from his hand.

"Wow your Ministry are either really stupid or just plain moronic" he said as the red haired wizard blushed.

"I'm very sorry I don't normally come to the Muggle area's to often so I didn't know what to wear by the way I'm Arthur Weasley pleasure to meet you four Dumbledore has told me all about you come we have to leave here cant apparat with so many muggles around" the strangely dressed wizard said as the group followed him from the airport security out and around the taxi pick up.

"Where is the cab" Kaiba asked as Mr. Weasley stopped walking and turned around.

"Oh no we aren't driving to Hogsmeade it's not possible you can only apparate there" he said as they came to an empty alley on the side of the airport the boys looking around.

"I swear if you say I have some candy in my pocket I'm cutting your throat" Bakura stated looking around the suspicious situation as the eldest Weasley only laughed.

"no no do not worry Mr. Bakura I can't us Apparition while surrounded by muggles come every one take hand and you to each grab my hands and hold on tight" he said as Kaiba rolled his eyes grabbing Yugi's hand tightly as Yugi grabbed Bakura and Marik grabbed him and Mr. Weasley as a sudden tugging sensation was felt by the four.

"Don't let go no matter what" Mr. Weasley yelled as the five wizards suddenly vanished with a loud crack.

"Ahh gods" bakura yelled as the five appeared outside a strange looking pub as he suddenly bent over the trash bin and through up.

"What the fuck was that" Kaiba said his face slightly pale as Yugi looked a little green as well.

"Oh I'm sorry boys I should have warned you of the side effects of passenger apparition I forgot you have never traveled that way don't worry they will fade in a few moments" Mr. Weasley stated as the world slowly stopped spinning for Marik as he fell upon his bum shaking his platinum hair.

"wow what a rush" he said grabbing his bag as Mr. Weasley gestured for the four to enter the pub Kaiba's blue eyes looking up to see the sign. Leaky Cauldron.

"you four will be staying here for the next two days till the term start and which another member will come and escort you to Kings cross don't worry it's only a mile away so there won't be any more apparating" Mr. Weasley said as the four looked at him a little in shock at the thought of more traveling.

"you want me to stay in this dump of a bar I'm a billionaire isn't there a four seasons around here I can check in to" Kaiba complained as he and the other three entered the pub it was still quite early only a couple patrons were there sipping coffee and drinks talking quietly as Tom stood behind the bar doing what he always did wiping a bar glass with a dirty towel.

"Oh Arthur good to see you your regular" he said pulling another glass out readying it for a pour of beer as the wizard only shook his head.

"No not today Tom I'm here on official Ministry business escorting four students for Hogwarts Dumbledore already had rooms reserved didn't he" Arthur asked as Tom nodded. Yeah the four teens yup there clean and ready second floor rooms 1, 2, 3 and 4 are theirs" the bartender said as Arthur led them up the steps.

"Now I must leave you but out friend Hagrid who works at the school should be here in a few minutes to take you to get your money exchanged and your supplies for school" Arthur said as the four boys settled into the rooms still a little shaken from the sudden magical transportation spell.

"Ok boys I'm off" Arthur said as another loud crack resonated through the hall as the red haired man suddenly vanished once more.

"Well I must say that was rather interesting" Marik stated as he looked at Bakura from across the hall his friend still looking like he may throw up once more.

"Wonder what this Hagrid looks like?" Yugi asked as they settled in to their rooms and slowly began to relax waiting for the arrival of the professor from Hogwarts.

"Hey any one up there I'm looking for four exchange students" a rough voice said from down the hall as the sounds of loud steps were heard as the wood creaked with each slow step as a massive man standing close to eight feet tall dressed in a strange animal pelt vest and a face full of hair as he leaned down under the door frame.

"Holy shit it's a giant" Ryou exclaimed as he crawled upon the back backing up to the bed back board his eyes wide as the massive man entered the room.

"Hello my names Hagrid" the furry giant said as the other three duelists ran out of their rooms stopping dead in their tracks looking at the man that completely enclosed the open door.

"Wait what your Hagrid?" Marik asked as the man turned around leaning down, to look at the boys.

"Aye I'm the games keeper of Hogwarts" he said his fury face coming into view as dark bruises came into view before the three duelists.

"Man what happened to your face?" Kaiba scoffed his arms crossing his chest as he sweated slightly at the sheer size of the man.

"Umm family issues been away for me health but Dumbledore asked a favor of me to help you four get your supplies and wands for the school year" Hagrid said as he stepped out of the room into the hall causing the three duelists to back up to allow him enough room to walk down the steps.

"Meet me down stairs when you're ready" he said as he vanished around the corner.

"Man did you see him he was bigger than Panic from Duelist Kingdom" Ryou said with a look of surprise.

"Panik?" Kaiba asked his brow rising as they began to head down the stairs.

""Yeah Panic was an eliminator at Duelist Kingdom he challenged Yugi to a duel for Mai's star chips" Ryou informed the teen genius.

"Yeah he was huge but this guy makes him look small" Yugi said as Yami merely chuckled recalling the duel with the darkness duelist.

"Ok boys you ready" Hagrid said clapping his massive hands together as they merely nodded as they followed him out the back of the Leaky Cauldron to a dead end.

"What's the deal with this" Kaiba stated with a look of annoyance.

"Don't worry Mr. Kaiba" Hagrid said pulling out a polka dotted umbrella as he tapped the tip against a brick then moved it two to the right tapping it then down one tapping it as the wall began to shake as dust fell to the floor the bricks suddenly sinking in and turning over and over as a massive opening appeared before the duelists.

"Ok even I have to admit that was rather impressive" Kaiba said his blue eyes roaming over the arching brick entrance with a smirk as they looked past the opening seeing hundreds of wizards walking in and out of several dozen shops the road leading up to a slightly slanted building.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley our first stop Gringotts Bank" Hagrid said as they walked through and down the road as several of the witch or wizards began to look at the strangely dressed teens with looks of aww and confusion.

"Why are they looking at us so funny" Ryou inquired as a small boy ran up to the group with a huge smile.

"Oh my god is Yugi Muto and Seto Kaiba" the boy squealed happily as Yami watched Yugi blush as he appeared in his spirit form.

"Why hello what's your name are you a fan of duel monsters?" Yugi asked as the kid nodded.

"Yeah I've followed you both through Duelist Kingdom and Battle City you two are the best" he said as Yugi shook the kids hand smiling.

"Well thank you" Yugi said as the kid pulled out a card showing it to Yugi.

"Please can you both sign my card" the boy said showing Black Land Fire Dragon 1500/1200.

"Of course" Yugi said as he pulled a pen from his coat signing his full name Yugi Muto as he gestured for Kaiba as he merely rolled his eyes taking the pen as he quickly signed it.

"Thank you so much" the boy said as he ran past them towards his mother holding up his treasure.

"What was that all about" Hagrid asked as the five approached the banks entrance.

"Well we are Kind of famous in the muggle world" Yugi said with a blush as Marik draped his arm around the short duelist.

"Yeah Yugi and Kaiba are the two best duelists in the entire world" he said shaking Yugi slightly as they laughed a look of confusion showing on Hagrid's face as they entered the massive bank and stopped as they looked about.

"Umm Bakura did you let out some of your Monster's Marik asked as they saw dozens of short little goblins in business suits sitting behind counters and counting gold coins silver and copper colored coins.

"No but they sure give even me the creeps" Bakura said as Ryou swapped with Bakura.

"Don't worry boys yeah they look funny but Gringotts Goblins are the best when it comes to keeping your valuables and wealth safe no one can rob the vaults of Gringotts" Hagrid said as they headed towards the exchange currency line Bakura merely smirked lightly.

"No one indeed" he said with a soft chuckle.

"Next" the Goblin yelled as Ryou approached pulling out his money as he placed his stack upon the table.

"Fifteen thousand Yen" Ryou said smiling as the goblin sneered at the money as he took it typing away on a strange device as a small strip pulled out.

"Fifteen thousand yen to Pounds to Wizard money comes to forty two Galleons two sickles and thirteen knuts" the goblin spoke as a small pouch of coins were filled as he handed the bag to the white haired teen.

"Next" he said with a sigh as Yugi walked up placing his money on the counter.

"Fifteen thousand yen" he said as another bag was filled with the same amount as Bakura's tossing the bag to the short duelist.

"I'm next" Marik said as he slapped his cash down thirteen thousand Yen" he said as the Goblin growled and began to type away.

"Thirty two Galleons eight sickles and sixteen knuts" the goblin said as he tossed the bag to Marik as he caught it with a smile.

"Next the goblin said with a sigh as his eyes watched Kaiba approach as he pulled his brief case up opening it as he dropped a large stack of bills upon the counter fifty thousand yen" he said as the goblin looked at the massive stack with an annoyed look as he began to type away.

"One hundred and forty galleons eleven sickles and twenty seven knuts" he said as the goblin lifted a large bag as he waved his hand over the top as the bag seemed to shrink to lighten the weight of the immense amount of coins.

"Now please go" the goblin said as Kaiba smirked as the five left, coin pouches clinking softly as they entered the robed shop first.

"Ahh Hagrid welcome new students" the woman asked as the four merely nodded as a magical measuring tape appeared and began to measure each of the duelists.

You four return in about an hour ill have your robes made the tape knows" she said as Kaiba approached her.

"I want you to measure my coat and style my robes after this coat I will not wear some cult looking black robe" he said his voice almost a growl as the seamstress merely nodded.

"It will cost extra then and I doubt you can afford the fee" she said with a snooty tone as Yami winced in spirit form.

"Can't afford it never in my life has any one ever told me I couldn't afford you just make the clothes and robes how I asked" he said with a growl as the enchanted measuring tape suddenly snapped to attention and measured the white trench coat and returned to the woman's hand shaking like a scared animal.

" Can't afford it unbelievable" Kaiba stated as they left the shop Bakura merely chuckled as the four follows Hagrid to the book shop picking up the standard text books needed for fifth years then on to the stationary as Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"What you people haven't heard of a little invention called the pen god I feel like I'm stuck in the eighteen hundreds god forbid what would you do if I pulled my computer out" he said with a shaking head as they went through picking up there cauldrons for Potions.

"Wow an actual cauldron that's ironic" Marik stated with a soft laugh as they approached a pet shop and store called Magical Menagerie.

"Would either of you like a pet or an owl there quite popular for letters home" Hagrid said as Kaiba scoffed "I don't need an owl I have a laptop" he said rolling his eyes as the group headed in to look about as Yugi approached a cage of birds as the shop keeper approached.

"Would you like to hold one, or are you looking for one in particular" he asked Yugi as Yami took over for a moment.

"Do you have any Peregrine Falcons of any sort he asked as the man thought for a moment and left momentarily and returned holding a back and blue falcon upon his arm.

"It's the only one left, the Ministry purchased the lot of them for high speed mail delivery" he said as Yami reached out stroking the bird as Marik approached with a smile.

"Wow he looks just like the Egyptian god Horus" he stated as Yami smiled.

"I'll take him" Yami said as the man lead the King of Games to the counter and rung the total up to 10 galleons as Yami pulled out the large gold coins and paid the man as he was given a bag of bird treats and a magically enhanced leather glove that fit any wearer as he slid it on his other hand stroking the birds brow, " I shall call you Horus" he said with a smile as the falcon looked deep into the eyes of his new owner and bowed her head to him in respect as he smiled.

"Horus go and rest at the Leaky cauldron we shall return shortly" he said as the falcon cried out and leaped from the glove flapping its wings as it took off down the alley towards the pub.

"Why did you buy him" Marik asked as Kaiba looked at the two and rolled his eyes looking out over the shop.

"so we can send our friends and family letters" Yami answered as Yugi took over the spirit of the ancient Pharaoh began to roam the shop seeing the thief's spirit by the cat's box as he watched the cats playing a few of them looking up at him not seeing them both but sensing them as Bakura merely smiled.

"Looks like that little one likes you" Yami stated as he approached a small smile crossing his face as Bakura was shaken from his thoughts his hand pulling back to look at the ancient King.

"What oh yes well black cats are considered bad luck in the west but there true meaning in the occult is power and wisdom" Bakura muttered as Yami nodded.

"Yes cats are related to the god Bastet and Mau if my little memory is correct" Yami stated as Bakura merely nodded lowering his spirit hand into the cage as a small black ball of fluff approach trying to rub against his fingers and fell through with a squeaking meow as Bakura chuckled lightly.

"Yes my mother had one good for keeping out rats and poisonous reptiles" Bakura informed as the cat got bored with not being able to be stroked and returned to the litter of kittens.

"Can we go now Yugi since you got your little carrier Pidgeon and all" Kaiba retorted a sneer on his face as the shop keeper approached him clapping his hands together.

"Don't you wish to own a pet" he exclaimed as Kaiba merely growled.

"No" he stated bluntly as they left the shop Hagrid awaited them outside as he lead them to the final stop Ollivander's wands as they approached.

"Do we have to get a wand? We can already do magic on our own" Marik implied in a whisper as they entered the shop lifting the golden Millennium Rod before putting it away as a soft voice spoke out.

"I'm coming" Ollivander announced as he appeared from the back of the shop his white hair everywhere on his head his suit robe slightly dusty as he patted his sleeves down causing dust to float free.

"Sorry about that I was taking a fire call" he said as his eyes looked at the four new students his brows raising as he took in the hanging Millennium Puzzle and Millennium Necklace as a gasp passed his lips.

"Ah yes the new transfer's Albus told me about I was wondering when you would make it to my shop" he said with a soft smile as the four approached the counter.

"Come who will be first" he asked as Bakura stepped forwards Ollivander nodding his head as he vanished from sight and reappeared moments later a long thin box in hand as he pulled the top and opened it pulling out a soft brown wand as Kaiba merely rolled his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me we have to buy a stick from you" he stated as Ollivander heard the teen and merely smiled.

"Well if you wish to use your magic properly you shall need a conduit and that is what the wand represents a magical conduit to channel and aim your magical core from within now boy take it give it a wave" Ollivander stated not fazed by the demeaning tone of Kaiba as Bakura took the wand allowing Ryou to take control as he waved the wand causing a row of shelves to shoot out in the back of the shop, no sooner had he waved it had Ollivander plucked it from his fingers.

"Nope "he stated placing it back within the box then vanished and returned with another pulling out a grey one.

"This one is strange been sitting in my shop for over a hundred years its wood and core are quite strong but yet it makes no sense to how it works the wood is Elder tree wood essentially a dead tree" he informed the group as they looked at him slightly confused

"And the core is of a young Unicorn's tail hair" he said smiling as Ryou took the wand once more.  
"Yes a strange one at that it represents not only death but new beginnings as well" he said as Ryou waved the wand as silver and white light shot out of the tip bright.

"Ahhh yes there you go Mr. Bakura the wand has chosen you will never find another wand as good nor as strong the wand chooses the wizard it always has" the old wizard stated as Bakura looked at the wand with wide eyes slightly impressed by the display of magic as Ryou put the wand away.

"Oh I'm definitely next" Marik declared as he stepped forward as the same situation happened as Ollivander brought box after box before the young tomb keeper his smile was slowly fading as his pile of none compatible wands was rising into double digits quite swiftly.

"What if there is no wand for me" he asked as Ollivander merely shook his head.

"Don't fret Mr. Ishtar if there was no wand here for you my shop's wand entry ward wouldn't have allowed you to even step foot here so there is one we just have to find it is all" Ollivander stated as he returned from the back holding a dusty velvet bag pulling out a finely polished light brown wand out at closer inspection there were small golden ruins carved into the wood of the wand.

"Ahhh let this be it I've been trying to sell this one for almost as long as the elder wood and unicorn wand of your friends" he stated Marik taking the polished wood as his hand gripped It a soft warmth filled his stomach and rose to his cheeks as a small smile formed his wrist flicking the wand as a dyeing flower in a vase beside Ollivander perked up and regrew replenishing its color and dexterity to a fresh rose.

"There we go" he said nodding satisfied with the owner as Yugi approached the old man smiling a slight shock of nerves ran up his back as he went through the same situation as his friends wand after wand nothing responding right as Olivander returned a stone box in hand as he slid the lid free a black shorter wand was pulled free.

"Here Mr. Muto" he said as Yugi grasped the stout wand and waved it in a circle a arching light surrounded him as Yugi smiled like a child.

"Wow" he stated as he looked at Ollivander for a breakdown of the wand.

"I am sorry I only know of the wood not the core I found that wand on my travels but couldn't analyze the core since it was previously made" he said with a slight frown.

"Ha the runt got a hand me down" Bakura jested as Yami took over a growl rising up the ancient ruler's throat.

"If I'm not mistaken the wand is Hawthorn wood" he stated as Marik nodded looking at the strange ruins as he pocketed the wand Kaiba was the last standing in the back looking about.

"Now last but not least Mr. Kaiba your turn" he said as Kaiba looked at Ollivander, "you have got to be kidding me I don't need a wand to fight I do just fine on my own" he stated with a slight growl resembling one of his dragon's.

"Come now Mr. Kaiba you must get a wand if not then you would not be able to learn anything at Hogwarts's'' he stated as Kaiba sighed deeply approaching the counter as old man once more vanished into his shop for the final duelists wand returning with a box handing it over to Kaiba as he waved it causing a shelved to crack and shatter.

"Nope most definitely not" he said as he returned to the back.

"This is ridiculous" Kaiba said with a sneer as Ollivander returned with the second looking the teen over.

"Try this one" he said handing the black wand over as Kaiba growled as his hand grabbed it and gave it a firm flick as blue sparkles erupted from the tip.

"That's quite interesting" Ollivander stated as Kaiba looked at his new wand with a slight look of awe in his blue eyes smiling slightly at the sparkles.

"What's the wand" he asked as Ollivander as he smiled.

"Your wand's wood is walnut unyielding" he said as Bakura snickered softly.

"That's not too surprising" he said with a chuckle as Kaiba merely sneered at him.

"And your Core White dragon Heart string" he said causing Kaiba's eyes to dart to the wand maker.

"Wait did you say white dragon" he said as the old wizard nodded.

"Yup it's a rare dragon breed only a few alive" he confirmed as Kaiba spun the wand with a soft chuckle.

"Well you four good luck at Hogwarts study hard you hear" Ollivander stated as the four headed out the shop Hagrid leaning against the wall as he smiled.

"Alright guys time to head back" he said as he began walking towards the leaky cauldron once more the four duelists following behind as they entered the tavern Tom waving at them as Yugi and Marik waved lightly and headed up to their rooms as three crashed upon there bed exhausted from all the walking as Kaiba headed into his room spinning the wand as he looked at it rubbing his finger along the wood staring at the wand in wonder.

"Maybe there is something to this Magic thing after all" Kaiba said pulling out his deck as he pulled his wand out putting the wand near his Blue-Eyes white dragon card as the card glowed slightly a familiar roar ringing out around him as he merely smiled lightly.

Please review I have one review for 4 chapters and I need the motivation to continue the six chapter that is when they meet the golden trio the Hogwarts express and Malfoy as well as the sorting ceremony please review thank you.


	6. chapter 6 The Sorting and Introducctions

"Yugi" Kaiba yelled knocking loudly upon the young teen's door, his foot tapping impatiently as the door opened up Yugi standing before the young CEO with a slight yawn.

"What's going on we aren't leaving for the train till tomorrow" Yugi informed Kaiba as he looked at his arch rival.

"We forgot to get our robes from the shop and my custom robes" Kaiba said as Yugi snapped his fingers realizing he had forgotten.

"Shoot alright lets go let Bakura and Marik sleep all that walking and shopping wore them out" he said as Kaiba merely nodded his head curtly as they headed from the Leaky cauldron back into Diagon Alley.

"So Kaiba" Yami spoke usurping control for a moment a small smirk playing upon the King of Games lips.

"Do you believe in magic now?" he said as I walked alongside him listening for a response as Kaia merely growled at the question.

"Look Yugi I don't know what this is all of this and frankly I don't like any of it my entire life I've been in complete control of every aspect of my life and the thought of magic just seemed impossible I've always been able to break down and understand anything put before me and yet" he said with a sigh as he stopped walking as they stood before Madam Malkins shop.

"Kaiba ?" Yami asked a brow rising as he looked at him.

"I have no choice but to believe it as much as I hate to admit it and don't you dare tell the mutt Wheeler either" Kaiba said with a scoffing sneer as he entered the shop his coat billowing behind him in classic Kaiba fashion as Yami merely watched and smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it" he said as he followed after him as the smell of fabrics came to their noses Madam Malkin approached.

"Ah bout time you returned for your robes" she said as she flicked her wand causing four large packages to shrink to the size of a card.

"These are your robes their enchanted to change to the proper house the moment you are sorted so don't worry about that and you Mr. Kaiba your fittings are complete though I think they are a bit tacky if you want my opinion" she said with a sweet smile causing Kaiba to merely roll his eyes in annoyance.

"No actually I don't care what you think and tacky yeah coming from a bunch of people stuck in the middle of the eighteen hundreds wardrobe style I highly doubt my changes are tacky thank you very much" Kaiba insisted as he dropped another fifteen Galleons upon the counter causing the woman to stutter.

"That's too much for the alterations" she stated as Kaiba grabbed his shrunken package.

"The extra galleons are for you to take a course in style go to our world and look at how fashion is in the twenty first century" he exclaimed as they began to walk out.

"Oh to unshrink them point your wands at the packages and say engorgio" she informed the two duelists with a sneer at Kaiba as Yugi nodded his thanks and followed out after him.

"Well that was certainly interesting" Yugi said with a smile as Yami floated nearby following them as Kaiba only grunted.

"Let's head back I'm exhausted" Kaiba spoke as they both headed back up the alley and returned to the Leaky Cauldron to rest till the next day for their train ride.

0000

"Oy you lot get up" a loud voice bellowed as Hagrid traveled up the steps pounding upon the doors waking the three duelists up Kaiba had been up for hours typing away on his Lap top as the large half Giant opened his door to yell to wake the teen and stopped.

"Oh your awake great" he said nodding, "Have your stuff ready and packed in your trunks" he said turning his back to the young genius as he merely rolled his eyes looking down at his new trunk locked securely strangely enough his trunk held everything he would need even though its size would have said otherwise he even managed to fit his brief case and cauldron his head shaking at the facts trying to understand how it held everything.

"You have an hour before the train departs and you still have to get to the platform come on" Hagrid said clapping his massive hands the oud sound resonating in Bakura's room causing the thief to take over as he sprung up slightly annoyed.

"Hey you big oaf we are tired you trying going through twelve time zones in a single day" he said with a growl as he stumbled about putting his pants on and his black thigh high trench pulling the collar up over his deck as he grabbed his trunk walking out of his room meeting Kaiba and Yugi as Marik came out last his hands pulling his favorite lavender shirt over his head as he struggled to get his head through grabbing his trunk as Hagrid lead them down and out of the pub.

"What time is it?" Yugi asked Kaiba pulling his sleep back and looking at his watch, "9:50" he announced as Hagrid had them follow him past Gringotts as they stopped suddenly.

"What's the big idea where is the train" Marik asked as Hagrid turned to face them.

"It's at the London train station of course we have to apparate there" he said as Kaiba flinched slightly at the word recalling the feeling of the strange magical form of travel.

"Take each other's hand I'll get the trunk's" he said his one hand grabbing the four trunk handles lifting them with ease as they gripped tightly and suddenly felt the pull to their navels as they vanished with a loud crack.

"Platform 9 departing in five minutes" the conductor yelled as the five appeared in a group of passing passenger's.

"Ok I must be off, you all have your tickets?" Hagrid asked as they nodded as I looked about Kings Cross station as Hagrid turned and walked into the crowd of people.

"Thanks" Bakura yelled a tone of anger in his voice as he pulled his ticket out looking down upon it.

"What the hell is this platform 9 ¾ what kind of rubbish is this there are only ten platforms none of them say this" he said as a large group of red headed teens walked past them with a plump red haired mother as well as two other teens with black hair and glasses as well as a bushy brown haired girl.

"Now Ron remember don't spend all your money on sweet's and Ginny remember to talk to Professor Sprout when you get to Hogwarts" Mrs. Weasley said as the four grabbed their trunks and followed the group to the gap between platform 9 and 10 as Yugi approached the woman tugging upon her sleeve.

"Umm excuse me were transfer students for Hogwarts could you" he said with a light blush.

"Oh how to get on the platform oh don't worry its quite easy" she exclaimed as the twins looked at the four new students with smiles as the pushed there carts with their trunks suddenly through the brick wall vanished as Kaiba's blue eyes widened slightly.

"Yeah its easy just take your trunk and walk straight at the wall better make it a bit of a run if your nervous" she said smiling as her other two sons and daughter's ran through vanishing from sight.

"You're a transfer from where" the brown haired girl asked as she approached the four smiling holding a cat cage in her arm.

"Domino High" Yugi informed her as he grabbed the handle and followed Marik through the magical barrier.

"I am not walking through a wall" Kaiba said with a sneer as he stood before it looking it over as Bakura approach from behind kicking him hard in the ass. "Get a move on it Kaiba he yelled the forceful kick causing the young genius to trip and fall through as Bakura merely smirked and followed shortly.

"Well there a strange lot" Mrs. Weasley stated as the other two nodded and followed through the barrier.

"Bakura you mental son of a" Kaiba growled grabbing Bakura's coat pulling him close as he glared down his signature stare of power and dominance just as the remaining teens came through and saw the result of the assault on the brown hair genius.

"Come on Kaiba kick his ass later in a duel we are going to miss the train" Marik yelled as he pulled his trunk up onto the train and walked into the train's cabin looking for an empty cabin for him and his friends as he spotted one sitting down as the other three followed putting their trunks up on the rack and sat down with sighs as Kaiba merely glared at Bakura.

"You are going to pay for that stunt Bakura" he said as the thief merely smirked.

"Oh shut it Priest" he said with a roll of his eyes as he saw Kaiba bristle at the title hating the reference lifting his hand to speak but was cut short as the door opened up and there stood the three they had met at the barrier.

"Oh hi do you mind sharing it's kind of full all over" Hermione stated as Kaiba rolled his eyes waving them in as the three put their own luggage upon the rack and sat on one side or the other.

"Hi I'm Hermione Granger this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter" she said as Yugi perked up slightly.

"Oh Arthur Weasley must be your father we met him two days ago" he stated as Ron looked at the four taking in there strange clothing as he looked at the King of games dressed in black leather pants a tight shirt belts all over and a large golden pendant and not to mention the freaky colored hair.

"Why did you meet my dad? He asked as Kaiba interrupted him.

"He was our guide through that weird alley for our supplies and led us to the leaky cauldron from the airport" he said as he began to rub his temples in slight annoyance.

"So what school did you transfer from in England?" Hermione asked as Marik took to answering it.

"Oh we aren't from England though Bakura is I'm from Egypt by Luxor and Yugi and Kaiba are from Japan" he informed the three as they looked over their new classmates with strange looks.

"I didn't know there was a magic school in Japan" Hermione stated as Yugi shook his head "No we are transferring from a regular High school we were found earlier this month to have magic so they brought us to Hogwarts to learn" he said not wishing to lie but didn't want the three to know the real reason Dumbledore had invited them.

"But you are a little old to be a first year" Ron bluntly stated looking at Ryou's strange coat as the thief merely sneered at his constant gaze.

"Well Dumbledore is having us start at fifth year level and if we can't keep up with a subject we can simply drop it" Yugi informed her as Harry looked over towards Kaiba his head was turned looking out the window while his fingers rubbed his temple as if to rub away an aching migraine from coming on.

"So what are your names?" Harry asked as Yugi smiled.

"I'm Yugi Muto this is Ryou Bakura this is Marik Ishtar and that is Seto Kaiba" he said as the three simply nodded their heads.

"Please can you stop asking questions" Kaiba stated with a growl as I looked at Harry, "and stop staring at me what is so interesting about me" he declared Harry held up his hands.

"Nothing you just don't look like wizards" he stated as he sat back with a look of annoyance at the rude statement.

"Well we technically are not wizards" Marik said as the subject was dropped as the train lugged forwards and began the trip to Hogwarts.

000

"Anything from the trolley dears" the trolley lady asked as she stopped before the door to the compartment it had been several hours the three wizards discussing Harry's case at the Ministry of Magic and how Dumbledore got his charge dropped from a felony to a simple self-defense charge.

"Aye please couple chocolate frogs" Harry said getting up as he stuck his head out purchasing his sweets as Kaiba looked at the woman seeing the sweets as he stood up opening his trunk as his brief case was opened his hand pulling out his Lap top as Marik stood and rushed over buying an arm full of chocolate frogs not knowing what they were only knowing they were chocolate.

"Well at least this world has one thing in common with ours chocolate" he said ripping the small pentagon box open as he grabbed the sweet and yelled dropping it as the frog croaked and jumped away.

"What the hell they put a real frog that's gross" Marik said as Bakura caught the chocolate frog taking a bite of its head a chuckle passing his lips.

"Don't worry its chocolate he said as he finished the sweet licking his fingers clean of traces of melted chocolate.

"Well that was certainly unnerving" Marik said as he looked at his pile of chocolates with a look of worry.

"Don't worry Marik there just bewitched to act like a frog its completely chocolate doesn't worry" Harry said biting into his own sweets.

"Could you keep the chatter down please I have a lot of work to do" Kaiba said lifting the top of his laptop up as his fingers ran across the keys typing in his user name and password.

"Work what are you talking about we haven't even had a class how can you have work to do" Hermione asked as Kaiba ignored her statement as Ron leaned forward touching the laptop pulling it down as a loud smack was heard Ron retracting his hand suddenly.

"Bloody hell what's your problem?" he cried out rubbing his sore hand as Kaiba returned to typing.

"Sorry Kaiba doesn't like people touching his things" Yugi said as Kaiba pulled out his dueling deck looking at each card and imputing its name into a database dueling program.

"Ok but what is it?" Ron asked looking at the strange flat object with wonder and confusion as he leaned over to look at the screen as Kaiba's fingers stopped.

"Get away from me" Kaiba growled slightly as Rn sat back down.

"What it's a laptop" Yugi informed him as Hermione watched intently impressed by the speed and dexterity of Kaiba's hands as he clicked away.

"Wow that looks like an expensive one" she said looking at the logo seeing a Kc on the back.

"That's awesome what is a laptop?" the red head asked looking at Hermione as Kaiba sighed in annoyance.

"What do you people not have a grasp of technology a laptop is a computer down sized to fit in your lap hence the name you damn cave man" he said returning to his keys.

"Ohh I get it um what's a compooter" Ron asked looking at Yugi as the young King of Games snickered lightly.

"Never mind Ron don't worry about it" Yugi said with a chuckle as Yami sat in his spirit form chuckling lightly.

"I don't understand why you have that you won't be able to use it once we reach Hogwarts" Hermione said pulling out her copy of Hogwarts a History puling the marker as she opened the large tome.

"What?" Kaiba said freezing his fingers halted above the keys in shock.

"You can't use Muggle devices at Hogwarts the school is too thick with magic to allow them to work it fries the circuitry of any muggle device" she informed Kaiba as he growled as a clicking sound was heard and the infamous sound of video call was being made, "Seto is that you" Mokuba said as his face appeared before Kaiba his lips becoming a smile before vanishing once more to mask his emotions,

"Mokuba I'm calling to let you know I need you to run Kaiba corps with Roland while I'm away I won't have any access to my computer or technology for that matter since this school is essentially stuck in the freaking dark ages" Kaiba said with a sneer as Mokuba nodded.

"Under stood big brother you be careful ok" Mokuba said smiling as Kaiba merely nodded and ended the call as Ron was leaning over to look at the screen once more for Kaiba's hand to push him back into his seat.

"My god do you have any manners stop being so damn nosey" Kaiba said as he signed his computer out and shut it down since he wouldn't be able to plug it in to charge any ways.

"Well sorry I've never seen anything like that" Ron said as a blush of deep red splashed across his cheeks.

"So what your saying is no muggle devices work on the grounds at the school" Marik asked as Hermione shook her head solemnly.

"Well that's just wonderful now we have to duel the old fashioned way" Bakura announced with a slight growl of anger at the thought of table top duels.

"I should have stayed home at least I could work and duel in peace" Kaiba snarled as his hands shuffled his deck then flipped it over flipping through each card slowly looking at each monster.

"Work duel you're a kid you can't work and what do you mean duel you four just found out about the wizarding world how could you possibly have a wizards duel" Hermione stated as Kaiba looked at her with a roll of his eyes.

"You don't understand we don't wizard duel we duel with these" Yugi said showing his deck to the three as they stared at the cards, "they don't even move" Ron said scoffing.

"Well if the duel disks worked we could show you how muggles duel and trust me it would amaze you" Yugi said as Harry held his deck flipping through each card.

"Please no muggle tech can match what the wizarding world can we are far more advanced" Ron said as Kaiba laughed.

"You're kidding right please tell me your joking your entire nation is stuck in the nineteen hundreds if you didn't happen to know outside of your little magical bubble the muggle world has made advancements in everything from medicine to technology like my holographic projection duel disks you moron" Kaiba said as he insulted the wizard.

"Well sorry" Ron said as he clenched his fists mad at the insult as he was about to speak the compartment door suddenly swung open, "Well I guess the rumors were true there are transfers coming to Hogwarts" the teen said as the group looked out to see Malfoy and his two lugs Crabbe and Goyle behind him.

" _Yugi I'm taking over I sense a darkness approaching" Yami said as Yugi merely nodded as he was switched with the Pharaoh._

"So Potter how are you doing spreading more lies about the dark lord I'm surprised they even let you back should have locked you up and through you into Azkaban" Malfoy stated as Harry only clenched his teeth.

"Why don't you leave no one here wants to speak to you" Hermione said in a polite tone as she reached for the door trying to close it as Malfoy's hand reached back to strike her. "Filthy Mud blood" he exclaimed all of a sudden a cry of pain came from his lips as everyone looked on in surprise as the person caught his wrist holding it tightly was none other than Seto Kaiba.

"You heard her boy move your greasy self and your two gorilla's out of the hall and away from us" he said squeezing the wizard's wrist tighter causing him to cry out his eyes looking to Crabbe and Goyle as they cracked their knuckles and took a step forward but were stopped by the piercing glare of Kaiba.

"If you don't wish to be injured I wouldn't" he said as he pushed the wizard back into the hall.

"You let me go wait till my father hears of this" he cried as Kaiba growled squeezing his wrist tighter.

"I hate arrogant pricks like yourself who think cause there father has a speck of power that they can do whatever they want people like you give people with power and respect a bad name" Kaiba stated as he turned the wizard around and kicked him hard in the ass pushing him out into the hall.

"beat it you moronic daddies boy" Kaiba insulted as he turned about coat billowing his hand catching the door shutting it behind him as he reentered the compartment and sat down picking up his deck.

"That was bloody brilliant" Ron said as he stared at Kaiba with wide eyes as well as the other three duelists that didn't expect him to defend the girl.

"Thank you Seto" Hermione said as Kaiba flinched.

"Its Kaiba and whatever I don't need your gratitude I hate people like him" he said as he tuned out the others and returned to his deck flipping through it as he suddenly heard a faint purring sound the moment his fingers came to the edge of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon card a small smirk tugged at his lips as the train continued on its journey.

Yugi had been describing the rules and game play of Duel Monsters to Harry while Ron was watching Bakura and Marik duel on the small table his mind absorbing every move every detail and the phases as he watched loving the game and its advanced strategy and complicated moves.

The hours passed as a voice came over the loud speaker announcing they would be approaching Hogwarts in just under a half hour as Hermione stood "I'm off to go change you better as well" she said and left the room to go and change her, Kaiba sat firmly in his seat not bothering to grab his package containing his robes as the other's began to change before him, his blue eyes averting out the compartment till everyone had finished changing.

"Kaiba you should change" Yami said as the CEO merely scoffed at the notion, "I don't change in front of people" he said as pulled his cellphone out his eyes seeing it had a dead signal as the screen crackled his thumb immediately shutting it down to prevent it from frying,

"I only hope you don't get in trouble with McGonagall about not being in your school uniform" Harry said as he pulled his robe closed, the train slowly coming to a jerking halt at the station several miles from Hogwarts.

"Well if I do get into trouble then I will simply explain to this McGonagall I do not change in front of any one, I don't like to" Kaiba said as he stood pulling his trunk down as he walked out of the compartment his signature white trench billowing behind him followed by the others, Yami rolling his eyes at the smug attitude of his rival.

As the massive group of students exited the train following the path the base several of the younger students stopped and gasped as Hagrid stood in his animal pelt vest lamp in hand.

"Alright firs years to the boats all other students and transfers please follow the older students to the carriages" Hagrid exclaimed as the four merely shrugged their shoulders and followed Harry, Ron and Hermione to one of the carriages settling in as the trunks were taken and loaded upon a separate carriage to be brought up to the castle.

"Don't worry your trunks will be in the house you are sorted in" Hermione informed the group Kaiba's gaze not leaving his trunk as the horseless carriage began to pull them up towards the massive castle.

"Wow" Marik said as he tapped Yugi on the shoulder as the other two duelists looked up the massive castle standing almost upon a hill lit by many dozens of massive torches as Kaiba looked on in slight impress.

"Well its certainly impressive" Kaiba stated as his blue gaze darted to and fro amongst the students in the carriage his eyes catching the obnoxious Draco Malfoy as the young wizard merely sneered at him and sat back smuggling in his private carriage with his two lackeys and a girl he did not know nor care to know sat next to him petting his hand softly.

"Well I hope there is food I mean the sweets were great but I'm starving" Marik stated as his stomach growled loudly a slight blush crossing his cheeks as Yugi only snickered.

"Oh yes don't worry there will be plenty of food after the sorting and Dumbledore's speech" Ron informed the platinum haired duelist as he smiled.

"So Harry you mentioned something about court what was going on that you had to go to court" Hermione asked as Harry merely sighed.

"I was brought in cause I had used magic around my cousin I used the Patronus charm to ward off a dementor that had shown up in Little Winging" Harry spoke a light sigh passing his lips as Hermione sat a little straighter lightly alarmed at the fact of a dementor appearing in the muggle world.

"Excuse me what is a Dementor" Ryou asked curious as he listened to Harry speak.

"Oh sorry a Dementor is a dark magical creature that sucked the happiness and joy of anything around them they are cold and travel in long black cloaks floating on the air" Harry informed them as Ryou sat there listening absorbing all he could.

"Yeah if it wasn't for Dumbledore coming in and bringing a witness to the charge I'm sure I would have been expelled from Hogwarts" Harry stated as Kaiba sat and listened.

"Interesting so your crime has been expunged?" Ryou asked as Harry merely nodded his head as the carriage came to a stop at the gates of the massive founder's castle.

"Welcome students please follow me to the entrance of the Great Hall" an elderly woman said dressed in long sleek black and purple robes a pointed hat adorned her head as her piercing gaze roamed the students and came to a stop upon Kaiba.

"Excuse me Mr.?" the woman asked as Kaiba's brow began to rise.

"Kaiba" he said as she nodded her head.

"Well Mr. Kaiba I am curious why is it you did not change into your school uniform and robes" she asked as Kaiba merely stood his ground standing eye level with the witch.

"Well first off you should have informed me of your name since I gave you my own and as to why I didn't get dressed with a bunch of kids I find it inappropriate to undress around people I hardly know" he said his tone sharp and to the point as she nodded.

"Well for your information as well as to every new student I am Minerva McGonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts and head of Gryffindor house Professor of Transfiguration" she stated as he gaze came back to look upon Kaiba.

"Well thank you and now you know why I'm not dressed properly" he informed the Professor as she merely nodded.

"Well please make sure you are dressed for your classes tomorrow" she stated as the Great hall doors opened.

The large group of students that had dorms went and sat at their respective tables whilst the unsorted children including the transfers followed the group down the center between the four house tables.

"Welcome students to another fine year at Hogwarts I hope you all learn and grow now to the school sorting" Dumbledore stated as he sat back down McGonagall's hands unrolling a scroll as she stood in front of the soon to be students.

"When I call your name come forward and the sorting hat shall place you in the house that suits you best" she informed them as she gestured to a ratty looking wizards cap sitting upon a small stool.

"You have got to be kidding me" Kaiba stated his arms crossing his chest as a few of the students turned and looked at the tall teen.

"No I'm not kidding you Mr. Kaiba" she said as she began to call out names alphabetically.

"Tyler Bayes" she said as a small boy approached and sat down putting the cap on eyes closed scared to what might happen.

"HUFFLEPUFF" the hat declares a slit in the fabric representing his mouth cried out as the far table cheered loudly as the boy headed to the house table.

"Ryou Bakura" she said as Ryou stood rigid nervous the thief appearing beside him as he chuckled and followed.

"Calm down" he said _as_ he vanished into the ring as he sat down putting the hat upon his head a soft voice speaking.

" _Well I must say in all my years I've never encountered a person with two minds before quite marvelous indeed" the hat exclaimed as Ryou had to stop himself from jumping from the sudden intrusion into his mind._

" _Look just sort the boy not me I'm just stuck with him" Bakura said as his voice vanished from Ryou's mind._

" _Very well" the hat said as it dug into the mind._

" _Hmm very good, strong character, a little shy but a loyalty to your friends something fierce, a bit of mischief as well and an urge to prove your strength interesting but where to put you" the hat muttered as the hat came to life yelling out._

"SLYTHERIN" Ryou's hands pulled the tattered hat free slightly dismayed and scurried over to the table with Draco and his little cronies as he sat far from them.

"Marik Ishtar" McGonagall yelled as the Egyptian duelist approached the chair putting the hat on as the voice interrupted Marik's train of thought thinking how a hat could pick his house.

" _Quite easily young man I have been doing this since the founders built this castle I don't think it's too hard to find which house suits you now let me work" the sorting hat said as its ancient magic dug into the recesses of Marik's mind._

" _Interesting a darkness is in you an unquenchable thirst for power and right" the hat stated as Marik muttered._

" _There is no darkness you rag now put me in a house" he stated griping the worn fabric edges._

" _Alright, alright calm yourself I think yes you would do well in"_

"SLYTHERIN" the hat yelled as the cheers and clapping resonated through the hall Marik merely groaned lightly as he walked over sitting down next to Bakura with a slight sigh that he was in the house with the jerk from the train.

"Well at least I'm not alone in this house" Bakura muttered to Ryou's spirit form, as he merely nodded his head, looking at Marik as they both nodded.

"Ok Seto Kaiba" McGonagall yelled as the tall teen genius approached the Professor as he scowled.

"It's Mr. Kaiba" Seto stated correcting her as she scoffed pointing to the stool as she waved her wand, as the small child's stool rose to the size of a bar stool.

"So what do I do put this ugly hat on" Kaiba said looking at the worn fabric cap his brow rose as his piercing blue gaze darted to Dumbledore as he merely nodded to him, causing Kaiba to roll his eyes as his hand pulled the cap upon his head crossing his arms in frustration.

" _Ahh so you are Seto Kaiba Dumbledore warned me of you your incredible intelligence in the muggle world I must say I've never encountered such a calculating high IQ of a single person before but your heart clings to your cold technology you have love in your heart but for very few in your life you believe you are on complete control of your life interesting you are very brave and you show very little fear when it comes to any obstacles"_ the sorting hat muttered as he delved deeper within as Kaiba merely sighed

" _Is this a therapy session or a sorting"_ he said with a snickering smirk as the hot merely chuckled.

" _Interesting you have love for another who is Kisara?"_ the hat asked causing Kaiba's spine to go rigid stand suddenly his hands reaching to grab the hat as he tried to pull it off.

" _Stay out of there that is private"_ Kaiba growled as the hat gripped down upon the skull as if trying to hold onto his head as he continued to read his mind.

" _Alright calm down dang such a temperamental guy"_ he said as Kaiba merely growled and released the hats edges just as the hat sat tall on his head.

"GRYFFINDOR" he yelled out as the students clapped their hands lightly Kaiba pulled the hat from his head fixing his brown hair and tossed it upon the stools seat walking over to the table sitting before Harry and his friends as one of them patted his back welcoming him causing the young genius to turn and give him a cold glare and warning.

"Don't touch me again" he said causing the teen to slightly recoil and withdraw his hand a flash of shock and fear crossing the boy's face as he merely nodded and sat quietly.

"Mr. Yugi Muto" McGonagall announced as a few of younger students heads popped up straining to see the short teen as one yelled out.

"Wait did she just say Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto Marik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura" the young black haired boy asked as a witch sitting by merely nodded her head.

"So what their new students what's the big deal" she declared as a few of the other muggle born eyes were wide with excitement as Yugi heard the boy exclaim about his friends and himself causing him to blush lightly.

"You're kidding they're famous in the muggle world" he said smiling wide as Bakura took over cringing slightly as he looked at Marik.

"Great we have fans even all the way here in England" Bakura said with a sneer as his gaze watched Yugi approach the small stool and sat down as Professor McGonagall lifted the sorting hat and placed it upon the protruding spikes pushing down slightly crushing them as the hat thought in Yugi's mind.

" _Man this has to be the most uncomfortable hair I've ever sat upon"_ the hat stated causing Yugi to snicker lightly.

" _Sorry" Yugi thought as the deep chuckle of the pharaoh was heard causing the hat to stop and listen._

" _Well I must say two students with two separate minds but yet they are different and the same one is strong confident sometimes over confident for his own good while the other is kind and caring both of you are brave and loyal to a fault to your friends"_ the hat thought as Yami smiled in spirit form thinking through the mind link.

" _Sort Yugi I'm just along for the ride"_ he said as the sorting hat stood tall yelling out GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled out through the hall as McGonagall removed the hat allowing Yugi to mend his flattened spikes as he walked towards the Gryffindor table sitting down next to Kaiba.

"Well at least I'm not alone in the dorm" Yugi stated towards Kaiba as he merely nodded his head as every one's eyes were turned towards the teacher's table as Dumbledore stood up clearing his throat and began his speech.

"Ahh yes another splendid year at Hogwarts welcome new and old we have two changes in staff this year Professor Grubbly Plank will be substituting for Professor Hagrid till he has returned from his absence due to his health and Professor Umbridge which the Ministry of Magic has so kindly has sent to take over Defense against the Dark Art's and like always we wish you the best of luck" Dumbledore said as Snape sneered at the teacher taking the post he wished for again.

"And now for the usual rules the forbidden for" Dumbledore said but stopped at the sound of a soft Hem Hem causing him to stop and turn seeing the stout toad faced woman leave her seat and approach the head master as he bowed his head backing up.

"Thank you Headmaster for those kind words of welcome" she said turning as a few of the teachers sat in shock no one had ever dared interrupted the Head Master's speech as she turned to the faces of the students.

"I'm so happy to be back at Hogwarts seeing all of your smiling faces looking up at me" she said causing Kaiba to smirk at the short pun that came to his mind as her gaze shot to the tall teen her brow raising as she cleared her throat once more.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching. Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." She said a painfully cheerful smile crossing her thin lips as Hermione sat clicking her tongue.

"What's all that supposed to mean?" Ron asked as Hermione lifted her gaze to the teachers table.

"The Ministry is trying to control the school" she informed her friend and a few of the other students that looked slightly confused at the long winded declaration the short professor said as Kaiba scoffed slightly, "figures your bogus government would try and control your school they are obviously afraid of either the students sheer numbers or the thought that they would be proven inadequate" Kaiba said as Yami took over rolling his eyes at the young billionaire with a smirk.

"Must you always be so cynical" Yami stated as his gaze returned to the head of the hall as Dumbledore approached and waved his hands.

Very well spoken and now everyone enjoy the opening feast and tuck in" he stated as his hands dropped as dozens of platters appeared filled to the brims with steaming food from all over the world as Ryou and Marik's eyes grew wide at the massive amounts of food a little drool dripping down Bakura's lip as Marik grabbed a large spoon and shoveled a large pile of rice and beef upon his plate, Bakura grabbing his own plate pulling a pile of potatoes and a rare steak slicing into the tender slice of beef as it bled upon the plate biting down upon the piece with relish.

"Hmmm ok now I'm impressed" Kaiba stated as his blue eyes roamed the food picking out what he wanted pouring juice into his cup as Yugi did the same filing his plate with rice and fish.

"Don't be this is a normal thing here" Ron said his mouth stuffed with sausage while his fork had a roasted small potato upon it shoving it into his mouth causing Kaiba to sneer at the table manners of Ron.

"Wow you have worse manners then Wheeler" he stated with a light chuckle causing Ron's cheeks to blush as Hermione's eyes looked to Yugi.

"Joey?" she asked as Yugi swallowed his food.

"My best friend back home he can eat a lot of food frankly he would have died and gone to heaven if he saw all this food to eat" Yugi said as Yami merely chuckled in his spirit form as he left the table roaming Great Hall, his piercing gaze roaming about the students as they ate as he looked up towards the Professor's table and froze seeing Professor Dumbledore looking directly at him a small twinkle in his bright blue eyes as Yami turned around looking behind himself to see if the old wizard was looking at someone and saw no one realizing the old man could either see him or sense his presence he immediately vanished returning to the puzzle to rest as the night wound down.

Every student and teacher ful from the amazing feast as they wiped their mouths rubbed their stomachs or burped lightly the head boy's and girls of all four dorms stood and approached the front of the tables and began leading the students to the dorms.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning" Marik informed Yugi as the tri-colored haired teen nodded his head eyes growing heavy from the food.

"Same here Yugi stated as the four groups of the prestigious houses separated up different stair cases and headed to their dorms for the night.


	7. Chapter 7

"OK students tomorrow morning when you head down stairs for breakfast the head of your house will pass out your class schedules and a map of the grounds so don't lose it or you will never figure out the passages and stairways" the Head boy stated to the Gryffindor house as the first years nodded their heads to him as he looked at Yugi and Kaiba, "understand?" he asked as Kaiba snorted.

"This isn't our first year of school you moron we went to High school before this" Kaiba stated as he turned his back to the Head boy and walked up the stairway to the bed area.

"Please don't take it personally Kaiba doesn't liked to be spoken to like a child" Yugi informed the older teenager; he merely shrugged it off and headed towards the head boy's private room.

"Sometimes I worry about him" Yami stated as he floated in his spirit form behind Yugi as they stepped up the stairs to their beds, stopping suddenly as a growl was heard as Yugi looked over at Kaiba sitting on his bed Laptop open sitting there with no power or light's beeping to show it powered up.

"Already I hate this place how the hell can I manage my company from an archaic castle with no electricity" Kaiba declared slamming his computer shut as he slipped it into his trunk locking it as the young King of games approached him the spirit taking over as he stood at the end of his rivals bed.

"Perhaps coming here Kaiba will help you become a bit more sociable and less disconnected from the world around you you're so dependent on your technology you forget to stop and look around I mean come on we are standing in a castle build hundreds of years ago kept in amazing condition at the most prestigious magical academy in the wizarding world and all you can think about is Kaiba Corp" Yami stated his arms crossing his chest as I looked at Kaiba for a response.

"You think I want to be here I never wanted to come to this mad house Yugi" Kaiba declared as he stood up suddenly and stormed off down the steps to the common room slumping in one of the large plush arm chairs that sat before the medium lit fire place.

"What's his Problem?" Ron asked sitting up as Harry and a few of the other house mates sat there listening to the loud discussion between the two exchange students.

"Kaiba doesn't like things he can't explain on his own you must understand we come from a world completely different than yours our world we have cars and technology , science mathematics and such not spells, charms and potions so it's hard for him to grasp the concept that everything he has told himself his entire life has been a lie that magic does exist all around him and no matter what he can't break it down into a scientifically written equation or write out the steps" Yami stated a deep sigh passed between him and Yugi as the young boy floated invisible to the group.

"Well I can understand sort of" Harry said looking at Yami.

"When I was told about my parents actually being wizards and that I had magic I couldn't believe it myself till I came to Hogwarts's" Harry explained as Yami merely nodded in understanding to Harry's situation in comparison to Kaiba's.

"Don't worry Yugi it will become easier for him plus from what we have been able to figure out he is like some genius right always able to learn very quickly?" Dean asked Yami merely nodded his head.

"Yes learning always came easy for him so what is your point"

"Well this is a school only difference between yours and ours is you do things without magic and we use magic but we still take notes write essays and take tests and such and our potions classes are like your chemosty" Dean said as Yami chuckled lightly.

"You mean Chemistry I guess you are right "Yami said as he walked over laying down while Yugi usurped control of his body Yami suddenly appeared in his spirit form before his Hikari.

"I'm going to go and see what Bakura is up to a five thousand year old spirit of a tomb robber and an ancient castle are not a good mix" Yami informed Yugi as he walked out of the room with a wave as the lights to the sleeping students were expunged as darkness took the room Yami's steps silent since he had no physical form of which to speak of so he continued down to the common room seeing Kaiba simply sitting there staring at the flames his fingers flipping through his duel Monster's cards organizing and rearranging them by shade of color from spell, trap to Monster.

"Whoever is there leave me alone" Kaiba declared causing Yami to freeze in place thinking deeply.

"How did he know I was here was it his link to the Millennium item's" Yami thought as he approached the chair.

"I said leave me alone Yugi" Kaiba said as he continued to shuffled through his deck and spare cards Yami shrugging the words off as he left phasing through the massive door and the Gryffindor painting to the hall's.

"Now where is the Slytherin dorm" Yami muttered to no one in particular since the castle was basically silent and dark with no one around aside from Filch roaming the halls.

"Hey your Highness" the voice of Bakura whispered down a dark hall as Yami turned and was slightly surprised to see Bakura walking up to him in spirit form.

"Well I half expected you to be snooping around and trying to figure out things to steal" Yami informed the Tomb Robber as Bakura merely chuckled.

"Oh come now if I were going to steal something you would never find out till it was too late" he said as they walked the hall way listening to the chattering of the paintings and a few snoring loudly.

"Did you get a strange feeling from the Umbridge woman?" Bakura asked as Yami nodded solemnly.

"Yes I sensed a great surge of hatred and immense pride" she may cause trouble for us" he said Babura's attention upon his ring playing with the needle.

"Hmm should I challenge her to a shadow game been ages since I have sent any one to the realm of shadow's screaming ever since Bones and his two lame lackeys" Bakura informed Yami as his lilac and red eyes rolled.

"I had hoped your time in the shadow realm and your penalty game had changed you for the better I guess I was wrong in my assumption" he said as Bakura laughed loudly.

"You foolish Pharaoh of course I changed how else would I have escaped but I will always want to pillage and steal for myself I'm the King of Thieves nothing can change my greed" he said as he slowly began to fade into the darkness of the hall.

"Sleep well your Highness I'm going to rest" Bakura said as his last words came in a whisper his spiritual form fading away like a dark smoke as the shadow energy left the room vanishing from Yami's gaze.

"Well might as well join Yugi" Yami thought as he focused upon the millennium puzzle and faded as well to the many chambers and passageways falling asleep as the exhaustion finally took its toll upon the ancient king.

"Hey Harry shouldn't we wake him" Ron said pointing to Yugi sleeping peacefully in the large four poster bed as Kaiba approached the bed his previous Jacket and normal clothing gone what replaced it was his more refined and updated school robe and undershirt designed to resemble a business blouse and vest and the robe resembled his white signature jacket without the sleeves and a stiff collar, his piercing steely blue gaze looking down at the sleeping King of Games.

"Yugi wake up" he yelled loudly as Yami appeared beside the bed in his spirit form a slight shiver ran down Kaiba's spine as he turned his gaze towards the spot where the Pharaoh stood seeing nothing, his brow rose as his attention averted back to Yugi as he sat up his blanket fell down showing his star patterned pajama's a chuckle was heard as Kaiba turned and began to leave.

"Nice Pajama's Yugi" he stated as he walked down the steps Yugi's eyes widened as he blushed at the embarrassing comment.

"Very funny Kaiba at least I don't sleep in my clothes" Yami yelled out trying to retort but his smart remark fell on deaf ears as Kaiba had already vacated the dorm briefcase in hand.

"Don't worry mate we all have strange clothes to sleep in heck Harry sleeps in an extra-large T-shirt and sweats" Ron said with a chuckle as the young teen slipped out of bed as the two wizards vacated the sleeping quarters to allow Yugi some privacy.

"Did you sleep well Yugi" the pharaoh thought through the link as Yugi merely nodded yawning as they both headed down the stairs dressed in there school robes wand slipped in a pocket on the inside off his robe and deck in another the millennium item clinking softly beneath the robe as he descended the steps wondering at the magical pictures as they moved and told him which direction the great hall was.

"Thank you so much it's my first day" he said a deep blush crossing his cheeks as he stepped from the last step of the stairs a high pitched screeching cry was heard as he entered the great hall students were sitting eating breakfast looking over their new year class schedule or readying a newspaper some were playing with some strange toy of some kind while many at the slithering table merely conversed with one another.

"Yugi" Professor McGonagall spoke as the short King of games looked up to the staff table and ran up.

"Yes Professor" he asked as the tall stout woman handed him a thin piece of parchment with his name year and class schedule.

"These are your classes for the year Dumbledore gave your friend Bakura Divination apparently he requested it" she said a slight roll of her eyes as Yugi could see her distain for the foolish subject as seer's were incredibly rare as she spoke once more, " the Headmaster has explained to the staff if they get to difficult for you to follow or you can't keep up you are permitted to drop the course entirely" she said a light tone of annoyance was hinted at the thought of being able to simply drop a course if you couldn't understand it.

"Ahh yes thank you Professor oh did Kaiba get his schedule as well?" Yugi inquired as she merely nodded her head yes.

"Yugi come here let's see what you got" Ron yelled as he joined Harry , Ron, Hermione and Kaiba showing the golden Trio his schedule as Ron and Harry showed him their own being identical aside from having Muggle Studies on Thursdays Yugi's and also Kaiba's.

"Why did you assign them such similar courses and allow them to drop them if they so wished it" McGonagall asked Dumbledore as his bright blue eyes watches the youthful group a small twinkle in his eye.

"I believe not only will Harry and his friends help keep young Mr. Muto and Mr. Kaiba safe but vice versa" he stated cryptically as he stood brushing crumbs from his beard and departed the staff table, Professor Umbridge's beady gaze watched the Headmaster closely as she sipped her tea.

Kaiba's eyes watched the staff table closely over the edge of his defense against the dark arts book as his gaze followed the line of sight from the DA teacher to the headmaster as he departed the hall.

"You alright there priest?" Bakura asked as he sat down besides the young billionaire his brown eyes catching the disdainful looks sent his way a Slytherin sitting with the Gryffindor students as a few leaned in whispering amongst themselves causing the ancient thief to merely roll his eyes as his gaze returned to Kaiba.

"That Professor is up to something she has been watching Harry and Dumbledore very closely I heard the argument last night between a few of his lame friends about lying about the events that happened in the previous year how he fought Lord Voldemort and how a classmate was killed in the events" he informed the fellow duelist.

"Aye Harry informed me of the events of last year with the tournament they had here and how a death eater infiltrated the school disguised as a professor while he planned for Harry to make it through the tournament and to position him before his Master, got to say rather impressed by the precision of his plan and how well it went through" Bakura informed Kaiba watching as he merely rolled his eyes.

"Well don't be too impressed we don't need you joining another nut job" he informed the white haired teen as he sat up putting his book in his bag his custom robe opened showing his wand in a special pocket to his chest causing Bakura to smirk slightly as he left the room.

"Pharaoh has you felt slightly different since coming to the castle?" Bakura asked as he turned to face Yugi a moment later the Millennium Puzzle glowed softly as the spirit of the great king took control as he turned to face the thief.

"Yes since we entered this ancient place the powers of the Millennium Puzzle seems stronger I'm able to remain separated from the puzzle much longer then I normally could I've trekked through the entire castle in my spirit form and haven't felt weakened at all" Yami state as Bakura nodded.

"Yes me as well" the thief said as he picked up a fork stabbing a sausage as he bit into it smiling as he dropped it to the table and headed out.

"Wouldn't want Ryou to be late for his first class something called Divination" Bakura stated as he vanished from the hall as Yami's eyes widened as he realized the time for his first class as he finished his bowl of rice and grabbed his things ,heading out to his first class.

"Alright students please take your seats" the professor stated as the chattering of the class died down, Kaiba's blue gaze roamed the class room spotting Harry and Ron as he snickered about something, causing the teen to merely roll his eyes as his rested his head upon his arms in an attempt to tune out the Professor.

"OK welcome to fifth year Muggle studies my name for you new students who do not know of me is Charity Burbage and my job is to teach you of the world of Muggles and how to associate with them without being found out as a wizard and to understand their world and the primitive nature of the muggles and how they survive without the powerful use of magic" she state as a few of the students sat straighter slightly intrigued by what the Professor had explained of the class.

"Now who here can tell me a little bit about the muggle world whether visiting or living there?" she asked looking about the room seeing a few hands Harry's and a couple of the muggle borns hands raised high in attempt to get a correct answer and receive some house points.

"Excuse me Mr." Professor Burbage asked as she approached the tall brunette hands clamped upon her hips as she stood before Kaiba her gaze looking down at the young man as his head rested upon his arms eyes closed.

"It's Mr. Kaiba to you Professor what do you want?" Kaiba asked lifting his head to look at the rather ordinary woman his brow raised in slight surprise seeing she was in regular clothing aside from her teaching robe.

"I would like to know what is it you think allows you to just sleep through my course without paying attention this is a mandatory course to pass in this school so what makes you think you're so special you don't need to listen, what I teach is very important to the understanding of muggles to these student's" she said a slight gasp of breath as she sized up the student taking in his rather unique robe design.

"Very simple actually I don't need to know a thing you have to teach in this class I live and thrive in the "Muggle world" as you call it" Kaiba said giving the worlds muggle world quotation marks with his fingers.

"Oh really Mr. Kaiba then please do tell me what is the main purpose of this" Professor Burbage state waving her wand as a large clunky early nineties Apple computer floated over key pad monitor and mouse as it hovered before the young billionaire.

"That thing you have to be joking this to you people is state of the art this is an antique compared to the computers of now and for your information this piece of hard plastic and limited mental powered thinking is an Macintosh classic 2 produced by Apple corporation in nineteen ninety one it's a paper weight to the computers of the new age" Kaiba scoffed at the old object rolling his eyes as the Professor looked slightly miffed at being answered the correct answer.

"Very well what is this then?" she questioned as her wand flicked once more returning the archaic piece of technology to her large deck as another smaller object floated over about the size of a brick in fact it resembled a brick aside from the grey color and the long plastic antenna sticking up from the right side.

"That thing is a forgotten relic of its predecessor it's a Motorola digital personal cellphone a rather large one at that they were cumbersome and rather shitty on the signal strength" Kaiba answered as Professor Burbage looked slightly annoyed at his arrogant statements and ridiculing tone.

"I'll have you know these are some of the most advanced pieces of technology the Muggle's possess" she said as Kaiba began to laugh.

"Yeah back in the Nineteen Nineties and the Nineteen Eighties" Kaiba informed her as her eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Look Professor I'm the CEO and inventor the first Hologram projecting duel disk now you probably don't know what that is because your people seem to be stuck in the Eighteen centuries and don't know the basic use of electricity but trust me when I tell you this, you know nothing of the muggle world nothing on that desk is used this day and age you may find it in a technology museum or a collector's home but not a living person in the muggle world uses any of those large plastic pieces of shit" Kaiba stated getting slightly frustrated that a Professor was telling him she knew more of technology then himself.

"Alright that's it enough of your attitude detention with Umbridge for your mouth and disrespect" she stated as Kaiba rolled his eyes and took the piece of paper from her dismissing him from class.

"Go see McGonagall" she said as Kaiba merely waved his hand and vacated the room heading to his heads of house office knowing she had a free period since she informed the transfer's if they needed help she would be free for the first morning's class.

"Mr. Kaiba I would like to know what happened that got you kicked out of class" Professor McGonagall asked as she tapped her quill upon the desk.

"Well your staff is sorely lacking in knowledge of your courses" Kaiba stated as he sat there looking at the head of his dorm.

"Professor Burbage knows nothing of the advancements in human technology or the uses of it" Kaiba said as Professor McGonagall looked at him.

"Well we live in a magical world Mr. Kaiba we don't require the use of your technology we have magic here in the wizarding world" she said as Kaiba merely rolled his eyes.

"And there in lays your problem you people are too dependent upon your magic your entire small alley is stuck in the eighteen hundreds" Kaiba said as McGonagall merely shook her head.

"Well this is our world not yours and maybe in your world you are powerful and influential but here you are seen as a mere teenager with exceptional intellect" she informed him as Kaiba merely nodded a slight twitch of annoyance pulsed across his brow.

"Very well" Kaiba said as he stood and walked towards the door of the Head Mistresses office as he left heading to his dorm to await the start of his second period.

000

"Wow what was with that Kaiba kid" one of the students stated as he and his friends headed into the class and stopped suddenly causing the kid behind him to bump into his friend and stutter.

"What the heck? " He stated as he looked into the class seeing Kaiba sitting in his chair hands clasped upon the desk.

"Ah welcome come please take your seats" Professor Umbridge stated sitting down behind her desk wearing a strikingly bright pink Cardigan that clashed terribly with the entire décor of the fellow students and staff.

"Now please come now don't linger take your seats please children" Umbridge spoke her tone of voice slightly sweeter than a normal person would have spoken in.

The final students filled the room with slight chatter as they took their seats a moment later several stacked books began to float between the decks and dropping before the students with a soft thud "ordinary Wizarding Level's more commonly known as Owl's, study hard and you will be rewarded failure to do so and the punishment will be I'm afraid severe" Umbridge stated with a soft giggle lifting her shoulders as she giggled like a happy fool.

Kaiba looked at the book his piercing blue gaze looked at the once floating book like it was a piece of filthy and must be removed as he pushed it away with a slight sneer.

Yugi and Bakura watched Kaiba push his text book aside and look away, as Bakura took over the body and spoke with Yugi silently.

"I thought He had come to terms with Magic?" Bakura asked looking at the tri-colored teen as Yami took control of Yugi's body as his shoulders shrugged slightly in confusion.

"I believe he has but you got to remember he is Kaiba just because he acknowledges something doesn't necessarily mean he likes it" Yami stated as Yugi took control once more.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven but you will be pleased to know that from now on you will be in following a carefully instructed Ministry Approved course." Umbridge said as she watched the students open the child like text books that displayed two children upon it dressed in mockery witchcraft clothing with a boiling cauldron before them.

"Professor there is nothing in this book about using defensive spells" Hermione stated causing Umbridge to divert her attention to the bushy haired teenager.

"Using spells why I can't imagine a reason to why you would need to use spells in this classroom" She said a sickeningly sweet smile forming upon her toad like face.

"Were not going to use magic?" Ron asked as he looked at her in confusion.

"You will be learning about using defense spells in a secure risk freeway" Umbridge answered as Harry sat up straighter.

"Well what use is that if we are going to be attacked it's not going to be risk free" Harry stated in a slightly snarky tone as several of the students began to whisper as Kaiba's attention was peaked not only at what Harry had said but the idiocy of the Professor as he simply watched her suddenly turn her back the moment Harry had finished his statement.

"Students will raise their hands in my class room if they wish to speak" she exclaimed suddenly cutting Harry off, Kaiba merely rolled his eyes watching the two.

"It is the view of the Ministry that a theoretic knowledge will be sufficient to get you through your examinations which is what school is all about" she said as she looked to the class.

Kaiba watched the Professor as he listened to her words hearing them many a times in meetings and business deals as a small smirk tugged upon his lips as he heard through the lines this woman was obviously saying for her beloved Minister.

"But how is theory going to prepare us for what's out there" Harry spoke out as Umbridge turned her head towards Harry.

"Nothing is out there who out there would want to hurt children such as yourself" she said in a soft tone as Harry spoke once more neglecting to raise his hand.

"Oh I don't know maybe Lord Voldemort" he said as the class began to whisper rapidly around him, Seamus merely rolled his eyes and nudged his friend pointing at Harry with a shaking of his head as if to say idiot.

"Now let me make this quite plain there are rumors floating about that a certain Dark Lord is at large once again let me confirm these are lies" she said a deep smile upon her toad face as she had walked to the rear of the class.

"It's not a lie I saw him I fought him" Harry yelled looking about the class as Umbridge yelled out, "detention Mr. Potter" she stated as she returned to the front of the class.

"So basically what you're saying is Cedric Diggory dropped dead of his own accord then!" Harry shouted as his green gaze darted to Cho remembering they had been dating that year quite seriously as he saw the harsh memories flash across her face as she bowed her head slightly.

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident" she said a façade of sorrow showing up on her face as Harry stood up slamming his hand upon his desk about to speak as Kaiba was faster to respond speaking out.

"Wow I thought just your Minister was a fool but you and his little minions are really nothing but mindless sheep aren't you a student is killed by your world's most notorious murderer and you blatantly ignore it and spout bull about it being someone else entirely because your Minister is too much of a coward to face the fact he can't stop him its rather sad" Kaiba said Harry looked at the exchange student as if he had just read his mind.

"Excuse me Mr.? " Umbridge said a look of confusion crossing her face as she waddled over to Kaiba's desk standing before him trying to seem intimidating, but even sitting Kaiba was still far taller than the stout professor was by several inches.

"It's Mr. Kaiba to you Professor" he said sounding like a condescending tone "you heard me I have learned quite a bit about your history and world it seems like your Minister is nothing more than a coward and a power hungry fool clamoring to his position of power because it's all he has" Kaiba said as he looked at the diminutive Professor her face began to change color's in rage at his insulting words.

"Well Mr. Kaiba you are new to our world you don't understand how things work or laws and rules around here it's quite alright for a slightly slower muggle born to not be able to catch up with the rest of the class" she said in a condescending tone towards the young billionaire genius.

"Oh that's going to cost her" Yugi muttered as Yami stood next to Yugi head shaking slightly at the insult thrown Kaiba's way, as Hermione and Harry both looked at the small King of Games with brows raised.

"I'm sorry did you just categorize me as slow" Kaiba asked her as he stood from his desk towering over the short stature his six foot one inch's made him seem like a giant to the puny five foot tall woman as she gulped at his height.

"Well I merely meant you haven't learned what is necessary to excel in our world" she said as Kaiba merely sneered at her.

"Please your world this entire country its magic and all your buildings, power authority and methods are stuck in the eighteen hundreds for god sake. Hell your Muggle studies Professor knows about as much about Muggles as you do about teaching Ministry approved teaching more like Ministry controlled this isn't teaching its restricting you aren't going to teach them defensive magic" Kaiba said making quotation gestures with his fingers towards the professor, "because you don't want them trained in combat do you think all of these students are so beneath you in intelligence hell Miss Granger could probably teach this class better at least she would teach" Kaiba said as Umbridge stood there the battering words hitting home at the incompetence of not only herself but the world she lived in.

"Well Mr. Kaiba you may know more than other's in your world but this is the wizarding world I'm afraid your vast knowledge of muggles and their brutish way of living is not the topic nor the issue of our world" she said a small smile adorning her lips as if she had just put a shining shield up to defend her home and world from the powerhouse mind of the great Seto Kaiba.

"Please my world isn't brutish we don't arrest people on suspicion of a crime and lock them away without evidence it's called due process you mindless toad we have advanced beyond the years of Sir Conan Arthur Doyle and Gas lamps for gods if you actually stepped out of your little magic bubble you so shamefully hide behind perhaps you could actually learn a thing or two about the actual world like the advancements in medicine technology education cause surely you are lacking in all three in this backwards world" Kaiba ranted his breathing becoming slightly erratic as Umbridge yelled out "Enough Detention with Mr. Potter please go" she exclaimed waving her wand as two pieces of parchment flew towards Harry and Kaiba.

"Go see McGonagall at once" she said as Kaiba merely rolled his eyes towards the woman.

"Ignoring something doesn't make it go away it simply stokes the fire it's a blazing inferno to which no amount of water will extinguish the blaze" Kaiba quoted as he and Harry both departed the D.A class room in silence.

000

"Sit down Mr. Potter, Mr. Kaiba" McGonagall said as the two teenagers' sat down before her.

"Now please tell me what was going through your mind screaming in class about You-Know-Who" McGonagall asked crossing her fingers together as she sat back in her chair her piercing gaze watching Harry as he was fighting the urge to jump from his chair.

"Professor she was telling me that I was lying about what happened during the Tri-Wizard Cup that I never fought Voldemort that Cedric's death was a tragic accident" Harry exclaimed as McGonagall sat listening.

"Have a biscuit Mr. Potter" she told him as Kaiba's brow rose slightly at the words of the Professor as he listened to the conversation.

"Mr. Potter you must understand the situation Hogwarts is in right now the walls have ears now thanks to the minister sending Umbridge here was not a favor to Dumbledore the Minister is afraid he is going to try and take his job" she said as Harry sat slightly deflated from his outburst.

"Is there anything you can do about the detention she gave me" Harry asked as a flash of hope crossed his eyes over his Head of house getting him out of his detention.

"No Potter I'm sorry but my hands are tied there is nothing I can do she has the right to punish you" she stated with a light sigh as she leaned forward.

"You yelled at a professor the both of you and the punishment she deals is within her right as a Professor" McGonagall said as she looked at Kaiba.

"Now onto you Mr. Kaiba for your punishment Professor Umbridge sent me a fire message that you are to serve detention with her and Mr. Potter" she said as Kaiba merely rolled his eyes.

"Whatever doesn't matter to me" Kaiba stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I would like to speak with you in Private Mr. Kaiba" McGonagall said as she looked at Harry and nodded gesturing for him to leave her office as Harry merely sighed nodding as he departed the Head Mistresses office closing the heavy wooden door behind him.

"Is there a problem Professor?" Kaiba asked out of curiosity as he watched the woman smirk slightly.

"Ten points will be taken from you for insulting the Professor" she informed the young billionaire as he sat there a look of not caring across his young features.

"I must say Mr. Kaiba in all my years of teaching here at Hogwarts I have never heard of anyone making a professor so flustered they couldn't come back with a witty retort and what you said towards Professor Umbridge though smart and well thought out was a but cruel" McGonagall stated as Kaiba merely smirked at her words.

"Well I don't mean to offend the other Professors but your head Master must either be a fool or willingly knew he was hiring a spy for your Ministry" Kaiba stated as McGonagall sighs shaking her head slightly.

"Yes I agree with you on those points she is not a good influence on the students in my opinion but you will still have to abide by the rules and do your detention with Potter" she informed the teenager as Kaiba merely rolled his eyes and nodded standing up.

"Mr. Kaiba one more thing before you go" McGonagall said as Kaiba turned back towards the Professor.

"Yes?" Seto asked as the Head Mistress smiled.

"Thank you for insulting her since the staff is unable to do to her intense connection to the Minister" she said as Kaiba scoffed.

"Your Minister is a joke I have met far more skilled and more knowledgably adept men in my early childhood due to my Step-Father's connections in the business world" Kaiba stated as he turned away from the Professor leaving her office his cloak like jacket billowing out behind him in a dramatic fashion.

"So what did McGonagall say did she get you out of the detention mate?" Ron asked as Harry entered the dorm since the meeting had lasted for nearly quarter of the remaining course for the day he had just headed to the dorm instead of heading back to D.A and deal with Umbridge.

"So what's going to happen, she scheduled you for detention on every night till when?" "Do you think you could get out of one for Quidditch" Ron asked hopeful as Harry merely shook his head.

"I doubt it Ron she doesn't like me as it is I doubt she is an avid fan of Quidditch and wish's me to play for the Gryffindor house" Harry stated slightly deflated at the thought of his detention that night.

"So what happened with that Kaiba kid did he get in trouble for that outburst towards Umbridge?" Hermione asked curious to find out what had happened to the transfer student.

"I don't really know McGonagall sent me out before I could learn anything about the teen but I do have to say he has guts standing up to Umbridge the way he did, I can't believe what he said about the Magical world and the Ministry" Ron exclaimed looking slightly offended at the statement about how the Minister was a fool and the look of the Magical world was so old fashioned.

"Well I'm sorry Ron but that Kaiba kid does have a point when I first came to Hogwarts I was a bit surprised on how dependent you are on your Magic and the lack of Muggle advances" Harry said as Hermione nodded in agreement on the topic.

"You got detention?" Yami asked as he found Kaiba approaching the Gryffindor dorm entrance as Kaiba merely rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean if I recall you had gotten in trouble with a teacher in your class about personal objects if I recall didn't she quit shortly after she spent some time with you in the class she left muttering something about shadow game?" Kaiba asked his blue eyes looking upon his rival with a hint of knowing as Yami's crimson hinted gaze widened slightly as Yugi took over blushing slightly at the memory of punishing the young controlling teacher.

"Well that was a different matter all the same she was being" Yugi said as Kaiba cut him off suddenly. "Controlling cruel and abusing her authority and attraction to get the male staff to listen to her commands similar to what this Umbridge woman is doing" Kaiba stated as Yugi nodded, Kaiba looked at him with a smirk.

"So when do you go to detention then Kaiba?" Yugi asked as he entered the portrait with Kaiba following beside him.

"I have to go tonight with the potter kid" Kaiba said with a slight growl at the annoyance of the detention for merely speaking his mind.

"Well just be cautious this woman puts me on edge she is up to something aside from teaching the students" Yugi stated Kaiba scoffed at the thought turning and heading up the steps to return his book bag.

"Kaiba don't forget we have our detention in about twenty minutes" Harry yelled up towards the rooms as Kaiba exited and merely nodded as they both headed out of the dorm.

"Keep an eye on Bakura and Marik I don't need any more problems with those two causing trouble ok" Kaiba informed Yugi as Yami usurped control and merely nodded as he followed them out and headed down to the Slytherin dorm entrance.

000

"Maybe she won't be in" Harry said a weak smile upon his lips Kaiba looked at the young teenager as he rolled his eyes and knocked firmly upon the office door.

A soft " come in came through the thick English wood as the two boys opened the door and stopped staring in slight shock at the sheer amount of pink surrounding them on the stone walls.

Upon the walls were ornate moving portrait plates with dozens of meowing cats of all different breeds as Umbridge lifted her head, her lips lifting into a sickening sweet smile once more.

"Please do take seat boys" she informed the two boys as she lifted her stubby hand swishing her wand as a few of the throw pillows upon her arm chair were transfigured into two student's desks.

"Please sit down" she said as Kaiba merely growled sitting down his hands folding into each other as Harry approached Umbridge's desk causing her to stop her scribbling and look up.

"Is there something wrong Mr. Potter?" she asked as Harry spoke.

"Well I was wondering umm well Professor I'm on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and I was wondering if I would be able to miss one of my detentions to attend the game?" he asked a slight glint of hope in his strong bright green eyes.

"Oh really well then I think it's even better that you are serving detention with me and missing something you rather enjoy it shall teach you to appreciate them more and not cause trouble" she said smiling as she merely gestured to the deck as Harry sighed sitting down as she stood up from the desk.

"Tonight you two will be writing some lines for me" she said as Kaiba scoffed.

"Lines do we look like eight year olds" Kaiba stated as Umbridge's eyes darted towards Kaiba smirking.

"No your right you are not eight year's old you two are bad disobedient children and need to be punished for your actions" she said as Kaiba spoke.

"I didn't disobey anything I spoke my mind what is that illegal in this messed up country" Kaiba stated with a sneer.

"Actually it is" she said a soft giggle passed her lips as she watched Kaiba and Harry pull out a quill as she tutted stopping them.

"No you will be using a rather special quill of my own design" she said as she handed the two teens a large feather quill with a crimson feather attached.

"A bit ostentatious don't you think" Kaiba spoke with a look of disbelief as she merely turned around from the young billionaire teen.

"Mr. Potter you shall write down I must no tell Lies and Mr. Kaiba you shall write down I will show respect to all Professors no matter what" she stated with another cringing giggle Kaiba and Harry merely looked at one another and sighed as they began to write with the red Quill a slight burning sensation began to form in the backs of both Kaiba and Harry's writing hand as they finished there line wincing as they both stopped looking at their hand Harry's hand began to bleed as some invisible knife began to cut his flesh and write in his hand writing I must not tell lies the same showing upon Kaiba's in a much more refined articulate fashion I will show respect to all Professors no matter what.

Kaiba's being longer the pain lasted much longer as he winced looking at the finely sliced flesh as it began to mend its self as droplets of blood ran down his knuckles as he looked up at the back of Professor Umbridge a deep glare showing which would normally result in the doom of that said person but in this world his money, power and influence held little to no sway the money maybe but his powerful friends had no reach in this magical infused nightmare.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked turning about to face the boys as they continued to carve into their hand with the magical quill Harry abruptly shook his head no.

"That's right because you know deep down that you are a bad child and deserve this punishment" she said as she lifted her eyes to Kaiba.

"and that goes double for you Mr. Kaiba" she stated flatly as she turned and walked behind her desk sitting down she lifted her cup of tea sipping it as she watched the two boys torture themselves over and over again with the cutting quill relentlessly as an hour had gone by she finishing her pot stood and approached the two boys.

"Hands" she demanded as they both put the blasted quill down lifting their hands to her showing the deep scarring that had resulted in the repetition of the cursed quill leaving faint lines of the words they wrote upon there flesh.

"Hmmm not deep enough I would say the message hasn't sunk in yet return tomorrow night for another detention" she informed the two as they merely nodded their head Kaiba had stopped to say something but decided against it remembering what Yugi had mentioned about being careful that this wasn't his world.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba is there something you wish to say" she asked a smile appearing upon her toad like face.

"Yes Professor your bow is crooked" Kaiba said as he smirked turning and departing from the office as Umbridge transfigured a mirror looking as she growled seeing her bow aligned perfectly as her door was slammed shut.

"Bratty child I will show you who is in charge" she affirmed as she pulled out a quill addressed to the Minister.

Please review im losing my inspiration to write since I have received no reviews or words of advice or praise on my story so if I see no reviews good or bad within the next week I shall delete thee story completely thank you


	8. Chapter 8 Conversations and Revelations

Im going to ask again I need to see some reviews I see that people are enjoying my fanfic already have over twenty followers and have over two thousand views but only seven reviews please review I need to know if I should continue my story or if its bad is there something you may want me to add to it or something.

The portrait entrance to the Gryffindor common room opened later that evening as both Harry and Kaiba entered Ron; Hermione looked up smiling as they saw Harry clenching his hand rubbing his skin as he smiled.

"So what did she make you do clean cauldrons polish the trophies?" Ron exclaimed as Harry weakly smiled.

"She merely made me and Kaiba write lines" Harry stated as he turned watching Kaiba look sternly upon him a curt nod of agreement of the nights events flashing before them.

"Really that is all she did wow she seemed like the punishment would be far greater" Hermione said as Harry nodded sitting down as he pulled a book from his back and began to study for D.A his writing hand resting beneath the books cover knuckles down as he began to read Hermione watched as her brown eyes saw the slight twitching of Harry's hand as she sat down next to him.

"Harry what happened to your hand?" she asked Harry merely looked up his mother's bright green eyes looking back. "What do you mean Hermione my hand is fine" he exclaimed lifting his non writing hand showing her as she huffed in frustration puling the book from Harry's lap.

"No the other hand" she said turning it over her words stuck in her throat as she looked at the bold scarred flesh of the words that were magically carved into the soft flesh on the back of Harry's hand.

I must not tell lies showed through in a light flow of red where the blood had filled the carved gaps.

"What on earth did that vile woman do to you both?" Hermione shrieked as Harry held his hand up to silence her loud outburst trying to calm his friend.

"Don't worry Hermione I'm fine it doesn't even hurt any more" he said as Ron saw the scarred flesh upon his best mates hand his face turning a similar shade to what Uncle Vernon's face would turn when he was angry at Harry.

"It doesn't even hurt are you listening to yourself mate that woman is torturing you and you are just going to let her get away with it that isn't right mate" Ron stated as Hermione merely nodded her agreement with Ron.

"You need to tell Professor Dumbledore about this he needs to know what she is doing to the students she is barely teaching us as it is" Hermione said Harry shook his head.

"No Dumbledore has enough on his plate right now I don't wish to burden him with my problems, plus I don't want to give her the benefit of knowing I broke and had to go to Dumbledore for help" Harry said as he watched Hermione transfigure a bowl and make an ointment of merlap.

"Bloody hell Harry the woman is torturing you if the Parents found out about this" Ron said as he abruptly cut off by Harry. "Yeah well I haven't got any of those now do I Ron" Harry stated as he looked at Hermione.

"Here soak your hand it will help with the scars" Hermione informed Harry as he soaked his hand feeling the slight sting slowly sooth as the ointment did its job.

"that Kaiba guy got the worst of it I'm sure his line was much longer then my own Ron please could you go and bring him a bowl of Merlap as well for his hand or give it to his friend Yugi to give to him?" Harry asked as Ron nodded looking to Hermione as she easily transfigured a bowl of Merlap for him to give to Yugi for Kaiba as Ron headed up to the bedrooms knocking lightly.

"Umm Yugi I have something for Kaiba" Ron said as the door opened showing Kaiba sitting on his bed his hand rubbing the scarred flesh as Yugi stood before thee ginger haired boy as he smiled nodding as he took the bowl. " Thank you so much Ron" he said nodding as his eyes seeing a strange device upon the bed taken apart wires frayed and such as Ron smiled and left closing the door as he returned the large chairs in the common room.

000

"Kaiba are you alright?" Yugi asked turning to face his rival as Kaiba continued to tinker with the duel disk trying everything he could do to get the duel disk to work.

"I'm fine Yugi don't concern yourself with my business" Kaiba stated tools in one hand as he lifted the duel disk analyzing the device.

"Kaiba what did she make you do for your detention?" Yugi asked as he sat across from the brown haired teen watching him fiddle with the disk doing his best to make the device function in the magical castle watching as he clenched his fist slightly the fine scars of words showing upon his pale knuckles and the smooth skin off the back of his hand Yugi's eyes widened in shock and rage as Yami took over suddenly usurping control.

"She cut your flesh what the hell is wrong with her" Yami said standing up as Kaiba held his hand up stopping the King of Games from his rapid outburst.

"Yugi calm down I have felt worse punishments from my childhood don't worry" he said as he continued to fiddle with the disk as Yugi took over nodding as he placed the bowl upon the bed.

"Ron brought this for your hand I assume you soak your hand in it" he said not receiving another sound from Kaiba as he retired for the night as Kaiba gave up on the disk with a flustered growl as he put the disassembled disk in his briefcase and left the room heading down to the common room seeing Hermione, Ron and Harry talking amongst themselves as he to the dorms entrance to leave as Hermione spoke.

"Kaiba there is a curfew about the castle don't let Mr. Filch catch you or there will be more detention and points taken for you being out of bed after hours" she said as Kaiba stopped. "I mean to speak with your head master's office about a subject I think he will be quite interested to find out" Kaiba started leaving without another word from the dorm as he walked through the halls heading towards the Head Master's. The sound of heavy soled shoes clomped along the ancient stone floor as Kaiba's modified robe flowed behind him similar to his infamous white trench as he approached the griffin statue thinking about something the head master had mentioned to him about how he enjoyed sweets as he began to rattle off the names of muggle candies as well as well as a few he had seen in Hogsmeade as soon as the name Bertie Botts every flavor beans was said the Griffin statue began to rotate as the tall teen stepped upon the elevating steps rotating around the pillar coming to the large English oak door raising his hand to grab the handle as he heard Dumbledore through the wood.

"Please come in Mr. Kaiba I assume there is something you need to discuss with me" the head master stated as the door opened Seto's piercing blue gaze fell upon Professor Snape as the teacher halted his words looking at Seto a slight sneer crossing his face as Kaiba merely rolled his eyes at the older man causing him to cringe grit his teeth at the young billionaire.

"We shall have to speak later perhaps Severus have a good night" Albus said dismissing Snape before he could rebuke as he coldly turned his long black cloak billowed out behind him as he walked past Kaiba and stopped looking at the teen a moment before he closed the door behind him as Kaiba approached the large arm chair as Seto sat down Albus stood a moment lifting a bowl of black polished object.

"Care for a candy?" he offered Kaiba merely shook his head at the mention of the sweets cringing slightly at it not having eaten sweets in many years since his own childhood. "So I assume you have come to discuss something rather important since you are risking being out after hours" Dumbledore stated as Kaiba nodded crossing his fingers together.

"You must know that Professor Umbridge isn't here to teach students you can't be as ignorant as the other Professors and students" Seto said as he watched the grandfatherly old man's blue-eyes twinkle slightly as he looked deep into Kaiba's own blue gaze his eyes widening as he turned his gaze a strange tugging sensation began to course through him causing him to break the glare to the many portraits around his office. "Yes of course I know Dolores Umbridge is a stout woman of great authority in the Ministry she follows the Minister like a shadow in hopes of grasping more and more power in her position" Dumbledore said as Kaiba listened intently.

"Then why allow her to come and be a teacher if she is basically a spy for your pathetic Minister" Kaiba stated as Dumbledore merely sighed slightly. "Please Mr. Kaiba so some respect he is our Minister for Magic and deserves respect" he said as Kaiba stood scoffing before the Head Master.

"Respect him and his little minions not a chance I give respect to people who have earned it in my eyes and frankly all he has done is show me how weak minded and untrusting of his own people he is, there are very few people I trust and respect and he sure as hell isn't one of them Minister or not doesn't matter, I've met plenty of ruling members of countries and I have been shown the proper respect for who I am and the authority I control" Kaiba ranted Dumbledore merely sat listening to the blue eyed billionaire.

"Well aside from how weak our magical government is, is there anything else you have come here to discuss with me if not then I suggest you return to bed" he informed Kaiba who looked at the Head Master.

"Yes I was curious if I can get our duel disks working so we can practice Duel Monster's is there a place we can use to practice where it won't be a burden to the teachers and students" Kaiba inquired as Dumbledore listened stroking his long silver beard.

"I heard you brought your device with you when you came even though I don't believe you will be able to make it work cause of the ancient spells and flux of magic throughout causing all electronic devices to either short out no longer turn on but if you do manage it I believe the Quidditch pitch would work fine its rather large enough for your game" Dumbledore said smiling towards Kaiba as he merely watched the old man.

"You know I have a question Mr. Kaiba?" Albus asked as Kaiba stood waiting for the question.

"Since I have met you four, I have done my research of not only your game but your past so I am curious Mr. Kaiba how are acclimating to the magical aura of our school, from what Mr. Muto has told me you had a stubbornness to anything that couldn't be explained such as magic and destiny" Albus asked Kaiba froze thinking about the question as he turned about to face the aged head Master.

"I have begun to slowly accept that there is such a thing as magic but don't mistake that for enjoyment just because I accept it doesn't mean I like it" Kaiba answered flatly as he turned around and left the Head Master's office suddenly the old English door closing softly behind him.

000

"My lord we have news" Pettigrew said whimpering slightly as he approached the massive finely decorated silver chair long serpent heads wrapped around the arms as the pale Dark Lord sat stroking his bony fingers along Nagini's scaled head as she hissed gently in admirations as Lord Voldemort's crimson gaze rose to meet the stuttering fool he called a servant.

"Yes Wormtail what is it?" Voldemort stated as he stopped his stroking causing Nagini to hiss in displeasure as Wormtail shook as he approached his head nodding rapidly kneeling down. "It appears that our spy in the Ministry has informed us that the teenagers that we attacked this summer have been moved to Hogwarts and apparently they are being kept under strict guard" Wormtail spoke as Voldemort merely sat there his fingertips grazed a green stone that dangled from a pure silver chain.

"Interesting so Dumbledore thinks he can hide them from us well our previous attack may have failed but we underestimated there true strength our new informants have told us that the creature that they wield are not real simply a creation of light and technology nothing more so how our Death Eaters were beaten is still a bit of a mystery but our newest recruits have explained that they are some of the best players in this little card game of theirs even Mr. Bakura and Mr. Marik are very skilled it seems we shall have to recruit some duelists to fight them since our magic has very little effect upon them" Voldemort informed Wormtail as the blonde balding wizard shook nodding his head.

"Yes my lord should I go out and seek more skilled duelists" he inquired as Voldemort merely nodded his head his fingers stroking the stone of Oricalcum with a sickening smile. "Yes our new enemy may be powerful but with the magic we wield and the ancient power of the Oricalcos to steal souls we shall control London soon enough" Voldemort said smiling as Wormtail thanked his Lord as he swiftly left the main hall swiftly as Voldemort returned to stroking the stone as a curtain behind him moved as two stepped from behind it one was much shorter with green hair cut in a bowl style wearing large bug eyed glasses with a green blazer duel disk upon his arm as the second stood next to the teen a few inches taller wearing a red beanie and brown hair a smirk upon his face with a similar disk upon his wrist.

"Master" they said simultaneously kneeling as Voldemort spoke without turning around to look at the two.

"Yes I believe I shall be using your skills soon enough my newest servants your intel on their power there decks and such will provide much needed assistance in defeating these new protectors of Dumbledore's" Voldemort informed them as they nodded standing up leaving the main hall without another word.

" _What do you think Nagini would you care to eat them should they fail_ " Voldemort spoke in parsel tongue as the large Boa constrictor rose a few inches beyond Voldemort's hand nodding as she spoke. " _Yes Master I would enjoy eating those two fools they would make quite a delicious snack"_ Nagini hissed as Voldemort smiled and began to laugh as his hand stroked the stone as the ancient seal formed upon the floor allowing him to watch his Death Eater's closer to ensure they were doing there errands correctly.

"My Lord why are you putting so much important errands in the hands of those two muggles" Bellatrix stated as she entered the hall looking at her Master as Voldemort stood up from his chair as his long fingers spin his thin white phoenix core wand between his fingers as he approached one of his inner circle.

"Whether or not they succeed doesn't really matter dear Bellatrix a soul is a soul so even if they fail they will pay with their souls for our true mission" Voldemort said as he passed Bellatrix who kneeled swiftly as he walked passed her as Nagini slithered past her hissing at her as they both left the hall heading down to the potions laboratory as the door opened.

"Ahh Severus busy as ever" Voldemort stated as he walked around the table watching Snape work furiously upon intricate potions ingredients as he looked up and nodded his head slightly in the direction of Voldemort. "Yes my Lord if I intend on finishing this potion" Snape says as Voldemort spoke.

"Have you learned anything about your four new pupils especially the two that are in your house Severus" Voldemort asked as Snape's hand stopped his stirring thinking about his response. "Yes my Lord they show very little skill in wizarding magic and I have seen nothing to signify they hold a great darker magic within but they have only been at Hogwarts a few days and are still getting used to the differences of our world and their own" Snape informed Voldemort as the Dark Lord simply chuckled and left the laboratory the door closing quietly behind him.

"Yes I think this year at Hogwarts will be very interesting for Potter to say the least especially with that vile Umbridge woman making such stringent demands and restrictions upon the students and faculty" He muttered to himself as he walked along the hall speaking to Nagini in the ancient tongue of Salazar Slytherin.

000

"Password?" the fat lady asked as Kaiba stood before the portrait as he rattled the password off. (Sorry don't remember the password)

"What are you doing out of bed after hours?" Percy demanded approaching Kaiba as he merely looked down upon the ginger haired teenager as his brow rose.

"I was in a meeting with the Head Master about something that doesn't concern you Head Boy" Seto spoke in a slightly insulting tone. Kaiba's blue eyes watch the teen bristle at the insult as I raised a finger towards the much taller teenager.

"Actually it is my concern I am Head boy you and my fellow students are my responsibility and what you do and how you do it reflects upon the house you reside in" Percy informed Kaiba as the young genius merely sneered slightly.

"What is it with you people are all of your people just power hungry and think you are better than everyone else by simply holding a position of power given to you" Kaiba inquired as Percy began to blush slightly. "I was entrusted with this position for the safety of the fellow students as well as the obedience of the rules of this castle" Percy spoke almost as if reciting off the Head Boys description from the hand book.

"Well being given power and authority doesn't grant you power over everyone else and the decisions they make for themselves, if you want the students to respect you, then you must respect them as well" Seto stated as he walked past the elder Weasley heading up to the dormitories his eyes looking over the dismantled disk as his mind began racing running over every which way to make the disks to work as his blue eyes widened suddenly realizing something as he rushed over shaking Yugi away suddenly.

"Yugi wake up wake up now I need to run something by you" Kaiba demanded as Yugi woke groggily rubbing the sleep from his eyes as Yami appeared beside the sleepy Yugi, Kaiba's gaze darted up seeing a strange silhouette as he stared at the exact spot of Yami his eyes narrowing as the lining of Yami began to show as he shook his head dismissing the though as Yugi sat up the blanket slipping down showing his star covered pajama's as Kaiba's brow looked over the Pjs with a witty smirk holding back the urge to make a condescending comment the epiphany being more important.

"What is the reason you are waking me up at such an ungodly hour Kaiba?" Yugi asked Yami stood watching his Arch Rival realizing that Kaiba either sensed his magical aura or he could slightly see his ancient spirit lingering beside his Hikari.

"This place is full of magic is it not hence the reason for disruption of the circuits making my duel disks unusable correct? Kaiba asked a rhetorical question as Yugi simply nodded slightly yawning lightly as Kaiba picked up his dismantled disk running his fingers over the blades edge.

"Well how did the ancients in Egypt duel using the DiaDhanks surely the ancient palace had powerful protection spells around it to safe guard not only the King but the immense treasure within its walls" Kaiba stated asking another rhetorical question as Yami's eyes perked up slightly following Kaiba's words about the ancient Priests usage of their ancient version of a duel disk.

"Well I would assume the use of either magical energy or the magic of the Millennium Items since they held a key if you will to unlock the door to the dominion of the beast" Yugi informed Kaiba as he smiled thinking to himself about being able to see his monster's before him once more in battle.

"Exactly so if they could do it what's to say we can't we are in one of the most ancient castles in world that's been infused with ancient spells and magical presence so using the items couldn't we harness the magic to make the monsters magic cards and traps and such become solid energy much like my hologram projectors but more physical" Kaiba rambled off as he looked at Yugi his blue eyes wide.

"Well in theory it sounds plausible but we should use caution we don't want to accidently start a shadow game when we are practicing and such" Yugi informed Kaiba as he nodded a devious smirk crossing his lips as the sudden excitement of another duel with Kaiba was possible here no title no tournament just a friendly competition between the two best duelists in the world. Yami's fingers itched slightly as his spirit form rubbed them together missing the thrill of dueling with the disks the roar of the dragons the battle cry of the warriors and the blasting power of the magic and fire that made the game so exhilarating.

"How soon do you think you could get it to work?" Yugi asked as Kaiba began to put the disk back together laughing, "You ask as if it will take me weeks give me about a day to run it by your two freak friends and see if they can help with their ancient relic of a rod and ring" Kaiba said as he placed his reassembled disk back into the brief case and removed his robe getting into bed as Yami stood in spirit form speaking to Yugi.

"Yugi think of it another great duel" Yami stated a small smirk adorned the Pharaoh's lips as Yugi simply giggled at Yami, he could feel the longing and ache of the need to duel it was like an addiction ever since Kaiba had made the disk during Battle city. "Yami I think Kaiba can see you or at least sense you when he was speaking to me I saw his line of sight rise to where you were standing" Yugi informed his darker half as Yami merely nodded. "Yes I agree I think its cause of this school it's so soaked with magical energy that even the Puzzle feels stronger than normal remember when we were battling at your home the tug we felt on our energy was slightly draining when we not only summoned our creatures but lost them in battle as well while in the seal I dare say the school is providing extra magic for the Items to harness and utilize to the maximum potential" Yami stated as Yugi merely nodded and closed his eyes. " Go to sleep tomorrow is another day" Yugi whispered in his mind as he slowly drifted back into a deep sleep the magical aura of the ancient spirit lingered over Yugi as his purple eyes looked up and was shocked as his gaze looked directly into Kaiba's piercing blue gaze as they held each other's gaze for a mere couple seconds Kaiba merely scoffed and rolled over mumbling something about needing a cat scan whatever that could have been Yami did not know as he smirked and withdrew back into the labyrinth of the puzzle finding a solid corner to fall asleep in.

000

Later that morning the soft sounds of screeching cries were heard as Harry trekked through the entrance of the forbidden forest hearing more and more cries and screeches as he approached the Thestrals seeing Luna standing bare foot her little pale toes digging in the cool dirt as she tossed a piece of raw meat upon the ground only for a smaller baby Thestral to lung down and gobble it up happily as Harry approached coming around a tree he saw Luna wasn't alone either there stood Marik and Bakura watching the strange bone shaped winged horses as Bakura tossed a piece of meat to a couple a few yards away.

"Hello Harry Potter" Luna chimed in her tone was melancholy as if she was in a constant dream state watching as the two transfers looked up seeing Harry as they smiled there Slytherin robes showing as Marik spoke. "You're not mad we can see them as well Luna explained to us what they were" Marik informed Harry as he approached watching them as he looked down at Luna's feet.

"Your feet Luna aren't they cold" he asked as she simply wiggled her toes and continued to feed or pet the baby Thestral.

"A bit unfortunately all my shoes have mysteriously disappeared I suspect Nargles are behind it" she said as the other two boys watched him as Luna petted a larger Thestral.

"There quite gentle really but people tend to avoid them due to them being so" she spoke her sentence coming to an end as Harry finished her words. "Different" he said as she looked over and merely nodded her head.

"But why can't the others see them" Harry asked as Marik chimed in a few feet away.

"They can only be seen by someone who has witnessed a person die" Marik said his eyes downcast slightly as Harry merely nodded looking at Bakura and Luna.

"You have known someone who died?" he asked as Bakura spoke, "My mother" he informed the young wizard not wishing to dwell on such a painful memory as Luna began to walk towards a few other Thestrals the two transfers said their goodbyes and headed back to the castle as Harry followed her.

"Who did you see die" Harry asked realizing his tact as he bit his cheek trying to stop the question from coming out but the damage was done though it didn't seem as if it affected Luna in the slightest.

"MY Mum she was quite a brilliant witch in her time creating spells and such but one of her creations backfired and killed her" she stated so bluntly as Harry nodded, "Oh" he said as he continued to walk beside the girl. "But it's alright I have dad I miss her terribly sometimes but I like to think on the memories of her greatness not her failure" she said as Harry merely listened.

"Me and dad believe you by the way about You-know-who coming back and that you fought him and that the Ministry is doing everything they can to discredit you and Dumbledore" she said as she stroked her fingers along the beak of a smaller Thestral. "Thanks seem like you are the only ones that do" Harry stated as Luna smiled.

"I don't think that's true at all but I suppose that how he wants you to feel cut off from everyone else, then you're not much of a threat" she chimed as they began to head back to the castle for breakfast.

The sounds of forks and knifes clanking on plates goblets bumping the table and loud chattering amongst the houses resonated from the great hall as they both entered waving to their friends as they sat down at their houses Harry sat down next to Hermione as he looked over seeing Ron's mouth stuffed with sausages and potatoes as Hermione merely watches disgusted as he held a fork in one hand and a cliff notes book in the other reading and eating simultaneously.

Harry's green eyes ran down the table as he spotted Seto Kaiba sitting a plate of food before him untouched his strange contraption before him and strangely enough two of the Slytherin's sitting down as they both spoke Kaiba's fingers pointing at the two teens as Bakura's eyes took on a slight hint of red and a hungry look in them as Marik's took on a similar look smiling as they nodded and left the table heading back to their dorm's table sitting down.

"Well there is something you don't see every day" Dean said drinking his Pumpkin juice.

"What's that?" Hermione asked as Dean pointed to the Slytherin table as two transfers began to eat there breakfast Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle had watched them return from the Gryffindor table and had stood up approaching the two strange teens.

"What do you think you are doing Ishtar consorting with Gryffindor are you trying to make Slytherin house look bad" Malfoy stated as Marik stopped eating his rice as he placed his fork back upon his plate.

"You know I just received amazing news a few minutes ago and was hoping to enjoy a delicious meal and then you had to come and ruin it didn't you" Marik stated turning about, his hand twitched as his wand slipped free of its holster up his wrist. His many years running with the Rare Hunters had taught him many things and one of them was always be ready for a fight, his fingers gripped the wands handle as his sharp eyes watched Malfoy stand before him insulting him.

"Well it is very strange to see a fellow Slytherin consorting with a Gryffindork" Malfoy said smirking at Marik as his eyes watched his wand hand twitch.

"Well if you must know Malfoy even though we are in different houses separated by a ridiculous feud of houses and blood relations I came from the muggle world we don't believe in pointless blood feuds" Marik informed him as he watched Malfoys line of sight turn to the staff's table as he eyes returned to the bleach blonde Egyptian brows rising, "You should be careful who you anger here at Hogwarts as you said this isn't your world so there isn't much assistance granted to a stranger who just recently got here" Malfoy said as he left the table Crabbe and Goyle following shortly behind the pure blood heir.

"What's his problem?" Marik asked a fellow Slytherin as the boy merely shrugged his shoulders slightly looking at the two transfers. "It's rumored his father is very pure blood biased so consorting with Gryffindor is like committing a sin in his eyes" the boy stated as Ryou listened nodding his head the spirit of the ancient thief watched as he left the table and appeared beside Yugi.

"Yugi tell the royal shortness that I will be waiting at the entrance to the great hall" the king of thieves informed the short teen as the large puzzle glowed suddenly not see by any other people except Kaiba and the other item barrier's. "What is it you wish to discuss" the ancient king stated as he approached the massive doors looking at the thief. "Why couldn't we simply had discussed this in the presence of my light" Yami stated as Bakura rolled his eyes the light torch light that filled the hall showed a faint scar upon his cheek that Yami had never noticed before on the man as well as a much darker skin color far darker than any British raised child more like he had spent his days bathing in the bright light of Ra for many hours.

"Well I don't know I don't like my conversations listened to and frankly I think Kaiba's ties to the past are allowing him to not only see you but perhaps even hear our voices so I don't want the rich prick to hear me" Bakura informed Yami as the ancient king merely nodded his head in acknowledgment of his observations.

"So Kaiba thinks he can get the disks working by harnessing the ancient power of the Millennium Items and frankly so do I, I have felt more stronger since we arrived here than most places it's got to be the ancient magic soaking this place its strengthening not only our control of the shadows but out spiritual bodies as well I have been able to traverse the entire castle in spirit form for many hours before needing to return to the Ring to rest" Bakura informed Yami as his sharp gaze darted about the upper walls of the massive castle almost as if he could see the magical essence of the ancient dwelling.

"Yes I agree completely as much as it pains me to say those words with you I have also felt much more powerful since we entered this world" Yami spoke as they both found themselves walking down the hall this corporeal forms invisible to even the ghosts of the castle as they came to an opening just outside as the both looked out to the pitch black darkness of the night sky hundreds of twinkling stars winking back at them as Bakura broke the silence with a light chuckle.

"What is the Joke thief" Yami inquired as Bakura spoke. "No matter where we are or where we come from the sky its star's and the bright warmth of the sun will always remain the same" Bakura said Yami merely chuckled softly.

"Yes rank, sex, social standing, wealth, intelligence all of it is meaningless when you think about the actual truth no man woman or child no matter their age or background is more important than any other" Yami stated as his arms crossed over his chest just as Bakura turned to look at the king of games his eyes widened slightly as he swore he saw a waving purple cape flowing majestically behind the ancient king.

"By the gods they are being civil to one another" Marik stated as he stepped up behind the two spirits his Millennium Rod's eye glowed as it allowed him to see not only the thief Bakura's spirit but Yami's ancient spirit as well his eyes widened slightly as he looked before him seeing that both Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi's skin was slightly tanned, flesh Bakura's cheek showed a deep slash scar as he looked to Yami seeing a flickering purple cape behind him as it billowed then vanished as Yami chuckled seeing his once nemesis.

"So I assume Kaiba spoke with you as well about using the items and the ancient magic of the school so we could use the duel disks?" Yami stated with a smirk as he watched Marik nod his head.

"Who would have thought that Kaiba would begin to accept there was something out there aside from his machines" Marik said as Yami stood nodding his arms crossing over his chest in a stern manner. "Yes you're right but seeing it and feeling the magic course through him here and through our duels when he calls out his Blue-Eyes White Dragon as well as the visions that began to reveal to him when Obelisk and Slifer attacked one another during battle city. When he is in dire situations he has begun to change his stubborn attitude about magic" Yami informed Marik as Bakura stepped in suddenly. "Perhaps but he is still an ass" Bakura stated a soft chuckle passed the ancient thief's lips as Yami merely rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I need to go and send a letter to Joey to let him and Tea know we are alright and so they can tell the other's we made it" Yugi said as Marik merely smiled.

"Don't bother with my father" Ryou stated as Yugi looked at his white locked friend with a frown. "What do you mean don't bother I'm sure your father would like to know how you are doing?" Yugi stated as Ryou merely shook his head, the spirit off the thief appeared behind him with a slight growl.

"He's still in Egypt on an excavation dig near the Nile he doesn't even realize I am no longer even in Domino City" Ryou informed his short friend as Yugi looked slightly shocked at the information as he merely nodded slightly.

"Very well" Yugi said as he headed up for the night to write to his friend shortly being followed by Marik and Bakura as the spirit of the Ring walked down the hall invisible to all but the Item holder's growling as he punched the wall his fist slipping into the wall forgetting he was not a physical form as his red hinted eyes closed vanishing back to the ring.

000

"Joey any news from Yugi" Tea asked as the blond teen walked out from the front doors of their school, his disk in his hand as a sigh left his lips Serenity following shortly behind Tea her face a smile adorning it as Tristan followed behind them.

"No and that's what is worrying me I went to Kaiba Corp to see if Mokuba had been able to contact Kaiba but there was no response from his cell at all it's as if the number was shut off it goes straight to voice mail" Joey informed his friends as they walked along the street heading towards the Kami Game shop.

"Well Yugi will send us something hopefully soon" Tea said a hint of sadness and worry lacing her voice as they entered the shop the small bell chimed as Grandpa Muto looked up from his paper smiling.

"Well hello kids how was school?" he asked as they talked about their day Tristan showed Serenity video footage of Joey's duel against Duke Devlin when the shop had been opened before she came back to Domino as Grandpa Muto gestured for Joey to come to the back.

"Gramps what's up?" Joey asked as Mr. Muto sighed, "any news about Yugi and the others" he inquired as Joey shook his head solemnly. "No and that's what's got us so worried Yugi has never gone this long without contacting us and frankly I'm worried he told me that the Seal of Oricalcos was back so with any luck the Legendary Dragons will return to aid the chosen duelists once more" Joey said a little hint of hope followed as Mr. Muto nodded.

"By the way Joey I want you to have this Yugi had found it a few days after the whole ordeal with the Oricalcos last time in the card storage and figured if anyone could use these cards it would be you" Mr. Muto said as he held out five cards to him flipping them over to show another Red-Eyes Black Dragon 2400/2000 as well as a spell card Inferno Fire Blast the monster card Black stone of Legend 0/0 as well as Red- Eye B chick 800/500 and a trap card called Red- Eyes spirit.

"Wow Mr. Muto are you sure I know the Red-Eyes Black Dragon is a very rare card are you sure you and Yugi wanna give these to me" he said as Mr. Muto smiled, "If there is any other duelist on this planet that has true potential to wield the Red-Eyes Black Dragon Joseph it's you take them they may save you in a duel one of these days" He said as Joey took the offered cards and slipped them into his deck shuffling it as he fanned it out plucking a few cards out to lighten the deck count to balance it out.

"Thank you Mr. Muto for always believing in me" Joey exclaimed tears forming in his eyes as the old duelist smiled and patted the teen on the shoulder. "Now off with you Joey I have to close up now" Mr. Muto explained as the gang headed out leaving the shop and headed off in the directions of their own homes.

000

"Master we have more intel on the duelists friends" a voice whispered in the darkness as Voldemort's long fingertips caressed the stone hanging about his pale throat, "Yes what is it?" He demanded as the voice whimpered slightly.

"Apparently he has knowledge of dragons he spoke to the old man about perhaps the Legendary Dragons would return to the chosen duelists since the Seal was in use so who ever this muggle boy he is has power to control a great dragon" the Death Eater informed his Master as Voldemort snickered softly.

"The boy was probably referring to some foolish muggle card they use in their ridiculous game there is no way a simple muggle could control the powers of a dragon" he said as the pale white hand slipped from the shadows his wand flicking as another voice spoke out.

"Yes my Master what is thy bidding" he asked as Voldemort leaned into the dim green light of the stone and the blazing fire place before his throne. "Find this Joseph Wheeler… and take care of him Shamus."

"I wish to send a greeting card to the new guardians of Hogwarts and don't you lose either or your soul won't be the only thing you lose" Voldemort demanded as the voice spoke quickly.

"Do not fret my Master I can take care of Wheeler no problem he may be a skilled duelist but a strategist he is not my deck will take him down swiftly and painfully" he informed Lord Voldemort as the dark wizard began to cackle swishing his wand cutting the communication suddenly as the bright shining stone of the Oricalcos glowed brighter around his neck feeding off of his rage his anger and hatred for all around him.

"Good also inform our other two recruits that they better start practicing" he informed the quivering Death Eater before him as he fired a spell at him sending him on his way.

"These foolish children don't know who they tempt and mock the game has only begun my little pawns" Voldemort said laughing like a mad man as Nagini coiled herself around her Master's feet rubbing along the robe softly.

Im going to ask again I need to see some reviews I see that people are enjoying my fanfic already have over twenty followers and have over two thousand views but only seven reviews please review I need to know if I should continue my story or if its bad is there something you may want me to add to it or something.

Please review review review message me comment tell me something thank you


	9. Chapter 9 Practice and Introductions

I am sorry for the late delay in my posting ive been dealing with a lot of bad stuff first computer fried then lost the original chapter and struggled on how to write the duel since im so out of practice so please be patient it has been Eight years since I have written a duel I may be a duelist in real life but writing a duel and participating in a duel are two completely different things also I need help on my opponent for Joey I have been wracking my brain trying to figure out a proper deck type for this guy and I still cant come up with one so if any of you have any tips please leave me a message not a review a message on what type of deck he should use and as I say please review review review as a writer they are crucial.

Once again I do not own Yugioh it is the property of Kazuki Takahashi and Harry potter is owned by J.K Rowling all I own are the idea's and the witty banter between characters.

Ch9

The sound of a soft knocking resonated through Joey's small apartment as the young blonde duelists head sprung from his bed blond locks pointing in different directions as he yawned yelling out.

"Come in I'm awake" Joey said standing up in pajama pants and a simple white tee shirt as he walked in towards the kitchen as his sister Serenity walked in a stern motherly look formed upon her face as she sighed. "Joey don't tell me you stayed up all night rebuilding your deck?" as Joey grinned sheepishly as he poured himself a cup of coffee due to his father leaving the pot of coffee running leaving around a half a pot.

"Yeah I was adding in the new cards that Mr. Muto gave me the other day realized after my defeat in the last regional's to an asshole named Shamus that the cards he gave me will really help build the synergy of my deck" Joey said as he pulled a small plastic wrapped deck off the counter and handed it to Serenity as her eyes widened smiling.

"You got me the deck?" she exclaimed happily as she tore the deck open fanning the cards out Joey's eyes watched as she opened the deck looking through it. He was rather surprised after their little time in the virtual world when Battle City was over she had asked Joey to teach her more of the game and that she had wanted the deck. They found one in the shop but it was pretty expensive at the time so Joey had scrimped and saved what little money he could from his job to buy it for her as he saw her hands stop on a specific card Ancient Sanctuary in the sky. "Joey thank you so much" she exclaimed hugging her brother tightly as Joey smiled holding his sister happy that he had made her so happy she had become quite the skilled player she had beaten him several times in the months after Battle City and he was very proud of her.

"So have you had any news from Yugi or the rest of the guys" she asked as Joey shook his head a moment as he heard a gentle tapping upon the glass his eyes looked up as he saw a falcon perched upon the window sill.

"Umm Serenity am I seeing things or is that falcon perched upon the window" Joey asked as his sister looked over seeing the bird tap its beak again upon the glass lifting its leg to reveal a thin stack of letter tied about its foot.

"Ok I'm going to let it in" Joey said walking over as he opened the window seeing the bird flap its large wings landing upon the counter as its foot held out to Joey his fingers untying the letters as he fanned them out seeing names upon them smiling.

"Their letter's from Yugi and the guys" Joey said as he smiled.

"Call Tea" Joey said as she nodded and picked up her phone calling her friend alerting her of the news.

"Well from what Yugi has written they are alright that they made it safely to the school but there is a few issues one is that the duel disks don't work at the school, but Kaiba has found a way to utilize the disks using the magic of the Millennium Items Yugi says Kaiba is believing in magic oh this is rich money bags is believing in magic" Joey said laughing as he grabbed his cell phone calling Mokuba's cell.

"Hey Mokuba just got a letter from Yugi and the guys "Yugi says they are fine they made it well enough apparently there is some political lady working at the school causing stress with the professors and students" Joey said reading off from the letter.

"How's my brother?" "Is he ok" Mokuba asked as Joey began to laugh, as he spoke. "He has finally begun to accept the concept of magic they were chosen by wands and began to take their classes so there were things he couldn't explain and he also chewed out one of Professor" Joey explained as Mokuba couldn't stop from laughing as Joey chuckled.

"Yeah I know who would have thought it only took several duels with opponents wielding a Millennium Items and being attacked by power mad moron and his minions of a nut job dark lord for him to finally acknowledge magic" Joey exclaimed Mokuba laughed at the duels his brother participated in and the recent attack upon their mansion.

"My only concern is how the Professors are going to handle my brother's attitude" Mokuba said as they said their goodbyes as Joey hung up the phone looking over as his eyes widened seeing his sister strapping a brand new battle city disk upon her for arm as she shuffled her deck slipping it into her deck slot smiling.

"Brother let's have a duel so I can practice with my new deck" Serenity asked her eyes getting big in a pleading little sister look as he merely laughed nodding as he headed into his room grabbing his disk and deck as they headed outside activating their disks as the familiar hum of the devices resonated between the two.

Serenity: 8000

Joey: 8000

Joey and Serenity drew there hands of five as Joey gestured for Serenity to go first as she nodded looking at her hand as a small smirk formed upon her lips her hand plucking a card from her hand.

"I play terraforming" Serenity exclaimed as a spell appeared showing a large bubble over the globe, "This spell allows me to search my deck for any field card and I have a very powerful field" she said as a large display of hologram cards appeared before her similar to what they saw during their time in the virtual world, her eyes spotting the card as she tapped it as the deck glowed and pushed a single card from the deck as she pulled it out revealing it to Joey. "The Sanctuary in the Sky" she said as she slipped into the field zone activating it as a massive temple arose around them with pure white clouds making them feel as if they were hovering high above the clouds.

"What's your field card do Serenity?" Joey asked as she smiled. "This powerful field card prevents me from taking battle damage when a fairy monster is destroyed in battle" she said as her fingers pulled two more cards from her hand.

"Now I play another magic card and this one is a continues spell known as The Fountain in the Sky" she stated as a pure white stone fountain appeared above the middle of the field as crystal clear water fell from the fountain's edge. "This magic card activates when a fairy is destroyed in battle I can then remove it from play and gain life points equal to its attack points" Serenity said a small smirk crossing her lips as Joey looked at the field and the spell card with a look of astonishment.

"Wow sis you have eliminated the threat of battle damage and have made it that when you do have a monster get destroyed you can restore your life points in place of losing your creature I'm impressed" Joey praised her as she blushed softly nodding her head as her fingers flipped another monster as she slapped it upon the blade. "Come forth my mighty Agent of Creation-Venus (1600/0)" she announced as a small beam of light erupted before her as a woman appeared a pair of golden wings flapping out as a set of crystal balls appeared around her as she sang softly.

"I then activate her special ability I can now pay life points in intervals of five hundred and it allows me to special summon a Mystical Shine ball so I shall do it three times" Serenity commanded as Venus glowed holding her hands up as three small blasts of light hit her field as three shining balls appeared next to the angel like woman in defense mode ( 500/500)x3.

Serenity: 6500

Joey: 8000

"Wow very good Serenity you now have a full field of monsters to defend yourself" Joey stated smirking amazed at how fast she became adept at the game since her first duel a year prior.

"Now I set one card face down and that will end my turn for now" Serenity concluded her hand holding one card as she watched her brother draw a sixth card she herself had one card remaining as Joey looked at his card and smirked.

"Well I may not be able to damage you in battle but I can set up things that will protect me as well" Joey said slipping a spell into his duel disk. "I activate Polymerization this allows me to summon a fusion monster" Joey said as he pulled two cards from his hand. "By sending Baby Dragon and Time Wizard to the grave I special summon my Thousand Dragon (2400/2000)" Joey yelled as the small infant dragon and the master of time appeared then suddenly were pulled into a swirling vortex as blinding light appeared on his field as an ancient looking dragon appeared roaring at Serenity flapping his wings stiffly as if old from arthritis.

"I remember Tea telling me about that monster" Serenity said smiling as Joey pulled another card from his hand. "I equip my Thousand dragon with Dragon's Nails this raises his attack points by six hundred points" Joey explained as the dragons old claws were covered in shining metallic talons as its points rose rivalling the attacking power of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. (2400/2000 – 3000/2000)

"I may not be able to damage your life points for now but I will destroy your monster" Joey commanded as he pointed at Agent of Creation- Venus.

"Thousand Dragon attack now with Noxious Nostril Blast" Joey ordered as the ancient dragon dropped its head and breathed fire out of its large nostrils blasting Venus as she cried out and shattered as Serenity lifted her hand pointing at her fountain floating above her head.

"I activate my Fountain in the Sky magic card now since you destroyed my Venus I will banish her from the game and restore my life points equal to amount of her attack points'' she informed him as the spirit of Venus appeared then vanished as sparkles of light floated over Serenity as her life points rose by a swift sixteen hundred.

Serenity: 8100

"Fine but I'm not done yet" Joey stated as he pulled his final two cards of his hand and slipped them face down on his field leaving his hand empty as two large card backs appeared behind Thousand Dragon.

"That ends my turn for now sis but don't worry I'll break through your defense soon enough" Joey said nodding as Serenity drew a card from her hand giving her two cards as her eyes looked down as she reached out switching her three shine balls to defense mode.

"I will end my turn" she said as Joey drew a card from his deck holding one card as he pointed at one of the Mystical Shine Balls, "Attack Thousand Dragon destroy her Shine ball" Joey ordered as the ancient dragon reared its head back and fire blasted the small white shining ball as it shattered Serenity pointed her hand once more at her fountain. "I activate my fountain once more I banish my fairy monster to gain

Life points" she said laughing softly as the ball vanished as her points rose once more.

Serenity: 8600

"I end my turn sis let's see what you got" Joey said as Serenity drew a second card her eyes roaming over her hand thinking of moves to do as she smiled looking at her brother the Wheeler wide grin appeared on her face as Joey's eyes widened slightly a small pit of fear formed in his stomach.

"Uh oh I'm in trouble" Joey said as he watched her reach for her hand.

000

"Hey Yugi wake up or were going to be late" Kaiba yelled kicking the bed as Yugi woke up yawning his hands stretching above his head stretching as his eyes opened as the sound of the holo projector's whined to life as he looked over seeing Kaiba hold his duel disk a smirk forming on his lips as Yami appeared beside Yugi in spirit form chuckling softly. "It seems he has figured out how to get them to work after all" Yami thought as Yugi spoke up towards his billionare rival. 

"You got them working?" Yugi asked as Kaiba nodded his head smirking. "The headmaster informed me that we can utilize the Quidditch pitch to practice" Kaiba informed Yugi as he tossed the disk towards Yugi watching him catch the disk as Kaiba turned and spoke as he walked out.

"Hurry up Yugi we have class with Umbridge in about thirty minutes" Kaiba said as he left the dorm heading down to the common room grabbing his own disk and bag heading out towards the D.A class. Sitting quietly as a few minutes later Umbridge came out of her office her squinty eyes darting to the young genius a slight sneer forming upon her lips as he looked up at her not a shred of fear on his face caused her to flinch slightly as Yugi came running in moments before the bell range as several of the other students saw him sit down panting a tin sheen of sweat formed on his brow his arms full with his bag and the strange device that him and the other transfer's had been obsessing over for the last few weeks.

"Why do you think he brought that strange device?" Hermione said to Ron as he merely shrugged Harry's eyes watched the tiny King of Games his green eyes looking over seeing that Kaiba to had brought his own disk.

"I don't know Hermione but whatever the reason I have no doubt that Umbridge isn't going to be Happy about it" Harry whispered as he watched Yugi stuff his in his bag just before Umbridge had come by to prevent her from seeing the strange muggle device god knows the woman couldn't stand muggle people she would flip if she knew a couple of muggles had figured out a way to use a muggle device on the sacred grounds of the most prestige magical academy in England.

"Now you will copy the approved text three times to maximize efficiency and retention" she exclaimed to the class a dull "Yes Professor" rang out as she stood before the class her aggravating giggle like laugh caused Kaiba to sigh a little too loudly which had garnered her attention immediately.

"Mr. Kaiba might I ask to why you are not writing down what is written upon the board?" she asked in a mock sign of confusion as she approached the young man standing before him her beady frog like gaze doing its best to intimidate the student and failing miserably.

"Well Professor the reason I have not started is because I see no reason to write something so simple down" Kaiba stated refraining from making a snide comment in the Professor's lack of teaching skills.

"I don't understand what do you mean there is no reason to write it down it's the work for the class notes" she said explaining her reason as Kaiba merely rolled his eyes.

"Obviously you have never taught someone how to do something, reading how to do it and performing the act are two completely different forms of learning only a small fraction of people in the world can merely learn from reading about it but the majority of humans not only need to read to learn but be shown and go over the actions of the subject they are learning hence the reason there are things called quizzes and study groups and demonstrations" Kaiba said on a rant as his blue gaze rose back to the toad like Professor who was surprisingly becoming the proper color of an Amazonian rainforest toad with bright red color rising to her face in anger as she listened to the student berate her teaching credentials once more in front of all of her students no less.

"Listen here Mr. Kaiba I don't know where you think you get the Idea you can speak to people however you wish but here in this school in my class you will show me proper respect as a Professor of magic and an expert on the subject of Defense against the Dark Art's" she exclaimed her face showing a little deflation as she had expelled all the air she had been holding from Kaiba's little rant.

"I talk to people the way I do Professor because I can unlike your other students who either fear you for your authority in the Ministry which by the way have no power over me in our world" Kaiba said gesturing to himself , Yugi, Harry and Hermione and a few other Muggle born students.

"But also that because I frankly do not care about this class or your school I was brought here because your mad man Lord Voldemort" Kaiba said causing Umbridge to flinch which only made the young genius roll his eyes involuntarily.

"Attacked me and my fellow transfer's in our world because we possess a magic unlike any other on the planet and because of his new weapon which both me and Yugi and even his lame friend Wheeler fought against and beat the last time" Kaiba informed her as he looked over seeing the Pharaoh take over looking slightly miffed that Kaiba had insulted Joey's skill as a duelist.

"How dare you speak of things you know nothing about you are a boy what are you blathering on about these events and magic unlike any other you are ordinary muggle's and disrespectful one's at that" Umbridge declared her eyes darting between Kaiba, Yugi and Harry as she almost growled her eyes lowered to Yugi's bag as she noticed the large bulge in his book back at last an opportunity to embarrasee the transfer's and the smug blue eyed teen that continued to argue with her.

"Mr. Muto empty out your bag I wish to know what is so large and important that you had to bring it to class today" she exclaimed as she began to walk towards Yugi her height maybe not large was certainly taller then the blonde shrimp with the freaky hair dye job.

"Umm Professor why are you searching his bag though?" questioned Hermione as she stopped before the young King of Games and turned her head towards the muggle born girl.

"Because its quite obvious that he is hiding something in his bag I saw him stuff it in there when I entered the classroom" She informed her as her head turned back as Yami had taken over hiss height growing slightly as he stood towering over the professor by a mere inch or two as his hand flipped open the flap of his book bag the tips of the blades of his duel disk stuck out as he watched the look on her face go from arrogant to smug in two point three seconds.

"Ahh hah sneaking illegal contraband on school ground I shall be having a discussion with Albus about this most certainly" she informed the entire class as if hoping the students would rally behind her about the contraband.

"Professor a question if you will" Kaiba said as she stopped speaking her head turning slowly as Kaiba's eyes watched her. "If it's illegal as you so put it then please by all means explain to the students what it is in his bag and to what reason it is apparently contraband?" Kaiba asked smirking softly.

"Well it's obviously some sort of muggle weapon look at the strange blade like edges weapons are not permitted at Hogwart's" Umbridge said as Kaiba merely laughed causing the stout Professor to look upon him with a sneer.

"No weapons you must be joking you have suits of armor here wielding swords axes and maces and yet you think that a Duel Disk is a weapon perhaps in your warped sense of thinking but not in the muggle world its nothing more than a toy for a game we play and if weapons are banned in Hogwarts then why are wands permitted I would think a wand that has the power to control peoples minds cause agonizing pain and the power to kill would be more of a weapon than anything" Kaiba retorted as Umbridge lifted her stubby finger about to counter his words.

"Umm Professor he does have a point it doesn't seem correct to assume that Yugi's Duel Disk is a weapon when we ourselves are carrying weapons at all times" Hermione informed the Professor as she looked upon Hermione a slight look of distain showing upon her frog like features.

"Yes but in the hands of trained witches and Wizards such as Miss. Parvati or Mr. Malfoy they are not considered weapons" she said as Hermione spoke again.

"But in the hands of a muggle such as Mr. Muto or My self perhaps its considered a weapon?" she asked as Professor Umbridge stood there slightly taken back by the accusation of blood relations.

"Of course not dear but this thing doesn't look safe at all I mean what does it do that it aids in a game in the muggle world" she said holding the disk up looking at her with a look of sympathy towards the witch.

"Well its rather simple if you people ever decided to escape your little magical bubble and advance beyond the nineteenth Century perhaps you haven't heard that the technology of Holographic projection has been created you know three dimensional images of objects, people and such" Kaiba stated a rather bored look upon his face as she turned around to face him.

"Well if its muggle related thankfully this strange device will not be able to function upon the grounds of Hogwarts" she said as she had realized she had lost the Argument and returned the disk to Yugi as he merely put it back in his bag closing the flap as she returned to the lesson on the notes for class her eyes watching Kaiba as he merely sat there unmoving.

000

"Well big brother the first thing I'm going to do is sacrifice my two shine balls to summon one of the strongest creature's in my deck come forth my might Guardian angel Joan" she anunced as the sound of heavenly music around around them a stunning angelic woman appearing before her wrapped in pure white silk and golden wings, (2800/2000)!.

"Not bad sis but as you can see my trusty Dragon Nails has made my Thousand Dragon two hundred attack points higher than your Angel powerful as she may be your field does little in boosting her attack strength" Joey exclaimed with a soft sigh of relief at his sister's move.

"But who said im done big brother I now banish the two shine balls in my grave yard" she said as two ghostly images of the balls of pure light appeared then vanished. "To special summon another monster meet Soul of Purity and Light" she announced as a man appeared standing next to angel Joan as Joey looked on slightly confused as a thin silloetee formed of a beautiful angel like being appeared behind him hugging the man gently with out him realizing it (2000/1800).

"Ok im a bit surprised and confused Serenity your creature is strong but no match for my dragon so why bother summoning it" Joey asked slightly confused as Serenity's hand was now empty.

"Now Guardian angel Joan attack Thousand Dragon with your Angel arrow shot" she exclaimed as Joey looked on a loss for words. "Sis what are you doing she is weaker why attack" he announced as the angel lunged at the ancient dragon pulling out a bow of pure gold and cradling an arrow as her attack points rose suddenly (2800/2000-3100/2000).

"What the hell just happened" Joey yelled as the angel let thee arrow loose as it pierced the chest of Thousand dragon as it cried out and shattered.

Joey:7900

Serenity: 8600

"Well you see big brother when my Purity of the soul monster is on my field when a fair type monster attacks another monster my fairy gets a three hundred attack point boost during the battle which was just what I needed to beat your Dragon" she exclaimed as her life points suddenly shot up more.

"Also thanks to Joan when she beats a monster in battle I receive life points equal to the monster's original attack points "she stated her points rising by an additional twenty four hundred.

Serenity: 10,000

"Now your defenseless brother" she said as Joey's smile grew wider. "Not so fast Serenity when you defeated my Thousand Dragon you triggered my trap activate my Time Machine card" he announced as a large machine with a clock appeared in his back row and opened as Thousand Dragon walked out in attack mode. (2400/2000)

"Well darn was hoping to attack you directly" she said as she ended her turn.

"Wow Serenity you are becoming an amazing Duelist" Joey complimented as he drew a card looking at it with a smile, "I play my Pot Of Greed" Joey declared slipping the card into his disk leaving his hand empty for the moment as he pulled two more cards to his hand as he giggled slightly.

"Oh you are going to love this sister you got one of your best now meet one of my best come forth my Gearafried the Iron Knight" Joey stated slapping his signature iron clad Knight to the field as he appeared wearing indeed iron armor (1800/1600)

"So you summoned another monster for my Joan to beat?" Serenity asked in slight confusion.

"I reveal my final face down say hello to my Release Restraint spell card this powerful magic card can tribute my Iron Knight in order to summon his true form meet Gearfriend the SwordMaster" Joey yelled as Gearfriend leaped into the air with a battle cry as his armor began to crack and shatter as a large burly man with wild black long hair stood grasping a sword in his hand yelling out a battle cry. (2600/2200)

"Well he is strong Joey but my Joan is still stronger" she informed him as Joey smirked holding one final card up. "I activate my last card Lightning Blade this powerful Equip spell will boost any warrior I attach it to by a staggering eight hundred attack points" he said slipping the cardinto his disk as Gearfried's attack jumped to a staggering thirty four hundred. (2600/2200-3400/2200)

"Oh crap" she stated as the warrior lifted the new weapon as lightly struck the ground and theen suddenly struck Joan as she cried out and shattered.

"Joey what did you do to my Angel Joan" she cried as Joey smiled "That's his special power when he is equipped with a card he can automaticly destroy any monster on the field and I chose your Joan now its time for an attack" Joey exclaimed pointing at the remaining monster. "Gearfried attack with your Lightning Sword" he ordered as the muscle bound warrior leapt into the air and slashed down destroying the beautiful angel spirit as Serenity's points dropped by a meager nine hundred from the boost thee Purity gained in battle.

Serenity: 9100

"I should thank you brother I activate my spell and banish my Purity of the spirit to boost my life points yet again by an addition two thousand" she informed him as he points rose well past eleven thousand.

Serenity: 11100

"Your move sister" Joey informed her, his hand was empty as he watched her draw a single card and look at Joey.

"I play Swords of Revealing Light" she said her hand dropping to zero as three massive swords made of shining energy appeared locking his warrior in place causing Joey to growl in annoyance usually he liked seeing Yugi play this card but against himself he found it really annoying especially since he had the advantage and the strongest monster she had nothing left.

"Now you can't attack me for three turns" she said ending her turn on the spot as Joey drew a card looking at her. "I summon my Axe Raider in attack mode" Joey stated as he familiar barbarian axe wielding warrior appeared with a battle cry next to Gearfried The Sword Master. (1700/1150)

"Your turn" he said as Serenity drew and ended her turn causing Joey to draw a single card into his hand "Your move sis" he said holding onto his one card leaving him with only one turn to wait as Serenity drew a second card looking at it her eyes widen as she smiles slightly. "I summon The Agent of Mystery: Earth in attack mode" she said as a smaller angel like woman with blue green wings appeared flapping as she smiled at Joey (1000/800) "Now for her special ability since she was normal summoned with the Sanctuary out in play I can add a Master Hyperion to my hand instead of a normal Agent monster" she said as the hologram cards appeared as she tapped it her deck glowing once more as it pushed another card out taking it into her fingers holding two cards as she revealed the Hyperion to let him know she didn't pull something else showing the strong monster to her brother.

"So what you don't have enough monsters to tribute to summon him and my warrior is much more powerful" Joey said smiling as she merely smirked.

"Actually while I have the Sanctuary out I have to simply banish an Agent monster from either my hand my grave or my field to special summon him" she informed him as the Agent of Mystery suddenly vanished as a sound like a horn echoed out as a male fairy appeared wearing shining armor and golden garments crossing his arms over his chest, (2700/2100)

"Well strong as he may be Serenity my warrior is still stronger" Joey stated with a smug look as he looked at his Gearfrieds attack a staggering amount, (3400/2200) thanks to the Lightning blade he had equipped his eyes darted to watch Serenity tap her disks graveyard button.

"Actually Big brother I can use Hyperions special power to banish a light fairy monster from my grave" she said as Guardian Angel Joan appeared and vanished Hyperions hands jutted out causing Gearfried to cry out and shatter Lightning blade and all leaving Joey with only his Axe Raider to defend him.

"Gahh what no?" Joey exclaimed as she smirked pointing at Joey, "Now Hyperion attack his Axe Raider with piercing light" she commanded as Hyperion held his hands up blasting Axe Raider as the warrior cried out shattering as Joey's life points dropped suddenly by a thousand points.

Joey: 6900

"My draw" Joey yelled puling a second card as he looked at the two cards and smirked.

"I activate my Roll of fate" he yelled as a spell appeared as it showed two people and a die as it flew out flipping as it rolled landing on a four as Joey yelled out a woohoo and pulled four cards from the top of his deck adding them to his hand giving him five cards as he pulled four more banishing them as he slipped them into his breast pocket smirking as he fanned out his hand.

"I summon my Marauding Captain" Joey announced as a blonde warrior with green armor and a long sword appeared swinging its sword (1200/400) as he pulled another card from his hand now I special my Goblin's Attack Force thanks to my Captains ability" Joey explained as Serenity nodded as a group of five goblins appeared brandishing clubs and axes fangs hung from past their upper lips and lower lips as they grinned at the young girl (2300/0).

"You may have gotten a full hand and a couple monster's but have you forgotten about my Hyperions special power" Serenity reminded him as Joey merely smirked pulling a third card from his hand.

"Have you forgotten about my field and my continuous spell card" Serenity said smirking as Joey pulled another card from his deck.

"No I didn't forget about it because it won't be around for much longer" joey said slipping another card into his duel disk. "I activate my heavy storm" Joey said smirking as a massive whipping of wind swirled around them as Serenity's fountain in the sky and her field were shattered.

"I activate my Burning-Soul Sword this magic card allows me to tribute another monster and boost the equipped monster by the attack points of the tribute monster's original attack points" Joey said pointing as the Burning-Soul Sword appeared before Marauding Captain as he grasped it. "I tribute my Goblin Attack Force to boost my Marauding Captain by a whopping twenty three hundred attack" Joey stated as Marauding Captains attack rose to thirty five hundred (1200/400+2300=3500/400)

"Now my Marauding captain att" Joey yelled and was cut off ssuddenly from his declaration as a small explosion of energy smashed into him knocking him forward as Serenity screamed.

"Joey no" she yelled rushing to her brother's side giving him a hand as he stood slightly shaky from whatever had struck him, the holograms had disapated and vanished as their duel disks were shut down from the interference.

"What the hell is the big Idea" Joey yelled turning to face his attack as a man approached dressed in a strange purple cloak lifting his burly left arm a Oricalcos style duel disk rested upon the forearm as the man pulled the hood bac revealing a tall male with bright orange hair and a lightly trimmed goatee.

"Oh sorry boy didn't mean to interrupt your little banter with the girl but I'm here to hunt and you Joseph Wheeler are my prey so prepare you self to Duel" the man declared as Joey growled pulling all the cards from his grave field and hand back into his deck and began shuffling them together.

"Look pal I don't know who the hell you are or what you want but you should back off you got that you punk" Joey yelled as the man cocked hs arm up as his disk came on the long sickly green blade shot out like a blade ready for battle as he laughed.

"The names Shamus you fool and today I take your soul for my Master Lord Voldemort" Shamus stated as Joey's eyes widened slightly.

"Serenity get out of here now this is too dangerous for you to be here" Joey demanded as she shook her head in defiance.

"No Joey I'm not going to leave you here to fend for yourself" she informed her older brother.

"Now get going go tell Tea and Mokuba now" he yelled shaking his sister's hand from his shoulder as a tears fell from her eyes nodding as she ran the opposite direction yelling back to him.

"Don't you lose big brother" she yelled as Joey looked at the man trying to size him up.

"Well now that the family therapy session is over shall we begin your last duel" Shamus stated as he reached for his deck drawing five cards as Joey did the same.

"Alright then lets duel!" they yelled simultaneously.


	10. Chapter 10 The power of Defending

"I can't believe I have to face you of all people" Shamus growled as his hand snapped five cards from the top of his deck.

"What the hell did I do to piss you off?" Joe asked as he did the same pulling five cards from his deck fanning them out as his eyes lowered scanning the hand as small smirk crossing his lips as Joey reached for the cards pulling one from it.

"I should be facing one of the greats not the likes of you Yugi Muto, Seto Kaiba, Ryou Bakura hell even Mai Valentine is more skilled than you you're a luck based player who has no real strategy when dueling its rather pathetic" Shamus proclaimed as he watched Joey pull the first card.

"Well then I guess I got the luck of the draw for you to face against me because frankly Yugi and Kaiba would have crushed you Shamus" Joey informed as he smirked. "I guess since you challenged me I shall go first" Joey announced as he placed the monster face up, "I summon my Marauding Captain in attack mode" Joey stated as a small beam of light flashed before him as a battle hardened warrior wearing shining green armor with a long steel swords, yelling out a battle cry. (1200/400)

"What you summon that weak ass warrior to fight against me" Shamus stated in an insulting tone as Marauding Captain growled swinging its swords.

"I never said I was done you idiot thanks to my Marauding Captain's special power when he is normal summoned I get to special summon another level four monster from my hand and this one is perfect" Joey said pulling another monster as he placed it upon the field, "I special summon another Marauding Captain in defense mode" He informed Shamus as the familiar warrior appeared kneeling beside his duplicate his swords held up in an x formation in front of him like a shield. (1200/400)

"So what you summoned two useless warriors what was the point of that?" Shamus asked slightly confused at the maneuver.

"Well you see when one Marauding Captain is out on the field you are only able to attack that warrior monster but now that I have two out on the field I have created a field lock if you will preventing your attacks till I can come up with another move" Joey informed him as he pulled a third card from his hand leaving him with only two remaining. "I now activate a useful magic card it's called the A. Forces" Joey stated slipping the spell in his spell and trap card zone as the two warriors were bathed in a soft green light there attack points rising by an additional four hundred. (1200/400- 1600/400x 2)

"Why did there attack points just rise?" Shamus looked on slightly surprised at the power up.

"Well you see my spell card is a continuous spell that will increase the attack points of all my warrior type monsters by an additional two hundred attack points for every warrior and spell caster I have on the field and since I have two as of now, they both go up by four hundred two hundred for each" Joey explained as he waved his hand for Shamus to begin his turn as the large brute of man pulled a sixth card from his hand scanning his eyes over every card with a slight smirk.

"Alright Wheeler let's see you contend with this I play the spell card Terraforming this card allows me to search my deck for field card and add it directly to my hand" Shamus stated slipping the spell into his spell zone as he pulled his deck free fanning it out his eyes looking over every card and stopped upon one pulling the card from his deck. "I hope you remember this one cause now I add the Seal of Oricalcos to my hand" Shamus said causing Joey's eyes to widen a twinge of fear shot down his spine at the thought of the deadly field spell.

"No Shamus you don't know what you are doing if you play that card we both will be in danger" Joey pleaded as Shamus merely laughed as he slipped the Terraforming spell within the graveyard slot.

"That's the point you fool my Master needs more souls and who better than one of the chosen duelists" he stated as Joey looked at him a bit surprised.

"Oh yes Joey I know all about your brief experience with the dark powers of the Seal and the power you hold namely the legendary Dragon the Claw of Hermos" Shamus said laughing as he slipped the seal into his hand giving him six cards once more.

"If you play that card we both will be in big trouble" Joey explained as Shamus smirked. "Yes I know what it does it brings out the inner rage , hatred and aggression of people and trust me I have plenty of pent of rage and hatred for you and your friends" Shamus said as he pulled the seal card from his hand laughing. "I activate my field spell Canyon" he announced as Joey winced waiting to hear the Seal but stopped cringing and looked at the man with a confused look on his face.

"Wait I'm sorry did you just say you play Canyon?" Joey asked as his field spell activated as they both appeared to be standing in the center of a large canyon of stone and rock walls surrounding them both.

"Yes you dumb ass I said I play Canyon I won't be using the Seal just yet no that will be for later" Shamus stated pulling another card from his hand, "Now I play a single face down card and set this monster in face down defense mode" he stated as the back of duel monster's card appeared defending him, leaving his hand at three and one of the cards was the cards was the Seal of Oricalcos.

"Fine then it's my move then" Joey declared pulling a fourth card from his hand as he smirked softly, "I summon my Little Win guard in attack mode an thanks to it also being a warrior monster it not only boosts my Marauding captains by an additional two hundred each but he gets a grand bonus of six hundred attack points" Joey stated as the tiny winged warrior appeared looking like a minuscule elf with a small sword and a helmet that completely covered its face as just as Joey had said it glowed green softly and its points rose by a bosting six hundred. (1400/1800-600 2000/1800)

"Now my little Win guard Attack that defense Monster" Joey Ordered as the warrior leaped up bringing its sword down upon the card as it flipped up revealing a large Easter Island row of heads. (1100/2000)

"I should thank you for exposing my Moai Interceptor Cannons you have allowed me to activate this trap I reveal this hand card its similar to your Kunai and chain its known as Spike shield and Chain and it equips to a face up monster I have on my field boosting its attack points by a whopping five hundred but that's not the best part you pathetic moron when it's in defense mode and is attack while equipped with this trap its defense points rise by its attack points boosting my cannon's by an additional eleven hundred defense points" he said as the spike shield appeared before the row of stone Easter Island heads and glowed read as the defense power of the creature shot up past three thousand. (1100/2000-1100 1100/3100)

"Ahh crap now I take damage" Joey whined as the sword clanged loudly upon the shield as Joey's points dropped down by twenty two hundred points.

Joey: 5800

"What the hell I should have only taken eleven hundred points of damage" Joey yelled out as Shamus stated laughing pointing at the massive canyon around them.

"Sure my field may not have boosted the attack point of any of my monsters but what it does do is double any battle damage done to a defense position rock type monster to the attacking monster's owner and that would be you and since my cannon's defense points were a staggering three thousand one hundred you two a nice twenty two hundred points of damage and I didn't even have to attack you to do it your beating yourself" Shamus said laughing at Joey's mistake as Joey sweat dropped slightly.

"Well fine then" Joey said pulling another card from his hand leaving him with two. "I play a face down and end my turn" Joey informed him as a face down card appeared behind his two Marauding Captains and Little Win guard.

"It's my draw" Shamus yelled pulling a card giving him four cards as he merely smirked at Joey surveying his field his Moai Intercept Cannons had the equip trap Spike Shield and Chain giving it an additional five hundred points boosting its attack to sixteen hundred but that didn't matter it served as a much better wall than anything else.

"I set another monster in face down defense mode and activate the spell card Yellow Luster Shield" he said dropping his hand to two cards, "this spell grants all my monsters an additional three hundred defense points" Shamus stated as a Massive yellow barrier appeared around his monster as the Moai Interceptor cannons defense points rose 1600/2000-300 1600/2300)

"Great more defending are you ever going to summon something to actually attack me with or what?" Joey said with a hint of frustration at the new defense mode monster that appeared and the boosting defense spell card.

"Oh are we losing our cool once more you did the same foolish mistake when you dueled that man who was pretending to be Marik thinking you had the game won you foolishly attacked and lost your focus only to fall into his many trap cards and the restricting bindings of his reptilian trap monster's you really are a simple amateur "Shamus said shaking his head slightly.

"H- How do you know about that duel?" Joey asked pointing his finger at the man accusingly.

"It was televised you moron" Shamus said as he waved his hand signaling the end of his turn as Joey pulled a third card growling slightly out of annoyance at not only the insults but the fact he did rush in a lot and it did cost him a few duels.

"Now I summon my Axe Raider to the field in attack mode" he declared as his familiar barbarian axe swinging warrior appeared with a battle cry as the A forces spell boosted its attack points and the others by an additional two hundred giving Axe Raider an eight hundred point boost as well as the other three monster's. (Axe Raider 1700/1150- 2500/1150 Marauding Captain's 1200/400- 2000/400 Little Winguard 1400/1800- 2200/1800)

"I still can't attack you this turn thanks to your trap boosting your monster but I bet that your other monster isn't nearly as strong" Joey commented as he pointed at the face down monster. "Axe Raider attack his face down card with Axe Slam attack" he announced as the battle hardened warrior leaped up slashing his axe down upon the card having it flip revealing a molten looking creature and just like Shamus said the yellow Luster Shield boosted its defense points by an additional three hundred.

"You attacked my Revival Golem" (100/2100- 100/2400) Shamus informed as the axe sliced right through the rock monster destroying it.

"Yeah I beat it" Joey yelled out laughing as Shamus smirked. "You really are an idiot so you beat my monster so what you still haven't touched my life points and have you forgotten I still have the Seal in my hand" Shamus informed Joey causing the blonde to deflate some at the realization that he had done little more than whittle down his defense.

"Well do you end your turn or what?" Shamus said growing impatient at the lack of response as Joey shook his head shaking the feeling away. "Go ahead" he said as Shamus drew a third card and smirked.

"Nice I play painful choice this magic card allows me to pick five monster's from my deck and show them to you and you pick one for me to keep while the other four get sent straight to the grave" Shame stated placing his two cards in his pocket for the moment as he pulled his deck and began to pluck monster after monster till he had a total of five shuffled his deck and slotted it turning the hand of five to Joey as he looked at the cards that showed Hieracosphinx (2400/1200) Great Spirit (500/1500) Guardian statue (800/1400) The Rock Spirit (1700/1000) Stone Statue of the Aztecs (300/2000).

"Fine you can keep your Great Spirit card it isn't much of a threat defense wise and the Rock spirit you would have been able to special summon it had I let you keep it so keep the Great Spirit" Joey said nodding as Shamus merely smiled flipping the four remaining monsters into a stack and slipped them into the grave giving him five rock types in his grave as he pulled his two remaining cards and added the Great Spirit to it giving him three.

"Now I shall summon this in face down defense mode" Shamus said as yet another monster appeared in defense next to the powered up Moai interceptor Cannons. "That will do it for me I think yes" he said as Joey pulled a third card and smirked.

"Well since it doesn't seem like you will be doing much attacking allow me to help clear up this rubble I now tribute my two Marauding Captains and my Little Winguard to summon one of my most powerful creatures come forth my mighty Gilford the Lightning" Joey declared as thee three warriors vanished as massive lightning strike began to hit the ground as a massive muscular man appeared as a large bolt struck the ground his hand pulling out its massive blade swinging it with a loud battle cry. (2800/1400- 3200/1400) Shamus looked about sneering as he had recalled this creature in his studies of Joey.

"Now since I tribute summoned my creatures my Axe Raider's attack drops to twenty one hundred but my Gilford gets a boost making it over three thousand attack points and as an added bonus thanks to my three sacrifices his special ability now activates Gilford can now destroy every monster you control" Joey informed Shamus as he immediately lifted his arms as bright powerful strikes of lightning struck his face down monster and his Cannon causing them to crack and shatter causing his face up trap to shatter as well as he slipped the three cards into his graveyard leaving him defense less.

"Now what were you saying about my dueling skills being pathetic Gilford attack this chump with your Lightning Sword" he announced as the massive warrior leaped up and plunged his sword down as strikes of lightning his Shamus dropping his points severely.

Shamus: 4800

"But wait jerk there is more my Axe Raider hasn't had his shot yet Axe Raider Attack him directly Axe Slam attack" Joey yelled as the familiar warrior bellowed out and threw its mighty axe striking Shamus upon his chest knocking him back.

Shamus: 2700

"You will pay for that little stunt you fool" Shamus yelled struggling to get up his life points lower than Joeys by nearly three thousand.

"Well you are only one attack away from defeat" he said smirking as Shamus drew his card angrily. "Now you have really pissed me off and you don't want to see me mad" he said pulling a card from his hand.

"I activate the Seal of Oricalcos and destroy my Canyon field card to do it" he yelled as the infamous green seal mark began to carve itself into the ground around them forming the six pointed star as a much smaller version of it appeared upon Shamus's forehead his eyes taking on a soft red tinted hues as he laughed out feeling the power of the Oricalcos course through his veins.

"Now I think it's time I stop playing around I special summon one of the most powerful creatures in my deck and all I have to do is banish all of my monster's from my grave yard but first I shall play this card I have been holding onto since the beginning of our duel I play Soul Absorption" he yelled as the familiar magic card appeared upon his spell zone.

"Now for every card banished I receive five hundred life points and I plan on banishing quite a few of them now to my monster I banish all seven rock monster's from my grave yard to special summon my Mega Rock Dragon in attack mode" he yelled as a large boulder appeared and shattered and began to take the shape and form of a large dragon made of pure stone as its red eyes looked at joey and growled. (? /?-500 500/?)

"So what it's weak it only has five hundred points" Joey state pointing at the stone dragon creature as it roared at Joey causing him to take a step back.

"Well it's time to collect my life points a grand total of thirty five hundred of them" he said holding his arms out as shining sparkling droplets fell upon him as his points suddenly shot up.

Shamus: 6200

"Now my dragons special power activates for every rock type that I banished to summon him my beast gains a grand total of seven hundred points and if you were keeping count little Joey that was Seven rock monsters" he said as the dragons points shot up. (500/? - 4900 5400/5200) (thanks to yellow Luster shield its defense is raised by three hundred)

"Say hello to your defeat now my Mega Rock Dragon attack his Gilford the Lightning with Stone Shard Shower" he declared as the dragon opened its mouth and began to shoot out not flames but sharp stones at the mighty warrior as Joey lifted his hand pointing to his face down. "I reveal my trap card Defense Draw I take no battle damage this battle and I get to draw a card" he said pulling a third card to his hand just as Gilford was wiped out in a flurry of stone shards causing Joey to hold his arms up to protect his face as the seals magic made the creatures power real as well as their attacks, sharp stones began to shoot across Joey's arms and cheeks leaving him bleeding slightly as he panted softly.

"You saved yourself but this duel is far from done your turn you fool" Shamus said looking over Joey's bleeding form his hand was empty but his field was almost set with his Luster spell out all his monster's automatically received an additional boost in defense and with the Seal out he had the five hundred attack point boost as well.

"My draw" Joey said pulling a fourth card as he winced slightly from his injuries. "I set this card face down and activate Dangerous Machine Type-6 this magic card will activate on my next stand by phase and depending on the number I roll I get to use a different effect" Joey informed Shamus as a massive slot machine style device appeared in front of him as his hand slipped along his disk shifting his Axe Raider into defense mode.

"Go Shamus" Joey said as Shamus pulled a single card not even glancing upon it as he pointed at the Axe Raider. "Now Mega Rock Dragon obliterate that pathetic warrior with your Stone Shard Shower now" he yelled as the kneeling axe wielding warrior cried out as the stone dragon blasted it to pieces shattering before Joey leaving him defenseless. "I set this card face down and I then end my turn"

"My move Joey said pulling a third card as he smiled as the dial on the machine began to spin. "Come on Joey needs a new pair of shoes no whammies" he pleaded as a large die appeared and spun around landing upon a three as Joey laughed. "Yes thanks to it landing on a three I get to draw an extra card" he said pulling a fourth card as he smirked.

"I reveal my face down card" Joey announced as a spell flipped up showing a scrap of ancient parchment with a strangely familiar dragon scrawled across it. "This is my Ancient Rules spell and it allows me to special summon a normal monster of level five or higher from my hand" joey informed Shamus only to have him laugh loudly.

"You pathetic fool I've done my research on you I know your strategy's the strong normal creature you have in your deck is that pathetic dragon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and its nothing compared to my Mega Rock Dragon you fool" Shamus informed Joey as he merely smirked.

"Perhaps your right but for my move to work my Red-Eyes has to be on the field" Joey informed his loud opponent as his signature dragon came to the field spreading its midnight black wings and roaring out ready to protect his master. (2400/2000)

"What can you do with that gangly reptile of yours Joey its nothing compared the awesome strength of my dragon" he laughed out as Joey pulled another card from his hand leaving him with two, "I play Pot of Greed now I draw two additional cards" he stated slipping the famous green spell into his slot as the laughing pot of greed appeared, Joey's fingers plucked two additional cards from his deck one of the two cards was shining as his eyes widened at the sight of the card as he fanned his hand as he laughed triumphantly.

"Oh how I have missed you I'm so glad you are back ,yeah now this is a move I can do" Joey exclaimed quiet cheerfully though he was facing a beast that could easily crush even Kaiba's most powerful Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon in battle.

"Hey why is your card glowing Wheeler?" Shamus stated looking at the card with slight fear in his eyes as he took note of the brightly glowing card in Joey's hand of four.

"Well I'm about to show you but first it's time for my normal summon now I call to the field my mighty Gearfried the Iron Knight" Joey yelled calling another signature warrior from his deck as the man branded in armor appeared with a battle cry its attack points shot up by an additional two hundred thanks to the A. forces spell already out. (1800/1600- 2000/1600)

"What the hell can the little man do he isn't much of a knight to fight my dragon" Shamus stated matter a fact as Joey pulled another card from his hand, "I play the spell Release Restraints" Joey yelled slipping the said spell in that would unravel Gearfried and release his true power.

"What no that's not possible" Shamus stated as sweat began to pour down his brow recalling the data he had recovered about this certain warrior of Joey's and if he was doing all this work than he was certainly in trouble.

"I call to the field from my deck my Gearfried the Sword Master" Joey yelled as the warrior clad in armor yelled out a battle cry as the black shining armor began to crack and fall away as it blew apart revealing a rather large man rippled in muscles with long black locks a long sword in hand as he swung his sword the entire field somehow shook beneath the two as Shamus put his hands up looking at the warrior with fear in his eyes realizing his power. (2600/2200- 2800/2200)

"So what you have to powerful creatures on the field so what you can't use either of them to beat my beast in battle you fool" Shamus stated standing up his knee's slightly shaking as he watched Joey pull another card.

"I assume your Master has informed you about us three Legendary duelists and the power we possess" Joey asked a sly smirk crossing his lips as Shamus nodded his head as Joey's fingers turned the glowing card around showing the Claw of Hermos his Legendary Dragon card.

"Oh come on!" Shamus exclaimed as Joey laughed slapping the card onto his monster zone, "I play the Claw of Hermos and combine it with my Red-Eyes Black Dragon once again to pull off the same technique I used against Rex Raptor in our previous Oricalcos Duel to defeat him" Joey yelled as the Legendary Dragon appeared next to Red-Eyes and began to fuse with it in a spiral. "Come to me Red- Eyes Black Dragon sword the perfect weapon for my Sword Master" Joey Exclaimed as the Sword Master's Attack points when up by an additional fifteen hundred points. (2800/2200- 4300/2200)

"So what your Warrior is still too weak to best my Dragon in battle you idiot you really are a novice" Shamus stated as he laughed shaking his head as Joey held his finger up waving it back and forth him.

"Now did you really think I would go through all that work to summon a monster and not do the correct calculations for his attack points" Joey asked as Shamus yelled out, "Yes of course you're an idiot you just did" he announced laughing knowing he had the duel won.

"Shamus you forgot about my Gearfried's special power you see the original Gearfried cannot be equipped by any card at all any equip card that does equip to him is automatically destroyed but my Sword Master has such an sweet ability you see when he is Equipped with an equip card he can automatically destroy any monster on your field and since the only creature on your field is your Mega Rock Dragon then I guess he shall have to be my target" Joey announced as Gearfried's Dragon sword was swung in the air as a large hurricane like wind began to form around Mega Rock destroying piece by piece leaving nothing in its wake and leaving Shamus without a single monster on the field one card on the field and no cards in his hand.

"Even if you attack me "I'll still have life points left have you forgotten that I restored my points from before with your last powerful attack you fool" Shamus said almost as if he was goading Joey.

"That is true but a direct attack of forty-three hundred is still going to hurt quite a lot and since the seal is in play the monsters are real as well as their attacks" Joey informed Shamus as his eyes widened slightly at the realization of the information that struck him.

"Now Gearfried the Sword Master attack Shamus Directly with your Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword" Joey ordered as the massive warrior leapt into the air bringing the shining black blade down slicing through Shamus's shirt just as Shamus lifted his hand his card lifting revealing a trap with a monster appearing through a strange portal.

"I activate my Counter Gate this trap negates your attack and allows me to draw a card if it's a monster I can automatically normal summon that monster" Shamus said panting as he gripped his torn shirt as he sighed his hand reached up pulling a card from his deck as he smirked. "I normal summon one of my most powerful creature's come forth my mighty Labyrinth wall in defense mode" Shamus announced as the massive stone maze of walls appeared upon his field like a massive shield. (0/3000- 500/3300)

"Fine but on my next turn your through Shamus" Joey yelled as he nodded for Shamus to make his move his hand slipped to his deck pulling a card as his eyes fell to it smirking as he played Pot of Greed as the famous Jar of drawing appeared allowing him to pull another two cards from his deck as he pulled two cards from his deck.

"I activate my magic card Moon Mirror Shield and equip it to my Labyrinth Wall" Shamus said as he switched the massive wall to attack mode causing Joey to raise his brow slightly confused at the face that the Equip card had not adjusted the attack points of the monster.

"Now my Labyrinth wall attack his Gearfried the Sword Master with ancient Crush" he yelled as one of the wall slabs broke off and launched towards Gearfried as Joey's eyes watched the Labyrinth wall's attack points suddenly shoot up to forty-three hundred then jump by an additional one hundred as the Seal boosted it by an additional five hundred raising it to a staggering forty nine hundred points. (500/3300- 4300/3300-100+500 4900/3300)

"What the hell just happened" Joey yelled as Gearfried was destroyed as his points dropped

Joey: 5200

"Oh my apologies did I forget to mention that my Moon Mirror Shield boosts my monster's attack by the attack of the highest attack position monster when attacking or attacked on the field than boost it by an additional one hundred to take out the monster as well as the Seal giving my Labyrinth Wall an additional five hundred" Shamus said smirking as Joey watched the attack points of the wall drop back down to five hundred.

"It's my draw" Joey yelled as he pulled a second card as the Dangerous machine six spun and landed on a six causing it to explode looking a little deflated his eyes darted to the Labyrinth wall, "I set a card face down" Joey said as he slipped the card into his disk as the back of a card appeared in front of him. "Your move Shamus" he stated as Shamus drew another card giving him two as he looked at them smirking.

"I set this monster in defense mode now my Labyrinth wall attack Joey's points directly" he announced as Joey was hit by one of the slabs of stone wall suddenly dropping his points by five hundred.

Joey: 4700

"Well it's not much but it's better than nothing" Shamus said chuckling as Joey drew a second card smirking softly. "Well this is certainly an interesting card to pull now" Joey said as he pulled it from his hand.

"I summon my Black Stone of Legend in attack mode attack mode" Joey announced as a strange glowing red and black stone appeared shining a bright red (0/0) as Shamus looked on with a laugh, "What the hell can that thing do it has no points my wall can crush it without its shield magic" Shamus stated as Joey laughed.

"Yeah that may be true you rock filled moron my Red stone may not have any attack power or defensing power but what it does have is one kick ass ability as you know I play the Red-Eyes Black Dragon monster in my deck" Joey said nodding to Shamus as if to have him disagree or agree.

"Yeah so what your dragons in the grave and even if you special summoned it from the grave my shield would protect my Labyrinth wall by automatically boosting its attack points by your dragons' so why bother?" Shamus said as Joey smirked.

"Oh I never said my Black Stone of Legend would revive my fallen Red-Eyes Black Dragon no this creature like my Red-Eyes B. Chick that Specials a Red-eyes from my hand well my stone can special one from deck" Joey said as Shamus's laugh stopped suddenly.

"What are you talking about Wheeler you only have one Red-Eyes Black Dragon I've done my research you only possess the one Red-Eyes Black Dragon from the former Runner up of the Regionals Rex Raptor" he yelled as the stone began to glow and crack suddenly as it fell apart at Joey's feet a black shining form grew larger and larger.

"Well that is where your research is incorrect Shamus not only do I have one in my deck I actually possess two of them and you are about to see why" He yelled as his Red-Eyes stopped growing spreading its wings and roared, its black talons shining in the light as its piercing red eyes looked at Shamus. (2400/2000)

"So what, you have your signature monster it won't matter my Labyrinth wall can easily crush it takes to my Moon Mirror Shield's effect of boosting its attack points during the battle" Shamus stated to Joey as Joey's hand pointed out to his face down. "I reveal my face down my Polymerization spell card" he said pulling a card from his hand leaving his hand empty. "I fuse my Red-Eyes Black Dragon with my Summoned skull to summon Black Dragon Archfiend" Joey announced as a pillar of fire and lava erupted before him the shadow of a massive dragon appeared as the lava was blown away and stood a massive dragon flapping its wings red and dark skin its figure resembling Black Skull Dragon as it roared at Shamus his eyes widened slightly in shock. (3200/2500)

"What the hell is that I have no data on that card you should not have that card" Shamus stated his voice showing a light tinge of fear.

"Meet the newest member of the Red-Eyes Family this is a new version of my older Black Skull Dragon" Joey said as the dragon roared causing Shamus to hold his arms up feeling the heat of the roar as he slipped back hitting the wall of the barrier. "God what power!" Shamus winced out as Joey pointed at the large wall of stone.

"Now Black Dragon Archfiend attack and destroy that wall of stone with your meteor barrage" he yelled as the dragon opened its maw blasting several small meteors at the large stone labyrinth, Shamus only laughed crossing his arms over his chest waiting for his spell to activate as the small meteors blasted the wall shattering it as several smaller meteors flew at Shamus blasting him back as his points dropped.

Shamus: 3500

"What the hell happened?" Shamus yelled getting up from the intense blast as he looked at Joey with rage.

"Oh I'm sorry did I forget to tell you the special ability of my dragon when he is attacks or is attacked my opponent cannot activate card effects during the phase till the end of the damage step" Joey said smirking as Shamus stood dusting his clothes off as he looked at Joey with anger.

"Oh and the other special ability of my dragon is after damage calculation after the battle phase I can send a normal Red-Eyes type monster to the graveyard and deal you damage equal to its attack points" Joey said as his disk pushed out his second Red-Eyes Black Dragon pulling the card and slipping it into his grave yard as Shamus was suddenly taken over by a blast of fire. Ahh gods" he yelled his points suddenly plummeted by an additional twenty four hundred.

Shamus: 1100

"I draw" Shamus said pulling a second card from his hand his eyes lowered to his monster in defense mode as he smirked softly, his hand reached out flipping his monster face up revealing a large worm with massive spikes and teeth as it lunged at Black Dragon Archfiend biting it causing the massive dragon to roar in pain as it shattered, leaving Joey's field empty as the worm returned to his field as the seal of Oricalcos appeared upon its head boosting its attack points and the Luster Shield boosting its defense. (500/600-500+300 1000/900)

"I bet your wondering what just happened well you dumb ass my Medusa worm's power when he is flip summoned allows it to destroy any monster on your field" Shamus informed Joey as he looked at the strange worm. "Now my Medusa Worm attack Joey directly" he yelled as the worm lunged at Joey biting his arm cutting into his sleep as it broke the skin making him bleed just as the worm leaped back Joey's points dropped by a thousand.

Joey: 3700

"I'm not done now I tribute my worm to set this card face down on the field in defense mode" he informed the blonde duelist as his worm vanished to be replaced by the back of a face down monster card. "I'll end my turn now" he stated as Joey drew a single card looking at the card a small smile crossed his lips as he placed the monster face down in defense mode nodding his head as Shamus drew another card for two.

"I flip up my Guardian Sphinx into attack mode and thanks to that his ability allows me to return every monster on your field to your hand" he said as a massive stone sphinx appeared taking up a large portion of the field just as the mark of the Oricalcos appeared upon his for-head and the luster shield appeared around it. (1700/2400- 500/300 2200/2700)

"Crap" Joey stated pulling the card from his disk leaving him wide open once more as Shamus pointed at his sphinx, "Now my beast attack his Life points directly yet again" he announced as the sphinx swung its massive paw smacking Joey hard into the wall like barrier of the Seal knocking the wind out of him as he collapsed to his knee's his points plummeted.

Joey: 1200

"Y-you haven't put me out of commission yet Shamus I can change this with just one draw" he growled as Shamus laughed.

"Look at you, you've got barely the strength to stand and my turn isn't even finished remember a flip summon isn't a normal summon and I still have card to play meet my most powerful beast stronger than my Mega Rock Dragon maybe not in terms of attack points but powerful enough to match the mighty Exodia now I tribute my sphinx monster to special summon the ultimate wall of defense meet my Exodd Master of the Guard in defense Mode" he yelled as a beam of light erupted up shattering the stone sphinx as a massive force came up and sat down in front of Shamus blocking the field his body and face resembling Exodia himself but in one card its massive fists smashing together as he yelled out. (0/4000- 500/300 500/4300)

"Holy shit that thing is massive" Joey said looking upon the might wall of strength and defense as his breathing began to quicken as Shamus nodded for Joey to draw as he pulled a second card and frowned, "I set my monster in defense mode and end my turn again" he said his hand at one his field with one defending monster while Shamus had his most powerful defender out.

"I draw" Shamus yelled as he pulled a second card looking at his card smirking, "this may cause me some damage but if it works ill win" Joey said as he pulled the new card from his hand.

"I activate Monster Reborn to revive my Black Dragon Archfiend" Joey yelled as his most powerful beast reappeared upon his field its wings flapping rapidly. (3200/2500)

"What are you going to do?" he yelled his eyes widening slightly.

"Now Black Dragon Archfiend attacks Exodd" Joey announced as the dragon attacked blasting small meteors at the wall as they smashed over and over as Joey's points dropped by eleven hundred points.

Joey: 100

"You fool you just clinched me the match you fool!" he laughed as his grin faded from his lips as he saw what had just happened.

"Now my dragons secondary power kicks in after the damage calculation I now send a normal Red-Eyes monster from my deck to my grave and deal you damage equal to its attack points as damage I'm sorry Shamus but I must win to help my friends" Joey said a tone of sadness in his voice even he didn't want to have his opponent lose his soul as his fingers pulled the final Red-Eyes and slipped it into the grave as Shamus was blasted by red flames as his points were depleted to 0. "NO master please forgive me don't take my soul please" Shamus pleaded as the seal began to shrink around them both passing by Joey as it surrounded him as a blast of green light erupted into the sky as Shamus's body collapsed to the ground as Joey walked over shaking his head as Shamus's disk popped out the Seal card his face showing fear as his hands gripped upon the bars of the field star as he picked up the card putting it into his coat as he pulled his phone out dialing the hospital to come pick up the body as he sighed.

000

"Kaiba I wish to speak with you" Yami stated as the students departed the class, Yugi was muttering slightly in his soul room as Kaiba left following behind the ancient king. "What is it you wish to speak about Yugi?" Kaiba said stopped by the wall his arms folding over his chest as Yami approached, "Why did you have to push your attitude upon him" Yami asked watching Kaiba's eyes narrowed at his rival.

"Listen Yugi you know me better than most people you know I only show respect to people who have earned my respect and that frog faced bitch has no respect for anybody here except herself and her weak minded Minister its rather pathetic to assume she knows more than we do just because she is older I'm far more intelligent than most people my senior and you expect me to just let her trash talk my tech the greatest device to come from Kaiba Corp yet calling it a weapon or a flimsy piece of muggle tech my Duel disks are anything but flimsy Kaiba Corp uses high end fabrication to design and create the blades and working computer of our duel disks, stupid woman" Kaiba went off as he looked at Yugi taking note of the slight tinge of red in his eyes noticing the extra spikey look of his hair as his brow rose realizing Yugi was a few inches taller than his normal self as he shook his head walking away as he yelled back.

"We will be holding an exhibition duel on the pitch so these Neanderthals can see what true science and technology looks like after our next class since we both have a free period I suggest you prepare yourself for Marik or Bakura their both itching for a rematch" He stated turning the stone corner and leaving Yami's sight as he merely chuckled.

" _What do you think should we be worried about Marik and Bakura?" Yami thought as he heard his Hikari speak. "No but we should get ready remember we only beat Bakura using Slifer and I don't he will allow us to use it now and we only managed to beat Marik thanks to Kaiba's Fiend Sanctuary card" Yugi admitted thinking back to the duel realizing if he hadn't played that spell he would have lost thee duel early on thanks to Ra's immense attack power._

" _Come Yugi we must hurry to our next class before we are late" Yami state relinquishing control of their body as Yugi took over shortening by a few inches as he began to run down the hall rapidly._

000

"Master is everything alright" Lucius asked as he approach a shining beam of light flashed before Lord Voldemort as he sneered slightly holding his stone of Oricalcos as he merely chuckled. "Well it seems that Shamus has been defeated but at least his soul has been put to good use" Voldemort stated rubbing the stone as he smirked deviously.

"But Master what now Shamus is gone who do we have to challenge the chosen duelists?" Lucius stated as a younger man about seventeen dressed in a modern suit stepped out from behind the large green curtain his hands held behind his back short cropped black hair and a piercing gaze as he chuckled.

"Master perhaps instead of taking out one of the Chosen Duelists outside of the school we go after the ones within the school and I know the perfect candidate I have a personal vendetta against one of them in particular" the man stated as Voldemort nodded his head his red gaze darted to the muggle as he reached out pulling out a child's toy top. "Yes you are very correct Mr. Nesbit I know of your past with one of them your vengeance and rage will make you much harder to defeat once you challenge him the students will be having an outing to Hogsmeade village in a few days take the top and state Hogsmeade it's a port key think of it as a transportation device it shall take you immediately to the outskirts of the village find him and defeat him I need the souls of the Chosen duelists their powerful souls will help me establish and control my goals of immortality and control over the wizarding world" Voldemort stated as he placed the top upon the arm off his throne Nesbit's fingers pulled the strange child's toy up to examine it as he merely nodded and left the chamber without another word.

"Master do you think it wise to be trusting another muggle with the great power of the Oricalcos like this they are muggles they know not how to control the magic they wield" Lucius said almost cowering as Voldemort stood suddenly pointing his wand at the man, "Crucio" he yelled as Lucius collapsed to the ground in agony crying out the spell breaking as Voldemort's wand pulled away.

"Of course I do not trust the muggles but the ones I have come across and recruited all have one common goal revenge anger or hatred towards the chosen duelists and I shall use that to my advantage if they lose its simply another soul to add to my growing collection what do I care if they lose its not as if they have any magical blood to keep within them that may prove useful" Voldemort informed his cowering death eater as he stood up slowly his knee's shaking from the immense pain he had just suffered. "Now leave me you fool or I shall give you another reason to never doubt my motives" Voldemort declared as Lucius left the room with haste as Nagini slipped along her Master's feet hissing lovingly.

" _Soon Master you shall attain your true power of Immortality and you shall rule these pathetic muggles and mud- bloods as well as the entire wizarding world"_ she hissed as Voldemort's long boney fingers caressed her foreheads diamond impression, "Ahh yes Nagini I shall rule soon enough and not even that fool Dumbledore can stop once I am immortal" he whispered in parsel tongue as he returned to the large throne his long fingers stroked Nagini lightly as he sat deep in thought closing his eyes his ear's hearing a soft whisper, "More , more give me more souls so we can destroy this corrupt world and rebuild paradise".

000

Author's note I loved giving you guys the cliff hanger one of the few I have ever written and now to the Yugioh fans who have written and watched the anime I think you will all love the next match also I shall be using updated cards as of 2016 yugioh releases such as new machines and spells and traps so if you get confused about a card please look them up online the only anime based card will be the Card of Sanctity spell card and maybe a few other's I shall inform you of them when they come up.


	11. Ch 11 The Protector's and the Darkness

"Ahh she is so infuriating she's not teaching us how to defend against the dark arts she isn't teaching us how to pass our owls we need a real teacher someone who has had experience in defending them selves' against the dark arts" Hermione rambled as the class dismissed heading toward the pitch for the event the transfer's had set up with the permission of the Head Master.

"Yeah but what can we do?" Ron asked as they walked through the hall heading slowly out of the castle.

"We need to learn set up a secret meeting to so can actually practice our magic" Hermione said looking t Harry as he nodded. "Your right but Hermione who wants to be taught by me remember I'm crazy you read the Daily Prophet I can't be trusted so how do you expect to get people to come and plus where are we going to hold this Dark Arts lesson any way's Umbridge is watching constantly even a few of the Professors are afraid of her influence" Harry stated as Kaiba over heard the conversation and continued to walk as he reached out tapping Harry's shoulder to get his attention.

"Why not worry about teaching people first you seem to be the most knowledgeable about this Dark Arts stuff our Professor rambles on about gather as many trust worthy students as you can and have them meet you somewhere in Hogsmeade Village it's a secluded area where even she doesn't have eyes anywhere" Kaiba stated as he merely nodded and walked past them slowing for but a moment. "Also she doesn't have influence she holds fear over people I hold influence she is merely power hungry" he said as the group of students approached the Quidditch Pitch the bleachers slowly filled with people as Hermione spoke with Harry about Kaiba's idea as they agreed that at the next visit to the village they would all meet at the hog head tavern and invite trust worthy students in order to teach them there head rose as they stared at the sheer amount of students that began to pour into the stands sitting quietly as the Professors approached sitting in their own personal stand with a few head boys and head girls as Dumbledore stood up, his wand pointing at his throat as he cast Sonorous spell.

"Today is a momentous occasion in Hogwarts History, students you shall be witnessing a spectacle never before seen on these grounds a modern marvel a combination of technology and magic for our muggle students I believe you already know what to expect from this exhibition match so please share with your fellow class mates the wonder and beauty of this event" Dumbledore announced as he look down towards Umbridge her eye twitching as a blood vessel twitched in anger at the sheer nerve of allowing this event to occur.

"Mr. Jordan they have explained the points system to you correct" Professor McGonagall stated as Lee gave her the thumbs up showing the original Quidditch score machine modified to go into the thousands as he reset the counters to eight thousand each as the four duelists approached the center of the field two massive disks with high railings were hovering a few inches above the ground as Kaiba approached his blue eyes widening slightly as he looked upon the hovering disks.

"Oh no, you aren't getting me on that thing to duel no way" he declared as Bakura took over with a sneer. "Aww is the little Priest scared of heights come one Kaiba you hosted half of your Battle City Tournament on a blimp two thousand feet in the air and yet you won't duel on this a few dozen feet above the ground" Bakura inquired as Kaiba sneered at the tomb robber. "I designed the blimp I trusted its ability to fly I don't trust these things" he said pushing his foot against it as if to check if it was alive or something.

"Fine then you big baby me and Bakura shall duel I need to test out my new deck any ways with the loss of Ra my deck didn't really work as well so Pegasus designed a series of cards around Egypt that I find not only powerful and strategic but ironic as well" Marik said stepping forward as he pulled his wand out casting the Sonorous charm upon himself allowing his voice to be heard by everyone as he spoke suddenly.

"Well fellow students and faculty it seems Mr. Kaiba is too scared to get on this thing so him and Yugi will not be dueling so sadly to say you shall not be witnessing an epic clash between the two greatest duelists on the planet so you shall have to deal with the fourth and the sixth" Marik informed the crowd a few of the muggle-borns booed a few awe's were heard as Marik merely shook his head stepping to the center of the disk as Bakura stepped up pushing past Kaiba.

"Your lose Priest I've be itching for a crack at Marik ever since I dueled his dark half during the Battle City tournament so this shall appease my annoyance of being bested by Ra" he stated as he stepped upon the disks center as Ryou appeared in spirit form next to Bakura. "Remember this isn't only your deck this is our deck lets show him what were made of" Ryou stated Bakura's Millennium Ring as well as Marik's Millennium Rod began to glow but thanks to the sheer distance of the crowds the spectator's couldn't tell that the ancient magic of the Millennium items were imbuing there power upon the high tech devices as the two opponents shuffled their decks and cut them.

"Marik you may go first you shall need all the help you can get" Bakura stated as he pointed his own unique wand to his neck casting the Sonorous charm so the crowd could hear his moves and cards as they activated their duel disks and pulled their first five cards from their decks.

"Let's Duel" they said in unison as a few of the fans began to cheer already the disks slowly began to rise in height as it stopped ten feet above the ground.

"Duelists also as a note of caution do not worry there is a barrier below the disks should you fall so there is no real danger" Dumbledore stated as Marik and Bakura smirked at each other with a knowing chuckle. "No real danger yeah right" they thought as Marik fanned his hand out looking at his cards.

"To start I'll summon this monster face down in defense mode and then I shall place one card face down" Marik stated as he slipped the two cards upon his disk as the magic of his Rod caused a large hologram of a face down monster and face down card appeared causing several of the students to oh and Ahh as they saw massive cards appear before Marik.

"Oh wow a weak defense monster and a face down do you really think I'm scared of your defense?" Bakura stated as he drew a sixth card with a smirk. "Ready to scare the locals" Bakura though as Ryou giggled as Bakura pulled a card to start. "Let's start with a good old favorite of mine I activate my field card Dark Sanctuary" Bakura stated as he slipped his field card into his disk as purple smoke appeared around the entire Quidditch and audience as sinister mouths appeared opening with fangs and strange eyes popping all around the field opening and closing as the mouths sighed.

"What the hell is this?" Ron said shivering as he looked around squeezing Hermione slightly as Harry looked about slightly unnerved about the strange field.

"Umm Head Master?" Umbridge stated as she reached to grab her wand slightly taken aback at the creepy field Dumbledore's blue eyes looked about the field as he stroked his beard.

"Do not fear Professor these are merely illusions" he informed the Defense against the Dark Arts Professor as she lowered her wand.

"Now for the non-duelists in the crowd allow me to explain my field card's effect If a "Spirit Message" card would be placed on my field with my Destiny Board card, I can Special Summon it as a Normal Monster (Fiend-Type/DARK/Level 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) instead, and if I do, it is unaffected by card effects, except "Destiny Board", and cannot be targeted for attacks, but that they do not prevent my opponent from attacking me directly. Also when an opponent's monster declares an attack I Toss a coin and if the result is heads, it negates the attack, and if I do, it inflicts damage to my opponent equal to half the current ATK of that monster your opponent controls." Bakura explained as Marik smirked softly.

"Hmmm so your little spirit messages don't protect you interesting indeed" Marik said as Bakura pulled a second card, "I summon my Doom Caliber Knight to the field in attack mode" he announces as a large knight wearing shining black armor wielding a jagged sword appeared on the field with a piercing cry. (1900/1800)

"Now Doom Caliber Knight attack and destroy that monster with your darkness slash" he yelled as his knight lunged forward bringing its sword down as the card flipped up the sword clanged hard into the monster as a man wearing dark robes kneeled his arms held in a defensive stature. (1200/2000)

"Meet my Grave keeper's Spy and thanks to your failed attack you lose some life points as well" Marik informed Bakura as a chip from the sword whizzed by cutting a small bit of his shirt as Bakura's points dropped slightly as Lee adjusted the score board so the students could keep track.

Bakura: 7900

"I should thank you Bakura not only did you damage yourself but you activated my monster's ability to special summon another Grave keeper from my deck" he announced as Doom Caliber Knight screamed and threw its sword impaling the spy causing it to shatter.

"What the hell just happened where did my spy and my new Grave Keeper go?" Marik stated shocked by the sudden destruction of his monster.

"Oh did I neglect to mention my Knights special ability when my opponent activates a monster effect whether I wish to or not my knight automatically negates and destroys said monster with his own special ability so it looks like we are at a standstill with no monsters" Bakura said slipping a third card from his hand placing it face down on the field, "Or I should say we were at a standstill now make your move" he yelled as Marik drew a fourth card looking at it.

"You have no idea what my deck holds for now I activate my Necrovalley field spell" Marik said as his hand dropped to three massive Egyptian monuments rose from the ground surrounding them as the two fields split into two Dark Sanctuary on Bakura's side and Necrovalley on Marik's, "Now thanks to my field this card will boost all my monster's attack points and defense points by five hundred as long as the creature has Grave Keeper in its name" Marik announced as Bakura swallowed slightly. "I think we are in for a bit of damage" he though to Ryou as Marik plucked another card from his hand, "Now I summon to the field my Grave Keeper's Spear Holder in attack mode" he yelled as a strange man dressed in Egyptian garbs and a head cloth wielding an impressive spear appeared a soft glow forming around him as he yelled out ready to battle. (1500/1000-2000/1500).

"Reveal my face down card now Rite of Spirit this trap allows me to resurrect any Grave Keeper monster from my grave yard I choose my Spy in defense mode" he informed his opponent as the familiar Egyptian draped in black cloaks and a hood appeared arms held above for defense. (1200-2000 1700/2500)

"Now my Spear Holder attack's you directly Bakura" he said as the spear holder threw its spear directly for Bakura's chest. "Hold on you weak willed magician you have to get past my field card and my ghost of dark sanctuary now I get to toss a coin and if its head's the attack is negated and you take damage equal to half of your monster's attack so go now coin toss" Bakura yelled as a strange golden coin appeared before the duelists large enough for the spectators to see one side was blank while the other side held the image of the Eye of Wudjat upon its surface symbolizing heads as the coin was tossed up and spun as the spear continued to fly slower than before delayed by the effects of bakura's field as it came down clattering upon his disk and spun landing upon the eye's side as Bakura made a soft sigh of release as the Ghost of Dark Sanctuary screamed and flew at the spell caster piercing its chest stopping the spear as it slammed hard into Mariks chest knocking him back a few feet as he struggled to gain his footing his points dropping suddenly to a steady seven thousand, as Lee adjusted the score board once more.

Marik: 7000

"Very well it's your move now Bakura make it count without a single monster on your field and only your field keeping you in this fight I should have my win within the next few turns" Marik said as he entered his end phase Bakura's hand shot to his face down. "You pathetic fool I activate my Destiny board trap now and since it's your end phase it gets another letter" Bakura informed him as the eerie ghost of the spirit board appeared holding a large flaming F as another spirit appeared his deck spitting out the second letter as he played it in his monster card zone as a ghost appearing holding the letter I. (0/0)

"Now you only have three turns to defeat me" Bakura stated pulling a fourth card as he smirked softly I'll set another card face down and summon my Headless knight to the field in attack mode" Bakura announced as his hand dropped to two while a face down appeared next to the destiny Board trap and a thick fog began to form the sound of a creepy laughter could be heard along with the sound of clanking of armor as a suit of armor appeared with a sword and shield. (1400/1700)

"have you guys noticed every card Bakura plays is are so creepy" Hermione said a slight whimper in her voice as Ron wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulder, Kaiba saw this and simply rolled his eyes.

"Bakura's tactics benign as they are, are skilled in their own right had it not been for Osiris the Sky Dragon Yugi would have been beaten by Bakura's Destiny board combo and with the addition of his new field card and a few new monsters he is even hard to beat now than when he competed in my tournament thanks to the destiny board when all five letter's appear on the field Marik will automatically lose the duel through a game winning condition similar to Final Countdown or Exodia it's a weaker way to win but a tactical one none the less but it does have one drawback he relies on his field to keep his back row clear so he can use them to stall his opponent if his field card is wiped out then he loses his advantage" Kaiba informed the students and some of the faculty members, Umbridge merely sat rooted in her seat her face a pale shade of shock and fear at all the faces and ghosts whishing around with crying wails and whines.

"Your move Marik" Bakura stated as Marik pulled a third card from his hand smirking, "I tribute my Spear Holder for my Grave Keeper's Chief in attack mode" Marik declared as his Spear holder shattered as another Older Egyptian spell caster appeared wielding a small staff made of gold the top brandishing a cobra head his clothing draped loosely upon him in white and green with a black head scarf to protect firm the fierce sun light. (1900/1200-2400/1700)

"Now my chief's ability activates when he is tribute summoned I can special summon another Grave Keeper from the grave yard return to my field my Grave Keeper Spear Holder" Marik yelled as the Spear holding Egyptian mage appeared spinning its spear ready for battle. (1500/1000-2000/1500)

" _This could pose a problem Bakura"_ Ryou thought through the mental link they shared as Bakura chuckled softly.

"Now my Spear Holder attack him directly since the ghosts of your Destiny Board can't stop my attack" Marik declared as the coin appeared once more flipping up and landed on the blank side as the spear flew towards him as his face down lifted, "I play my Spirit Barrier" Bakura announced as a shining barrier erupted around Bakura as the spear hit his chest knocking Bakura hard against the railing as he gripped his shirt feeling the stinging pain of the attack.

"What the hell happened, why haven't your points dropped? Your field didn't stop my attack" Marik stated as Bakura smirked pointed to his face up card. "My Spirit Barrier trap card prevents me from taking battle damage while I possess a monster on the field and as my field states my Spirit message cards are considered normal monsters while on my field though they can't stop your attacks" Bakura informed as he smirked knowing there was little more Marik could do.

"Very well I enter my end Phase" Marik stated as the third spirit message appeared as Bakura placed the second spirit message upon his monster zone in attack mode showing the letter N. (0/0) "Only two more turns are remaining for you Marik" Bakura stated with a deep chuckle as he pulled a third card looking at it as his eyes roamed over Marik's field seeing the defense monster and his two attack mode creatures his eyes looking down at the card in his hand as smirking. "Yugi and Kaiba aren't the only ones with powerful dragons made through fusions I play polymerization and fuse together my two zombie monsters in my hand my Gernia and my Goblin Zombie to fusion summon one of my most powerful creatures" Bakura said slipping the polymerization spell into his disk as it appeared face up his hand slipping his last two cards into his grave leaving him without a hand as a dark beam of light erupted as a deep growling roar was heard, thick boney talons clawed their way out of the hole as a massive demonic looking dragon arose standing before Bakura its wings spread out to protect its master as it roared fiercely at Marik causing the young Egyptian teen to gulp at the sheer power of the creature. (3000/0)

"Say hello Marik to my mighty Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon one of my most powerful beasts" Bakura boasted as the dragon roared at Marik's creatures causing them to step back slightly the dragon's power higher than all three of his creatures.

"Now my Dragonecro Nethersoul Dragon attack his Grave Keeper's Chief with your mighty Soul Burn" Bakura yelled as the Dragon reared its head back and blasted a blaze of fire and souls as it hit the Chief as it stood its ground Marik's points dropping by an additional six hundred.

Marik: 5400

"Wait what's going on my monster is still on the field?" Marik asked slightly relieved but also confused as Bakura laughed. "My beast cannot destroy monster's in battle but what it does do is special summon a dark soul token monster to my field and that monster that it just battled if it has an original level and is still face up its attack points drop to zero" Bakura stated and just as he said the chiefs points dropped from a staggering twenty four hundred to a whopping zero point total, "And are added to my Dark soul token's attack points" Bakura said as a strange black and white spirit appeared (?/?)- (2400/?)

"No that means" Marik said as Bakura pointed at the Chief. "Yes my token can now destroy your chief and seriously damage your life points" Bakura said as the whisking soul token lunged at the chief ripping its own soul out as the mage cried out in pain and shattered, Marik's points suddenly dropped by the attack total of the Dark Soul token.

Marik: 3000

"Damn now that had to hurt that's a lot of damage to take in a single strike isn't it?" Ron asked Yugi as he nodded. "Yes but I have seen worse I saw Kaiba attack Siegfried with his Blue-Eyes White Dragon Directly for a grand total of three thousand so it's not unheard of attacking directly is a new rule that was put into place during Kaiba's tournament to speed up duels and add more excitement and strategy to the game since before than we were only able to do battle damage to monsters and card effect no attacking the opponent directly, though I am impressed Bakura has never shown a dragon in any duel I've seen him in so to see his new beast is quite a treat indeed" Yugi said as Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Perhaps Yugi but his Dragon cannot destroy monster's in battle so it poses very little threat to my Blue-Eyes" Kaiba informed his rival as he merely shrugged turning his attention back to the duel.

"I draw" Marik said pulling a third card as his eyes looked over his hand, "I tribute my Spear Holder to normal summon my Grave Keeper's Visionary in attack mode" Marik said as the throne of a royal appeared as a large man draped in gold wearing an Anubis head dress appeared ready for battle. (2000/1800-2500/2300)

"Well I will say he is powerful but not nearly strong enough to defeat my dragon" Bakura said as Visionary began to glow. "Oh he is pretty powerful I use his ability which boosts his points by an additional two hundred for every grave Keeper in my grave and I have two so its power rises by a total of four hundred now my Visionary attack and destroy that token with your wrath of the gods" Marik declared as Visionary spun its golden staff pointing it as a beam of white light blasted the soul token blasting it from the field.

Bakura: 7400

"I than play this card face down and end my turn" Marik said as his hand dropped to one as a face down appeared behind Visionary ending his turn as the fourth letter appeared flashing a bright A as Bakura slipped the fourth letter into his back row next to the Spirit Barrier card.

"It's my draw" Bakura yelled pulling another card as he looked at it. "I play my Spell Reflector this spell puts a destruction counter upon my field so if you are to try and destroy it the counter takes the hit instead" Bakura said as a small device appeared above his Dark Sanctuary field. "Now my Dragonecro attack and destroy that Visionary with your Soul Burn" Bakura announced as his dragon attack blasting Visionary as he stood his ground Marik's points dropped slightly.

Marik: 2900

"Now I get another Dark soul token and it gains attack points equal to your monster's attack this duel is over" Bakura yelled as Marik's hand flung out I don't think I want your Dragon's ability to activate again I have lost enough life points thanks to that behemoth I reveal my face down counter trap Imperial Tombs of Necrovalley" he announced as an ancient tomb appeared as Dragonecro began to cry out its ability stopped as it shattered.

"What the hell?" Bakura exclaimed as Marik merely smirked, you see while I possess a Grave Keeper monster and my Necrovalley field card on the field and you play a spell, trap or a Monster ability I can negate it and destroy it" Marik said as Bakura looked on at the staggering twenty nine hundred attacker.

"It makes no difference you still cannot defeat me Marik your monster's can not deal me any damage while my Spirit Barrier is in play and on the end phase of your next turn you will lose my Destiny Board shall see to that" Bakura said as he nodded his head for Marik to go as he drew a second card smirking.

"Hmm not a bad draw I play my Pot of Greed now I can draw two additional cards" Marik stated pulling two more giving him three as he merely smirked. "This is going to piss you off for sure I play my magic card Twister this spell may cost me five hundred points but I'm able to destroy any face up card on your field and the card I want is your spirit Barrier" Marik insisted as a small twister arose flying over and destroying bakura's secondary defense as his eyes widened slightly.

Marik: 2400

"Now I summon my Grave Keeper's Descendent to the field in attack mode" Marik said as a blonde haired Egyptian teen appeared dressed in black garbed spreading his hands out ready to fight. (1500/1200-2000/1700)

"Now my Descendent activate your ability and sacrifice your brother spy to destroy Destiny board" Marik yelled as the Descendent pointed his hand at the defending spy as he merely nodded knowing his fate as he began to slowly shatter and crumble the energy flowed over to the descendent as he blasted the trap card shattering it as Bakura's eyes widened in shock. "NO my Destiny Board" he yelled as the other three letter's vanished from the field causing Bakura to growl in annoyance. " _Seems we shall have to win the hard way by actually battling"_ Ryou said through the link as Bakura growled slipping the cards into his grave leaving his field very empty except for the Dark Sanctuary he was still vulnerable to attacks.

"Now that there is another Grave Keeper in my grave, my Visionary gains an additional two hundred points" Marik said pointing out his beast had gotten stronger. (2900/2300-3100/2300) "Now my Visionary attack Bakura Directly with your Wrath of the gods" Marik yelled as his Magician spun its golden staff blasting a ray of white light just as Dark Sanctuary activated once more a golden coin appeared flipping as it came back down landing with the eye showing the blast was suddenly stopped as the ghost of Dark Sanctuary blasted through the back of Marik's Grave Keeper's Visionary hitting him hard in the chest as his points dropped once more by an additional fifteen hundred and fifty.

Marik: 850

"Fine then now my Descendent attack Bakura directly" he declared as thee Mage looked at his master with uncertainty seeing what had happened to his elder as he nodded and blasted his magic towards Bakura the golden coin of Dark Sanctuary reappeared and began to flip but to Bakura's dismay it had landed on the blank side as the attack slammed Bakura pushing him hard against the railing dropping his points by a staggering two thousand.

Bakura: 5400

"Why did Marik take such a gamble on that last attack it could have back fired on him and he would have lost the duel entirely" Ron said as Yugi turned to look at the ginger haired teen. "Yes your right but Marik has always been a bit of a reckless player he must have figured with the odds that if he attacked consecutively that the odds would shift in his favor remember powerful as Bakura's field is it's still a gamble and a risky one at that" Yugi informed the young strategist as he nodded looking back at the duel as Bakura drew his only card smirking. "Hmm now this I find interesting I play this monster in face down defense mode and I shall end my turn for now" Bakura said as his hand dropped once again to no cards as Marik pulled a second card smirking. "Come to my field my might Grave Keeper's Assailant in attack mode" he yelled another Grave Keeper appeared this one completely covered in black robes including its face its hands brandishing snake like wave bent daggers as the field power of Necrovalley boosted its attack points and defense points. (1500/1500-2000/2000)

"Now I activate my Descendants power and tribute it to destroy your spell reflector counter on your Dark Sanctuary" he said as Descendants hands glowed as the Assailant vanished boosting Visionary by an additional two hundred points to a staggering thirty three hundred. (3100/2300-3300/2300)

"So you gonna attack now?" Bakura said with a knowing smirk as Marik laughed. "Not a chance I shall end my turn with this card face down" Marik said emptying his own hand as a face down appeared before him.

"Then it's my turn" Bakura stated pulling his one card as he smirked laughing. "You are about to appreciate my next move for now I flip up my Morphing jar monster now we must both discard our entire hands and draw five new cards" Bakura said slipping his one card into the grave as he pulled five cards to his hand as Marik did the same the creepy jar with a strange laughing face sat on bakura's field laughing slightly. (700/600)

"Now this is what I'm talking about I now tribute my jar to normal summon my Dark Ruler Ha Des in attack mode" he yelled as the ground split open as a ruler like fiend stepped out holding a glass of red wine dressed in fancy garbs as he laughed. (2450/1600)

"Now it's time to deal you some damage now my Dark Ruler attack and destroy that annoying Descendant monster with your crushing grip of power" Bakura yelled as the hand of Dark Ruler became huge reaching out to grab the Descendant squeezing it tight as it screamed out in pain shattering causing Marik's points to drops to a mere four hundred but boasting the attack points of Visionary by an additional two hundred raising it to a staggering thirty five hundred points. (3300/2300-3500/2300)

Marik: 400

"This duel is all but done but to ensure my victory I shall play my Dark door spell card now only one monster can attack during each of our turns I also lay this card face down" Bakura said his hand count dropped to two as a mythical door opened behind him as white light poured through.

"I remember that card Bakura used several of these cards against me during our duel in Battle City butt I will say I don't recall him having the Dark Ruler before" Yugi said as Kaiba merely grumbled in a none caring tone.

"My draw" Marik announced pulling a sixth card as he smirked softly I reveal my trap card now be reborn my Descendent with another Rite of Spirit trap" Marik stated as the familiar revival trap flipped up and just as Marik stated Descendant returned to the field (1500/1200-2000/1700) causing Visionary's attack points to drop back to thirty two hundred.

"Now I normal summon this meet my Gravekeeper's Curse in attack mode" he said as an older looking Gravekeeper appeared in green robes chanting softly. (800/800-1300/1300) As Bakura felt energy leaving his body causing him to stumble slightly. "What the hell is going on here" he stated looking at his life points as they dropped by five hundred points.

Bakura: 4900

"Oh that's the effect of my Gravekeeper's Curse when summoned he can deduct five hundred of your points on the spot now it's my Descendants turn I tribute my curse to get rid of your annoying field card be gone Dark Sanctuary" he yelled as the Descendent pointed his hand shattering the creepy purple mist covered castle field as the eyes and mouths began to vanished Visionary's points rose back up to thirty five hundred once more as Bakura eyes the cards in his hand a knowing smile in his mind.

"Now my great GraveKeeper's Visionary attack and destroy that Dark Ruler with your Wrath of the Gods" he yelled as Bakura began to laugh maniacally. "You fool you fell for my trap and now you will pay the price for your foolishness" Bakura declared Marik's eyes widened slightly. "What do you mean you have no trap cards out your field is gone and your Spirit barrier is destroyed what the hell are you talking about Bakura" he yelled as Bakura pulled the Dark Ruler Ha Des from his disk just as the attack missed his fingers pulled an additional card from his hand revealing it to be the Mask of Darkness sending them both to the grave. "By attacking my fiend monster you activated the effect of another fiend that lays dormant in my hand I must tribute a fiend from my field and one from my hand to special summon it now rise up my most powerful creature, who's very might rivals that of an EGYPTIAN GOD MONSTER COME FORTH MY MIGHTY DARKNESS NEOSPHERE" Bakura announced as a blasting beam of shadows and darkness erupted before him as he cackled and laughed several of the students began to quiver as a massive behemoth of creature crawled out of the darkness and stood before Bakura rivaling the sheer size and power of the gods, its body black with dark wrinkled flesh a giant red stone where its heart should rest, one white pure wing and one dark bat like wing with crimson locks and sharp talon like hands. (4000/4000)

"MEET THE INSTRUMENT OF YOUR DEMISE YOU FOOL NOTHING CAN STOP IT!" Bakura yelled laughing out like a crazy person as Kaiba and Yugi stood staring at the mighty beast in shock and a slight shiver of fear at the power of the creature as Yami took control for the safety of Yugi. "By the gods its enormous its power rivals Obelisk the Tormentor" he said as Kaiba merely stood watching the massive beast as it spread its wings and flapped harshly causing a massive to arise blowing Marik and even the spectators behind him to get blown back against their seats.

"Fine I may have failed in that attack but have you forgotten about my Descendants special power all I have to do is tribute another Gravekeeper and I can destroy your all powerful Neosphere with ease" Marik stated as Bakura began to laugh.

"Really you are going to tribute the only monster on your field that can at least hold its own it won't matter what you do" Bakura claimed as Marik pointed at his descendent. "I activate your ability I tribute my mighty Gravekeeper's Visionary to destroy your Darkness Neosphere" he stated as Visionary was sacrificed Bakura's hand reached over touching a button upon his disk. "This duel is done I reveal my trap card go Divine Wrath this trap has a power similar to your imperial tomb but it's a little better instead of requiring me to have a Necrovalley and a gravekeeper monster on my field to play it I simply have to discard a card and then I can negate your creature's ability outright and destroy it as well" Bakura said discarding a card leaving him with a single card in his hand and a single monster upon his field with a staggering attack and defense power of four thousand each.

"Now my trap negates your monster's ability and destroys it to looks like your wide open" Bakura stated as the trap blasted a beam of light hitting Descendent causing him to shatter leaving Marik with only his Necrovalley field in play.

"Oh shit this is really going to hurt" Marik thought as Bakura drew a second card to his hand as he pointed at Marik now my creature of darkness and rage attack my opponent directly with your Hell Fire Slash and crush Marik" Bakura yelled out laughing like his old maniacal self as Darkness Neosphere reared its hand back and thrusted it towards Mariks chest slicing through the shirt slamming Marik off the floating disk as he flipped off the railing and fell to the ground flipping slowly as he was caught by the magical barrier that Dumbledore had spoken about as the disks slowly lowered to the ground Bakura's disk deactivated as Yugi stood and ran toward his friend leaving the stands as swiftly as his short legs could carry him Kaiba follows slowly behind as he approaches the field Yugi slid up to Marik dropping to his knee's as he shook Marik hard trying to wake him.

"Come on Marik wake up don't tell your souls gone now to" Yugi pleaded as he continued to shake his Egyptian friend as he slowly came to groaning in pain as he rolled over coughing a small amount of blood Bakura had begun to approach a small smirk crossing his lips. "That was a very good match Marik" Bakura said as Marik stood up wiping the blood from his lip. "You're an ass you know that" Marik said as Yami usurped control turning around to face the ancient tomb robber.

"Bakura are you mad you could have killed him with that fool hardy stunt of yours you didn't have to go all out now did you?" Yami proclaimed as Bakura merely shrugged his shoulders. "What you wanted me to hold back and not give our spectator's a good show plus why you freaking out Dumbledore said if we were to fall off we would be completely unharmed or had you forgotten he put that barrier there for the chance one of us might have fallen" Bakura pointed out so bluntly as Kaiba merely stood to the side listening to the bickering.

"I do have to admit that creature of yours is quite impressive indeed" Kaiba said a smirk crossing his lips. "I can't wait to crush it with my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" Kaiba stated as the Head Master and other staff had finally reached the group Umbridge was the last to arrive being short legged tended to make you a slower person in general.

"Well I must say that was certainly a sight to remember" McGonagall said nodding sternly towards the boys as Dumbledore clapped his hand causing the hundreds of students to do the same making a massive applause resonate throughout the Quidditch pitch Marik blushed slightly at his defeat as Bakura merely smiled and enjoyed the praise. "That was amazing" one student yelled. "You are so cool Marik" a girl said from the Raven claw section cried. "That was better than a Quidditch match" Ron yelled as he Harry and Hermione approached the small group of students and teachers. "Are you alright Marik your bleeding" Hermione asked as Marik wiped away a small amount of blood from his lip.

"Ahh haa you see Head Master this vile muggle game as they call it are severely dangerous just look at Mr. Ishtar, his lip is bleeding and his shirt is torn from this battle I think the Minister would be pleased to have these strange devices confiscated immediately" she crowed McGonagall's eyes rolled slightly at her impertinent attitude of the severity of the danger of a muggle game Kaiba stepped up crossing in front of her his tall height casting a rather large shadow over the stout woman.

"Look lady I don't know what you think you saw or what you think you know but no one and I mean no one is confiscating my company's tech these design specs are worth millions in the proper hands and I won't have you or your pathetic Minister laying your bigot narrow minded hands on my companies greatest product since the discovering of Holograms you understand me if I find out you took them from my fellow students oh you better pray to whatever pagan god you worship cause I will see you in court and sue you and your dim witted Minister for every pound you got understood" Kaiba ranted a slight pant catching in his chest as Dumbledore put his hand gently upon Kaiba's shoulder causing the teen to freeze not liking the touch of other people aside from his brother.

"I think she understands Mr. Kaiba these devices are private property of your company and are under the loan and use of duelists they are not to be taken from the students under any circumstance is that understood Professor Umbridge" Dumbledore stated as Umbridge bristled at being denied once more as she stomped off towards the castle which wasn't much of stomping more like a short shuffling of frog legs and mad mutterings off "Just you wait you pathetic muggles". She growled as the group's attention returned to the two duelists.

"Wow though that was an amazing spectacle of skill when did you get that dragon fusion and Neosphere monster I heard he was pretty rare?" Yugi asked Bakura as he merely shrugged slightly. "I sent a message to Pegasus just before we left to mail me a few cards that could give me the edge against an Oricalcos player and since the new rule change of having two fields in play was initiated a month before all this craziness Pegasus managed to give me a updated version of my Dark Sanctuary and my two new monsters now I don't require Dark Necrofear to be sent to the grave to play my field now and with the updated field I can still play all my letters in the spell zone and monster zone" Bakura informed Yugi as Ryou finally took over his body as Bakura appeared in spirit form before the boys only Yugi and Marik could see him, though Kaiba's blue gaze fell to the area where the ancient tomb robber stood his eyes widened as he saw the light silhouette of Bakura seeing a darker skinned Ryou with a large triple slash scar over his face his head turned as he began to head back up to the castle.

"What's his problem?" Ryou asked as Yami spoke with a soft chuckle. "I think the use of the Items and the magic of the castle is allowing Kaiba to almost see us in our spirit forms when we allow the other to usurp control for the time I could have sworn Kaiba was staring directly at me while we were in the room a few days ago when he was proposing the facts about getting the duel disks to work through magic" Yami whispered as the crowd began to dissipate as the three duelists began to head back to the castle for their evening dinner and homework.

000

"Joey thank god you're alright Serenity cried hugging her older brother tightly as he entered Kaiba Corp looking over to see Mokuba walking up.

"Mokuba we gotta warn the guys the Oricalcos is back" Joey said as the young teen simply held his hand up. "Yes we know remember duel disks are connected to a global positioning satellite which allows us to see every card used against you in a duel we saw it and have informed all the company workers to send out a mass email to all duelists to be weary of unfamiliar opponents and to do their bests to not lose in case they are challenged to a duel against an Oricalcos player also the school my brother is at sent me an owl to use to write to him since his computer and phone won't work there its resting upstairs so if you would like to send Yugi a letter" Mokuba stated as the three teens headed to the elevator.

"You haven't heard a word from your brother have you?" Joey asked as Mokuba shook his head. "No the chances of Seto using an owl to communicate it beyond him he would rather die than stoop so low so I assume when he gets his letter Yugi will be sending the owl back to us since he has a more open mind about all this but I am a bit surprised to find out my brother is opening up about all this magic stuff though" Mokuba stated as they entered Mokuba's smaller office the bird was resting up on the tall coat rack as it flew down to the desk a few sheets of paper and a pair of pencils laid next to the sheets as Joey began to write Yugi a short letter with the events that had just transpired as well as Mokuba writing to his brother. "Ishizu told me to tell Marik to stay out of trouble and I still can't get ahold of Bakura's father in Egypt" Mokuba mentioned as he continued to write Joey had finished his own signing it as Serenity signed it as well.

"Ok all done" Mokuba said as they both sealed the letter's with the corresponding names of their intended family as they handed the letters to the owl its beak grasping the letter's tightly as its large wings spread out and flapped taking its semi large body up into the air and out of the tall sky scraper window as the three watched the bird vanish into the distance heading in the direction of Hogwarts School for Witch craft and Wizardry.

000

Here is chapter 11 I must say typing this duel was awesome it took me a couple of hours to figure out the duel and keep the power balance even between the two since a Gravekeeper deck is still a pretty good build in Yugioh today so I had to balance it out with all the effects and such and I hope you liked the conclusion I always thought Bakura was a much better player than Marik so I hope you all enjoy not only the duel but the build up to the next chapter.


	12. Chapter 12 Revelations and Orientations

"Well I must say Marik that was quite the duel" Ron stated as the students headed up the steps to the dorm as a prefect slipped past the group tapping upon Kaiba's shoulder as the tall young CEO turned his gaze upon the prefect. "What is it?" he asked his blue eyes looking almost bored in a sarcastic look as the prefect explained that the Head Master and Head Mistress wished to see him as well as Yugi there were letters sent to them that had been previously opened as Kaiba merely growled slightly nodding as I reached out tapping Yugi's shoulder, his hand gesturing for them to head back down as the King Of Games head nodded understanding the gesture as the two headed the opposite way to the Head Master's Office. "What is going on Kaiba?" Yugi asked as Kaiba's long strides towards the office caused him to almost have to sprint to keep up with his rival as Kaiba spoke. "We apparently have letter's from the pathetic excuse of a duelist you call a friend Joey and from Mokuba" Kaiba stated insultingly as they approached the massive griffin statue a small piece of parchment floated, Kaiba's eyes watched t wearily as he reach out flipping the paper open to see a word as he rolled his eyes. "I swear that man must have a candy fetish" Kaiba said as he crumbled the note tossing it aside as he spoke clearly. "Laffey Taffey" he announced as the statue began to rotate up showing a large stone stair case as the two duelists stepped upon the first few steps as it rose similar to an escalator causing them too rise of two whole flights. "Really he feels so important he needs his own revolving stair case" Kaiba sarcastically spoke as they came face to wood with the lard English oak wooden door as they heard voices arguing from within.

"Head Master you must have these transfer's removed they have broken the laws of the school with these strange devices" the voice stated matter as if a matter of principles as Kaiba simply pushed the door open not waiting to hear the Head Master as the door opened his eyes catching the gaze of several in the office the Head Master Severus Snape as well as a strange long blond haired man brandishing shining sleek green robes and a long slim black cane the tip was garnished with a shining silver viper hand grip as the voices stopped the man turning to see the two.

"You see they come sneaking into your office in order spy upon us" Lucius said as his eyes narrowed Yugi shrunk slightly not liking the feeling he got from the new occupant having never met the man but thee sensation he received was one of pure hatred towards them as Kaiba merely rolled his eyes as he approached Lucius with a small smirk tugging upon his lips.

"Oh yes I wish to spy on how a group of bigot minded purists think a simple muggle toy is a deadly weapon in the school" Kaiba scoffed as he watched Lucius grip his cane top tighter, "Excuse me bigot minded do you have any idea as to whom you are speaking to" Lucius said slightly miffed as Kaiba's eyes darted over his features. "I would assume you are the father of the arrogant pure blood minded blond teen we met when we got here I assume you are Mr. Malfoy" Kaiba inquired as Lucius's face almost beamed at being known already. "Yes you must be referring to my son Draco" he said almost proudly at the statement Kaiba had said. "And who are you to show such disrespect towards one of the Governor's for Hogwarts as well as one of the most prominent families in the wizard community" he spoke as Dumbledore's hand came up to rub the bridge of his nose a slight course of electricity ran through him sensing a fight arising before him in his own office.

"Do I look like I care who the hell you are, I couldn't give a damn about your family standings or your blood purity to me you are nothing but a bigot minded fool." Kaiba stated his piercing blue eyes looking into the gray eyes of Lucius. "I've met your son its rather disappointing to see such a prominent family with such a narrow minded view of the world I mean you guys even understand that outside your little magical bubble era technologies that have advanced beyond the 1800s its rather pathetic in fact" Kaiba stated as he looked over towards Dumbledore, Dumbledore continuing to rub the bridge of his nose as if waiting for the fight to end.

"Who the hell you think you will are speaking to me this way" Lucius stated sounding rather insulted by the words of this young teenager. "Maybe you haven't heard of or maybe you haven't even bothered to ask, my name is Seto Kaiba CEO and president of Kaiba Corp. The largest gaming corporation in the world its rather sad that you don't know this since you appear to have such powerful ties in the in wizarding world I would expect you to have some sort of business dealings with at least a few muggles including the shady wands" Kaiba said a small smirk crossing his lips and Lucius is faced twitched in anger. "Look I don't have time to argue with you nor do care to know or speak to you, I was summoned here by the Head Master, he wishes to speak to me and Yugi so unless you wish to sit and wait and listened for private conversation I would appreciate it if you would leave" Kaiba said stated rather bluntly to the patriarch as he sneered. "We shall continue with this conversation later Dumbledore I will expect an owl" Lucius informed him as he turned swiftly his long black cloak swishing similar to Kaiba's own trench coat the clicking of his cane resonated through the office as he approached the door and left swiftly.

"Well that was certainly interesting; I've never seen anyone get him frazzled like that before specially someone so young" Dumbledore stated a small chuckle passed his lips as his blue eyes watched Yugi and Kaiba approached Severus simply stated in the background arms folded a sneer on his lips "what is so important headmaster that you had to summon these two students, our conversation is most dire" Snape insisted as the two students sat down the large arm chairs. "do not fret Severus we shall speak we shall speak sooner but I must be the one to hand these letters to you they showed signs of tampering I've had my suspicions that the ministry has been intercepting owls read letters against the sender's choice" Dumbledore stated as he pulled open the door of his desk pulling out two different letters wand and rest to your team and the other address to Kaiba both letters have the closing the flap already opened and weak attempt to seal it.

"Wait you're telling me the Ministry can intercept mail by our owls and then illegally read our information at will, how is that even legal?" Kaiba stated tearing open his letter as his blue eyes ran over the letter reading each word carefully ensuring that none of the words were tampered with.

"This can't be happening" Yugi said reading over his letter. "Kaiba Joey was challenged by one of Voldemort's follower's" Yugi said reading over the remnants of the letter.

"Yes Mokuba informed me in his letter he monitored the entire duel through the use of the Satellite" Kaiba said gripping thee letter tightly crumpling it. "This means the Ministry knows about the Oricalcos since they have obviously intercepted our letters" Kaiba said glaring at Dumbledore.

"I can't believe they are doing this" Yugi said frowning as Yami took over growling. "It's an invasion of privacy isn't that against the law in this country?" Yami stated as Dumbledore looked up from is half-moon spectacles shaking his head. "I'm afraid not remember Mr. Muto this country is controlled and ruled by a monarchy not an elected official the rights other countries have are more available than here I am sorry to say" Dumbledore said sadly as he sat back in his chair.

"I assume since you Mr. Wheeler and Mr. Kaiba here have dealt with this Oricalcos situation you three have a way of protecting your selves that didn't include a wand before?" Dumbledore asked curious to the power of his transfers.

"Yes but for safety reasons we cannot disclose that information it's very private and shouldn't be public knowledge" Yami informed him as he returned the chambers of the Millennium Puzzle Yugi took over speaking. "Thank you Head Master for delivering our letter knowing that Joey is alright is a great relief" Yugi said politely as he saw Dumbledore nod dismissing his presence as Kaiba remained looking at the Head Master.

"Is there something else you wished to speak about Mr. Kaiba?" he asked as Kaiba approached the large ornate desk. "Yes you know that Umbridge has been put here to control you your school and your students correct?" Kaiba informed the aged sorcerer as Dumbledore simply nodded his head, "Yes I am well aware of Dolores's placement in my fine school it was a move by the Minister he fears that I am trying to build up an army to take over the Ministry he is very frightened of losing his position in the Wizarding community regardless of what I have told him, he continues to believe I desire his job and the powers it entails" Dumbledore informed Kaiba as he scoffed turning his back as he began to leave the office. "Note to self when I return home never return to Great Britain ever again" Kaiba announced as he slammed the large wooden door behind him causing a few of the Head Master portraits to rattle waking a few of the painted Head Masters from their slumber.

"Well what was his problem he didn't have to be so rude and wake us now did he"Phineas said rubbing his tired eyes as he looked at Dumbledore his blue gaze looked up. "He is a strong willed young man and doesn't like to have no control where he is so used to having control" Dumbledore informed his prior Head Master as he simply shrugged his shoulders falling asleep again. "Enter" Dumbledore said as the door opened as Umbridge entered her gaze looking sternly upon the face of the Head Master, "I have been informed from the Minister that a few of your students namely the muggle borns that were transferred have information about the incidents with the people losing their souls so please explain to me as to why you haven't had those boys taken in and questioned by our Aurors" Umbridge stated as she stood before the Head Master's ornate desk hands upon her stout round hips, as she puffed up trying to be intimidating a soft sigh passed his lips as he leaned back his hands folding over one another as he looked upon the Professor. "So it is true the Ministry has been intercepting letters from the students or is it just them? Dumbledore inquired as Umbridge clicked her tongue almost as if she were about to snap a fly out of the air. "Listen here Dumbledore you don't ask question you just do as your told you may have powerful allies through your lengthy travels for wisdom, but the Minister's word is the law regardless of how unattainable you think you are so I repeat the question why haven't you had them brought in on questioning" she asked looking more pinker as her anger slowly rose knowing she could do very little to intimidate Dumbledore.

"Well seeing as they have done nothing wrong that I have seen and that the occurrences of which you speak of that transpired for them were not only out of our country but over a year ago I didn't see the need to involve the wellbeing of two young men in our wizarding issues" Dumbledore stated politely as he looked upon Umbridge a soft twinkle in his blue eyes. "Now I would appreciate it if you left, I have many things to do that pertain to my students, good night Dolores" he said as she simply huffed and stormed out of the office slamming the door behind her, waking the portraits once more.

"Blood hell what does a portrait have to do to get some peace and quiet every one slamming doors and waking up an old man while he rests" Phineas whined as Dumbledore simply smirked as the lights dimmed.

000

"So we all know the plan going to meet at the head tavern on our next trip to the village" Hermione stated as they sat on the soft couches listening to the fire crackle, Harry simply nodded his head he wasn't sure it would work but he was getting sick of not learning anything from his against the dark arts class.

"this is utter ridiculousness" Ron stated in huff as he came down the steps from the dormitory, a fine piece of paper resting in his hand his eyes roaming over each word slightly annoyed as his fist crunched the letter tightly in his hand. "Ron what's wrong?" Hermione asked as Ron came towards them his hand thrusted out the crumpled letter in his fist as he handed it over to Hermione and Harry. "Read this apparently Percy doesn't wish me to communicate with you he says are a bad influence" Ron said as he turned around sat down with a scowl on his face.

"How can he say this about you none of this is true" Hermione exclaimed as Harry took the letter and read over it his eyes reading an undesirable bad influence and untrustworthy and that Ron should trust in the ministers words and not in his so-called friend Harry. "You don't actually believe any of this to you round?" Harry said a look of worry crossing his eyes as he looked at his best friend Ron's head turned swiftly to Harry's ginger hair flying slightly of course not my brother is nothing but a minister toting fool he follows the minister around like a little lap dog eating, listen to anything he says I believe you Harry if you say you fought the dark lord and he's returned then you fought the dark lord and he has returned" Ron stated a matter of fact as he grabbed the letter and walked towards the fire place tossing it in I didn't listen to my brother when I was younger and I sure as hell am not going to listen to him now" Ron stated as he turned and began to head towards the dormitory, all of a sudden they all heard a psst, causing the three to look around thinking that they were long." What the hell was that?" Ron exclaimed as they heard it again. "psst over here" the voice said slightly crackling as the three looked words the fire place Harry's green eyes widened for a moment as all of a sudden Sirius's face appeared upon the broken burning coals of the fire coughing lightly as he looked at the three students. "Sirius what the heck are you doing how you are here?" Harry asked as serious spoke back I'm using a different version of the floo powder time we speak to you without anyone actually see my face from a distance" Sirius stated as the three got comfortable in front of the fire. "So I hear you guys got a new professor, a Professor Umbridge is she that bad, what is she making you do hunt half breeds" Sirius said in a joking tone as Harry exclaimed lightly she isn't teaching us anything" Harry said as serious chuckled well of course the ministry doesn't want the students taught in combat, things have gotten worse here Harry Hodges blocking us at every turn he's getting very paranoid and suspicious of ever want he's afraid that Dumbledore is trying to steal the ministry from under him" serious stated as Harry simply rolled his eyes "that's ridiculous he's out of his mind Dumbledore wants nothing to do with the ministry" Harry explained as Sirius nodded his head to the charcoal that's right he's not in his right mind he's afraid you'd understand Harry last time this happened Voldemort gathered a lot of powerful followers and I'm not talking just about just witches and wizards but all sorts of dark and menacing creatures and he ruled them with his power and I'm sorry to say the minister doesn't want that to happen again, when the first war happened it nearly destroyed Britain" Sirius said a sad time flowing in his voice.

"Sirius were not ready we don't know what to do choose not teaching us anything on how to defend ourselves" Harry stated clenching his fist tightly. "I'm afraid you're on your own from here you will have to look to each other for strength and teach each other I'm sorry Harry oh before I forget would you like if I came and visit with you to Hogsmeade I can turn into my dog form" Sirius said as Hermione and Harry shook their heads no "It's too dangerous I would feel terrible if you got caught by the Aurors" Harry stated wishing he could allow his godfather to come and visit him he dearly missed him.

000

"I can't believe this is being done" Hermione stated throwing the daily prophet on to the table as her friends ate breakfast," What happened?" Ron asked as he looked up seeing Hermione slightly annoyed as she picked up the daily prophet once more turning it around to show around the clipping the picture of Umbridge and t the minister shaking hands and in bold lettering above the photo **"Dolores Umbridge made high inquisitor of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry."**

"This cannot be happening now she has even more influence" Hermione exclaimed as Harry merely rolled his eyes his green gaze to diverted over to the professors table spotting Umbridge with a sickening smile upon her face looking directly at Harry her stubby warty fingers interlacing between one another.

"What are you morons complaining about now" Kaiba stated as he walked by hearing Hermione as he preached out taking the daily prophet from her blue gaze darted over the article as his eyes widened slightly seeing the title of it. "you have got to be kidding me high Inquisitor what the hell is this the dark ages there hasn't been a high inquisitor for over 500 years since the Salem witch trials" Kaiba stated as his eyes looked up seeing Umbridge looked directly at him the same sickening smile she directed ports Harry she directed ports him his hands crumpling the daily prophet into a small ball." I am really starting to heat this school your people are so backwards when it comes to technology in the advancement of people ancient titles of power this is ridiculous" Kaiba declared as he tossed the newspaper to the ground storming out of the great hall Yugi looked over from his chair as he stepped up and walked over towards Harry and Hermione." What's going on?" Yugi asked as Harry pulled another daily prophet from one of the students showing Harry the paper apparently do professor Umbridge has been declared height inquisitor of Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry and in doing so she now has authority over almost everybody in the school including all of the professors and in time she may just give more authority than Dumbledore, she will be doing inspections over each of the professors and how they teach to ensure that the professors are actually teaching us and not poisoning our minds" Harry exclaimed as he dropped the newspaper and turned and left the great hall Hermione in around following shortly as they headed towards divination knowing that Umbridge would be there to inspect the lesson.

000

"OK students will be studying Tea leaves today" Professor Trelawney stated as several of the students looked at her than looked away rolling their eyes as they heard the soft pacing steps of Professor Umbridge as she walked the classroom clip board in hand as she would write down something then watch carefully around the class her beady little eyes looked over the class stopping momentarily upon Harry than Bakura as her brow roses seeing absorbing gaze of fascination for the Divination class.

"Now students I wish for you to" Trelawney said as she was suddenly interrupted by a soft hem hem sound causing the students to stop the tapping of their feet as they looked up towards Professor Umbridge. "I'm sorry Professor but I would like you to predict something for me?" she said a sickening smile crossing her lips as Ryou shuddered Bakura usurped control as the Professor stuttered slightly surprised by the demand, her hand reached up adjusting her glasses as she spoke. "I'm sorry?" she asked as Umbridge began to walk down the many steps approaching the rather lanky Divination Professor. "I would you to predict something for me?" she says as Trelawney simply stood there a blank look upon her face as Umbridge wrote something down. "Interesting thank you" she said as she turned and began to head out of the class. "Wait a minute you can't demand a truth Seer to force a vision a Seer can't simply pull visions out of thin air" Bakura declared as Umbridge's gaze darted to the unruly student only to be stopped by Trelawney's stuttering "W-wait I do see something, something dark you are in grave danger" she exclaimed as Umbridge turned to smile at her. "Wonderful" she stated as her quill wrote something down as she turned and left the class.

"What was all that about" Bakura asked as Hermione turned to face him. "She has the power to terminate Professor's at will so if they don't fit her or the Ministry's profile then she can have that person fired" Hermione informed him as he nodded understanding the severity of her influence in the school as Bakura appeared next to Ryou. "Well that is ridiculous the position of High Inquisitor is an out dated title" Bakura thought as the class was ended the students began to file out heading towards Potions.

000

"She's off her rocker if she thinks Snape is going to tolerate her interrupting his class" Ron said as the students entered seeing Yugi, Kaiba, Bakura and Marik all enter as the trio sat at the potion table next to the transfer's, Kaiba's attitude hadn't much changed when he heard of the news of Umbridge's new title out dated as it was he barely acknowledged her as she entered last lingering in the back as Snape came in his cloak billowing for effect as Bakura merely rolled his eyes at the attempted dramatics.

"As you are all aware the Minister has decided to grant Umbridge the power of High Inquisitor and as such she will be sitting in certain coursed to evaluate the teaching performances of the Professor's here at Hogwarts's" Snape stated a dull and annoyed tone in his voice a few of the students looked back as Umbridge simply wrote something down as Snape spoke. "Today we shall be learning the sleeping draught since none of you managed to perform the correct potion last year we shall be going over our harder potions for the first few weeks" he said as Umbridge walked down the path towards Snape causing his lip to twitch as she spoke. "Professor Snape a few questions before you begin your fascinating lesson" she said as Snape almost seemed frozen in place shaking slightly at being interrupted.

"You have been working at Hogwarts for sixteen years and every year since your application you have applied for Defense Against the Dark Art's post the course that I am teaching is that correct" she asked stopping behind him, Snape's back became rigid as he sneered a few of the students snickered at the information that in all the years Snape has worked for the school he never was allowed to teach D.A.

"Obviously" he stated as she nodded and walked away pacing the class as Ron laughed out Snape's hand holding a pamphlet smacked him in the back of the head swiftly as he returned to the lesson at hand.

" _Well that was very rude indeed"_ Yami thought as Yugi zoned out for a moment to listen to the Pharaoh. _"I don't understand how it was rude?"_ Yugi asked as Yami spoke. _"She is basically flaunting her power by insulting and embarrassing the teacher's including Dumbledore"_ Yami thought as Yugi finally understood the motives of the Professor as the lesson went on.

"Hey guys" George and Fred said as they had a group around them as they played with one of their new inventions a firework that could be knocked back and forth as the four transfers and thee golden trio approached smiling marveling at the spectacle of magic before them, all of a sudden as George was about to catch it Umbridge had walked up pointing her wand out as it sucked up the sparkling ball of fire into the tip extinguishing it swiftly as she giggled softly turned and left the group without a word.

"What a bitch" Bakura said usurping control as his fists clenched softly. "It's like she is trying to suck the fun out of school" Yugi stated as Kaiba merely agreed by simply nodding his head his blue gaze focused upon the stout Professor as she left the open area.

"So how many people will be showing up to this meeting at the Hog's head Pub?" Harry asked as Hermione sat in the large chair writing a portion of an essay she had due in a few weeks' time.

"Not many mainly people we know personally eight maybe ten" she said blushing slightly as she knew the correct number fearing had she informed Harry of the actual number he wouldn't go through with it.

"Alright I just don't want a whole lot coming and simply coming to insult or berate me thinking I am insane for seeing Lord Voldemort arise once more" Harry exclaimed as Yugi and Kaiba entered the dorm Kaiba headed back up to the Dormitory to rest as Yugi sat down on the couch before the fire.

"So I assume you will be coming tomorrow as well to this little meeting?" Harry asked as Yugi nodded.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore got the signature's we needed from our folks all but Kaiba since in our world he is an adult he simply doesn't require one since he lives without parents and explained that to the Head Master and Head Mistress but for rules sake he got his right hand man as Joey calls him Roland to sign the permission slip since Roland is a legal adult and almost like a guardian even though he works for Kaiba" Yugi informed Harry as Hermione spoke.

"So how influential is Kaiba?" she asked slightly intrigued to find out that not only was her fellow class mate a genius in the muggle world but he was an inventor and insanely wealthy and the controlling shareholder of a major corporation a feat in its self-seemed odd in England.

"Well as far as I know he has a lot of pull in the business world and the Dueling world as well and a lot of people fear him for his authority to have things done" Yugi said as Hermione nodded.

Up in the dorm room Kaiba sat on his bed the dorm empty of students since it was still early and many were down below doing class work or chatting wasting time, Kaiba sat on his bed his deck spread out before him as he looked over his many cards his briefcase that held the hundreds of spare cards he always carried was opened as he began to adjust his build his fingers touching the edge of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon card as he heard a faint roar surround him a feeling of warmth and safety filled his chest as the card glowed, Kaiba's eyes widened as thee Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared purring much smaller than its normal self-due to the room's low ceiling as the dragon stood looking at him its shining blue eyes sparkled as the scales began to glow as the large features of the dragon melted and what stood was a thin lightly built woman dressed in a brown rag like garment smiling at him her bright blue eyes looked upon Seto as his eyes merely stared in awe of her beauty.

"You K-Kisara" Kaiba said as she nodded approaching the bed as she sat even though she was corporeal her body made the bed sink slightly as her hand reached out stroking Kaiba's hand her skin soft and warm as his eyes softened slightly.

"Seto I fear there is a great battle ahead I have spoken with the monster's in our dimension they confirmed out fears the Great Leviathan is growing stronger as we speak and the chosen Duelists are needed once again you must be strong Seto a formidable and familiar enemy is coming for you and he has a great amount of rage and hatred towards you I fear if you are not careful your soul shall be taken" she said as Kaiba sat upon the bed listening no condescending words were said he understood the magic now and he believed it though he hated to admit it he had no choice.

"What do you mean an old enemy?" Kaiba asked as Kisara took a breath her supple curves pressed against the thin material of the dress like garment. "Someone from your past that tried to harm you is returning but it's not him I don't understand cold, metallic clanking sounds" she said as Kaiba's brow rose trying to decipher the words to establish who was coming for him.

"This person is working with this Dark Lord and has the Power of the Seal and he will use everything within his deck to best you know that in your time of need not only will you have me but you shall have the Fang of Critias once again to aid you in this hard battle" she said smiling softly as he watched her lean forward closer than he would have liked as she kissed his cheek causing Kaiba to freeze, not used to such intimate physical contact. "I will always protect you my Priest" she said as her body began to glow and fade as the glowing Blue-Eyes White Dragon card faded and laid upon the bed his hand reached out picking up the card as his eyes hardened, his fingers putting the card back as he pulled a smaller box out pulling the thinner stack of cards from it. "I was saving you for when I dueled against Yugi but it seems with this looming threat I shall have to call upon not only your power once again but a greater one as well" Kaiba said as he began to switch out cards and add more cards rebuilding his entire deck from the base up.

000

"Ok students please remember the carriages will be here in three hours to pick you up so don't be late or you shall have points taken away" McGonagall stated as the carriages pulled up to pick the students up as she accepted each of the permission slips as Kaiba approached his slip being handed to the Professor with his signature and Roland's as she looked at it her brow rose as she accepted it.

"Wow this is amazing" Yugi said as they four transfers walked through Hogsmeade looking about the shops as Marik pulled Ryou towards Honey Dukes, "Come on I want to buy some sweets" Marik said as Yugi merely chuckled Kaiba shuddered growing to hate candy as he followed Yugi towards the sweets shop as they enter Marik ran about looking over all the delectable treats wrapped in shining wrappers and bright little boxes.

"Calm down Marik I didn't bring much money" Ryou whined as he followed behind his enthusiastic friend as he picked up a few boxes of Chocolate Frogs. "Please" Marik said looking at Ryou with big puppy dog pouting eyes as Ryou simply rolled his eyes buying a few of the Chocolate Frogs as Marik smiled ripping open the box as the frog leaped out trying to escape Marik reached out swiftly grasping the chocolate frog as he bit the head off the chunk of chocolate returning to the shape of a frog. Kaiba's eyes looking about the candy as he sneered slightly, turning around as he spotted a small box of suckers smiling slightly as a memory of his brother when they were boys, smiling as he bought the box tucking the box into his cloak as the group turned and headed out remembering the time to when they were to meet the other's at the Hog's Head Tavern. "Look I saw Hermione, Ron and Harry head over towards the tavern guess it's getting close better head over now" Ryou stated as Marik munched happily upon his chocolate.

"Well this is charming" Hermione said as they entered the tavern hearing a goat bleat loudly as they headed to the back of the tavern setting up as they heard the door chime Ron looked up a slightly sneer formed on his lips as he saw Marik and Ryou enter with Yugi and Kaiba.

"What are you doing here Slytherin" Ron said biasedly as Yugi sat down Kaiba remained standing. "What does that mean" Kaiba stated looking at the ginger as he blushed slightly. "I just meant we weren't expecting any Slytherin's to be here why bother they believe Voldemort will win the war so why learn to fight against him" Ron stated as Kaiba scoffed. "Why don't you stop being narrow minded and accept the fact that Slytherin or not Umbridge isn't teaching any students about how to defend themselves so the more students Harry can teach the better, though I don't understand how Harry can teach us since he is still only a student himself" Kaiba stated as Hermione merely rolled her eyes as the bell chimed again as more and more students filtered in as they saw Fred, George, Neville the parvati twins as well as Cho Change and several other students the final student that entered was Luna as she sat down looking about the room. "Alright now that we have gathered we all know why we have come here, we need a teacher" she said clicking her tongue in annoyance. "A proper teacher one who's had real experience defending against the dark Art's" Hermione stated as one of the teens spoke up.

"Why?" he asked as Ron spoke out. "Because you-know-who's back that's why you toss pot" Ron said insulting the teen as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah so he says" the teen debated back as Hermione spoke out.

"So Dumbledore says" she stated as Harry looked away. "So Dumbledore says because he says the point is where's the proof if Potter could tell us more on how Cedric died that night" the boy said as Kaiba growled. "Wow I have to admit I am impressed by your people's blind ignorance of the truth the boy who lived states that you're world's most dangerous psychopath Voldemort" Kaiba said as a few of the students flinched causing him to roll his eyes. "Has returned and because your trash you call a newspaper declares everything is fine you blatantly call him a liar" Kaiba said shaking his head. "If you people are the future of your wizarding community you are all screwed" he stated folding his arms before his chest.

"I'm not going to talk about Cedric so if that's why you came then you might as well clear out now" he said turning to Hermione as he whispered. "We should go they just think I'm a complete nutter" he stated as Luna spoke up all of a sudden. "Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" she asked as Harry looked at her. "Yes its true I've seen it" Hermione said answering for Harry as Jordan smiled. "Blimey Harry I didn't know you could do that"

"A-and he killed a Basilisk with the sword in Dumbledore's office" Neville muttered as a few of the kids looked at one another. "Third year he fought of about a hundred Dementor's at once" Ron said as Hermione spoke. "And last year he really did fight You-Know-Who in the flesh" Hermione said as Harry spoke finally standing up.

"Look that all sounds great the way you say it but the truth of it all is that was all mostly luck half the time I didn't know what I was doing half the time I nearly always had help, facing this stuff in real life is not like school in school if you make a mistake you can just try again tomorrow but out there when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes, you don't know what that's like." Harry said frowning as he looked down.

"Your Harry we don't, that's why we need your help cause if we're going to have any chance in beating" Hermione froze as she forced herself to say the word. "Voldemort"

"He's really back" a younger student said as Harry nodded as Hermione pulled out a long piece of parchment and handed a quill over to one of the students for them to sign with as they each began to fill out their names upon it as the group began to head out of the pub nearing the center of the village as Harry and his friends walked Kaiba and the transfers walking behind.

"So you think this Potter kid has got what it takes to teach them and us" Yugi asked as Ryou merely shrugged his shoulders Marik laughed. "Well he can't be worse than old toad face that's for sure" Marik stated as a loud explosion resonated through thee village a couple of dark shadowy figured appeared before the small group of students as they aimed their wands at Harry and his friends.

" _Incarserus_ " two of them stated as Harry, Hermione and Ron were bound suddenly knocking them to the snow as the second binding spell hit Yugi, Marik and Ryou as they slid slightly through the cold snow Kaiba stood reaching for his wand a moment later level with the wizards as a third cloaked man appeared. "Oh come now Mr. Kaiba what would your father say if he found out his oldest son was pointing sticks at people and using magic didn't he teach you better than that to utilize your brain your technology and skills not a piece of wood and some magic incantation" the voice stated as Kaiba bristled at the mere mention of his step father Gozaboro. "Who are you I demand you tell me what the hell is going on here" Kaiba announced as several screams could be heard as many of the patrons ran off in the opposite direction as the two death eater's laughed. "Oh don't worry we aren't here for you we came to ensure he got here without any trouble from your little friends' they stated as they suddenly became smoke like and launched into the air.

"Yes Mr. Kaiba they aren't here for you I am" the man said as he reached beneath his cloak withdrawing the signature Oricalcos disk his hand unlocked the clamping mechanism as he latched it to his wrist, the blade suddenly clinked as the slinking sound resonated signaling the blade had been extended to full use.

"What the hell you want to have a duel with me do you have any idea who you are messing with I'm one of the top ranked duelists of the world you don't have a chance against me you fool" Kaiba declared as the man reached up pulling back his hood as Yugi and the group looked on a young man with pointed brown hair and a firm chin sharp eyes.

"No Mr. Kaiba you have no idea who you are dueling against I know all about your deck and stratagem your skill with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon as well as your precious Obelisk the Tormentor, oh wait I forgot you lost your God Card to Yugi if I'm not mistaken at your very own tournament" he said snickering slightly as Yami took over growling slightly as the group struggled against their bindings.

"How dare you bring up my loss to Yugi" Kaiba growled his hand reached in pulling out his disk and deck slipping It on as he locked the blades in position the emblems glowed signaling it was ready to be used Kaiba's hand shuffled his own deck as he slotted it watching the man slot his own deck their points reset to eight thousand.

"Just who the hell are you" Ron yelled as the three struggled against the tightly wrapped magical bindings Hermione's fingers trying to reach her wand to no avail.

"Oh how could I have forgotten my manner's I am a bit hurt Kaiba that you forgot who I am since we had met before when we were boys shortly after Gozaboro had adopted you to challenge and motivate Noah we met at a tech expo held by your step father" he informed Kaiba as the young genius focused on thee memory trying to recall who he was his eyes widened slightly, "No it's not possible" he said as the man smirked. "Oh so you do remember well for the benefit of our anxious audience I am the son of Soichiro Nezbit I am Atoka Nezbit but you may just call me Nezbit for the English speakers I know how difficult it is in this country to pronounce a name properly" he emphasized towards Harry and his friends. "What's that supposed to mean" Ron yelled as Nezbit merely laughed.

"It's time to duel Seto Kaiba and lose at your own game just like when you beat the big five and had them destroyed in cyber space" Atoka stated as he pulled five cards from his hand Kaiba mimicked the movement pulling his own five. "I believe I shall be going first, you have no idea off the power my deck holds" Atoka stated as he pulled a sixth card looking at his hand smirking. "NOW LET US BEGIN" he announced pulling one card from his hand.

0000

Thank you all for reading yes I know it's another cliff hanger but come on I have to keep it interesting now its Kaiba's turn to duel and with his new deck and cards how will he fair against an old enemy from his father's time of ruling and his past well wait to find out and click the review button remember the more reviews I receive the faster I update my new limit is forty five updates by Oct. 10 the day leave for my trip so if I see it than I will do some work while I am at Disneyland take care and review thank you


	13. Chapter 13 Old Enemy blood debt

I am feeling in a good mood even though no one could give me my last four reviews for y review limit I am posting the chapter because I am heading to Disneyland and I don't wish to be burdened with writing this while im there so enjoy the chapter I want to see the reviews to be atleast up to fifty I can ask that please people review I need to see reviews so I can continue the story thank you and enjoy.

000

"I shall start this match off" Atoka said pulling a card as he smirked. "I play Machine Assembly Line this spell card boosts the attack points of my machine type monsters by an additional two hundred" he stated as a small clanking assembly line appeared behind him sheets of metal, bolts and screws rolling along the belt.

"So you are playing a machine deck wonderful" Kaiba said with a roll of his eyes and a sneer at the modern deck type. "It's such a weak build and very common guess you don't have the skill to manage a actual deck" Kaiba said as Atoka smirked pulling another card, "I'm not done yet I play another spell card it's called frontline base this spell allows me to special summon one level four union monster once during my main phase so I shall activate it and special summon my Z-Metal Tank in attack mode" (1500/1300+200 1700/1300) Atoka stated as a bright yellow tank appeared tracks clanking as it looked at Kaiba only to have him glare at it realizing he played the same monster in his deck.

"How dare you use monster's I use as well" Kaiba scoffed as Atoka pulled a third card smirking, "Come forth my X-Head Cannon" he announced as a strange blue bot like machine as its large cannon's locked upon Kaiba. 1800/1500+200 2000/1500).

"Wow that is a good opening turn setting up his field to get an additional summons as well as a small power boost plus if he plays the Seal his creature's will be even stronger" Marik stated as Atoka smirked nodding his head to gesture for Kaiba to begin.

"It's my turn" Kaiba stated pulling a sixth card his blue eyes scanning his hand than the monsters on his opponent's field. "I can't believe you are using the same monster's I used during the Battle City tournament" Kaiba stated as Ryou looked at Yugi.

"What does he mean I don't remember seeing those monsters in his deck during the tournament" he said as Yugi spoke. "Oh yes he used them against me in the semifinals he used their fusion form to summon out Obelisk the Tormentor" Yugi informed his friend as Ryou nodded.

"I special summon my Kaiser Vorse Raider in attack mode" Kaiba stated as a creature appeared resembling his Vorse Raider but bulkier wielding a larger serrated blade like scimitar unlike his original bladed weapon. (1900/1200)

"Thanks to having no monsters on my field I can special summon him now I normal summon my Spear Dragon in attack mode" Kaiba declared as a pterodactyl like dragon with a long beak like nose appeared squawking loudly its wings flapped as it landed next to Kaiser Vorse Raider. (1900/0)

"I now attack your Z-Metal Tank with my Kaiser Vorse Raider" Kaiba stated as the beast-warrior lunged forward slicing the tank in half dropping Atoka's points.

Atoka: 7800

"Now thanks to my Kaiser Vorse Raider destroying a monster on your field its attack points rise by an additional five hundred" Kaiba informed as his beast-warrior's points rose. (1900/1200+500 2400/1200)

"So what you managed to destroy one monster all you did was give me a pair of counters for my Assembly Line spell card" Atoka stated with a smirk as the Assembly Line gained two bolt like counters above it as Kaiba pulled a third card from his hand as he slipped a face down as the back of a card appeared behind Spear Dragon and Kaiser Vorse Raider leaving Kaiba's hand at three same as Atoka's.

"What's Kaiba going to do his dragon is still too weak to defend against that cannon monster" Hermione stated as Ron looked at Kaiba's field a small smirk as he leaned over whispering into her ear. "He isn't defenseless I was told by Ryou that machine deck players are reckless and attack without thinking so I'll bet Kaiba's face down card will either stop the attack or redirect it" Ron informed her as she opened her mouth in acknowledgment. "Oh ok I get it now" she said as Kaiba simply waved his hand to have Atoka take his turn drawing a fourth card.

"Damn you I was two thirds the way from finishing its fusion" he complained as he looked at his hand. "I set this card face down" he stated slipping his card face down as a card back appeared behind X-Head Cannon as he pulled another card leaving him with two as he smirked. "I play my field card Union Hanger" Atoka announced as a large hanger like building appeared before him with small boxes the size of his X-Head Cannon appeared behind him. "When I play my hanger card I'm allowed to add a level four union monster to my hand" Atoka said as he pulled his deck out as his fingers fanned the deck his fingers plucked the card giving him a hand of three as he flipped the card to show Y-dragon Head (1500/1600) to his hand. "Now I activate my Frontline base this allows me to once again special summon another union monster and I summon my Y-Dragon Head in attack mode" he announced as the red metallic dragon appeared roaring. (1500/1600+200 1700/1600)

"So what none off your monster's can take on my Kaiser Vorse Raider" Kaiba informed Atoka as he simply smirked.

"You fool what do you think my field does, it has a number of abilities one is when a union monster is special summoned or normal summoned I can than place a Union monster in my back row equipping it to an appropriate monster and the monster I choose is another Z-Metal tank" Atoka said as his deck pushed out the said card as he plucked it from his deck slipping it into his back row equipping X-Head Canon with the extra artillery boosting its attack and defense points by an additional six hundred points. (2000/1500+600 2600/2100) "The only issue is I'm not allowed to use its special summon power this turn or else I would fusion summon my XYZ –Dragon Cannon to obliterate your monster's" Atoka stated smirking.

"Damn he is playing with the alphabet machine line better than Kaiba ever did" Marik stated recalling the duel from his memory as Kaiba looked back glaring slightly. "I don't need any commentary from the tied up peanut gallery thank you very much" Kaiba said looking at the monster with a slight tinge of worry realizing his Kaiser Vorse Raider wouldn't last the turn neither would his Spear Dragon.

"Now X-Head Cannon attack and destroy that Spear Dragon now attack with double cannon barrage" Atoka declared as the two cannons cocked and lowered to Kaiba's monster as they glowed and blasted two balls of energy towards the Spear Dragon.

"I don't think so I reveal my face down card my Attack Guidance Armor this trap allows me to redirect your attack to another monster on the field and I choose your Y-Dragon Head" Kaiba stated as a suit of armor appeared and latched upon Y-Dragon as thee double Barrage veered around and blasted the dragon destroying it as another two junk counters appeared on the Assembly Line spell raising it to four.

Atoka: 6800

"Very well it's your move let's see you beat my creature" Atoka stated as Kaiba pulled a fourth card his eyes scanned his hand as he smirked.  
"I sacrifice both my monsters in order to tribute summon a new form of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon I summon my White Spirit Dragon in attack mode" Kaiba announced his hand dropping to three as a beam of light erupted before him engulfing his two creatures as he placed the new monster upon the field. "Rise up my beast" Kaiba stated as a white see through dragon appeared resembling the Blue-Eyes White Dragon though a few feet smaller as it roared as it flapped its wings. (2500/3000) "Now thanks to me normal summoning it I can target a spell or trap card you control and I can banish it" Kaiba stated as he pointed at the Assembly Line spell as it suddenly vanished from the field causing his X-Head Cannon to drop in attack strength. (2400/2100)

"Now my White Spirit Dragon attack and destroy that monster with White Thunder" Kaiba declared as the dragon opened its mouth blasting a thunderous sound as it hit X-Head Cannon only to have Z-Metal Tank to be destroyed due to its effect dropping its attack points back down to normal. (1800/1500)

Atoka: 6700

"Make your move Atoka hurry up" Kaiba stated looking at his hand of three as Atoka pulled a second card to his hand

"Now it's my move" Atoka stated his eyes looking over his two cards as he looked at Kaiba's powerful dragon. "Now I play the magic card Solidarity this spell card gives all the types on my field that are the same in my grave so all my machine types an eight hundred attack point boost" Atoka said as X-Head Cannons attack points rose. (1800/1500+800 2600/1500)

"Say what an eight hundred point boost that's stronger than the Seal's attack boost" Kaiba said slightly shocked at the attack point boost realizing his dragon was going to be destroyed.

"Now my X-Head Cannon attack and destroy that infernal dragon" Atoka declared as the cannons charged up and blasted White Spirit Dragon destroying it with ease as Kaiba's points dropped slightly.

Kaiba: 7900

"It's my draw" Kaiba stated pulling a fourth card his eyes scanning it as he smirked. "I set this card face down and set this monster in defense mode" Kaiba stated as a face down appeared as a defense face down monster appeared defending him as he growled nodding his head as Atoka pulled a second card his eyes looking upon the face down monster.

"Hmm now that is strange for Seto Kaiba to defend I heard you never put monsters in defense mode even if you lose points" Atoka said smiling as Kaiba's blue eyes narrowed slightly at the insinuation.

"What's your point perhaps I have changed my dueling style did you ever think about that you fool" Kaiba insulted as Atoka's vein pulsed at the insult. "I'm no fool I'm the one in the lead in terms of monsters and now it's time to raise the stakes I play The Seal Of Oricalcos" Atoka stated as his Union field shattered as the signature green pentagram began to carve its self into the ground around the two duelists, Kaiba's eyes widened slightly as a shiver of fear ran through him remembering the feeling of when Dart's had beaten him and taken his soul before. Atoka's eyes closed as he looked down the moment as the star finished its formation only for him to raise his head his brow branded in the mark of the Oricalcos his brown eyes tinted in red from the Oricalcos magic as he began to laugh manically his arms spreading out. "Now it's time my monster take the power of the Oricalcos within you and grow powerful" he stated as the small brand formed upon the head of the Machine cannon like creature as its points rose by an additional five hundred. (2600/1500+500 3100/1500)

"No with the Seal activated now no one can interfere in this duel" Yugi said as Yami took over growling in annoyance as they tried again trying to break the magical bindings Yami's eyes closed as the Millennium Puzzle glowed as the power of the shadows wrapped around the three transfers as the magical ropes fell away as they rush up from where they were bound. "Marik free Harry and his friends" Yami ordered as he and Bakura approached the barrier as Bakura touched the barrier pulling his hand back with a yelp. "Damn you weren't kidding when you said no one could enter the Seal" he said as Marik approached puling his wand out as he cast a Finite Incantatem causing the magical bindings to fall away freeing the golden trio as they got up rubbing their arms from where the ropes had cut into the flesh.

"Go and contact Dumbledore tell him to send help now" Yami declared Harry stood there looking in shock as Yami turned and yelled. "Get going now!" he yelled as Harry jumped as he nodded taking off with his friends towards the castle Yami looked back at the barrier as Yami yelled through the force field of the seal. "Don't you lose Kaiba" Yami declared as Kaiba looked over at his rival as he simply nodded looking back to Atoka as he smirked. "Now my X-Head Cannon attack and destroy that face down monster now" he yelled as the blasts hit the defense mode monster as it flipped up revealing Cyber Jar. (900/900)

"You know what my monster does don't you" Kaiba said smiling as Cyber Jar began to suck in X-Head Cannon destroying it as Atoka growled. "Now we draw five cards and special summon any and all level four or below monsters from the five we draw" Kaiba informed him as he pulled five cards revealing them to Atoka showing Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) lvl8, Blue-Eyes Alternative Dragon (3000/2500), lvl8 Maiden with Eyes Of Blue (0/0)lvl1,Tryant Wing, Negate Attack.

"I special Summon my Maiden With Eyes Of Blue in attack mode" Kaiba declared giving him a hand of seven as a beautiful woman with white long locks and a brown gown appeared upon the field. (0/0) "Kisara" Kaiba said quietly as thee woman turned her head looking upon Kaiba as she smiled nodding her head. " _I told you I would always protect you Seto even in death"_ she said softly as Yami's eyes widened realizing who the monster was as Ryou's eyes widened looking at her. "What how did he get her back I don't recall Pegasus making the Ka of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Ryou stated as Atoka's hand reached out plucking the top five cards from his deck looking at them with a wide smirk turning them to show Kaiba, Soul Absorption spell card the trap Scramble Union as well as three monster's Kaiba had never seen A-Assault Core(1900/200) lvl4, B-Buster Drake (1500/1800) lvl4, and finally C- Crush Wyvern (1200/2000) lvl4.

"What the hell are those they resemble the XYZ monster's I used to play what is going on here?" Kaiba declared as Atoka simply laughed softly.

"You know Allister was right before when he challenged you, you need to brush up on your duel monsters card Kaiba this is the new set of alphabet machine line unlike VW and XYZ they each have a special ability when sent to the grave yard but that won't matter after I summon their fusion form to crush you into little pieces and thanks to your pathetic little girly there having no attack or defense points it won't be that hard" Atoka said his hand gripping the three remaining cards as the three monsters were special summoned in attack mode as a strange yellow metallic scorpion like machine appeared alongside a green reptile like machine with two massive blasters upon its shoulders as the final creature appeared a blue flying dragon like machine, only to have their attack points rose by an additional eight hundred points due to Solidarity as well as the Seal's mark boosting by an additional five hundred.(1900/200+800+500 3200/200) (1500/1800+800+500 2800/1800) (1200/2000+800+500 2500/2000).

"Geez he has a field full of powerful monsters and Kaiba only has Kisara to protect him" Bakura stated as Mariks eyes looked on slightly worried realizing Kaiba would be taking on a large amount of damage to his points and yet Kaiba had barely damaged Nezbit's points at all.

"It's still your turn" Kaiba stated growling as Atoka looked at Kaiba his eyes lowered looking at the Maiden with Eyes of Blue curiously.

"Now why would you be so adamant about your monster being in attack mode with no points" Atoka muttered as he smirked. "Now my A-Assault Core attack and destroy that weak monster with your laser tail blast" he commanded as the tail of the yellow tank like machine began to glow as it blasted towards the Maiden.

"You fool you fell for my trap now thanks to her special power, when she is targeted by an attack she is automatically switched to defense mode negates the attack, and then she allows me to special summon a Blue-eyes White Dragon from my deck to the field in attack mode' Kaiba stated as hiss duel disk pushed a card out only for him to grab it and place it upon his disks blade right next to the maiden a blinding beam of blue and white light blasted the field as the famous roar of Kaiba's most revered monster appeared a stunning white dragon with piercing blue eyes its wings flapping outwards as its maw opened as it roared in protection of Kaiba. (3000/2500)

"Well I certainly didn't expect that" Atoka stated growling slightly as he looked at his other two creatures than at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon as he smirked. "My turns not done I enter my main phase two and play my Soul Absorption spell card now you obviously know what this does" he said as Kaiba merely nodded his head confirming the knowledge of the effect of the spell card. "Good now since I couldn't finish you off with my monsters I shall have to fusion summon my beasts most powerful form I banish my three ABC monsters from the field to special summon my ABC-Dragon buster in attack mode" Atoka said as his three creatures suddenly vanished as they began to combine similar to XYZ-Dragon Cannon as the joints of the machines began to break apart and combine growing massive as two heads of B-Buster Drake and C-Crush Wyvern on top while A-Assault core's base were the tank treads. (3000/2800+800+500 4300/2800)

Atoka: 8700

"forty three hundred attack points" Kaiba said looking slightly concerned as the machine roared slightly clanking noisily as Yami watched resting his hands upon the barrier of the Seal.

"How is Kaiba going to get over that thing It's freaking massive" Marik stated as Bakura simply growled annoyed at the fact that even with Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon it didn't stand a chance against that towering tank of destruction.

"I activate my Dragon Buster's ability like your XYZ-Dragon Cannon I simply discard a card and then I can target a card on your field and banish it" Atoka stated slipping a card into his graveyard as his hand dropped to two. "I banish your Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the game" Atoka stated as the famed dragon roared than suddenly vanished. "Now I not only gain fifteen hundred points for my three monsters I also gain an additional five hundred for your dragon" Atoka stated as his points jumped by two thousand points. "My turn's not done I set one card face down and end my turn" he stated his hand holding one card as he smiled.

Atoka: 8700

"This is just wonderful now he is back to well beyond what he started at in the beginning of the duel" Bakura stated as his hand smacked his forehead dragging it down slowly in annoyance. "Your right Bakura this will be even more difficult for Kaiba than he even thought possible" Yami stated as Atoka ended his turn as Kaiba drew an eighth card his eyes roaming his hand as he smiled.

"Now it's time I do something about your mighty machine to start things off I play my Shrink card and target your ABC-Dragon Bust this spell cuts your monster's attack points in half" Kaiba said as he smiled seeing the monster's original points cut in half to a weak fifteen hundred as Solidarity boosted it once more by eight hundred to twenty four hundred. (1500/2800+800+500 2800/2800)

"Now I reveal my Blue-Eyes White Dragon and now I can special summon my Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon in attack mode" Kaiba declared as he pulled the seventh card from his hand slipping it upon the field the dragon resembling the Blue-Eyes White Dragon only altered with a more fiercer looking face and wings as it roared. "Also my new Blue-Eyes monster's name becomes Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Kaiba informed Atoka as he smirked. Now my Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack with Supreme White Lightning" Kaiba declared as the dragon reared its head back blasting out a more powerful form of its signature attack blasting the machine to pieces as Atoka's points dropped.

Atoka: 8500

"Now I enter my own main phase two and set these two cards face down" he stated his hand dropping to five as his hand reached out switching Maiden with Eyes of Blue back into attack mode.

"It's your move Atoka I can't do any other moves" Kaiba stated as Atoka pulled a second card smiling as he looked at the card. "Hmm I didn't think I would get to play it again I reveal my face down card go Scramble Union" Atoka yelled as the trap lifted showing all three of his ABC machines as Atoka began to laugh. "Now I can special summon up to three normal or union light machine monsters that were banished rise up my A-Assault Core, B-Buster Drake and C-Crush Wyvern back in attack mode" Atoka stated as his machine's reappeared gaining the power boost of solidarity. (2700/200 2300/1800 2000/2000)

"What is with you and these machines" Kaiba stated as Atoka laughed softly.

"Oh come now Kaiba you remember my father was a weapons tech he helped Kaiba Corp build tanks and rockets so I find it appropriate to use these battle machines in a deck" Atoka stated as Kaiba's blue eyes narrowed recalling Nezbits old research lab that he destroyed when he took over.

" _No Mr. Kaiba you can't destroy my lab what about all the high tech battle machines I have created for you no, I won't let you destroy my lab" Soichiro Nezbit said yelling at Kaiba from the front of his deck as Kaiba's hands simply interlaced. "Careful Nezbit it's not your lab its mine we don't build vehicles for combat anymore we are a gaming corporation now so unless you can provide me with suitable tech for high-tech games I suggest you find yourself another Job" Kaiba stated as the memory of the lab blowing up was still quite fresh in his memory._

"You always were like your father power mad for the next great vehicle with the best weapons onboard I hated your father's division of Kaiba corp all he could do was build things to destroy it was pathetic" Kaiba stated Atoka's brow twitched in anger.

"How dare you insult my father after you destroyed his research lab he spent months designing and building cutting edge gaming software for your weak gaming company and he hated every second of it its thanks you he had to go into hiding into the virtual world only for you to destroy him and the rest of the big five" Atoka yelled the power of the seal flared at his rage the veins in his temples pulsed with blood the anger of losing his father to the very man standing before him. "I swore to him I would make you pay and I shall Seto Kaiba you will lose this duel and then your soul shall be offered up to the great Leviathan for power" Atoka yelled in rage. "Now I banish all three of my monster's from the field once more to fusion summon my ABC-Buster Dragon again" he yelled as the three machines combined once again making the massive rolling weaponized tank. (3000/2800+800+500 4300/2800)

Atoka began to glow as Soul Absorption began to raise his points by another fifteen hundred.

Atoka: 10500

"And just like before I shall discard another card to target a card on the field and banish it from the game" he yelled sending a card to the grave as Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon was suddenly banished leaving Kaiba with only his Maiden out on the field boosting Atoka's points by an additional five hundred.

"So what, you know what will happen the moment you attack I will simply negate the attack and special summon my final Blue-Eyes White Dragon to defend myself" Kaiba stated doing a card count realizing his first Blue-Eyes was banished his Alternative was banished and all he had in the grave was his Kaiser Vorse Raider, Spear Dragon and his White Spirit Dragon and a Maiden With Eyes of Blue on his field in attack mode with two face downs in his back row with one final Blue-Eyes remaining in his deck.

"I could simply discard another card and destroy that wretched girl and then strike you directly" Atoka state as Kaiba growled gripping his five cards slightly tighter as he looked at Atoka with rage in his eyes realizing the truth even if he happened to special is final Blue-Eyes White Dragon it would simply be destroyed by his mechanical monster. "I discard my final card and banish your little bitch" Atoka announced slipping the final card into his grave leaving him with no cards in his hand as Soul Absorption boosted his points once again.

Atoka: 11000

Kaiba's eyes narrowed at the insult towards his Kisara as she looked at him almost smiling as she nodded her body glowed as Kaiba put his hand out smiling. "Thanks to your reckless action you have activated her other special ability she allows me special summon a Blue-Eyes White Dragon from either my hand, grave or my deck" Kaiba announced as his deck slipped his final Blue-Eyes out as he slipped his final dragon upon his duel disk as his famous Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared roaring as its wings spread out flapping fiercely. (3000/2500)

"So what your dragon is pathetic compared to my Buster Drake" Atoka sneered as he pointed at the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. "Now attack my mighty machine destroy that pathetic dragon" he announced as his Buster Drake aimed its two massive cannon's and blasted two long striking beams only to have Kaiba's hand thrust out as one of his two face down cards rose up.

"I activate my Negate Attack and as it says it negates your attack and then ends your battle phase immediately" Kaiba stated as a portal appeared before he Blue-Eyes White Dragon as it absorbed the blast as it vanished Atoka growled annoyed at his attack failing. "Now my dragon is safe and she will crush you" Kaiba stated as Atoka's brow rose at the words of crushing his stronger monster.

"And how do you expect to beat my monster your Ultimate Dragon is to no use now since one of them including your alternative formed dragon is also banished so how do you expect to summon it" Atoka said laughing as Kaiba smirked watching Atoka state fact.

"End your turn and we shall find out" Kaiba said smiling as Kaiba pulled a sixth card looking at it his eyes widening slightly as he looked at the field a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the frontline and another in his hand smiling. "I activate my Chaos Form ritual spell card now by offering up either a Blue-Eyes White Dragon or a Dark Magician I can ritual summon a Chaos or Black luster Solder ritual monster" Kaiba stated as he pulled another card revealing his final Blue-Eyes White Dragon dropping his hand to four, his fingers slipping the dragon into his grave as a dark portal appeared before Kaiba, a deafening roar rang out as a dragon flew through the portal roaring as it landed its scales a blinding blue and white almost metallic form resembling a combination of Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon and Alternative White Dragon as it roared at Atoka.(4000/0)

000

"Professor" Harry yelled as Hermione and Ron ran behind him as they ran through the great hall looking for the Head Master seeing Professor McGonagall as they stopped grabbing their knees panting heavily having run from Hogsmeade village.

"Potter what is going why it you are yelling is?" she stated her brow rose slightly as Harry panted catching his breath. "Where is Professor Dumbledore, there is a crisis death eaters attacked Hogsmeade and have challenged Seto Kaiba to a duel they bound us to a wall but we managed to break free to get here to tell Professor Dumbledore" Harry declared as McGonagall's eyes widened as she pulled her wand free and cast the Patronus as a cat appeared and jumped through the window sending him a message, a few minutes later Dumbledore was seen rushing through the doorway from his office as he caught up to Harry. "Are you certain Harry there has been an attack" he said looking at the boy-who-lived as he nodded.

"Yes Professor two Death Eaters appeared bound us and a third person came and challenged Seto Kaiba" Harry informed Professor Dumbledore as listened looking at Harry. "So what happened to the Death Eaters?" Dumbledore stated as Umbridge waddled up behind McGonagall.

"Whats going on?" she Squaked as McGonagall rolled her eyes turning to face the stout Professor.

"There has been an attack at Hogsmeade we must hurry" Dumbledore stated as they headed out of the great hall Umbridge following behind trying to keep up with the taller students and Professor's as they approached the entrance of the village the prominent glow of green as the witches and wizards approached the barrier, Dumbledore pulled his wand looking about for the death eaters as he pointed his at the barrier causing it to crackle around the dome like barrier.

"Remarkable" Dumbledore stated as he lowered his wand Yami turned his head looking at the Head Master. "It's one of the powers of the Seal of Oricalcos it puts a protective barrier around the two duelists as they duel it prevents them from exiting and all outsiders from entering its sacred boarders its unbreakable no magic can penetrate the barrier" Yami informed Dumbledore as Umbridge pushed by Harry and Hermione.

"Ah haa see Head Master I told you this muggle game is dangerous these muggles shouldn't have this power to fight back" she growled as McGonagall turned and looked at her, her brow rose as her eye twitched slightly. "Would you shut up" McGonagall growled as Umbridge began to turn red about to retort as Kaiba turned suddenly yelling out.

"Would you all shut up I am in the middle of a duel here and the stakes are very high" Kaiba declared as Umbridge began to turn purple with rage at the insolence of the student barking orders to her.

"What is that" Umbridge declared looking at the massive shining blue dragon and Kaiba's famous Blue Eyes White Dragon and the large battle tank like dragon as they both roared ready to do battle.

"Now where were we, oh yes now I remember my Dragon was about to demolish your pathetic tinker toy now Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon attack and destroy Dragon Buster now with your Chaos Stream of Destruction" Kaiba declared as Atoka laughed putting his hand out.

"What are you blind have you forgotten to count your dragon may be powerful Kaiba but it's still too weak to beat my monster" Atoka stated as his eyes widened seeing the trap that had lifted revealing Tyrant Wing as Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragons point totals rose by an additional four hundred each. (4000/0+400 atk/def (4400/400)

"Now whose monster is weaker" Kaiba announced as Yami's eyes widened at the skillful playing of the monsters power.

"You fool now I activate his secondary ability on your turn I can tribute my Dragon Buster to special summon up to three light machine monster that are banished back to the field" Atoka announced as the machine began to twinkle and vanish as his hand slipped into his pocket pulling out the three monsters used to fusion summon his mighty beast as he placed all three in defense mode, the Seal boosting all their attack points once more as well as the power raising magic of Solidarity. (1900/200+800+500 3200/200) (1200/2000+800+500 2500/2000) (1500/1800+800+500 2800/1800)

"I summon them all in defense mode" he said as all three of his machines appeared in a crouched position causing Kaiba to laugh as his dragon resumed attacking obliterating the yellow scorpion machine as Atoka simply smirked at his proud defense only to have his smile wiped off his face as the shock wave knocked him back hard against the wall knocking the air out of his lunges gasping for breath his gaze fell to his duel disk as his life points drained suddenly falling continuously till he thought he was about to lose as the point total stopped at thirty four hundred life points.

Atoka: 3400

"What the hell just happened?!" he exclaimed as Marik, Bakura, Yami and the wizards stared on in amazement at the sheer amount of damage Kaiba had just dealt to his opponent.

"Oh did I forget to mention when my Chaos Max Dragon attacks a monster in defense mode it deals you double the piercing damage sadly when my dragon attacks a monster equipped with my Tyrant Wing its destroyed right after" Kaiba announce as the shining wings lessened as its points dropped back to normal as Kaiba slipped the trap into the grave. (4000/0)

"Wow Kaiba has the lead now" Ron exclaimed jumping in the air as Kaiba smirked looking at his four cards. "Now my Blue Eyes White Dragon attack and destroy B-Buster Drake" Kaiba announced as his Blue-Eyes White Dragon lifted her head as she blasted the green lizard like machine with its signature white lightning. "Thank you Kaiba since you sent one of them to the grave I can now activate his ability and add a Union monster to my hand" he stated as his hand pulled his deck searching out another monster showing it to be Heavy Mech Support Platform (500/400)

"That doesn't matter, now I enter my own main phase two and set one card face down" Kaiba stated a face down appeared behind Chaos Max Dragon as his hand dropped to three.

"It's my turn" Atoka stated pulling a card to his eyes widened as he smirked. "I banish my three machines one from my field and two in the grave "Atoka stated as his final monster vanished as another ABC-Dragon Buster appeared the seal forming on his third fusion as its points jumped by an additional eight hundred and five hundred. (3000/2800+800+500 4300/2800)

"And thanks to your soul absorption you gain five hundred for every card banished" Kaiba stated as Atoka glowed softly his points rising by an additional fifteen hundred.

Atoka: 5000

"Oh I forgot to mention my Chaos Max Dragon can't be targeted or destroyed by card effect" Kaiba stated with a smirk as he laughed.

"Well it can be destroyed by battle still" Atoka yelled in anger pointing his finger at the dragon as his Dragon buster charged up its cannons. "Attack" Atoka declared.

"I don't think so, I reveal my face down card Enemy Controller" Kaiba declared as his quick play spell flipped face up revealing a strange game controller, "Now I can switch a monster's battle position and I choose you Dragon Buster to defense mode" Kaiba declared as the cannons powered down as the tank like machine shifted down into a defensive stature. (4300/2800)

"Fine I set my one card face down now just go" Atoka said his eyes looking at his hand holding one monster as Kaiba pulled a fourth card his eyes looking up with a smirk. "Now my Chaos Max Dragon attack that annoying monster now" Kaiba declared as Chaos Max reared its head back and blasted the machine knocking Atoka back hard against the wall of the Seal.

"I reveal my face down card go Waboku this powerful trap prevents my monster from being destroyed in battle as well as negating all battle damage dealt to me this turn" Atoka said as five priestesses appeared and began to chant forming a barrier around as the powerful attack bounced off hitting the top of the barrier.

"Ra dammit he was so close to dealing some serious damage" Marik declared as Bakura nodded watching the duel intently as Kaiba growled in annoyance. "I end my turn" he said leaving his Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack mode.

"Kaiba you forgot to switch your Blue-Eyes" Yami yelled as Kaiba turned looking at his rival with a look of anger, "Yugi when have I ever ran from a fight, I will not switch my Blue-Eyes to defense mode and cower like a scared fool" he proclaimed as Dumbledore sighed slightly speaking out.

"Seems your friend has a lot of pride in his dragons" he stated as Yami stepped back nodding, "Yes Professor the Blue-Eyes White Dragon is very special to Kaiba" Yami stated only to be screeched at my Umbridge a moment later.

"Oh for the love of god you foolish muggles their just cards they hold no power or magic why hold such a bond to a piece of paper" she screeched as Bakura stepped up growling as towered over her by a foot and a half.

"Perhaps if you did your research into our game Professor you would know that the game of Duel Monsters was once played by ancient Kings and Queens of ancient Egypt but back then it wasn't just a game they fought with real spells real monsters" Bakura informed her as she simply rolled her eyes.

"The Egyptian peoples magic was nothing but trickery and illusion, magic was harnessed and grew from the European countries not your dirt filled lands of Egypt" she stated in a condescending tone only to have Marik this time push Bakura aside insulted greatly by her words.

"I would watch your words Professor my family for the last ten generations have guarded the tombs of the ancient king and Queens of Egypt so I know firsthand that magic was established in my country not Europe you ugly faced toad" he yelled as Bakura pushed his friend back Umbridge reached for her wand butt was stopped suddenly by Dumbledore's piercing blue gaze.

"Regardless of the origins it doesn't matter right now what matters is the safety of our young Mr. Kaiba" Dumbledore stated as he watched the young brilliant genius.

"It's my move you fool" Atoka stated pulling a card to his hand as he looked at it smirking I summon forth my Blue Thunder T-45 in attack mode" he declared as a strong space fighter like ship appeared next to Dragon Buster a moment later the powers of Solidarity and the Seal boosting its power by a staggering thirteen hundred. (1700/1000+1300 3000/1000)

"So what it's on par with my Blue-Eyes so what" Kaiba stated as Atoka's hand reached out shifting his Dragon Buster to attack mode. "Now I attack your Blue-Eyes with my T-45 attack now with your laser barrage" he announced as the monster blasted it causing both the Blue-Eyes and the small ship to shatter.

"Now my Dragon Buster attack and wipe out that Chaos Max Dragon now" he yelled as the two cannons blasted the brilliantly blue dragon as it roared out shattering.

Kaiba: 7600

"Well at this rate you may beat me in the next year" Kaiba insulted his points were only down by a mere four hundred while Atoka's were dropped by a staggering sixty four hundred.

"Don't you worry about me Kaiba I will finish you if you haven't noticed you idiot your precious Blue-Eyes and Chaos Max are now gone and you have nothing as strong as my monster now so all you can do is defend" he said smiling as he nodded ssignaling the end of his turn.

"Its my draw now" Kaiba yelled pulling a fifth card from his hand as he pulled a card from his hand. "I play this card face down and summon this come forth my Axe Dragonute" Kaiba yelled as a black scaled dragon appeared with black as night wings flapping its claws gripping a battle axe. (2000/1200)

"What the hell are you thinking Kaiba have you lost your bloody mind" Ron yelled as the duelists turned their heads to watch brows rising as Ron blushed. "What I'm a born strategist I can't figure out why he would willingly place his weaker monster on the field to die is all" he said as they all simply nodded a bit surprised to have a commentator that wasn't a duelist speak out.

"Now my turn is done" Kaiba said his hand had been reduced to three as Atoka drew laughing.

"About freaking time" he said as he played the card he just drew. "I play my Pot of Greed now I draw two more cards" he said plucking two cards smirking. "Ahh perfect I play the spell card Burial from a Different Dimension this allows me to select up to three banished creatures and return them to my grave yard" he announced as he slipped the ABC machines back into his grave yard his hand plucking his only other card aside from the union monster he retrieved before. "Now I play another magic card and you're going to love this one Kaiba I play my Pot of Avarice this allows me to shuffle back to the deck any five monsters so I shall choose all three ABC creatures as well as my two previously tribute ABC-Dragon Busters back to my deck now" he said pulling the five cards free revealing them to Kaiba as he slipped the two fusions into his fusion deck and shuffled in the three monsters shuffling his deck. "And now I get to draw two more times" he said as his fingers plucked another two cards from his deck giving him a hand of three as he began to laugh.

"Come forth my Victory Viper XX03 in attack mode" Atoka announced as a strange Jet like space craft appeared hovering next to Dragon Buster as the Seal and Solidarity boosted its attack points by a staggering thirteen hundred. (1200/1000+1300=2500/1000). "Now Dragon Buster go and Bust that pathetic Dragon now" he yelled as Kaiba's hand pointed to his down card. "I reveal my Castle of Dragon Souls trap this card allows me to target a dragon and then banish a dragon from my grave yard to boost the targeted dragon's points by an additional seven hundred" Kaiba announced as Axe Dragonute's points rose as he banished his Blue-Eyes White dragon with the other dragons. (2000/1200+700=2700/1200)

"It doesn't matter you will still take a nice chunk of damage" he yelled as his dragon held up its battle axe only to have it shattered as it roared in agony and fell.

Kaiba: 6000

"Now your wide open, attack him directly my Victory Viper with your aerial Missile strike" he yelled as it blasted several missiles knocking Kaiba hard against the wall of the Seal.

Kaiba: 3500

"Kaiba are you alright!?" Yami yelled pounding his fist upon the barrier as Kaiba struggled to getting up as he panted he looked down seeing his cloak slightly torn as he looked at Atoka.

"Do you have any Idea how much this cloak was to have specially made?" Kaiba growled as Atoka simply smirked, "I set this once card face down" Atoka stated crossing his arms over his chest happy that he had damaged the great Seto Kaiba so severely.

"It's my turn" Kaiba declared pulling a fourth card his blue gaze looking at Atoka's card knowing what it was already as he smiled "I summon my Luster Dragon in attack mode" Kaiba stated as a shining dragon made of sparkling luster shards appeared preening its sparkling stone wings as it roared lightly at Atoka. (1900/1600)

"What is it with you and these dragons for god's sake" Umbridge stated rolling her eyes as Kaiba turned his head and lifted his hand.

"Fuck off" he yelled causing her to turn a pretty bright purple color with rage.

"Twenty Points from Gryffindor for foul mouthing a Professor" she yelled as Kaiba merely shrugged his shoulders not really caring at all about the point system of Hogwarts.

"I now play my Castles power and banish my Blue-Eyes from my grave to boost its attack strength by seven hundred" Kaiba said as Luster Dragon's points rose. (1900/1600+700=2600/1600)

"Oh and yes I know your pretty machine is still stronger trust me it wont matter this duel is almost done trust me on that one" Kaiba said pulling a third card from his hand "I activate Dimension Fusion" Kaiba stated as he slipped the spell into his disk as a massive portal opened up above them both as Kaiba's points dropped by an additional two thousand.

Kaiba: 1500

"now you and I get to special summon as many of our banished monsters to the field as possible" he said as his smile grew wider Atoka's eyes widened as he realized what Kaiba had done as his hand pulled out his three ABC monsters and summoned them all in defense mode.

The three clanking machines appeared with the glow of Solidarity as well as the seal branded upon their foreheads boosting all three attack powers by an additional thirteen hundred once again. But that wasn't what worried Atoka Kaiba had all three of his Blue-Eyes White Dragons and his Alternative White Dragon banished as well.

"Now come to my field my mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragons and my newest Alternative White Dragon come and claim me victory" Kaiba yelled as the four might white dragons appeared upon the field roaring loudly as the sound waves began to push Atoka back as he braced himself.

"So you have an army of Dragons what of it you still cant over power my beast" he stated as Kaiba pulled his second to last card from his hand turning it around to reveal Polymerization as Atoka's eyes widened in fear at the realization of what was to come.

"I play my Polymerization card to fuse my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons together to form my most devastating my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" Kaiba yelled as thee three dragons began to melt and merge forming a much large and wider beast its wings jutting out as three heads fell forwards and roared loudly. (4500/3800)

"By the gods that's Kaiba's Ultimate Dragon" Bakura said as he took a step back slightly the seal making the beasts real had allowed not only the duelists but the wizards to feel the sheer overwhelming power of his mightiest beast.

"My word I have never seen a dragon like that is all my life" Dumbledore said as McGonagall and Umbridge stood dumbfounded at the sight of such a power surging beast.

"So what you have your dragon what of it, it still won't deal me that much damage and on my next turn I shall just resummons my Dragon Buster and banish it" he said smirking holding his one card up signaling he could banish two cards on his next turn.

"Wrong I am going to deal you a lot of damage" Kaiba stated pulling his final card to show Mega Morph as he played it equipping it to his Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon as it began to grow by several feet as its points began to rise higher and higher reaching the staggering nine thousand attack point total.

(4500/3800+4500=9000/3800)

"Holy shit" Marik said gulping loudly as the dragon growled loudly, Ron approached looking at the huge behemoth dragon as it roared.

"Now my mighty Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack and destroy Dragon Buster and win e this duel" Kaiba yelled pointing his hand towards Atoka. "Attack with Neutron Blast wipe out Atoka's life points and end this pathetic blood grudge" he yelled as the three heads began to shake and rock up and down as they blasted their three attacks towards the machine as Atoka's eyes widened.

"I won't lose Kaiba" he yelled as his final card rose, "I reveal my Ring of Destruction and destroy your precious Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon now" he declared as thee ring wrapped around the center head and blew up destroying the dragon as both duelists life points plummeted to zero.

"No what happened" Ron said as the Seal began to pulse and shocked around the barrier as it shot upwards and vanished as the duelists and the wizards looked on seeing them both still standing.

"So who lost their soul" Bakura stated as Atoka panted his hand reached into his coat suddenly pulling out a blue rubber ball.

"What the hell" Ryou said as he took over as Dumbledore reached for his wand as Atoka yelled out.

"That Dark Lord is my master!" he yelled as the blue rubber ball glowed as he suddenly vanished as the port key pulled jerked him from Hogsmeade as a spell struck the ground Umbridge growled pulling her wand as she pointed it at Kaiba, her beady eyes watched as Kaiba collapsed to his knee panting as Yami approached his hand reached out giving Kaiba a hand to stand up.

"Kaiba are you alright?" Yami asked as he panted leaning against Yami slightly as they walked over towards Dumbledore. "We need to get him to the Infirmary ward" Yami stated as Umbridge approached. "Not just yet Mr. Muto I have some questions for you and your friends" she said smiling that sickly smile as he growled.

"I'm sorry but right now my friend needs to see the nurse now get out of my way" Yami said shoving past her as McGonagall helped Yami as they headed up towards the castle.

000

"Master the muggle has returned" Lucius stated as Atoka entered the dining room growling his hand shuffling his deck as Voldemort watched the man enter.

"So what happened I felt no strong soul appear and you are standing before me so what happened?" Lord Voldemort asked as his pale fingers stroked his white long wand.

"I had to cause draw so I wouldn't lose" Atoka said as Voldemort lifted hiss wand as he casted a Crucio as Atoka crippled to his knees in agony as Voldemort lifted his wand ceasing the spell.

"You will get one more chance and if you fail I will have one of my death Eaters kill you for your ignorance and fear" Voldemort said waving the man as Atoka panted as he nodded and headed out of the dining hall.

"Keep an eye on the duelists Lucius and report back to me" Voldemort said as Lucius left Voldemorts fingers stroking the large stone around his neck.

000

I am feeling in a good mood even though no one could give me my last four reviews for y review limit I am posting the chapter because I am heading to Disneyland and I don't wish to be burdened with writing this while im there so enjoy the chapter I want to see the reviews to be atleast up to fifty I can ask that please people review I need to see reviews so I can continue the story thank you and enjoy.


	14. Chapter 14 Lessons and combat

Like I said I would update the story the moment I got fifty reviews and thanks to my most dedicated follower I have gotten my mark so I would like to see at my review count got to sixty for the new chapter please guys read and review I need to see some words of encouragement this story of mine thank you.

Also I am already working on chapter 15 as you read this it. Thank you all who are reviewing my story bt remember read and review red and review review review review.

000

"What is going on how was he injured?" Madam Pomfrey proclaimed while Yami and McGonagall lowered Kaiba to the bed as Yami pulled his disk off Kaiba's left arm as he looked at McGonagall.

"Could you put a protection spell on his personal things" Yami spoke looking sternly at her then back to Kaiba's locket, disk and cards. She simply nodded knowing that if Umbridge could she would be all over his things. She pulled out her wand casting a powerful barrier around his things as Madam Pomfrey poured a pepper up potion down his throat and began to cast an analyzing spell over his body finding a fractured rib and some bruising while she simply shook her head.

"What on earth happened to this boy he looks like he was in an all-out brawl to have such extensive injuries" Pomfrey stated as Yami growled as Dumbledore entered the infirmary with a worried look on his aged face Umbridge followed waddling in trying to be intimidating as they came to Kaiba's bed her beady eyes saw his things. She approached the bedside table and reached out trying to grab his duel disk as she was shocked by the spell pulling her hand back.

"What the hell" she declared her stubby hand fingers rubbing her shocked fingers sore from spell; her beady gaze looked at Dumbledore and then at McGonagall with a glare as Yami stepped forward.

"You will not take his cards or disk" Yami declared as she looked at the student quite pissed as Dumbledore looks up and dismissed Pomfrey with a wave. She left leaving them alone with only Kaiba, McGonagall, Dumbledore and Umbridge as Yami glared his Millennium Item's eye glowed slightly in anger and frustration at this vile human being.

"Perhaps we should calm down now" Dumbledore stated, McGonagall simply nodded as she saw Dumbledore gestured for her to leave a sigh passed her lips her cloak flowed behind her while she departed the infirmary the door closing behind her.

"What is going on here Dumbledore you will tell me what is happening, how these muggle-borns know so much about this power that the Death Eaters are using" she growled while her gaze looked at Yami with a look of rage and superiority.

"First off you will not disrespect me like I am a tiny child" Yami declared yelling at her, he may only be around 5'8 but he was still taller than she was. "Second we have dealt with this power before over a year ago it nearly wiped out the world, or does your Ministry not keep up with current events and the thousands of people who became soulless for almost a month" Yami stated as Umbridge's eyes widened slightly at not only the jab at her beloved Ministry but the insult to her own intelligence.

"Of course we don't keep up with muggle affairs we are Witches and Wizards what do we care if they have a catastrophe we are separate from them we are superior to them" she declared haughtily as Dumbledore's aged blue eyes looked at her his brow rising slightly.

"Really you are so powerful yet ignorant of what the world has to offer, your people are so blind with your power and secrets you don't know anything that power nearly took over and destroyed the entire planet" Yami stated as she stood there looking at him then at Dumbledore.

"Head Master, are you going to stand there and allow this student to speak to me this way" she declared as Dumbledore turned his blue gaze to the stout Professor.

"Well actually he technically isn't a student fully he is a guest we had to take him and his friends in to protect them from Voldemort and his minions so yes I shall allow him to speak to you cause he is a person not a wizard off our world" Dumbledore stated as she clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Now you listen here Dumbledore you will show me the proper respect I deserve I am High Undersecretary of this school appointed to me by our Minister," she said a small smirk crossing her lips as if her title and her connections gave her better leverage as Dumbledore looked down at her.

"And you shall understand your may have a title from our illustrious Minister but you will remember this Professor Umbridge I am still the Head Master of this school and I have just as much if, not more connections than you do" Dumbledore stated standing straight as he looked down at the toad-faced Professor. "I don't take kindly to threats to my students nor guests of my school" Dumbledore informed her as she scoffed and headed out of the Infirmary slamming the large door behind her with some strain being so small as she was.

"I wish to speak with Yugi if you don't mind your Majesty as Yami's eyes widened in shock of being addressed by his formal title, a light gulp followed by the realization that Dumbledore knew his secret perhaps the others as well.

"H-how did you know" Yami stated as Dumbledore chuckled lightly, his hand stroking his beard as he approached a vacant bed sitting upon the soft cushion.

"The Sorting Hat told me of your dual minds and such so I did a little digging into your past to find out just who you were and found out quite a bit about you and your friends," Dumbledore said his voice remaining calm and alarmingly cheery.

"Time to feed that infernal hat to Des Volsgaph" Yami thought to Yugi as he merely snickered in spirit form beside his Yami.

"What do you know?" Yami demanded as Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly it had been many a year since someone had demanded something of him so sternly it reminded him of McGonagall's stern yet caring attitude.

"I have dug up enough information including the strange Items your friends seem to possess I will say I am astounded to be looking upon a five-thousand-year-old spirit who once ruled over the entire land of Egypt itself I must say I am quite honored, I have also learned of how you managed to make your strange devices work on the school grounds by using your Millennium Items and a little bit of your History not much I am afraid about the Pharaoh but plenty on Yugi the Duelist Kingdom Champion as well as the World Champion and the winner of the Battle City tournament undefeated in duel monsters and quite skilled in any game I would say you should go and play a game of wizards chess with our young friend Ronald but I don't want to find out how badly you beat out unbeatable chess master" Dumbledore stated as Yami simply stared slightly taken back by all the information his Head Master had obtained in only a short period of time.

"You don't seem all that surprised or shocked, why is that?" Yami asked as Dumbledore continued to stroke his beard.

"Your Majesty I am very old and have seen a great many things in my long life growing in my skill in magic my bond between friends and my sight of the strange and marvelous why you aren't the oldest person I know in fact I know of a Vampire a thousand years older than yourself as well as the famed Alchemist Nicholas Flamel himself the man famed for creating the Philosopher's stone" Dumbledore said rambling off slightly. "So know your Majesty I am not really shocked a bit surprised to find a young teenager in possession of a powerful ancient Egyptian artifact yes but to meet an ancient spirit no why Sir Headless Nick is over three hundred years old but I am curious is how you bested the powers of this Oricalcos in your previous engagements?" Dumbledore asked as Yami nodded.

"Also please simply address me as Yami I have not been called by my royal title since my time alive in my homeland" Yami addressed Dumbledore as he simply nodded his head.

"Ah very fitting I see another word for darkness I see" he said a soft grandfather chuckle passing his lips as the puzzle's eye began to glow as Yugi shrunk by a few inches usurping control of his body as he began to speak about the events of Dart's and his soul collecting duelists and the ancient plan that King Darts had in motion long before the rise of even Egypt. He explained he was once the ruler of the mythical city of Atlantis and he ruled as king there but was corrupted by the dark power of the Oricalcos and turned evil, he spoke of the, The Seal of Oricalcos card and its powers in a duel how it gave the player an unfair advantage in a match and an incredible boost in not only power for its owners monsters but a boost in confidence and skill almost like a steroid a temporary increase.

"I see so the loser of the battle would relinquish his or her soul as payment to the Seal," Dumbledore said as Yugi nodded his head in affirmation.

"Please explain to me how the magic of the Oricalcos hurt Mr. Kaiba I don't understand how a simple card could cause so much pain to him" Dumbledore stated as Yugi shook his head.

"You must understand the power of the Oricalcos allows the barrier between the magic and technology to coexist and bind them together it makes the monsters the spell cards and the traps real and can cause actual damage," he said his hand reached out lifting the fabric showing the tear in Kaiba's cloak.

"Remarkable," Dumbledore said as he watched the fabric fall his blue gaze looking up to the young King of Games. "So what do you think Voldemort will do now since his follower managed to escape the power of the Seal?" Dumbledore asked as Yugi shrugged.

"I've got no idea, I know not how he treats his men and I know not whether he will show mercy or simply kill him" Yugi informed Dumbledore as he tapped his finger on his chin.

"So do you think Dart's is working with Voldemort than as you mentioned he was the original wielder?" Dumbledore said as Yugi shook his head.

"Not possible after we defeated the Leviathan Darts was set free of the dark tempting powers of the Oricalcos and also being over ten thousand years old when he released his soul to join with the beast his body disintegrated into dust" Yugi stated as Dumbledore's eyes widened slightly.

"He was ten thousand years old how is that possible?" he asked as Yugi swallowed.

"Apparently the dark powers of the Oricalcos grant longevity to its wielder his duelists may have used the Oricalcos but Dart's was the conduit the controller of it so it gave him eternal life" Yugi stated Yami stood by nodding his head deep in thought.

"Well, that is one reason why Voldemort would want the power of the Oricalcos he has been obsessed with immortality and living forever so he could rule over his dominion with absolute power" Dumbledore stated as he looked at Yugi.

"So now that we are all caught up in this situation please tell me if you and the other students are planning on starting your little D.A meetings" he said a knowing smirk crossed his lips as Yugi looked over with wide eyes surprised at the knowledge this man possessed.

"Umm, how did you know about that Head Master?" Yugi asked as Dumbledore chuckled softly. "There is very little that goes on in this place that I do not know plus it helps that you used a pub of a very dear person of mine he Floo-called me and let me know in advance against his better judgment" he stated with a smile.

"So are we going to go to detention or worse" Yugi asked looking at him as Dumbledore shook his head.

"Detention of course not you will be helping the students to defend themselves since Umbridge is obviously not teaching my pupils how to properly defend against the Dark Arts," Dumbledore said smiling as Yugi sighed in relief.

"But be careful Umbridge will be watching closely and will do everything in her authority to stop the growth of my students" Dumbledore said nodding his head as he stood from the bed turning and walked away "Also I would try asking the house Elf Dobby for a place to practice he may know of a place" he said leaving the room closing the door behind himself.

"Yugi Kaiba is waking up," Yami said in spirit form as Yugi turned seeing Kaiba slowly awaken his blue eyes opened seeing the dim lighting of the hospital wing as he groaned his hand reached up rubbing his forehead feeling a light throb as he sat up.

"What? where am I?" Kaiba asked as Yugi approached him as Kaiba sat up pushing the covers from his legs as he turned to get up.

"Kaiba you need to rest you went through an intense duel and your injuries will take a couple hours to heal" Yugi pleaded as Kaiba sneered slightly, his hand pushing him aside as he reached out taking up his Duel Disk and locket putting them away. "Don't treat me like an involute I'm fine Yugi?" Kaiba said as he stood up dusting his slightly torn cloak as Madam Pomfrey came out hands up with a panicked look in her eyes as she tried to stop him from leaving.

"You cannot leave Mr. Kaiba not yet I still must give you an examination before you can leave," she said as Kaiba pushed past her.

"I'm fine leave me alone" Kaiba stated in a slightly condescending tone as he stepped from the hospital wing and left as Pomfrey stood there slightly shocked never in all her years had a student been able to leave without a proper examination.

"Please forgive him he doesn't tend to do polite very well," Yugi said apologizing to the aged witch as he turned and left the room.

"Kaiba hold up," Yugi said running after the taller teen as he saw that his rival had stopped in the hall allowing Yugi to finally reach him.

"What is it Yugi I am very tired and sore and could use a good couple of hours of rest," Kaiba said a slight sigh passed between them as Yugi looked at him.

"So what do you think about the D.A will you be coming to the meetings I mean you might as well Umbridge sure as heck isn't going to teach you she can't stand you" Yugi informed his tall rival as Kaiba's brow rose slightly.

"Might as well, may be interesting to watch these ignorant witches and wizards to learn something they aren't normally taught?" Kaiba said as Yugi rolled his eyes. "You just enjoy watching people fail," Yugi said as they headed up to the dorm.

"Will she be alright?" Ron asked as Hermione gently wrapped Hedwig's leg with a brace to hold the fracture in place as she wrapped the bandage around the wooden brace.

"She should be alright a few days rest and she will be healed soon enough" Hermione stated as Harry sat petting his snow white friend as she hooted her head darts over to the dorms door opening as Harry's green eyes widened seeing Yugi and Kaiba enter they approached seeing the bird hoot at them.

"What happened to your owl?" Yugi asked as he approached reaching out to stroke the birds head feathers as it hooted softly, Harry smiled seeing Hedwig act so kind to another she didn't know.

"We think she was intercepted or injured while flying but she managed to escape with her letter," Harry said as Yugi nodded.

"So when will you be starting your little fighting club," Kaiba asked as Harry looked up a little surprised, at his words.

"What do you mean are you saying you are going to join?" Harry asked as Yugi nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah this sounds like fun and always something new to learn," Yugi said as Yami took over and spoke. "Also Dumbledore knows about it and he says we should ask a Dobby about where to practice" Yami stated as Harry looked at him slightly shocked.

"Hold on then, Dobby I need your help" Harry spoke clearly as there was a loud crack as Kaiba jumped back as the infamous house elf appeared with a light poof of smoke the floppy bat ear elf appeared its giant tennis ball eyes looking around as he looked over at Harry smiling widely.

"What the hell is that," Kaiba said looking at Dobby with a look of disgust as he saw Dobby turned to look at the young billionaire his head turning.

"What are you looking at me so strange for, have you never seen a house elf before?" Dobby said as Yugi replied for Kaiba.

"No, I'm sorry we haven't," he said smiling weakly as Dobby merely shrugged and turned back to Harry.

"What can I help you will Harry Potter?" Dobby asked as Harry sat crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you know of a place where my fellow students and I could practice magic and spell work without being found?" Harry asked as Dobby tapped his chin thinking as his ears perked up snapping his fingers.

"What about the Room of Requirement it's very secluded and almost impossible to be found" Dobby informed Harry as Kaiba's brow rose slightly with interest.

"What do you mean the room of requirement, like what it's a room that is filled with things needed by a person?" Kaiba stated slightly confused.

"Well, sort of the Room of Requirement is a magical room within the castle it never contains the same thing it's always different" "So say you really needed the toilet?" Ron stated as Dobby looked over at Hermione then back to Ron.

"Precisely it can be used to whatever the person or persons required at the time" Dobby stated as Harry smiled as he patted his friend's head. "Thank you, Dobby we can gather the member's tomorrow can you show us where it is after classes?" Harry asked as Dobby simply nodded.

"Well, that eliminates the issue to where we can practice" Hermione stated as Yugi yawned waving to the three as he and Kaiba headed upstairs to retire for the evening.

000

"So do you think this Potter kid will be able to teach these kids better than Umbridge?" Kaiba asked as Yugi sat on his bed, his hand pulling out his deck to fan it out upon the bedspread as Yami appeared in spirit form next to his Hikari.

"No idea but he seems to have been through quite a lot in his life that has taught him to stay on his toes and keep learning to survive so I got to say I am interested in the first lesson cause frankly Umbridge isn't teaching us anything about actually using magic, yeah were learning Transfiguration, Charms and so forth but one of the main course in this academy is the Defense against Dark Art's classes and with her I doubt we would even learn the defense part let alone the offensive magic I have seen students use in the hallways" Yugi said the Pharaoh simply stood there in spirit nodding his head his violet gaze watching Yugi's fingers as he began to spread out his deck and pull out and add additional cards to their deck.

"Well at least it should be interesting to see," Kaiba said as he removed his damaged cloak lifting it up with a sneer. "That fool does he realize how expensive these cloaks were to have tailor made" he said as he draped it over the end of the bed with a sigh his blue eyes looking over to Yugi as he lifted his briefcase up upon his bed and opened it pulling out a card as he walked over and placed it upon the bed. "Yugi, use this card its perfect for you," Kaiba said as Yugi picked up the trap his eyes widened slightly as he read the effect.

"Eternal Soul Kaiba where did you get this?" Yugi asked Kaiba turned and looked at his rival as he smirked. "I always have the most updated cards or have you forgotten who I am" he stated with a laugh as Yugi snickered slightly.

"What's so funny Yugi?" Kaiba asked his blue eyes seeing the strange shape again next to Yugi as he rubbed his tired eyes trying to get the hallucination to go away as it became more vivid he was seeing double but this didn't look exactly like Yugi this person was taller leaner and had a fierce look of confidence and skill upon his face as he saw the spirit turn and look at him a small smirk formed upon his lips as he vanished from the side of the bed.

"Well if you have the most updated cards then why is it you were taken back by the appearance of those new Alphabet machine monsters than," Yugi said as he looked over seeing Kaiba's back to him as he slipped into bed his back to Yugi.

"They must have been printed when we got here you know that Duel monsters isn't that big here in the UK I shall have to find out if the Worlds can be held here maybe boost its popularity for financial gain for Kaiba Corp, I'll speak with Pegasus tomorrow about speaking to the board of directors of the competition" Kaiba said as he went silent signaling to Yugi the conversation was finished as he reached over turning off the gas lamp darkening his bed.

"Perhaps your right Kaiba, well see you in the morning" Yugi said hearing only a simple grunt a he began to gather up his deck shuffling it before placing it within the deck box and changing to his sleeping clothes the star patterned designed shirt and pants were quite childish but since he hadn't grown much he saw no need in getting different clothes.

000

"Morning Yugi," Harry said as Yugi and Kaiba came into the dining hall as they approached the table, Hermione's hand slapped a copy of a numbered decree down upon the table as Yugi looked upon the topline his eyes widened slightly as he read it. By Order of High Inquisitor Professor Umbridge Educational Decree # 23, "Extracurricular activities are subject to review by the High Inquisitor. ... No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without strict permission deemed by the High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge.

"My god what are you people stuck in the freaking Dark ages this is getting absolutely ludicrous" Bakura said as he held up the same paper approaching the Gryffindor table, a few of the fellow Gryffindor's looked at him with a sneering look at the sight of a Slytherin student approaching their table of all things like it was an act of war. Bakura saw some of the sneering glares as he turned his head to look at them, his eyes taking a hint of red within them as he smirked devilishly. "Now didn't your imbecilic parents teach you not to glare at your betters" Bakura stated as a few scoffed and turned around as a couple more gulped loudly returning to their breakfast swiftly shoveling food into their mouths.

"Well, it would seem that Umbridge is on to us already," Harry said smirking as they finished up and began to leave the hall. "Everyone will be meeting us at the entrance of the great hall and then we will be heading to the room," Harry said as the members headed to their classes.

000

"For today we will be learning how to disarm our opponent" Harry exclaimed as several of the members began to line up getting ready wands pulled from their rooms as they help them aloft. "The spell we will be learning is expelliarmus this is a common disarming spell usually taught fourth and fifth year what this spell does is it literally expels the wand from the owners hand throwing it several feet away and as we all now we're basically useless without our wand" Harry said as he looked over at Bakura who merely smirked at him nodding his head.

"I find it rather sad that without your wand, you witches and wizards are basically no threat, a very few of you learn wandless magic, so the easiest way to defeat you is literally take your wand away or simply incapacitating your hands breaking fingers cutting them off burning the flesh that prevents you from gripping your wand properly, I've got to say for a bunch of magic using people you're very easy to defeat your hands are technically your weak points we should also be teaching them how to fight without their wands" Bakura said as a couple of the teenagers looked at him with a strange look on her faces.

"What fight like muggles are you mad we are wizards and witches we have magic why would we need to fight like lowly muggles" one of the pure blood declared as Bakura simply sneered.

"Alright you think you're so powerful come at me I won't even pull my wand" Bakura declared arms spread out ready as he watched the teen a start to approach hand gripping his finely polished wand and firmly between his fingers.

"Alright you asked for it" the kid then declared pointing his wand directly at Bakura as he waved it in a strange motion, "Incarcerous" he yelled as the spell flew through the wand tip towards Bakura only for him to dive swiftly out of the way as a magic-infused rope flew and bound around a suit of armor squeezing tightly causing the metal to break his feet swiftly hitting the ground as he launched towards his opponent punching the teen hard across the face knocking him sideways as his hand loosened its grip Bakura punching his wrist causing him to drop his wand only for him to kick the thin stick across the room as a clattering against the wall and rolled across the floor, Bakura his hand quickly grabbing the scruff of the kids collar up a shirt and robes pinning him to the ground.

"See you guys are really useless in a regular fight you may have magic and all that but without that wand, you're basically helpless" Bakura stated as he released the kid's collar getting up as a teen rubbed his sore cheek and glared at Bakura for the insulting attack against the pureblood.

"How dare you strike me do have any idea who the hell I am?" the teen yelled as Bakura began to walk back towards the crowd many of the teens steering in shock few with a growl was giggling at how easily a six-year was taken down.

"Do I know who you are no do I care not really I did that to prove a point without your wands without your magic you people are useless in a fight, I have magic but I also know how to fight with my hands and weapons, so while we are here not only will we be learning how to use our magic but we will also be learning how to fight hand to hand as well in case we are disarmed, it will give us time to re-gather our forces as well as our wands" Bakura stated as he turned around crossing his arms over his chest of the sixth year teen stood up and approach the group once again rubbing his sore cheek.

"OK now that we've got that out of the way, yes I think he does have a good idea we should also practice hand to hand combat as well, might take our enemies by surprise now Neville come join me over here real quick were going to start with you take your wand and say Expelliarmus" Harry announced waving his wand as he pointed it at a practice dummy that resembled a death eater lifted off the ground by a foot pole its hand holding a simple wooden stick to represent a wand, loosely gripped in its hand as the spell hit the hand the wand flew off and into the air bouncing against the wall and landing several feet away.

"Wow that's rather impressive a lot better than getting in close and a guy with your fists" Bakura stated as he watched Harrys spell work smirking as he watched Neville lift his wand and cast the same charm only for it to rebound and cause himself to be disarmed as it bounced a few feet away.

"I'm hopeless," Neville said as he looked down defeated already as Harry walked over picking up his wand and handing it back to him. "No you're not hopeless your simply flourishing your wand too much now watch me everyone" Harry exclaimed as Luna walked over and placed the wand back into the dummies hand only to scurry back to the group and watch intently upon the wand movements as Harry cast it once more.

"Expelliarmus" Harry announced as the spell shot from his wand his wand tip making a small circle motion and tap as the spell disarmed the dummy once again as a few of the students clapped their hands in appreciation as he began to separate a few of the teens into pairs pointing to Hermione and Ron, Bakura, Marik and finally Kaiba and Yugi as they stepped back in the large room as it widened filling out to accommodate the needs of a dueling field as each headed off at each other Bakura gripped hiss wand firmly looking at his friend with a mischievous smirk as Marik did the same they had been practicing curses for some time and had been dying to try a few out as Hermione smiled a light blush on her cheeks as Ron spoke.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you" he said as Hermione's eyes hardened slightly at the thought being held back by her fingers loosened upon her wand as she readied herself for the go ahead as Kaiba and Yugi looked at each other hardened rivals in their own right competitive in everything they competed against especially dueling and this was no different the person that was disarmed lost that was how you won. It was all a game to Yami as he nodded in spirit form and usurped control of their body as he grew a few inches and became slightly more toned, Kaiba's blue eyes widened slightly as he realized he wasn't fighting Yugi any longer he was facing the person he always fought in every hardened duel they battled in.

"Scared Yugi" Kaiba stated as Yami's dark violet eyes narrowed as a smirk played across his lips.

"I've never been afraid of a challenge Kaiba and I won't start now" Yami said as Harry heard the banter thinking it must have been a duelists thing or some other strange way they gave each other a boost in confidence as he thought back to his own duel with Malfoy during his second year and smirked remembering the bumbling fool they had back then was a whole lot better than what they had now with Umbridge as Harry lifted his hand.

"You will be disarming only, I don't want anyone getting hurt," Harry said as he waved his wand. "GO" he yelled as Hermione moved much quicker and disarmed Ron in a matter of a second though the four duelists weren't having it instead of disarming they we actually battling one another as Harry's green eyes widened hearing a clear Diffindo casted by Bakura as the second year severing charm shot out as he watched Marik as he threw up a perfect Protego a bright white magical shield erected to deflect as he began to counter with his own spell Immobulus to freeze him causing Bakura to hit the ground only for his wand to be blasted out of his hand by the spell they were supposed to be using.

"Finite Incantatem" Marik cast a smirk on his face as he watched Bakura unfreeze growling as he stood up swearing at the Egyptian. "You bastard you froze my entire body that wasn't fair" he whined as Marik snickered. "I know and I knew you wouldn't be expecting it," Marik said as he walked to the back of the group laughing as a few of his fellow students came over and patted him on the back.

"Wow that was amazing" one of the teens said as Marik's eyes widened his hand lunged out pulling the teen down as a spell narrowly missed his head smashing into the stone wall as the students turned towards Kaiba and Yugi, as Kaiba continued to throw spell after spell in flawless fashion, Yami simply protecting with Protego and Erecto lifting panels of stone flooring to block every spell that Kaiba sent out as Harrys eyes widened holding his hands up.

"Whoa-whoa what the heck are you doing" he yelled as Bakura reached out and grabbed his shoulder pulling him back having him miss a Diffindo charm by a mere inch as it cut into the stone wall with a clang sound.

"Trust me they know what they are doing these two are seasoned fighters they know when too much is too much" He informed Harry as he looked at him then the two that fought running around as more spells were thrown at Yami only to be deflected blocked or dodged by a well-placed spell object or quick footwork.

"How the hell can Kaiba keep this up I thought you guys told us he hated magic," Hermione said as they heard a banishment spell from Yugi as Kaiba was thrown back only to land upon his feet sliding along the stone a few inches, wand at the ready and raring to go.

"My god their incredible" a girl said as Bakura laughed Kaiba may hate magic but he is a genuine genius when it comes to learning anything he finished reading all the textbooks they assigned for us already and he has a photographic memory so he retains everything he reads and he can master just about anything once he puts his mind to it, yeah he hates magic but used as a way to fight aside from dueling with a deck Kaiba will probably be one of the best offensive duelers in this school" Bakura informed him as Kaiba cast the Langlock spell as Yugi tried to speak to counter his tongue was stuck to the top of his mouth preventing him from uttering a single syllable as Kaiba lifted his wand and cast the Expelliarmus charm. Yami's fingers reached into his pocket as he touched the top card of his deck the golden eyes on the puzzle glowed showing only to the Millennium Item holders and Kaiba as the holy barrier trap sprang up reflecting the spell upon Kaiba as his wand was yanked from his strong gripping fingers only to land into Yami's hand.

"Holy crap that was amazing he just performed wandless magic" Hermione exclaimed as she rushed over and cast the Finite Incantatem reversing the tongue locking spell allowing Yami to speak as he simply smirked holding Kaiba's wand out waving it.

"You lose again Kaiba," he said a knowing smirk crossed his lips as the billionaire CEO stomped over and snatched his wand back glaring as he whispered to him. "You cheated you used your Puzzle to cast the Mirror Force trap card that didn't count," he said growling as Yami rebutted.

"So it's still magic and this is a magic defending club so no matter which way you look at it so your just mad I found a way to counter without actually speaking" Yami said as they head back to the group as many of the students began to cheer them on for their impressive show of skill of magic and talent.

"That was incredible Yugi you never told us you could use wandless magic to cast a Protego" Hermione inquired as Harry looked at him slightly suspicious as Yami spoke shaking his head.

"What you saw in that last moment was not wizard magic it was more powerful and it wasn't a Protego" Yami said as he regrouped with Bakura, Marik and Kaiba as Harry nodded and concluded the lesson telling them that the galleon coins Hermione was handing out were enchanted and they would tell them when the next meeting would be held as he dismissed the group heading out to their final class for the day.

"You will copy the approved text three times for maximum retention" Umbridge stated as the scratching sound of pens began to resonate throughout the defense against the dark arts class. "There will be no need to talk," Umbridge said as she began to walk through the center of the class passing Hermione as she spoke out.

"More like no need to think" she muttered as Umbridge stopped next or giving her a glare as she began to continue pacing the classroom, her eyes looking over the class as she approached Neville seeing him bent over his desk practicing the waving motion of his wand for Expelliarmus as she stopped and looked at him. "Wands away please," she said smirking as Neville blushed putting his wand away nodding his head as he began to write down the spell.

"Alright you are dismissed" she said as the students left the classroom and began to head back to their dorms for the night as Harry looked up seeing Hedwig returning with a letter wrapped around its leg its feathers ruffled as it land in the window of the dorm thrusting its foot out for him to remove the letter as Harry reached out pulling the letter from its foot and opened it reading what it said.

"Sirius said to meet us at the fireplace tonight," Harry said as Ron and Hermione nodded as Kaiba watched him his brow rose as he headed up to the sleeping area as Yugi followed the other students followed shortly after leaving the common area.

"Hey Harry" a voice said whispering past the coals as a face of fire appeared showing Sirius as they sat down as they explained that they had started their own club for D.A as Sirius nodded giving his approval to their training as they explained that the strange exchange students were very skilled in magic especially Kaiba and Yugi as Sirius looked shocked that a couple of late bloomers could excel so swiftly in spell work and wand movements.

"Yeah it was amazing Sirius they were having a full on wizard duel," Ron said as Sirius suddenly vanished as a flaming stubby hand lunged forward with ugly large gaudy rings reached out trying to grab Sirius's face as it vanished.

"What the hell was that," Ron said as Kaiba stood at the steps. "That was Umbridge's stubby hand," Kaiba declared as the three turned around looking at him as he came down.

"I take it from the abuse of your pet Pidgeon she intercepted your letter and knew when you were going to have your conversation with the flaming man," he said as the three looked at one another with wide eyes.

"Oh crap that isn't good at all," Ron said as Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"We'll all we can do is continue what we have started and learn as much as we can before she shuts us down," Hermione said as Kaiba turned and left the common room and headed back up to sleep.

000

"I got it I got it" Angelina yelled running through the halls as she slapped the paper down showing a signature approving the Quidditch teams could continue playing. "We have our first match of the season and it's against Slytherin" she exclaimed happily as ever that they were allowed to play the game they loved so much.

"How the heck did Umbridge sign off on this I would have figured she would want the students miserable as ever" Harry stated as Yugi approached.

"I heard that Dumbledore came and spoke with her and apparently convinced her to sign off on the sport to continue being played," the short king of game said smiling as Harry looked over at Ron.

"You ready for our first game," he said as Ron nodded weakly as everyone began to finish their lunch and headed up to the lockers to change for the upcoming game.

000

"Alright team captains shake hands and lets have a good match" Madam Hooch exclaimed as the team captains shook hands, Ron watched the Slytherin team members were all wearing badges that said Weasley is our king as the stands for the Slytherin house began to chant and sing Weasley is our king he can't catch a thing because Weasley is our King" the sound echoed throughout the stands as everyone took their seats and Harry and his team took to their brooms rising several dozen feet within the air. Ron looked very weak upon his broom showing a nervous shake as the game began and the Snitch, Quaffle, and bludgers were let loose the sound of whizzing brooms rose through the arena.

"This is their game it seems quite dangerous when compared to what we have," Marik said from the Gryffindor stand a few fellow Gryffindor's were giving him a stink eye a Slytherin sitting with their house was almost Blasphemy in their eyes.

"Well it would appear that unlike Japan and North America Duel Monsters didn't make much of an impact on the non-magic residents of the U.K but I am having Dumbledore arrange a meeting with Pegasus so he can coerce the committee to meet and hold the World Championships here in Great Britain" Kaiba stated as Yugi looked at his rival with wide eyes.

"Really you managed to get them to hold it here so we won't have to travel that far to compete that's awesome" Yugi said more excited at the thought of another tournament this time it would be just a plain old tournament no crazy people trying to take over the world no dark shadow magic no seal just skilled duelists playing for the title and he couldn't wait.

"Also Yugi you will be happy to know that Pegasus is also arranging for your friends to be coming as well and apparently the mutt Wheeler managed to make it all the way to the World Championships though I have no idea how that pathetic excuse of a duelist could have made it that far" Kaiba remarked smirking as Yugi was switched by Yami a glare formed on his face.

"Joey has become an excellent duelist or did you forget how far he managed to make it in Battle City and the K.C Grand Prix," Yami said reminding Kaiba of both times Joey had made it quite far in both Kaiba Corp tournaments on his own merit alone.

"Yeah even I must admit Wheeler is skilled he nearly beat me remember he managed to withstand the force of Yugi's Winged Dragon of Ra directly" Marik informed him as Kaiba simply scoffed.

"Hey, Yugi by the way where is Bakura I didn't see him climbing the steps for the match?" Marik said as Yugi took over. "Apparently doesn't do to well with heights and with the seats of this game having to be so high simply to watch he decided to stay in the dorm and finish up some of his deck and strategies in case another attack happens he wants to be double ready since he now knows the true power of the Seal of Oricalcos" Yugi said as he looked up seeing Ron had missed several throws from the Quaffle being pitched at him as the points for Slytherin grew higher and higher than all of a sudden the whistle blew loudly ending the game as Harry lowered on his broom to Madam Hooch with the tiny Golden Snitch gripped tightly within his hand holding it high as Yugi saw the Gryffindor score rise an additional hundred and fifty then remembering that the player who caught the strange flying ball won the match.

"Well that was fast I was told these games lasted a while sometimes," Marik said slightly deflated his bag of popcorn was still quite full as he looked up at the spell that restrained the rain from falling upon the spectators.

"Harry is flying one of the fastest brooms in production in this world and he is apparently quite a skilled seeker so I am not all that surprised he captured the snitch so swiftly," Kaiba said as he turned and left the stands without waiting for the others.

"Well it would seem even though your Keeper is pathetic you still managed to win the match Potter" Malfoy insulted as the group of students gathered and headed towards the castle Harry quickly reached out to stop Ron from attacking as he and George lunged at Malfoy in Ron's defense and were caught and sent to McGonagall's office to which they were both sentenced to another detention with Umbridge.

Later that afternoon another decree was issued out giving Umbridge full power over all of the punishments dealt in Hogwarts. Kaiba watched Harry as he crumpled up the copy of the decree growling knowing he was in for hell during his detention as an announcement came over the loudspeaker wanting Harry Potter George Weasley and Fred Weasley to come to her office immediately.

"Great just what I need" Harry exclaimed as George and Fred followed shortly behind him as they head down the halls to her office knocking gently as they heard a soft "Come in" the door was pushed open as the three teens cringed at the sheer sight of the sickening amount of pink paint upon the walls and the abnormal amount of lace doily's draping the stone but what took the cake was the strange and eerie looking decorative cat plates organized in long rows like a proud shine of cats for this sick deranged Professor's amusement as they all meowed lightly hissed as they entered and napped or purred while the three boys sat down.

"You called for us your eminence," Fred said in a showy fashion causing George to snicker slightly at his twin's antics Umbridge's face was stone.

"That will be quite enough of that please sit I have called you three here to discuss your punishment for the fight you started," she said as Fred stood up.

"What are you talking about I wasn't even there," he said trying to defend himself being accused of an infraction he didn't commit one of the very few times he didn't cause chaos and disruption.

"No well I have witnesses that say you three started the fight with young Mr. Malfoy so as punishment since you three love the game so much you will be stripped of your positions and banned from playing Quidditch for the remainder of your time here at Hogwarts and you shall also hand over your brooms as well" she said her face making a sickening smile once more. "It does so pain me to do this to three bright young pupils but you three must learn discipline," she said as Harry growled annoyed at the fact that she was confiscating his personal property and now banned for his remaining years at Hogwarts to not play the game he loved.

"This is total bull shit you can't do this" Fred yelled as George reached up holding his brother back trying to calm him.

"I know you think it's unfair but I am doing this for your own good, you are bad children and require punish

"Is that all Professor I think I should take my brother to the infirmary to see if he was injured at all during the game you know how dangerous it can be" he exclaimed as he simply nodded as they both headed out, Harry followed shortly a few seconds behind them mad as all hell.

"You know George I always thought our futures lay outside the world of academic achievements"

"Fred I've been thinking exactly the same thing," Fred said as they both smirked to one another a devious plan forming between the two young aspiring marauders.

"Harry I need to talk to you it's important," Hermione said as Harry rounded the corner of the hall as she pulled him in. "Harry Hagrid's going to be back after the winter holidays Dumbledore mentioned it to me so go and tell Ron," she said as he nodded and darted from her side to rush up to the Gryffindor common room.

000

"My Lord we have new information," Lucius said as he approached seeing Voldemort sitting, his sharp red gaze looking into a small Seal of Oricalcos as it showed him events his fingers stroking the top of his stone as Nagini watched hissing with disapproval at the neglect of attention.

"Speak Lucius" Voldemort stated as Lucius approached and kneeled down. "Apparently our contacts in the Ministry have informed me that apparently, Great Britain will be hosting the muggle card game Duel Monsters World Championships this winter so what shall we do my lord?" Lucius asked as Voldemort merely cackled lightly.

"This is perfect with all these duelists we will have more opportunities to recruit and draft more duelists for our plan to gather more souls" Voldemort stated with a chuckle as he waved his hand dismissing Lucius as his red gaze fell to the seal watching the visual actions happening within its boundaries.

"Soon there shall be more souls only a few weeks now" he hissed as he stroked the stone around his neck.

000


	15. Chapter 15 Messages and Challenge

I apologize for my long absence I have been dealing with work rest sickness and work had to go and get hired by a casino since my job decided to call me a liar and remove me from my property so here is the next chapter even though my reviews haven't changed from fifty four so I ask again please review after reading I need to know if my story is good enough to continue it cause I have much more in store for our lovable gang of duelists as well as the golden trio please read and review thank you and if I receive reviews I shall as I normally do message each reviewer if possible and thank you personally thank you and enjoy the next chapter.

Are you guys ready" Bakura said with a tone of urgency as he reached out grabbing Neville's arm lifting his watch up to check the time.

"Come on hurry up you two" he said as he stood outside of the Gryffindor common room waiting for Kaiba and Yugi to exit waiting for them to join for another lesson for the D.A as they finally came out and followed Neville as he had them follow to the secret entrance to the Room of Requirements as the stone door began to form, Kaiba's blue eyes widened slightly still slightly taken back by the sheer size and show of the door forming and opening as they entered seeing several of the members already practicing the new spell they were to learn that day as Harry approach the stone doors closing behind them as he clapped his hands having everyone stop what they were doing to pay attention to him.

"Now stunning is the most useful spell in your arsenal sort of a wizard's bread and butter the spell we shall be learning is Stupefy," Harry said as he gestured for everyone to get into lines as he watched the transfers stand on opposite sides fearing it would be a similar incident like it was the previous lesson as he pointed to a smaller third year. "Come on Nigel give it a go just trust the tip at me and yell out Stupefy," Harry said as they stepped back several yards as Nigel gulped loudly and watched as Harry readied himself for the spell as the young lad nodded and thrust the tip out yelling loudly.

"Stupefy" he yelled out as the spell shot out much quicker than Harry predicted as it knocked him back hard but also knocked Nigel back several feet from the sheer recoil of how much magic he put behind it.

"Well that was certainly interesting," Kaiba said a small smirk crossed his lips as he lifted his unique wand and looked dead on at Yami as he watched him merely smirk softly.

"Good not bad not bad at all Nigel" Harry sad as they both picked themselves up from the ground, Harry's green eyes caught the looks of Kaiba and Yugi as he approached the center of the two lines.

"Oh no, not again you two will not be going against each other today no Kaiba you take Marik and Bakura you will be taking Yugi," Harry said wincing at the pain from the impact from the spell as he approaches the four.

"Aww come on they are the best so far I wanted to see them really go at it" Ron whined as Hermione nudged him slightly to silence his pestering.

"Yes that may be true but I don't want one of their spells missing and hitting another student," Harry said as he pointed for the two students to switch spots with the other as others began to pair off and began practicing the spell.

"OK now begin" Harry stated as several of the students began thrusting their wands at each other yelling out Stupefy. The knock back spell was whizzing by throughout the entire room several of the other students were knocked back several feet, landing on their backs on their butts sliding along the cushion some outright flipped around and landed on their stomachs thankfully there was padding behind each of the students or they would of all received bruising and light injuries. Bakura looked at Yugi a light smirk on his face as he pulled his own wand.

"I hope you are ready my pharaoh" Bakura exclaimed a toothy grin forming on his face as Yugi simply looked at him and smiled, the millennium puzzle began to glow as Yami usurped control and spoke with the voice of confidence

"I'm always ready for a fight against you tomb robber," Yami announced as he watched Bakura suddenly as he did a strange motion with his wand, not of Stupefy but a different spell "Serpentsortia" Bakura yelled as his wand tip glowed red and large venomous cobra shot from the tip and landed just before Yami.

"Deal with that pharaoh" Bakura stated, a knowing smirk on his face as he recalled Yugi's great fear of snakes, Yugi's body Instantly took a step back to put as much space between him and snake, as a couple of the students namely the girls screamed at the site of the hissing cobra. "Really a snake I thought you had more imagination than that Bakura," Yugi said as he pulled his wand and pointed it directly at the poisonous cobra.

"Stupefy" Yami commanded as the spell blasted the cobra knocking it out and blasting against the wall probably killing it.

"Man your no fun," Bakura exclaimed as Yugi turned his wand swiftly upon him and blasted him with the same spell, Bakura began to fly in the air spinning sideways as it landed upon one of the cushions and growled annoyed that he had lost once again.

"Damn" Bakura cursed as he punched the cushion getting up slowly.

"How are you doing over there Marik?" Bakura yelled to his Egyptian friend as he looked over seeing Marik running about almost as if he was being chased.

"What do you think he won't stop casting spells I can't get a single word in," Marik complained as he kept avoiding several Stupefy's, as well as a Diffindo and a couple leg locker, spells a few of those had hit the other students causing them to fall over immediately.

"Hold still damn you" Kaiba declared as he began to cast other several spells only to have Marik leap in the air and spun around catching his opponent off guard." Petrificus Totalus" Marik yelled as the full body bind curse shot out and hit Kaiba directly in his chest his arms snapping down his wand falling to the ground, as Kaiba winced and fell face first on the floor a soft crunch could be heard as the spells stopped. Harry ran over and rolled Kaiba over, seeing that Kaiba's nose had been broken from the fall his hand pulled out his wand pointing it at Kaiba. "Hold still this is going hurt," Harry said realizing his stupidity that his classmate was in a full body bind and that he couldn't even move in the first place. "Sorry forgot," he said with a weak smile.

"What are you going to do?" Marik asked as he approached seeing Harry wave his wand.

"Episkey" he cast as Kaiba's broken nose realigned with a squelching sound healed as Harry waved his wand breaking the full body bind as well as Kaiba reached up and winced slightly touching his repaired nose.

"What did you do to me?" Kaiba demanded as Harry stood up as Yugi approached.

"It's minor healing spell for small breaks and fractures works best on noses, fingers, and toes" Harry informed Kaiba as he rubbed his sore nose, simply nodding his gratitude towards Potter as everyone began to resume their practice a small group broke off.

"Today we shall be teaching you about grappling I assume you have some experience in hand to hand combat don't you Kaiba?" Bakura said with a smirk as Kaiba simply rolled his eyes.

"Of course I do being the CEO of a multi-billion dollar corporation comes with enemies and I have had to learn to defend myself in case that kind of a situation ever arose" Kaiba informed the small group of students a few stood slightly shocked to find out that one of their own classmates was wealthier than probably any of the pureblood wizards of Hogwarts.

"Now come at me," Bakura said as one of the members lunged at him and dropped into a boxing stance and began to jab and hook punch towards Bakura causing him to step back to avoid as Bakura began to counter his rapid punches flipping him on his back as he smirked at the teenager.

"I have to admit I am impressed you show skill in a fight," Bakura said releasing his collar as he stood up seeing the kid get up dusting his collar off.

"I have been taking boxing lessons when I'm off during summer break and my father teaches them," the guy said with a chuckle as Bakura nodded as he looked over seeing Kaiba as he readied himself and began to instruct a few others of the group on how to disarm an opponent.

As the lesson began to near its end Harry walked around the room impressed that many of the members had mastered the spell already practicing it with ease using many of the test dummies instead of the other students.

"Wow I have to say I am impressed well done to everyone here you have mastered the spell and a few of the other members have learned a new fighting technique as well I say that is a good days work, now practice on your own until the next meeting ok" Harry said as the group of students broke off and snuck out of the Room of Requirements to avoid capture by Filch as the door opened on the opposite hall while Filch sat on the west side not realizing the door could open into any hall.

"That was one of the best lessons yet," Hermione said as Ron nodded in agreement as Harry smiled lightly his green eyes watched the transfers closely in suspicion as they separated and headed towards their respective dorms.

"Harry what should we teach the next lesson?" Hermione asked as Harry's concentration broke looking at his bushy haired friend thinking for a moment.

"Well, we could teach them a few of the spells the transfers used the first day how about Diffindo and Impediment jinx" Harry declared as Hermione nodded. "Yes the blasting spell and slow approach spell would help with slowing down an attacker and injuring their opponent" she said smiling as Harry nodded as the group headed up to their dorms to sleep, Harry's eyes saw that Kaiba and Yugi stayed behind sitting in the chairs to speak about something he couldn't understand cause they were speaking Japanese instead of English no doubt to prevent people from hearing them.

"Yugi I received a letter from Pegasus informing me of the competitors and the checks on all of them it appears that Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor didn't make it to the qualifiers and that they have apparently gone missing," Kaiba said as Yami took control simply nodding his head with a sigh knowing what that meant.

"You don't think they have joined up with Voldemort do you?" Yami asked as Kaiba simply stared at the fire his blue eyes watching the flames as they licked and devoured the air above as Kaiba nodded.

"I believe so which means we need to be on our guard we don't know who that nut job will send them to us or our family or your friends" Kaiba said as a soft roar resonated around them as Kaiba's eyes widened knowing that roar anywhere as his hand reached into his coat pulling out his deck the top card glowed as he lifted it revealing the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. (3000/2500)

"Kaiba what is going on?" Yami asked as the card glowed brighter as the roar grew louder all of a sudden as Kisara appeared before them both no longer transparent as she smiled looking at Kaiba.

"It seems you have grasped the power you have always had deep within you, now I have the energy to appear before you and not a moment too soon," she said her blue eyes looked over seeing her king as she suddenly dropped to her knee's bowing out of respect. "My liege my apologies for my abrupt entrance," she said as Yami watched and nodded knowing she knew who he was as Kaiba rolled his eyes at Kisara watching her stand back up and looked at Seto.

"Seto the spirits in the shadow realm are angry something has escaped and has caused an imbalance between the shadows and the light and we have to return it or they will grow even more restless," she said as Kaiba simply stared at her with a look of boredom.

"Why should I care if the shadows are upset they aren't my problem I don't wield a Millennium Item so what does it have to do with me," Kaiba said as Yami sighed turning to his rival.

"Don't you understand Kaiba the power of the shadows are already under allot of strain due to the power of the Oricalcos returning and causing havoc to the Dominion of Beasts and now the shadow realm has a darkness that has escaped the barriers as well, we have to right the wrong and bring the power back to its punishment for the balance or the world could be destroyed," Yami declared as Kaiba sighed looking at his pint-sized rival his blue eyes narrowed as he saw a purple cape appear behind Yami and billow similar to his own cloak growling in annoyance.

"Why is it whenever there is a life threatening situation you have to bring me into it with you, it's not my problem I have more important things to deal with than this darkness we have to stop Voldemort's plan and him using the Oricalcos," Kaiba informed Yami as he simply sighed as his gaze looked over at Kisara who stood in her familiar pale desert garment torn in certain areas a soft creaking sound alerted the billionaires gaze as he turned his eyes looking intently upon the stairs knowing that was where the sound resonated as he surmised it to simply being an old set of wooden steps and returned his attention back to Kisara as she simply smiled at him causing him to scowl slightly, not accustomed to the kindness being shown to him since he was always so intimidating to most he couldn't intimidate her in the slightest, piss her off yes but she did not fear him at all.

"We shall look into it Kisara we have a competition coming up soon so that will give us more freedom to search and we won't be under the watchful eyes of Umbridge and the Ministry" Yami stated hoping his words would appease her need for help as she bowed her head.

"Thank you, my Pharaoh," she said as she looked at Seto and smiled blushing softly and bowed as well vanishing in white light as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon card stopped glowing.

"We must keep our eyes open and be diligent," Yami said as Kaiba growled looking at him.

"You do not rule over me Yugi" Kaiba stated annoyed at the actions Kisara took towards his rival like he was more important than himself, standing up suddenly as he turned and looked at the stairs watching it closely trying to listen as he heard nothing, his eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion.

"Did you see that" Harry whispered to Ron as he nodded still a little surprised at what he had seen.

"Why did she bow to Yugi and Kaiba I don't understand?" Ron said as Harry sat on his bed thinking a Muffliato spell around the four post bed and curtains closed so no one could hear their conversation.

"I don't know but how did he summon her I though they required the duel disks to summon out their monsters but I didn't see it on Kaiba's arm," Harry summarized as Ron listened.

"Did you hear what she said that something escaped the shadow realm something dark maybe their spy's for Voldemort perhaps they are high ranking members would explain the bow, I mean he has young death eaters so it's not unheard of but what the hell is the Shadow Realm," Ron said harry nodded looking over at the door making sure they could hear if they approached the dorm yet.

"We need to keep an eye on the transfers maybe all four of them have been sent by Voldemort I mean they look different when they duel and they know how to fight didn't you see how well Kaiba and Yugi battled considering their first lesson" Ron stated as Harry nodded listening intently as he heard steps coming up the steps.

"We will inform Hermione tomorrow get to bed" Harry gestured to Ron as he removed the spell from his bed frame and laid down quickly turning his head away as Ron leaped into his own bed laying down as they heard the door open Kaiba approaching his own bed shedding his cloak and personal effects. His blue eyes looked over towards Harry and Ron his eyes narrowed as he heard Yugi enter as his eyes widened slightly seeing the glimmering outer lining of a taller Yugi. He simply growled and got into bed to rest as he heard a soft muttering his eyes rolled as his mind drifted to sleep hearing Kisara's voice once more.

"Yami I need to speak with you," Bakura said in spirit form as he phased through the wall of the dorm as Yami appeared and simply nodded as they both left the dorm heading down to the common room where the blazing fire had slowly been dying in the night.

"What is it you wish to speak about tomb Robber I am very tired," Yami said as Bakura simply rolled his eyes towards the ancient Pharaoh.

"Don't worry your highness I am here to ask a question since Marik can't phase through walls," Bakura said a small smirk crossed his lips. "Marik wanted to know if the Egyptian God Cards are with you did you bring them or leave them in Domino City." Bakura inquired as Yami's eyes widened slightly surprised at the question.

"Well I brought them but I obviously haven't used them since Battle City they are too dangerous to use against regular opponents aside from you Marik and Kaiba," Yami informed him as Bakura simply nodded.

"How did they fare against the Seal of Oricalcos I am curious cause if I recall you had them stolen during that period of darkness?" Bakura asked as Yami simply shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Well as I said I did not have them that time cause Darts men took them and the Seal allows the user to wield the great and terrifying power of the three Egyptian gods so I have been keeping them locked up in my school trunk with many shadow spells around the box," Yami informed Bakura as he nodded.

"Do you think you will allow Kaiba and Marik to use Ra and Obelisk?" he asked smirking lightly as Yami's eyes widened slightly not realizing he could allow it.

"I'm not sure with all that is happening the Legendary Dragons are almost guaranteed to return to aid the chosen duelists, but the thought had occurred to me that Marik no longer possessed a trump card though he did duel skillfully against you having a God Card may aid him even more, I shall bring this up to Kaiba in the morning alright?" Yami stated waiting for the thief to say something as Bakura's eyes darted around the room suddenly.

"What is it?" Yami declared as he too followed the thief's gaze looking about.

"I can sense that Kaiba's link to the past is growing stronger much stronger is he noticing you more and more now?" Bakura asked as Yami nodded his head slightly.

"Yes I think it might be not only the magic of the Oricalcos but also the ancient magic of the castle as well remember there are many ghosts that live here in corporeal form so I don't have a doubt that eventually, he will be able to see us both," Yami declared as Bakura only growled in annoyance.

"Joy now that pompous rich bastard will eventually be able to speak to me directly instead of speaking to me through Ryou's body," Bakura said sneering at the thought of the snide insults he could throw recalling his memories of the Priest and his sharp witted tongue.

"He always was a smart ass even in his ancient past" Bakura mumbled as he nodded looking at the dorm above them. "Alright, I shall relay what you have told me to Marik," Bakura informed the former king of Egypt as he turned and left without saying another word.

A soft chuckled passed the former Kings lips as he faded into the shadows of the common room and returned to the infuriating labyrinth of the Millennium Puzzle.

000

"Master may I enter" Lucius stated as he knocked gently upon the potions lab as he heard a hissing "enter," as his hand turned the knob, opening the door as he watched Voldemort waving his wand as he funneled a thin stream of a golden substance into a small set of vials and corked them. His fingers grasped the two vials of potion as he turned and held them out to his follower.

"Master I don't understand?" Lucius said holding the vials his eyes looked at the vials seeing the golden liquid shimmer in the thin glass containers.

"I want you to give the two vials of Felix Filicius to our two new recruits, this should aid them in defeating Yugi and Kaiba's two friends the less ally's they have the better," he said smiling as Lucius simply nodded and bowed his head.

"Yes Master as you wish," Lucius said turning and departing the lab as Voldemort cackled softly a knowing gleam in his blood red eyes as Lucius headed up to the spare room that allowed the two new recruits to rest and train.

"I'm coming in" Lucius demanded entering the room his eyes looking upon the two teenagers a slight sneer on his face. A Malfoy consorting with vile muggles it was beneath him, but he didn't want to anger his Master as the two teen's turned to face him one had greenish tinted hair with a bowl-like haircut and thick rimmed glasses that had an insect emblazed on the arms of the glasses while the second had dark brown hair and wore a green jacket with a bright red beanie that showed the words Dino stitched in deep blue as he smirked.

"So the minion returns what did our Master have you deliver for us," he said as Lucius growled in annoyance at the teenager's bold words towards a powerful wizard showing very little fear.

"I am instructed to give you two these potion's I assume you two are to take them before or while you are dueling I am unsure but remember it's a powerful potion so don't waste it also I was told before speaking to my Lord that a few of the Death Eaters have gathered several thousand cards for you to look through to improve your chances at actually winning" Lucius said as the glasses wearing teen spoke up finally.

"Thank you, Sir, we will not fail him," he said an almost ass kissing gesture as he bowed the other teen simply rolled his eyes and bowed as well to show good faith in them.

"Good head into the dining room the cards are there take what you need and then speak to the wizard that stands guard he shall give you a port key it shall take you to the borders of the barrier of Hogwarts we shall send a letter to draw them out to you understood" Lucius said as they both nodded and waited for him to leave.

"Do you think this time we will win?" he said looking to the glasses-clad kid.

"Of course we will, we are two of the best duelists alive and once we defeat them than we can go after our true targets Yugi and Joey" he said cackling lightly as they left the room and headed down the dimly lit staircase shuddering at the sight of a house elf cleaning as they hurried into the dining room to go through and add or adjust their decks.

"Wow where did he get all of these cards" the brown haired teen exclaimed as they approached the table massive stacks of Duel Monster cards rested piled high in several rows as they each began to look through and adjust their decks pulling cards out swapping them for more powerful monsters, more devastating trap, and spell cards smiling.

"I do believe we are ready," he said as the teen with the glasses nodded as he tapped his deck upon the table evening out the cards sheathing his deck in his holster, their hands gripping their Oricalcos duel disks looking to the wizard that stood by.

"We are ready," he said as the wizard simply nodded and approached handing them a baseball with the word Apparate written on the white leather.

"Simply say the word and it shall take you two to the border of the protection spells that guard Hogwarts" the wizard informed them as they both gripped the ball and spoke the word. "Apparate," they both said simultaneously as they were sucked into a small vortex like a hole and vanished.

000

"Gods how do these kids sleep in this creepy as cellar," Bakura said as he usurped control of the body the sound of dripping water was driving him mad and preventing him from falling asleep. Sitting up in his bed his ears hearing a soft tap coming from one of the small windows above, his head lifted looking at it spotting a small brown owl tapping its beak over and over again.

"What the hell?" Bakura exclaimed climbing the large four beamed bed frame his hand pushing open the window as the bird flew in dropping a letter upon his bed flipping around suddenly and taking off back out of the room.

"A letter at this time of night, why would someone send a letter so late?" Bakura thought as Ryou took over his hand flipping the letter overseeing who it was addressed to. Ryou Bakura, Marik Ishtar Slytherin common room.

"We should wake up Marik" Ryou informed his Yami nodding as the spirit of the ring returned to the chambers while Ryou walked over shaking Marik awake.

"Hey, Marik wake up dang it we have a letter from someone" Ryou announced softly whisper as he shook the Egyptians shoulder causing him to finally awaken as he grumbled in his sleep.

"No Ishizu no more homework I want to ride my motorcycle" he grumbled Ryou's eyes simply rolled at his friends sleep ramblings as he shook harder causing Marik to open his lavender gaze looking at the white haired teen.

"What is it why did you wake me up I was having a very splendid dream," Marik said as Ryou showed the addressed letter to him causing the boy to sit up looking at him with a confused look.

"Well it can't be from Odion or Ishizu it would say so who is it from?" he asked as Ryou shrugged as his fingers tore open the letter holding it so they both could read it in the soft moonlight.

Dear transfers this is Lord Voldemort, I am sending you this message to alert you that your presence is required at the bridge just outside of the school's grounds you have challenger's there, so don't keep them waiting if you decide to not show up there will be trouble.

Lord Voldemort

"What the hell this sounds like a trap to me," Marik said as he looked at Ryou seeing Bakura take over as his hair began to spike a small smirk crossing his lips.

"Perhaps but you know we have no choice really if we decide not to I don't want find out what that nut job will do if we refuse," Bakura said as he approached his locker pulling out his deck and duel disk shuffling his card slotting his deck into his holster as Marik shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"What the hell why not I am itching for a real challenge anyways," Marik said knowing the words would sting in the direction of Bakura from their previous match as they put their robes on for warmth and headed out of the dorm.

"Do you think we should tell Yugi and Kaiba?" Marik said as Bakura smirked looking at his mischievous friend.

"Nah let them sleep I don't need to hear the preachy voice of the Pharaoh as I duel nothing is more annoying than having cheerleaders their rooting you on," Bakura said as they slipped down the halls quietly exiting the castle. Their footsteps crunching the frozen grass as they began to walk down the large hill that leads to the bridge over the large ravine.

"Now where do you think you two are going?" a voice stated as the two stopped dead in their tracks turning their heads as they saw Dumbledore coming from around the large pumpkin Patch that resided by Hagrid's empty hut.

"Head Master what are you doing out here so late?" Marik asked as Dumbledore approached his cloak whisking along the frozen grass bladed as he stopped before the two students a soft twinkle in his blue eyes.

"I do so enjoy a nice walk during the start of winter good time to look at the stars while it's so quiet and peaceful, but the true question is why you two out of bed after hours and outside the walls of the castle?" Dumbledore asked as Marik handed him the letter Dumbledore's gaze skimmed over it swiftly as his eyes narrowed slightly in worry and readiness.

"Do you two know who it will be that is issuing you to the challenge?" he asked as Bakura simply shook his head his eyes had left the Head Master and were peering into the darkness trying to see if the people they were to face were visible from their vantage point or not.

"Not a clue?" Marik said Dumbledore simply stood stroking his long beard.

"Well I shall escort you there, for your protection in case Tom has sent more than just a couple of Duelists" the ancient Head Master stated as the two looked at him slightly surprised they weren't in trouble really and that they were still going to be able to duel.

"Wait we aren't in trouble Sir?" Marik asked as Dumbledore stopped and turned to look at the two young men.

"Well not with me but if Umbridge discovers this she will try and get you in trouble and I will do what I can to lessen the punishment now come," he said as they headed towards the bridge approaching the old wooden structure.

"Are you sure this thing is safe to walk across?" Bakura said Dumbledore not listening or not caring to reply continued to walk as they followed behind the Head Master finally reaching the end of the structure as they finished passing over the large ravine.

"Well it's about damn time you two showed up here," a voice spoke out as the three looked ahead seeing two bodies come from the darkness revealing themselves to be Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood.

"You two are our challenger's you must be joking," Bakura said laughing slightly as Dumbledore looked between the four teens slightly confused.

"I don't understand are they not what you were expecting?" Dumbledore asked as Marik simply chuckled shaking his head.

"No not really you see these two losers were duelists in Kaiba's Battle City tournament they used to be the Regional Champion and Runner-up till Joey and Yugi defeated them both not only in the Duelist Kingdom but in Battle City well actually Rex was defeated long before the tournaments finals" Marik said laughing softly seeing Rex grow red with embarrassment and rage.

"Shut up Ishtar I was cheated out of my match by the punk Espa Roba" Rex defended as Bakura smirked watching the two approach holding their arms up, revealing two Oricalcos Duel Disks.

"Ahh, I see you two have been wrangled into Voldie's little plan for world domination just like when Darts warped your pathetic minds" Bakura said recalling what Yugi had told them that Rex and Weevil had been excepted by the darkness of the stones of Oricalcos before.

"So are they powerful opponents?" Dumbledore asked as Marik shook his head.

"Hardly maybe when the game was in its infancy they were skilled but now they are no match for use," Marik informed the two former champion and runner-up causing Weevil to yell out.

"You shut up we are a threat we have the power of the Oricalcos with us and we will claim your souls for our Master and in return he will give us another shot at crushing Wheeler and Yugi once again" Weevil yelled his glasses bounced up and down upon his nose as Weevil stomped on the ground punctuating each word with a stomp.

"Look you two don't stand a chance against us so just turn around and go home you may be assholes but even I wouldn't wish to take your souls," Marik said as they both activated their duel disks the long green blade slipping out with a sickening blade sliding sound.

"All right enough talking let's do this, I have been craving a good match and since this is certainly not going to be one I would like to end this match in a hurry I am very tired," Bakura said as he looked at his partner and nodded Dumbledore took several steps back as they both lifted their arms activating their disks the blades slipping out to lock and swing around to the front.

"It's time to duel you fools," Bakura said a sinister smiling crossing his face as Marik simply smirked.


	16. Chapter 16 Duo of Challengers

I apologize for my long absence I have been dealing with work rest sickness and work had to go and get hired by a casino since my job decided to call me a liar and remove me from my property so here is the next chapter even though my reviews haven't raised by much so I ask again please review after reading I need to know if my story is good enough to continue it cause I have much more in store for our lovable gang of duelists as well as the golden trio please read and review thank you and if I receive reviews I shall as I normally do message each reviewer if possible and thank you personally thank you and enjoy the next chapter.

"So which one of you two amateurs shall start this match?" Marik asked smirking as Bakura and he pulled five cards from their decks watching Rex and Weevil do the same as Weevil laughed.

"I'll start than Marik than Rex and finally Bakura and remember no one is allowed to attack till the last person has drawn a card," Weevil said looking at his hand as Bakura smirked knowing that he would be the first one deal damage as he watched weevil look at his hand of five.

"Now let us begin I draw" Weevil exclaimed as his beady eyes darted over his card smirking. "Now since it my standby phase I can use this monster's ability, I can once a turn activate the effect of my Golden Ladybug (0/0). By revealing it to my opponent and keeping it face forward in my hand I gain an extra five hundred life points" Weevil said as he flipped the Golden Ladybug around revealing the shining insect monster to them as his points rose slightly.

Weevil: 8500

"Boosting your life points already Weevil? Are you scared already facing two superior duelists? ," Bakura said in a questioning smirk. Weevil only sneered nastily at him and pulled another card from his hand.

"I'm not afraid of you two idiots now if you don't mind I'll set this monster in face down defense mode and then I shall end my turn for now," Weevil said looking at his hand of four as he reached up and flipped his Golden Ladybug back towards him smirking as he saw Marik draw a sixth card his eyes scanning over his hand as weevil spoke.

"You know I used to be very scared of having to duel you, but I'm not that worried now. I saw some of your matches during the Battle city tournament with Wheeler and Mai we noticed a definitive pattern to your deck with the pitching and revival of Ra. But as he was your best trump card and your main focal point to your deck and now it's gone." Weevil stated gleefully a sickening wide smile forming upon his lips.

"We no longer need to worry about your deck now with Ra gone" Rex said ever so confidently as Weevil simply nodded smiling wickedly as his hand held his four remaining cards.

"Yes you are correct in pointing out that I no longer have The Winged Dragon of Ra in my deck, and yes my previous deck was built around the revival and use of Ra's awesome powers. But what you two morons failed to learn about me is that I come from a long line of Tomb Keepers in Egypt. My family's job during our life was to protect the Pharaoh's tomb until his return and as this game is based upon an ancient Egyptian form of duel monsters it wouldn't be too surprising to find out that Pegasus himself felt respect for the Tomb Keepers and based a series of cards off of them now would it?" Marik asked as Rex and Weevil looked at one another with a look of confusion.

"That's a load of bull shit there is no such cards you idiot I would know I'm a Regional champ I have seen thousands of cards I don't ever recall seeing a single card called the Tomb Keeper or any other variation, so you're full of it" Weevil said with a cocky tone in his voice.

"Oh you are right there Weevil, there aren't any cards in the game called Tomb Keepers cause of the censorship board finding it to religious so they decided to change the name of the series to Grave Keeper's" Marik announced pulling a card from his hand. "Now let's start off this battle with a personal favorite of mine, say hello to my Grave Keeper's Spear Holder in attack mode" Marik said slapping the card upon the disk as a small dust cloud of sand formed making a thin wall as a man leaped out dressed in Egyptian black garments wearing a head covering banded in a golden along his brow his hands gripping a fierce looking spear spinning the weapon before himself self, stopping the staff weapon and giving a battle cry. (1500/100)

"What that's weak," Rex said exclaimed as he pointed at the spellcaster monster causing said monster too glare at Rex and point his staff at him as Rex gulped realizing the monster had heard the insult.

"You may think he is weak, but watch this like you and your broken ass field card I also have a field card to play," Marik said plucking the second card from his hand leaving him with four. "I activate my Necrovalley field spell this is the sacred land of the resting Pharaohs and like their tombs it shall be yours" Marik said slipping the field card into his field slot as a massive cavern arose around themselves with Egyptian statues lining the walls as a beautiful sunset fell behind him casting light upon his Grave Keeper's Spear Holder. (1500/1000+ 500/500=2000/1500)

"What the hell just happened how did he get stronger?" Rex said looking slightly concerned as the Spear Holder spun his spear in preparation.

"Well, you see Necrovalley is the valley where the kings and queens of Egypt reside so it powers up all Gravekeeper monsters by an additional five hundred attack and defense points. Also, it prevents the revival of monsters from the graveyard due to outside means and the banishment of monsters to special summons another monster and banishing monster's is forbidden" Marik said smirking as Rex's eyes widened slightly.

"I then play this card face-down and end my turn," Marik announced as he slipped the card into the back of his disk's spell and trap zone, his eyes looking to his three cards remaining in his hand. His gaze rose watching Rex as he looked at Weevil only for him to return the look and nod as they both reached into their pockets pulling out the small vials of a strange golden liquid they were given popping the corks as they both swigged the small amount of potion and tossed the glass vials aside causing them to shatter as they seem to radiate a glow about them. Marik and Bakura's eyes widened slightly surprised to see their non-magic opponents take a wizard potion.

"What the hell was that you just took?" Bakura asked slightly confused as Weevil laughed watching Rex Pull his own sixth card and began to laugh.

"What we just took was a potion to boost our luck," Rex said flipping the card revealing the Seal of Orichalcos to them a wide smile formed upon his lips.

"What no way what the hell are the odds?" Marik exclaimed surprised that Rex had top decked his only copy of the Seal card.

"It has nothing to do with odds Mr. Ishtar," Dumbledore said startling the two boys from their stupor a moment. "Bloody hell you scared the hell out of me" Bakura yelled at him in anger gripping his heart panting scared at the surprise that Dumbledore had suddenly appeared behind them.

"It seems your two opponents have drunk the Felix Filicius Elixir a luck granting concoction made in our world it may be only temporary but its powerful none the less," Dumbledore informed the two as they looked at him wide eyed.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me not only did your people advance in magic but you have managed to bottle luck itself oh this is just too fucking rich we are so screwed," Bakura exclaimed his hand pulling away from his shirt that he had clenched in sheer shock, as Rex cleared his throat alerting of his presence once again.

"Hey losers did you forget it's still my turn and to start off I'll play my Seal of Orichalcos field spell" Rex declared slipping the card in his deck slot the neon green crest surrounded the four a thin green barrier rose around them, as the mark carved itself into the earth the infamous six-pointed star. Rex's thumb pushed up his signature beanie revealing the mark of the Orichalcos as his eyes took on a red tint to them. "Ok now I'm ready to crush you two chumpisaurus's," he said as his hand pulled another card out. "Now thanks to the effect of my monster Gilasaurus I am allowed to special summon it no questions asked but on the down side my opponent is allowed to special summon a monster from his grave but thanks to it being not only the first turn of this duel. Also thanks to Marik's field you to can't revive a thing from your graves anyways so it really doesn't matter now does it" Rex declared slipping the monster upon the disk as a small velociraptor-like dinosaur appeared roaring out its sharp claws slashing at the air as it growled a small Seal appearing upon its forehead boosting its attack power. (1400/400+500=1900/400)

"So what it's still weaker than my own monster so it really doesn't matter now does it," Marik said smugly as Rex simply smiled and plucked another card from his hand leaving him with three cards.

"I now sacrifice my Gilasaurus to summon my Frostsaurus in attack mode" Rex declared as the Gilasaurus suddenly vanished with a roaring cry as blustering frigid winds were replaced blasting the opponents as they reached up grabbing their own forearms for warmth as a massive glacial like ice creature resembling a long neck brontosaurus appeared roaring out. (2600/1700+500=3100/1700)

"You have got to be kidding there is no way that is a single tribute monster," Bakura said looking at the beast that stood as its feet stomped the ground as small ice patterns formed where it stood.

"Now that I have your full and undivided attention boys I'm not finished yet I set a final card and call it a turn," Rex said as a card appeared behind his massive dinosaur monster, his hand dropping to two as he smirked watching Bakura pluck the sixth card from his deck.

"You may have a big beat stick but now it's my move and trust me Raptor you won't be grinning for too much longer" Bakura said looking at his sixth card a slight frown formed upon his lips as he looked at his Dark Necrofear monster with a look of annoyance not only had she showed up too early in the duel but he couldn't summon her anyways all thanks to Mariks field card!.

"I'll summon this monster in face down defense mode and then set two cards to face down," Bakura said as three cards appeared one in his monster zone and two additional cards appeared in his back row.

"What no strong comeback or powerhouse monster Bakura where was all that big talk a moment ago all you managed to do was defend how pathetic," Rex said insulting the Tomb Robber causing him to growl in annoyance his head simply nodded signaling the end of his turn as Weevil drew a fifth card smirking.

"Well it would seem the potion is doing its job just fine, for now I play my Terraforming spell card, this spell allows me to add any field card directly to my hand and I think you two pathetic losers know exactly what I'm going to pick" Weevil said as he slipped the spell into his spell zone and pulled his deck out adding the Seal of Orichalcos to his hand laughing his annoying maniacal laugh at the two Egyptians.

"Now I Play my own Seal of Orichalcos" he yelled slipping the field into his disk as the familiar green ring surrounded them both, creating an infinity symbol that formed around them.

"Now you two know the effects of the Seal but when two are played on the same side both players get the bonus so now my partner's Frostsaurus gains an additional five hundred attack points for a grand total of thirty-six hundred there's nothing in your decks that can compete with that" Weevil exclaimed happily as the Ice statue like dinosaur roared and grew even more powerful. (3100/1700+500=3600/1700)

"Damn Kaiba and Yugi never told us that two seals on the same side could double the power bonus" Marik whined slightly as he looked at the staggering creature with a look of worry.

"Of course Yugi and Kaiba didn't know, they haven't fought a tag duel against the Orichalcos yet. So how could they have known that the effects of two of the Seals boost all the monsters on our field by an additional one thousand you have no chance of winning now" Weevil explained as he snickered pulling his fourth card from his hand leaving him with a count of three.

"Now since it's my standby phase once again I shall reveal my Golden Ladybug again to you for the turn and in return I shall receive an additional five hundred life points" Weevil said flipping the card around revealing the Golden bug monster as his points rose once more, his hand slipped the reversed card back into his hand leaving him with four as his fingers plucked another card smirking dropping his hand count back to three.

Weevil: 9000

"Now I shall tribute the monster I had face down to normal summon my newest monster rise up Millennium Scorpion in attack mode," he declared as his face down began to shatter, his hand slipping the monster into his graveyard as his life points shot up by an additional one thousand points.

"Oh and if you're wondering the monster I sent to my graveyard was my Skull Marked Ladybug and when it is sent to the grave I automatically receive a thousand life points," Weevil said as a brutish looking scorpion appeared screeching loudly its claws clacking together menacingly a shining gold eye of Wudjat upon its back with gold lining along its back with red gemstones running in a circle around its thorax with golden rings wrapped around its claws forearms. (2000/1800+1000=3000/1800)

Weevil: 10000

"You fools are nothing compared to the unstoppable power of the Orichalcos and I'm about to prove it now my Millennium Scorpion attack and destroy the Gravekeeper's Spear Holder with your mighty pincer crush," Weevil commanded as the large insect skittered over towards the spellcaster monster lifting its claw.

"Hold on Weevil I reveal my trap card go my Spirit Barrier this handy trap card prevents us from losing life points in the battle with our monsters" Bakura announced his first card lifted showing a man holding his hand out a shining golden barrier before him as the same barrier appeared before Marik and Bakura.

"Say what? How is this possible?" Weevil exclaimed as the claw came down and smashed the Grave Keeper with ease destroying it as Mariks life points remained untouched.

"Just like your field spell spreads over you and your partner's field increasing your monsters attack vice versa goes my trap preventing my partner from taking the damage nice try bug boy" Bakura said smugly his arms crossing over his chest in triumph.

"Perhaps your right but my Scorpions special power still activates a power that is so much better than my previous prized monster you see when he destroys your monster in battle he gains an additional five hundred attack points and those points stay they don't leave him at the end of the turn, so you may have saved your partner but my monster is even stronger than before" Weevil laughed out as his Scorpions power suddenly rose rivaling Rex's own dinosaur monster. (3000/1800+500=3500/1800)

"Bakura we need a plan for these towering behemoths I can't take that down without some help and sadly I don't have enough Grave Keeper's in the grave to do it yet" Marik informed his partner as he looked at his three cards growling slightly.

"You can go Ishtar it's not like you're much of a threat now anyways," Weevil said as Marik drew growling in annoyance at the condescending insult thrown his way.

So far Weevil had his Millennium Scorpion out with a staggering thirty-five hundred points his Seal of Orichalcos field and three cards in his hand. While Rex had out one face down his staggering Frostsaurus at thirty-six hundred points and two cards in his hand. Bakura had his face down card and his defending monster as well as his Spirit Barrier protecting their life points and three cards in hand. While Marik had his only face down card and three cards in hand.

"Not much of a threat huh we shall see who's not much of a threat after I play my face down card go Rite of Spirit" Marik yelled as his trap revealed its self- showing Grave keepers praying before an idol.

"What's that supposed to do frighten us," Rex said as Marik chuckled softly.

"No, but it will piss you off my trap allows me to revive a Grave keeper from my graveyard back to the field now," Marik said as Weevil and Rex's eyes widened slightly in shock.

"Wait you can't your own field prevents it you idiot" Weevil exclaimed as Marik laughed smugly.

"I know what my own field does you two moronic pea brains my trap Rite of Spirt is unaffected by the binding power of my field and therefore allows me to bring back my Grave keepers Spear Holder in attack mode" Marik informed his opponents as they watched the spear wielding monster reappeared spinning its sharp spear-like a staff and slamming the butt of the weapon back upon the ground. The shining light of the Necrovalley field spell enveloped it once again raising its stats. (1500/1000+500/500=2000/1500)

"So what, you may have your creature back but it's still no match for either of our powerful monsters so it's useless, and even if you tribute summoned another monster I know you don't have a monster in your deck that is over thirty-five hundred it's not possible for a five or six star monster" Weevil announced out right as Marik simply shook his head at them.

"Yes you are most correct," Marik said pulling the fourth card into his hand smiling as he looked at it. "I do not have a level five or six monster that is that powerful. What I do have is a level eight monster and he is exactly what I am going to summon right now for I tribute my Spear holder to summon out the leader of the grave Keepers and their most powerful mage rise up my mighty grave Keeper's Visionary in attack mode" he yelled as the Spear Holder suddenly bowed and vanished a regal looking throne appeared as a man dressed in white garbs of white Egyptian silk and golden edging appeared sitting before the throne his arms were almost a blackish purple color and his hands gripped a large golden staff with the emblem of Horus upon it, what resided on its head was what made them quiver a headdress of the god of death himself Anubis. (2000/1800+700/500=2700/2300)

"Wait a minute your monster is a level eight creature how did you summon him with one tribute. How did he gain two hundred points higher, he started out with two thousand points how the hell does he have an extra two hundred your Necrovalley field should have raised him to twenty-five hundred your cheating" Rex said looking at the intimidating monster as it lifted the golden scepter.

"Wrong you fools my Visionary gains an extra two hundred attack points for every Grave Keeper that rests in my card graveyard and so far there is one which grants him a two hundred attack point bonus" Marik confirmed as Weevil began to laugh.

"So what it's still eight hundred attack points weaker than even my monster so what does it matter," Weevil said laughing louder as Marik pulled another card from his hand leaving him with two remaining.

"Oh I'm not done I play the spell card Book of Amun-Ra" Marik declared as his hand dropped to one. "This mighty magic card can only be used on a grave keeper and it grants him one thousand extra attack points for one turn" Marik declared slipping the card into his disk as the Visionary stood up as its points rose again. (2700/2300+1000=3700/2300)

"Now my Visionary attack and destroy Weevils Millennium Scorpion with Judgment of the Kings" Marik commanded as the mighty Grave Keeper's Visionary spun its staff as Egyptian Hieroglyph's shot out blasting the scorpion and destroying it.

Weevil: 9800

"So you dealt me a little damage what of it Rex will just wipe out your creature on his next turn and I'll regain back the points using my Golden Ladybug so why bother to destroy my Scorpion?" Weevil asked annoyed his new monster was destroyed so easily.

"Well yes Rex's monster is stronger but your Millennium Scorpion was more of a threat since it continues to gain attack points with each monster it destroys it would have gotten too powerful for me and Bakura to defeat after only a few more monsters fell," Mark informed Weevil as his eyes widened at the realization of his move.

"Now I am done, seems the none threatening duelist is very threatening and I call it a turn" Marik said his hand gripping his last card as Rex laughed and drew a third card from his deck and smiled slightly. "Wow that sounded so much cooler in my head" Marik said shaking his head in embarrassment at the lame line he had tried.

"It's ok my friend it takes quite a few years to get very good at threating word play when dueling" Bakura said smiling as he watched Rex reach for card.

"I summon out my Uraby in attack mode," Rex stated as a small Tyrannosaurs Rex appeared with midnight black skin roaring at its enemies. (1500/800+1000=2500/800)

"Now my Frostsaurus attack and destroy that Visionary, now that you're Book of Amun-Ra has worn off its back to twenty-seven hundred" Rex declared as the points of Grave Keeper's Visionary dropped by a large amount returning to normal. (3700/2300-1000=2700/2300)

"Yeah I don't think I will allow that I discard my Grave Keeper's Apostle to activate the second ability of Grave Keeper's Visionary now it won't be destroyed this battle" Marik said with a sound of confidence as the second Grave Keeper slipped into the grave boosting Visionary once again by an additional two hundred attack points. (2700/2300+200=2900/2300)

"Also thanks to my partner's trap I still won't take any damage this turn you imbecile" Marik insulted as Rex simply growled realizing his error now that his Uraby was weaker it could easily be picked off.

"Fine I may not be able to destroy your Visionary but I am certain Bakura's monster can't say the same thing now Uraby attack that weak creature with your powerful jaws" Rex ordered as the smaller rex ran over and brought its powerful jaws down upon the face down card shattering it revealing Earthbound Spirit. "Now your defenseless let's see what you can do now?" Rex said with a smug look upon his face.

So far the field stood with Marik holding no cards in hand, while his Visionary stood at a staggering twenty-nine hundred and slowly climbing Rex on the other hand had his Uraby out at Twenty-Five hundred attack points with his Frostsaurus out with an overwhelming attack of thirty-six Hundred and two cards in his hand. Bakura had three cards in hand his Spirit Barrier face up and one face down while Weevil had three cards in his hand one being his Golden Lady Bug with no monsters on his field.

"Fine it's your move Bakura," Rex insinuated as Bakura pulled the fourth card his eyes watching it as he chuckled lightly. "Well it seems we will all have our fields out for I play my field Dark Sanctuary," Bakura said his field slot opening as he slipped his field in a dark ominous castle appearing behind him as many evil looking eyes and fanged mouths opened up and closed over and over again.

"What the hell is this?" Weevil exclaimed looking very unnerved at the spooky surroundings that enveloped Bakura's field and began to seep over into Necrovalley.

"This is Dark Sanctuary a personal favorite of mine you see if a Spirit Message card would be placed in my field due to Destiny Boards effect. I can special summon it to my field instead of my back row as a level 1 dark fiend type monster with 0/0 attack and defense instead, and if I do its unaffected by card effects and cannot be targeted for attacks. But sadly that means the spirit messages cannot protect me from stopping you from striking me directly but it's well worth the price in order to keep my spell and trap card zones free for my use and thanks to my Spirit barrier my Spirit Letters are still monsters so I'll take no damage," Bakura said smirking as Rex gulped loudly looking at Bakura's facedown card.

"Oh and to answer your question no my face down isn't my Destiny Board trap it's a different card a spell which I can now play I reveal my Second Coin Toss magic card," Bakura said as the spell lifted up showing a goblin flipping a coin twice. "What this spell does is when I flip a coin for a coin effect and I don't like the results I am then allowed to negate that coin toss and redo my flip and hopefully get the coin toss I desire, he said with a wicked smile.

"You're joking you're relying on luck to win this duel you must be desperate to play a luck based card it will never work against us," Weevil said as Bakura laughed loudly almost too insanely.

"Oh please have you forgotten you two weak duelists both were defeated by Joey Wheeler the very duelist who relies on luck based cards so I wouldn't be too quick to judge. When you both lost in Duelist Kingdome and Battle City to Joey," Bakura informed them as they both growled in rage at their embarrassing defeat from that second rate wanna be.

"Now I think I shall end my turn with this and that's all," Bakura said his hand remaining at three as Weevil growled reaching for his deck.

"It's my turn" Weevil yelled pulling the fourth card from his deck his eyes scanning his hand "I reveal my Golden Ladybug to boost my points once again," Weevil said as he flipped around his card leaving it showing as his points rose.

Weevil: 10300

"Professor instead of just standing there and watching us, go and wake Kaiba and Yugi and tell them what is going on we may need them as back up in case we fail" Marik exclaimed as Dumbledore seemed to snap out of his trance and nodded quickly.

"Yes you're right my boy sorry this duel was distracting me I shall return as swiftly as I can," Dumbledore announced as he suddenly turned and took off running faster than the two transfers thought possible for a man of such an old age.

"Well I have got to say I may be thousands of years old but that man can certainly run for his elder visage," Bakura said his host's British tone slipped through, Marik simply nodded in agreement as Weevil looked at his hand a small smirk forming on his lips.

"Come on would you make a bloody move its freezing out here and we are both very cold and tired you dumb ass's," Marik yelled angrily as Weevil looked up and chuckled.

000

"I must alert Mr. Kaiba and Mr. Muto," Dumbledore thought his hand pulling his wand from his cloak while running swiftly towards the castle, his hand waving the tip speaking out. "Expecto Patronum," Dumbledore exclaimed a soft glow of white formed upon the tip of his wand as it grew larger and took form as a fully formed phoenix flapping its wings as it squawked before her master.

"Fly to Mr. Muto and Mr. Kaiba and alert them of the situation at the bridge and to meet me at my office I must fetch McGonagall" he commanded as the Patronus flapped its wings and flew off towards the Gryffindor dormitory phasing through the enchanted glass as it landed on the bed squawking loudly waking up the entire dorm.

"What on earth is that sound" Kaiba yelled flipping up from his bed wearing a simple black sleeping shirt and pants as the bird stood flapping its wings Yugi awoke slowly as Harry, Ron and several of the other Gryffindor's awoke to the Patronus familiar as it spoke.

"Mr. Muto Mr. Kaiba please, head to the Head Master's office at once there is a situation that requires your attention and bring your devices and cards," it said as it began to fade into nothing.

"What the hell?" Kaiba said a slight look of confusion appearing on Kaiba and Ron's faces.

"I wonder who sent the message." Yugi said as his eyes looking over to see Yami sitting upon the edge of the bed, shrugging his shoulders a light yawn passed his lips Yugi simply snickered to himself and began to get dressed.

"What are you two doing? That could have been a trick from Umbridge of all people" Jordan exclaimed as Kaiba simply rolled his eyes at the biased statement.

"Yeah I highly doubt the woman's capable of casting such advanced magic let alone a phoenix like ghost" Kaiba stated bluntly to Lee Jordan a bored look upon his face.

"No that was Dumbledore I would know that voice anywhere," Harry said nodding as Kaiba and Yugi began to grab their things quickly.

"I'm coming with you, you may need help," Harry said as Kaiba suddenly turned around wand in hand pointing it at Harry.

"The message was to me and Yugi not to you Potter, sorry to bust your bubble but not everything that happens at this school involves you so stay here and get back to sleep" Kaiba commanded as Harry looked at him with a slightly annoyed glare. "You're not the boss of me" Harry stated staring up at Kaiba annoyed at how he had insulted him.

"We don't have time for this Kaiba," Yami said taking over as he pulled his own wand and cast the Petrifucus Totalus spell to bind Harry as he fell back upon his bed so he wouldn't follow them. "I am sorry Harry but it's too dangerous for you," Yami said as they both left the dorm as fast as they could, running down the steps and out of the common room towards the Head Masters office.

"I can't believe they stunned Harry," Ron said as he pulled his own wand and cast the Finite Incantatum to break the curse as Harry sat up suddenly.

"That asshole," Harry said as he rushed to grab his wand and began to change muttering to himself "To dangerous who fought off Voldemort in their first year, who battled the Basilisk in their second year who learned the Patronus charm and used it to fight off a hundred dementor's, I'm the one who was thrust into the Goblet of fire competition when he rose I fought him if anything it's too dangerous for them" Harry growled even more listing off all the times he had been in seriously dangerous situations as Ron simply stood by nodding his head.

"That isn't a point Harry Dumbledore will just have you sent back to the dorm once you get there just wait till they get back," Ron stated watching Harry get his shirt on, shaking his head as he slipped back into bed pulling the blanket over him closing his eyes trying to fight the rage and anger welling up within him.

"There is a point Ron, this isn't their battle its mine Voldemort is hunting me not them," Harry said looking to his ginger-haired friend as Neville spoke out.

"Actually, Harry, he is after the transfer's as well as you, I mean he sent duelists after them and unless you know how to duel like they do there is no reason in going you would only be a distraction for them," Neville said as Harry looking at him with a look of surprise, what his fellow Gryffindor had said was true.

000

"Atoka you ready" a raspy voice spoke as he descended the step his face concealed by a Death Eater mask approaching the young man.

"Yeah I'm ready what as my Master decreed of me," Atoka said as the man approached handing him a pair of objects wrapped in cloth.

"These two port keys will take you to a location in the forbidden forest away from the prying eyes of Dumbledore make sure you hold onto one of them and get Kaiba to hold the other one it will separate him from his friends so you can get your rematch with him" the Death eater declared as Atoka simply nodded watching the Death Eater approach and place his hand upon his shoulder, Atoka's hand gripped his cards and disk tightly knowing they were about to apparate and the flying sensation worried him that his deck may fly out.

"Let's go," Atoka said smirking deviously as they suddenly vanished with a pop.

000

"Albus what can we do?" McGonagall asked as Dumbledore was seen pacing before his desk the soft cry of Faux pulled his attention back to his Deputy Head Mistress.

"I am afraid Minerva there really isn't much that we can do, the magic that Voldemort wields his far stronger than anything I have ever seen and the only thing that can combat it are these four young men," Dumbledore said with a sigh as the door opened suddenly Umbridge waddled in a look of rage on her face.

"Head Master what is happening Filch just alerted me of children out of bed what kind of school you running here," she exclaimed as McGonagall puffed her chest with a glare to the insult to her friend and colleague.

"Dolores whether you care to believe it or not and I pray you listen to reason, Voldemort has returned he has sent Duelists here that he corrupted to challenge a couple of our students," Dumbledore said as Umbridge grew red in the face with rage.

"Do not say that name, he is not back these men are simply trying to scare the populace into believing that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has returned which he hasn't," She declared folding her arms over her stout chest nodding her head to pound her words in.

"Kaiba do you know the password" Yugi exclaimed as the two had approached the blocked Goblin entrance to the Head Master's office.

"No but I know the old man is candy mad" Kaiba informed Yugi as he began to list off every kind of candy that he could remember from his child hood as well as the many strange ones he had seen his fellow class mates partake in whilst in the common room as the Goblins eyes opened on Bertie Bott's every Flavor beans jumping aside as the stone stair case began to slowly spiral around and rise, the two duelists leaping up the steps as they came to the heavy English oak door open as the squawking of Umbridge was heard though the open entrance.

"Wow, I can't believe you still believe the bullshit your Minister has been telling you," Kaiba said as he and Yugi entered the Head Masters office looking to Dumbledore.

"Where are those two idiots I will not have the name of Kaiba Corps battle City tournament shamed if two of my finalists have lost to a couple of weak Regional winner's," Kaiba said looking slightly peeved at the thought.

"How dare you speak to me that way you filthy Mudblood" Dolores declared forgetting where she was as she froze slightly.

"Professor Umbridge" Dumbledore exclaimed standing up abruptly from his desk towering over the short toad like woman his soft blue gazes shining with a tinge of rage at the word just spoken in his office. "I will not have a fellow Professor slander my students no matter what, do you understand me?" Dumbledore commanded his voice was no longer the soft grandfatherly tone but one of power and command that demanded respect.

"I I'm sorry Head Master I simply lost my cool I can't stand by and have a simple muggle born insult our great Minister," Dolores said slightly shaking in fear at the attitude Dumbledore had just shown.

"Please we don't have time for this pissing contest of who is more powerful, I don't care what she called me Dumbledore she is a weak minded sheep I have more important things to worry about, now take us to the area where Marik and Bakura are dueling," Kaiba demanded as Dumbledore simply nodded McGonagall seemed a bit annoyed at the attitude her student had shown the Head Master especially one of her own lion cubs.

"Yes, you are absolutely correct please we must hurry now," Dumbledore exclaimed as he McGonagall, Yugi, Kaiba and Umbridge for some strange reason left and began to head towards the exit of Hogwart's to join their friends to aid them in this struggling fight.

"Why are you coming Dolores you don't believe in Dumbledore's word so why bother coming?" McGonagall questioned as Dolores waddled faster than she thought possible trying to keep up with the much taller adults and students.

"I'll have you know Minerva that as High Inquisitor I must accompany you four to inform the Minister of the details to aid him in this weak uprising of dark wizards," she answered as McGonagall simply rolled her eyes as they were passing Hagrid's hut they heard a loud cracking sound causing them to stop they all knew what that sound meant.

"Hey, Kaiba over here" Atoka yelled as the group had stopped turning to see a broken door knob fly towards Kaiba.

McGonagall and Dumbledore were reaching for their wands just as Kaiba had caught the strange piece of junk as he was suddenly pulled into a port key portal and vanished.

Yami took over suddenly his eyes widened. "KAIBA!" Yami yelled out as Atoka simply smirked and unwrapped his own port key suddenly vanished as a couple of stunning spells missed and hit the ground where he had once stood.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yami declared turning to the Head Master.

"Voldemort must have given him a port key to send him somewhere else around Hogwarts luckily normal port keys are bound by a limited radius on the grounds of Hogwarts so he won't be far but we must get you to your friends," Dumbledore said as he looked around slightly agitated at the simple tactic that had taken them all by surprise.

"Wait, where did Professor Umbridge go?" Dumbledore asked confused that the short Professor was no longer with the group though she had been standing next to Kaiba when the Port Key was thrown at him.

"Albus, you don't think that she grabbed Kaiba when we saw the Port Key do you?" McGonagall asked as Dumbledore's face became grim.

"Well, I only hope Mr. Kaiba and Dolores return unharmed we are pressed for time as it is," Dumbledore said as they all nodded and began to follow him to the chosen dueling site.

000

"What the hell?" Kaiba yelled as he was suddenly slammed into the cold hard ground of the forbidden forest his head spinning as he pushed himself to his feet shaking the dizziness away, his blue eyes widened slightly as he saw Atoka Nezbit jump down from one of the larger roots that rose above the ground.

"Welcome back Mr. Kaiba it's about time I finished what we started back at the village don't you think," Atoka said as he looked behind Kaiba seeing Umbridge making a sneering face. "Wow, I didn't know toads grew to that size in this forest?" Atoka said with a soft chuckle smirking to himself as Umbridge got up dusting off her pink cardigan with fear that it may have become dirty in the rough landing from the rushed port key jump.

"What is the meaning of this who are you and where the hell are we?" she declared her voice annoying as ever as she grew, even more, angrier seeing that Atoka was paying hardly any attention to who she was, didn't he know of her who she was who she worked for.

"Look, lady, I don't know why or how you got here with Kaiba but stand back this is between me Mr. Kaiba and my Master Lord Voldemort," Atoka said as he saw her flinch slightly at the mere mention of the name of the famous Dark Lord.

"Great your one of Dumbledore's gullible followers" she exclaimed slightly annoyed that more and more people believed that fool Dumbledore over the great and powerful Minister.

"Hey did I say I wanted you to talk I'm here for Kaiba, not you?" Atoka said as Kaiba dusted his cloak off slowly seeming unimpressed at the words Atoka spoke.

"Please Atoka you are weak you didn't beat me you had to resort to a draw to save your own ass last time, well this time it won't be the same results," Kaiba said pulling his deck out and began to shuffle his cards Atoka following his lead doing the same as they approached with a sneer and cut each other's decks handing them back to each other.

"Good luck Mr. Kaiba you are going to need it that's for damn sure," Atoka said as Umbridge simply stood their mouth hanging open in shock that no one was even paying attention to her or listening to her, this was something she was not accustomed to at all.

"Let's get this over," Kaiba declared his duel disks blades activated launching the hologram projectors, Atoka's green blade disk slid out with a sickening metal sound launching his own hologram projectors.

"LET'S DUEL," they both said as they both pulled their hands of five.

"Now you listen to me young man, I don't know what you think you are doing but you must stop this pathetic little game the Dark Lord is gone, you must understand whoever is telling you this is lying to you," Umbridge said trying to sound sweet yet condescending at the same time.

"Oh would you shut the fuck up lady please," Atoka said his free hand pulling a card from his hand. "I think I shall start if you don't mind Kaiba," Atoka declared flipping a card around to reveal the Terraforming magic card to him. Kaiba's blue eyes widened slightly as a bead of sweat ran down the back of his neck realizing what that meant.

"I play my terraforming spell card this magic card allows me to add any field card I desire to my hand and I choose the mighty Seal of Orichalcos" he yelled as his deck slot pushed out the single card his fingers nimbly gripping it and flipped it to Kaiba revealing the all-powerful magic card as he slipped it into his hand.

"Going for the Seal right away you must be desperate," Kaiba announced with a slight smirk his arms crossing his chest in a mock attempt to show his dominance of the situation.

"Oh please your façade of fearlessness is pathetic you know the overwhelming power I wield and without your Legendary Dragon you are nearly helpless against it," Atoka said pulling the same card he had just added to his hand.

"I activate the Seal of Orichalcos now" he said as the familiar green crest began to carve itself into the cold ground of the Forbidden Forest as the six pointed star began to draw its self-finishing at Atoka's feet, a green near translucent wall of magic arose around the two duelists just as Umbridge began to approach.

"Now you listen here you misguided boy," she said as she attempted to step beyond the Seal's border only to smack her face hard into the magical barrier.

"Now that is fucking funny," Atoka said pointing over behind Kaiba's shoulder causing the young genius to turn his head and smirk at the smashed flat face of Umbridge against the barrier. Her head pulled back rubbing her bruised nose with a light whimper as her cheeks turned slightly purple with rage.

"That is one thing we both can agree on," Kaiba said chuckling slightly as Umbridge pulled back rubbing her sore bruised nose, her hand reached in her dress pulling out her wand as she waved it.

"Incendio," she yelled as the burn spell blasted against the magical barrier of the Seal only to backlash suddenly and scorch her coat as she immediately pointed her wand at herself the tip of her wand spraying water as she called the Aquamenti spell dowsing her coat to put the burning fabric out.

"Now I must admit she is rather funny to watch," Atoka said watching her as Kaiba turned his gaze to Atoka.

"Let us continue," Kaiba said as Atoka simply nodded pulling another card from his hand leaving him with only three.

"Come to me my Blue Thunder T-45 in attack mode" Atoka declared slapping the machine monster upon the field as a strange spacecraft blasted from the sky and landed before Atoka engines revving a blue visor protecting the pilot. (1700/1000+500=2200/1000) "Now I shall end my turn that will leave you with enough to deal with," Atoka said laughing softly as the seal glowed brightly upon his head the smaller seal glowing prominently upon the mechanical spacecraft as well.

"Really that's all a field card and a weak monster I was expecting a much better opening hand than that so by your moves I will assume that your hand consists of only monsters since you played nothing face down to protect it" Kaiba said his brow rising in a knowing fashion Atoka's cheek bone clenched as his gaze lowered to his three remaining cards all of them were indeed monster cards.

"I'll take your silence as a yes now let me show you how a real duelist plays the game," Kaiba said pulling the sixth card his eyes roaming his hand as he smirked softly.

"You may have a powerful monster on your field but it won't last too much longer, now to start off I will play my Graceful Charity magic card, I assume you know what it does it allows me to draw three additional cards to my hand but then I must discard two so let's get the fun stuff out of the way" Kaiba said putting his spell into the grave as his nimble fingers drew three cards giving him eight his eyes roaming over the cards as he pulled two of them slipping them into his grave dropping his card count to a full hand of six once again.

"Now to begin this match I shall play a magic card, a new addition to my deck I play Return of the Dragonlords this powerful spell card allows me to resurrect any level seven or eight dragon that rests in my graveyard and I think I have the perfect monster" Kaiba yelled as a shining beam of white light erupted in front of the young genius. "Rise up Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Kaiba announced as his signature monster appeared her wings flapping out fiercely as it began to make a small hurricane like wind pushing back the Blue Thunder T-45 slightly. (3000/2500)

"Blue-Eyes White Dragon already?" Atoka said to himself as he clenched his teeth together.

"Now I will set one card facedown card upon the field," Kaiba said slipping his said card as his hand dropped to four. "Now my Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack and destroy that worthless piece of tin with White Lightning" Kaiba commanded as his dragon reared back its head opening her mouth the sound of crackling lightning formed in her mouth as she blasted the monster causing it to blow up before Atoka knocking him back against the magical barrier.

Atoka: 7200

"Please you two must stop this," Umbridge said as they looked at her and simply ignored her returning to the duel.

"Would you please shut up you are interrupting our battle," Kaiba said looking back at his hand than Atoka. "It's your turn now Atoka so make it fast," Kaiba demanded his hand holding the four remaining cards as Atoka simply laughed pulling another card from his hand looking at his fourth card smirking.

"I activate my Solidarity spell this will boost all monsters on my field by an additional eight hundred attack points as long all the monsters on my field are the same as all in my grave and since the only monster in my grave is a machine all my machines get a boost" Atoka said laughing as Kaiba realized the significant power boost they would receive not only from the Seal but from his Solidarity spell card as well.

"Now I call to my field my A-Assault Core in attack mode," Atoka said as a strange yellow metallic scorpion-like machine appeared clanking its metal claws loudly before Kaiba its forehead being slowly branded with the seal as solidarity glowed around the metal beast boosting it additionally. (1900/200+500+800=3200/200)

"Damn you, you only have the advantage due to your two spell cards" Kaiba declared annoyed at the fact that his Blue-Eyes White Dragon was about to be destroyed.

"Now my A-Assault Core attack and destroy that infernal beast with your kinetic claw strike" Atoka commanded as the yellow metal claw began to clamp and clip rapidly building up the energy as it blasted the energy towards the famous dragon causing her to cry out in pain as she looked at Kaiba only to have him smirk his hand reached to his grave as his disk pushed his Return of the Dragon Lords slipped out.

"I banish my spell and it prevents the destruction of my dragon from battle or card effect," Kaiba said slipping the card into his breast pocket, as the kinetic energy dissipated as Kaiba's points dropped slightly Blue-Eyes regained her footing shaking off the attack and roared at Atoka in anger.

Kaiba: 7800

"Fine so you saved your beast you still have nothing that can beat my monster," Atoka said smirking as Kaiba looked at his hand realizing he was indeed correct, powerful as his beasts were he had very few monsters that were over the power of three thousand except his fusion.

"Now it's your move Mr. Kaiba," Atoka said gripping his two remaining cards as Kaiba pulled the fifth card as he looked down at his hand.

"I set this card face down and switch my Blue-Eyes to defense mode," Kaiba said between gritted teeth as his dragon came to a crouched position his face down joining his other face-down card as his hand dropped to four as he gestured to Atoka to take his turn watching Atoka draw a third card.

So far Kaiba had two cards face down while his Blue-Eyes White Dragon kneeled in defense mode his hand a full four cards while Atoka's field held his Seal of Oricalcos his Solidarity magic card and his A-Assault Core in attack with three cards in hand.

"Now I summon my Silver Gadget in attack mode," Atoka said as a silver machine like creature resembling a giant shining gadget made of pure silver appeared the mark of the Oricalcos appearing upon its forehead as Solidarity boosted it further. (1500/1000+500+800=2800/1000) "Now thanks to his ability I can special summon another level four Machine from my hand," Atoka said pulling the new monster as he smirked I special summon my B-Buster Drake in attack mode" Atoka announced as the mechanical green dragon like creature appeared roaring loudly for his Master. (1500/1800+500+800=2800/1800)

"You think I'm afraid of your little tinker toys well think again Atoka your Machines don't frighten me," Kaiba declared as he looked at the three powerful creatures.

"Well you should be afraid now my A-Assault Core attack and destroy that blasted dragon once and for all Kinetic Claw Strike," Atoka demanded as the yellow mechanical scorpion's claw began to rapidly click together faster and faster building up kinetic energy before blasting the ball of energy towards the kneeled Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"You won't be destroying anything this turn I reveal my trap card Negate Attack this will stop your attack and end your battle Phase for the whole turn" Kaiba announced as the trap lifted showing a swirling vortex as one appeared and absorbed the ball of energy as his battle phase ended causing his monsters to lessen their ferocity.

"So you saved yourself so what, you still don't have a monster that can best my A-Assault Core and when I get my C-Crush Wyvern out you will be facing my strongest monster," Atoka said with a sneer his turn being ruined by a single trap card.

"You may have your all powerful fusion but you forget I have a fusion monster which is just as powerful actually much more powerful and it doesn't require numerous attack boosts to make it that way," Kaiba said with a smirk as Atoka lifted his hand giving Kaiba the middle finger. "Just make your move Kaiba the sooner you do the sooner I can crush you," he said while Kaiba drew another card into his hand giving him five in total.

So far on the field Kaiba still had his Blue-Eyes White Dragon out in defense mode with five cards in hand and a single face down remaining while Atoka's field, on the other hand, was far stronger not only did he have his Seal out and his Solidarity spell boosting the attack power of all of his Machines by an additional thirteen hundred he had three separate monsters out his Silver Gadget (2800/1000) his A-Assault Core (3200/200) and his B-Buster Drake (2800/1800)

"Resorting to insults how petty of you Atoka," Kaiba said looking at his hand with a smirk as he reached out switching his Blue-Eyes White Dragon to attack mode.

"I play this magic card I activate my Shrink card and I'm using it on you're A-Assault Core" Kaiba yelled as he slipped his spell into his disk as the card lifted revealing in bold letters SHRINK as the yellow mechanical scorpion began to shrink to half of its original size. "Now my Shrink card will cut the original attack of your monster in half and then your spells will re-boost it once again," Kaiba said as his spell took effect.(1900-950=950+1300=2250) (2250/200)

"Now my mighty dragon attack and destroy his machine with your powerful White Lightning" Kaiba declared as Kisara's jaws opened as pure white lightning crackled and sparked gathering into a ball of immense power as it blasted the sphere towards the machine blowing a clean hole through its center chest plate wires and circuitry sparked and fell from its bowels as it cried out and shattered.

Atoka: 6450

"You got lucky Kaiba but it won't happen again that you can count on," Atoka said as he slipped his monster into his grave leaving his field with two remaining none able to best the Blue-Eyes White Dragon in battle.

"You may think that Atoka but just like your father you rely too much on your machines and not enough on your own skill and strategy," Kaiba said with a smug look on his face as he heard Umbridge click her tongue slightly annoyed as he looked back through the magical barrier of the Seal.

"You know instead of standing there like an idiot powerless to do anything go and find Yugi and the other's and alert them of my position we can't be that deep in the forbidden forest," Kaiba commanded as Umbridge's shoulders stiffened at the yell angered that a student would dare yell at her.

"Now look here Mr. Kaiba you are a student and you will show me the proper respect I deserve," she barked as Kaiba simply rolled his eyes.

"Look I don't have time to deal with your incompetence just go and find Dumbledore and make you're self-useful for once in your pathetic life" Kaiba yelled as she jumped slightly growling.

"Fine I shall go and find the Head Master good luck Mr. Kaiba we wouldn't want you to lose now would we," she said a sickening smile forming upon her face as she turned and began to trudge off towards the light of the castle that showed through the thick trunks of the forbidden forest.

"Finally she is gone she was becoming a real annoyance," Atoka said as Kaiba's gaze returned to his opponent smirking. "That we can both agree on completely," he said looking at his hand. "I'll set one card face down and end my turn, for now, Atoka but be warned I will defeat you," Kaiba said as his hand dropped to three as his face down appeared next to the other face down he had set in the early stages of the duel.


	17. Chapter 17 Dual Duels of Darkness

"Master, how are our minions doing so far?" Lucius asked stepping into the throne room as Voldemort sat in his large chair, his boney pale fingers stroking the stone of Oricalcos his other hand stroking the top of Nagini's head softly as the snake hissed loving her Master's touch, Voldemort's eyes darted left and right between the two duels that were unfolding before him.

"Master," Lucius said approaching the Dark Lord as he kneeled before him awaiting an answer.

"Yes Lucius they are doing well for their Master, Mr. Underwood and Raptor are faring slightly better than Atoka, Weevil and Rex have far superior creatures upon their field but Bakura has just played a card called Dark Sanctuary," Lord Voldemort muttered as Lucius stood tilting his head as he turned around and looked at the large seal carved into the ground seeing that two separate duels were happening and that what his Master said was true Weevil and Rex were fairing slightly better than Atoka since Mr. Kaiba had his infernal Blue-Eyes White Dragon upon the field protecting him.

"What he managed to get his familiar out so quickly?" Lucius asked looking at his Master Voldemort simply nodded his head.

"Apparently Mr. Kaiba has updated and changed his deck but I do not worry, Atoka is a powerful duelist and his rage and hatred powers him even further thanks to the dark powers of the Seal. I believe he shall win for even if he loses we still gain a very powerful soul and that is what truly matters," Voldemort said with a rather bored sounding tone as he watched the two duels play out.

000

Weevil had four cards in his hand one being Golden Lady Bug no monster out and his copy of The Seal on the field

Rex had Uraby (1500/800) and Frostsaurus (2600/1700) on the field in attack mode, two cards in hand

Marik had no hand and Grave Keeper's Visionary out (2900/2300) as well as his Necrovalley field card

Bakura's held three cards in his hand while his field held Dark Sanctuary field card face up trap Spirit Barrier and Second Coin Toss spell card.

Weevils turn revealed Golden Ladybug boosting his life points.

Weevil: 10300

"Ahh now that I have regained all the life points I have lost and then some, it's time to make another move since your infernal Visionary destroyed my beloved Scorpion," Weevil said gushing over his fallen creature his gaze fell to another card in his hand as he smiled softly.

"Would you hurry the hell up we are still freezing here," Bakura yelled slightly annoyed as Weevil sneered at the tomb robber.

"Very well if you so eager to lose this duel and your souls, I banish two insects from my graveyard my Millennium Scorpion and my Skull Marked Lady Bug from the game to special summon my powerful creature, rise up Doom Dozer!" Weevil exclaimed his hand dropping to three his field before him quaked and began to crumble and crack as a massive pink centipede erupted from the ground sending chunks of stone and rock debris all over the other three as they lifted their arms to blocked their head.

"Hey watch it Weevil!" Rex yelled out as Weevil simply rolled his eyes annoyed at his partner's whining. His eyes looked towards his opponent as the massive centipede's pincers clicked and clicked rapidly, the mark of the Seal appearing upon its brow. (2800/2600+1000=3800) (3800/2600)

"What the hell thirty-eight hundred attack points," Bakura scoffed as Marik gulped loudly as he spoke Marik said realizing his ace monster would be the first to go down.

"Yes and I'll be directing it directly to you Bakura since you have no Monsters and no traps to stop me and your Spirit Barrier only prevent battle damage while you possess a monster. " Weevil exclaimed as he pointed at the Tomb Robber "Now my powerful Doom Dozer attack and destroy Bakura go my pet and attack his lift points directly" Weevil demanded as the massive centipede crawled rapidly towards him ready to strike.

"You fool you just activated my Dark Sanctuary's hidden power now evil dark ghost possess his monster," Bakura said with a gleeful tone as a strange white distraught ghost flew out of the gloomy dark castle from behind him diving directly into the large insect stopping it in its tracks.

"What the hell just happened?" Weevil yelled as a large golden coin appeared.

"Now you get to see the true power off my field card it's pretty powerful indeed now when my opponent attacks me I get to toss a coin and if I should get heads then I can negate the attack and deal you damage equal to half the current attack power of the creature that struck" Bakura informed Weevil smiling deviously as the coin flipped up spinning and landing on the blank side of the coin representing tails.

"Hah, your all-powerful field just failed you big time now my Dozer prepare to strike," Weevil said as Bakura only chuckled.

"Weevil did you forget about my other face-up card my magic card Second Coin Toss allows me to negate the flip if I so desire and flip the coin again" Bakura said a sly smirk forming upon his lips as the coin toss was covered by a large red X and reappeared clean and new and was flipped once again flipping and landing with the Eye of Wudjat face up representing heads.

"What no but that means that I lose nineteen-hundred life points," weevil said as the evil ghost erupted from the back of the large insect knocking it back to its owner's field slamming hard into Weevil slamming him against the wall of the Seal as his life points suddenly took a large dive.

Weevil: 8400

"Nice job Bakura we finally made him take some serious damage after all that shit he put us through," Marik said smiling as Weevil stood up slowly.

"So what we just won't attack you until we can get rid of your field than you are finished Bakura," Weevil said sneering at him as he looked at his hand. "I play this card face down," Weevil said slipping the card into his spell and trap slot leaving him with two cards remaining one of them the revealed Golden Lady Bug.

The field stood with Weevil holding two cards one of them being his Golden Ladybug and his powerful Doom Dozer out (3800/2600) with his Seal card powering it up as well as a single face down. Rex had two cards held in his hand as well as his Uraby (2500/800) Frostsaurus (3600/1700) his Seal card and no other cards on the field. Bakura had a hand of three cards one of them was his Dark Necrofear his Field Dark Sanctuary and his two face-up cards Spirit Barrier and his Second Coin Toss while Marik was the worst off with a hand of nothing and only his Field card Necrovalley and his Grave Keeper's Visionary (2900/2300).

"It's my draw" Marik yelled pulling a card from his hand as his eyes widened slightly. "Thank Ra, for now, I play my Pot of Greed I assume you two novices know what this does," Marik said slipping the famous spell card into his grave as he reached over plucking two additional cards to his hand.

"Now things are looking up," Marik said smiling. "I tribute my Visionary to normal summon the Gravekeeper's Chief in attack mode," Marik said as an older looking Gravekeeper appeared spinning a small cobra staff draped in fine silk robes with a midnight black head scarf covering him to protect from the intense sun as the light of Necrovalley raised his attack and defense points. (1900/1200+500/500=2400/1700)

"Why would you tribute your Visionary for that weaker creature?" Rex questioned as Marik smirked softly.

"Because when I successfully summon my chief I am allowed to revive a Gravekeeper to my field and thanks to my Chief I am free to access my graveyard thanks to Gravekeepers Chief being the true master of the Necrovalley field" Marik said as a beam of yellow light erupted next to the chief as Visionary appeared once again spinning its staff as it sat upon its throne. (2900/2300)

"What was the point of all of that you only brought out a weaker monster and brought your main creature back?" Weevil asked looking slightly confused as Marik pulled his last card from his hand.

"I activate the magic card Golden Cobra Staff this powerful spell allows me to equip it to my Gravekeeper and boost its power by an additional five hundred and if I choose to I can then send the equipped monster and the spell to the graveyard to draw an additional two cards from my deck" Marik said slipping the spell into his disk as Gravekeepers Chief gripped the longer golden Cobra Staff as his attack points rose once again. (2400/1700+500= 2900/1700)

"Now I send him and the spell to the grave to draw an additional two cards," Marik said as he slipped his two cards into the grave boosting Visionary by an additional two hundred. (2900/2300+200=3100/2300)

"Now I draw two more cards," Marik said slipping two cards from the top of his deck into his hand as he smirked softly his eyes looking at the two cards and at his Visionary. "Now Visionary attack and destroy Rex's Uraby with Judgement of the Kings" Marik declared as Visionary stood spun its staff and pointed it at the smaller black dinosaur blasting it off the field as Rex's points slowly dropped by six-hundred.

Red: 7400

"Now, I'll set this card face down and that should end my turn now" Marik informed them his fingers gripping his last card as a face-down appeared behind Visionary.

The field stood with Weevil holding two cards one of them being his Golden Ladybug and his powerful Doom Dozer out (3800/2600) with his Seal card powering it up as well as a single face down. Rex had two cards in hand as well as his Frostsaurus (3600/1700) his Seal card and no other cards on the field. Bakura had a hand of three cards one of them was his Dark Necrofear his Field Dark Sanctuary and his two face-up cards Spirit Barrier and his Second Coin Toss while Marik was the worst off with a hand of one and only a face down and his Field card Necrovalley and his Grave Keeper's Visionary (3100/2300).

"It's my move," Rex said pulling the third card his eyes looking over at the Visionary with an annoyed sneer. "I summon my Black Brachio in attack mode" Rex announced slapping the monster upon the disk as rocks and dirt began to break as a large black scaled Brachiosaur appeared with a bellowed call of battle the mark of the Oricalcos appearing upon its head boosting its points.(1800/1100+1000=2800/1100)

"Now it's time to activate his special power when he is normal summoned to the field I can target a face-up monster on my opponent's field and switch its battle mode" Rex said as he pointed towards Gravekeepers Visionary as he began to fight off the power as he lifted his long staff in a defensive manner switching completely to defense mode. (2300/3100)

"Now my Black Brachio attack and destroy that annoying spell caster now!" Rex commanded the Black Brachio ran towards the Visionary slamming its head into him.

"I don't think so I activate his special power and discard a Grave keeper monster to prevent its destruction" Marik informed Rex as he slipped his Grave keepers Spy (1200/2000) into the grave smirking as Visionary's attack points rose by an additional two hundred points. (2300/3300)

"You may have spared him from my Brachio but did you forget Ishtar that I have two powerful monsters now my Frostsaurus attack and destroy that blasted monster I'm sick of looking at it" Rex commanded as Frostsaurus reared its head back blasting frigid icy wind as small ice shard were blasted into Visionary as he groaned out in pain looking to his Master knowing he had failed to protect him as he shattered leaving him with no defense.

"Now that is how you destroy a monster Weevil," Rex said with a smug look upon his face as he looked at his partner only to have Weevil roll his eyes in annoyance that his first attempt at destroying the monster had failed.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble Rex but you did little more than to boost my monster's attack strength now go Rite of Spirit" Marik declared as his face down sprung up revealing another copy of his revival trap as Visionary once again appeared spinning its golden cobra staff. (3300/2300)

"What you have got to be kidding me" Rex yelled pissed off as Weevil sneered. "See I told you all you did was made it more powerful," Weevil said looking at Rex with a growl.

"Fine there is nothing else I can do," Rex said slightly deflated as he gripped his two cards looking to Bakura as he nodded his head affirming his turn was complete, Bakura only laughed.

"You fool your Seal has made you overconfident and sloppy thanks to your power boosted monsters you believe you are invincible and that shall be your undoing" Bakura declared pulling the fourth card as his eyes widened with glee.

"Perfect I play the magic card Painful Choice" Bakura announced slipping the card into his spell and trap zone. "This allows me to pull five monster cards from my deck show them to you and then you choose one for me to keep and the other four go to the graveyard" Bakura informed them both since they had a look of confusion at the cards name and effect as his hand reached out pulling his deck out and fanned it out his crimson piercing gaze looking over his deck as his fingers nimbly plucked five cards slipping them between his pointer and middle fingers and shuffled his deck. "Now choose?" Bakura said fanning out the five cards as he revealed Dark Ruler Ha Des (2450/1600) Giant Orc (2200/0) The Earl of Demise (2000/700) and Goblin King (0/0) Earthbound Spirit (500/2000)

"Well, we obviously aren't going to give you any powerful monsters or a strong defender like there is such a thing thanks to the power of the Seal," Rex said laughing as he pointed at the Goblin King.

"You can keep the little weak zero attack monsters, it's no threat to us," Rex said smiling. Bakura looked at them as he added the Goblin King to his hand giving him four cards once again.

"My brilliant move isn't over yet you morons I play Fiend Sanctuary" Bakura announced slipping the spell into his disk dropping his hand to three. "This spell card allows me to summon a metal fiend token to my field," Bakura said slipping the card into his disk as a strange metallic body appeared with a high pitched cry. (0/0)

"What that is so useless," Weevil said as Bakura merely smirked and looked at his hand. "I now tribute my Metal Fiend Token to normal summon my Puppet Master in attack mode," Bakura said as a strange marionette-like find dressed like a clown appeared its massive body towering over Bakura as his hands reached out as thin strings appeared upon the field (0/0). "Thanks to his ability I pay two thousand life points to special summon two fiend type monsters from my grave but they can't attack the turn they are summoned," Bakura said as Dark Ruler Ha Des (24501600)and Giant Orc (2200/0).

Bakura: 6000

"So what they are weak and cannot beat our beasts in battle, you fool all you have done is waste your move and life points," Weevil said cackling happily as Bakura only smiled.

"Who said I was finished you moron I now activate the power of my Dark Necrofear and banish my Earl of Demise and my two Earthbound Spirits from the graveyard to special summon my ace monster come forth my Dark Necrofear" Bakura exclaimed as he pulled the three cards from his grave slipping them into his pocket, leaving him with no monsters in the grave. His hand slipped his monster upon the field a strange blue-skinned fiend appeared holding a broken doll head in her arms her bust bound in a metallic bra as she glared at the two boys causing them to shudder slightly. (2200/2800)

So far Bakura had Puppet Master (0/0) Giant Orc (2200/0) Dark Ruler Ha Des (2450/1600) and his Dark Necrofear (2200/2800) all in attack mode with his face up Second Coin Toss, Spirit Barrier and Dark Sanctuary all face up his hand holding his last card Goblin King while Marik had his Gravekeepers Visionary (3300/2300) on the field his hand was empty with his Necrovalley field face up. Weevil held two cards one of them being his Golden Ladybug, his powerful Doom Dozer out in attack mode. (3800/2600) With his Seal card powering it up as well as a single face down. Rex had two cards in hand as well as his Frostsaurus (3600/1700) and Black Brachio (2800/1100) in attack mode.

"Damn Bakura four monsters now that is impressive," Marik said smirking at his partner as Bakura looked at Rex and Weevil.

"Your move Weevil," Bakura said smiling as Weevil drew a third card and laughed.

"Yes I finally drew the card that will make me unbeatable, but first I shall reveal my Golden Lady Bug to boost my life points by an additional five hundred once again" Weevil declared holding the card up and spun it around placing it into his hand as he pulled the card he spoke of out and held it up. Bakura and Marik looked at one another with a slight look of worry.

Weevil: 8900

"How, what is it that you drew?" Marik demanded as Weevil looked at them both smiling.

"I play Insect barrier" Weevil yelled as he slipped the continuous spell into his spell and trap zone next to his only face-down card, as long laser line beams began to form a wall in front of Weevil. "Now you can't attack me with any insect type monster" Weevil declared as Marik and Bakura looked at him with a strange look in their eyes.

"You do realize we both have no Insect type monsters" Marik informed him as Weevil only smiled.

"I reveal my face down card go DNA Surgery my trap allows me to change the type of monster my opponent has to whatever I choose and I choose Insect type monsters," Weevil said as all of Bakura and Marik's monsters shifted and grew insect-like limbs and wings.

"Ewww that's disgusting" Marik whined looking at his regal creature as it morphed into a bug like version of its original form.

"Ahh man, look what you did now he looks terrible" Marik whined slightly annoyed as Weevil laughed pulling another card from his hand.

"I play my Bee List Soldier in attack mode," Weevil said as a small bee-like insect with a trident appeared buzzing loudly. (500/400+1000= 1500/400)

"Now since I don't want to risk losing any more life points thanks to your stupid field card I will target you Marik, now my Doom Dozer attack and destroy that blasted beast" Weevil commanded as his massive centipede reared up and dove down busting through the ground tunneling towards the regal looking Visionary as it broke through the ground grabbing him in between its pincer's and bit through him destroying him with ease. But thanks to his partner's Spirit barrier Mariks points didn't drop in the slightest.

"Now your wide open for a direct attack now Bee List Soldier attack Mariks life points directly with trident strike" Weevil commanded as it threw the spear weapon striking Marik in the chest as he was knocked back against the magical barrier.

Marik: 6500

As it stood Weevil had one card in his hand being his Golden Lady Bug, DNA Surgery trap which was activated and set to insects and his Insect Barrier with his Seal of Oricalcos out in his spell and trap zones his Doom Dozer (3800/2600) as well as his Bee List Soldier (1500/400) Bakura had a nearly full field of monsters being his Dark Ruler Ha Des (2450/1600) Dark Necrofear (2200/2800) Giant Orc (2200/0) and his Puppet Master (0/0) all in attack mode. His Dark Sanctuary was face up in his field zone and Spirit Barrier and Second Coin Toss face up his only card in his hand was Goblin King while Marik was in far worse of a situation holding no cards in hand his monsters were all gone and all he had was his field card Necrovalley face up. Rex had two cards in his hand as well as his Frostsaurus (3600/1700) and black Brachio (2800/1100) in attack mode and his field The Seal of Oricalcos.

Marik: 6500

Bakura: 6000

Weevil: 8900

Rex: 7400

"Now that your basically beaten down my turn is now over," Weevil said as Mariks eyes narrowed his hand reaching his deck as he tugged his card and smiled.

"You may have beaten my Visionary but it won't be gone for long now I play my Card of Sanctity" Marik declared slipping the infamous draw card into his deck. "Now we all draw till our hands are at six cards," Marik said slipping the top six cards from his deck into his hand, his eyes watched Weevil draw five additional cards into his own hand causing Weevil to laugh.

"Thanks for filling my hand up you fool" Weevil cackled as he looked to his partner as Rex drew four smiling at his hand nodding slightly in approval while Bakura drew five additional cards giving each of them a full hand of six each.

"Now to begin my move I shall play a spell card, I activate my Dark Magic Veil" Marik exclaimed as a blue and purple seal appeared on the field. "Now by spending a thousand life points I can special summon a dark spell caster from my hand or grave but since my grave is locked due to Necrovalley it will be from my hand so come forth my Grave Keeper's Visionary in attack mode" Marik said as his hand suddenly dropped to four as his regal ruler appeared sitting down spinning its staff. (3500/2300)

"What another one?" Weevil and Rex exclaimed in shock and aggravation. "We just got rid of that damn nuisance," Rex said with an annoyed growl.

"You thought I only had one oh no with how useful and how powerful he can be I placed two into my deck and it's even stronger than before" Marik said with a smirk as he regal looking beast appeared suddenly sitting upon its throne as the DNA Surgery trap took hold molding its regal Anubis mask into a beetle-like head and thick beetle legs and arms replacing its human arms and legs. (3500/2300)

"So what it still three hundred points weaker than my Doom Dozer on my next turn I'll destroy it and thanks to my DNA Surgery and Insect Barrier you can't even declare an attack you fools" Weevil said with a cackle of glee his eyes looking over his new hand and all the options he could play.

"You forget bug boy I have a full hand and that DNA card is about to go to the grave, for now I play my Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your blasted trap card" Marik exclaimed his hand slipping the powerful spell into his spell and trap card zone as a small tornado appeared and went directly towards the trap shattering it as all of their creatures returned to their normal typing.

"No! not my DNA Surgery card!" Weevil yelled slightly concerned that now they were able to wage attacks once more.

"So what your creatures are all still too weak to beat either of our monsters in battle or have you forgotten that our two combined Seal cards boost all of our monster's by one thousand," Rex said a smug smile upon his lips.

"Oh you are most certainly correct Rex but I have cards now and I intend to use them but at a later time, now I set this monster in face-down defense mode and then I shall place this card face down" Marik said slipping the monster into face-down defense and another card face down leaving his hand at one.

"I draw" Rex yelled pulling the seventh card from his deck as his eyes scanned his field looking upon his Frostsuarus (3600/1700) and his black Brachio (2800/1100) he smiled looking at his hand than towards Marik. "Your monster is strong but nowhere near our monster's power, come forth Black Veloci in attack mode" Rex commanded as a black raptor came out with feathers over its clawed arms. (1800/300+1000= 2800/300).

"Damn another beat stick this is getting ridiculous" Bakura complained looking at Rex and Weevils field every monster they summoned whether it was a four-star monster or higher came to staggering attack strength.

"Now say goodbye to your face down monster attack Veloci attack with dark talon slash!" Rex commanded the velociraptor ran towards Marik's face down monster slashing it as it flipped up revealing a bald man holding a crooked staff. (1000/1900+500-500= 1500/2400)

"Thanks, you Prehistoric idiot the monster you just attacked and flipped was my Gravekeepers Guard and when he is flipped I can target any monster on the field and send it back to the owner's hand," Marik said slipping the monster into his grave GraveKeepers Visionary's attack rising by an additional two hundred. (3700/2300) Rex's eyes widened looking to his frostsaurus as it began to glow and vanished causing him to pick the card up from his disk and add it back to his hand leaving him with seven once more.

"And since you were dumb enough to normal summon already you can't resummon it in your main-phase two this turn," Bakura said with a sneering jab at Rex's dueling mistake.

"You fool why didn't you simply attack you had the point advantage as well as the monster advantage you idiot, now your best monster is off the field till your next turn" Weevil yelled towards Rex the Dino duelist simply growled in annoyance as he looked at his Black Brachios and Black Veloci realizing they couldn't take down Visionary as its attack rose by an additional two hundred thanks to his mistake making it stronger than his most powerful dinosaur.

"Oh shut up Weevil you still haven't managed to keep that infernal monster off the field either" he yelled back at his Partner his eyes looking to Marik as he simply sighed. "My turn is over now your move" Rex exclaimed while Bakura drew the seventh card and began to laugh maniacally causing Weevil and Rex to gulp loudly as they looked at the white haired teen laughing louder and louder.

"You fools you will face fear and destruction like you have never experienced, for now I summon my Goblin King in attack Mode" Bakura said with a triumphant look upon his face as the small fiend like creature appeared upon a golden throne and began to glow the other fiend monsters looked over and began to bow all four of them glowing brightly.

"What's going on what did you do?" Weevil demanded as Bakura laughed.

"You fell into my trap I knew you wouldn't know the true power of my Goblin King so I chose him along with all the other powerful fiend's for a purpose, I wanted him to be added to my hand for my strategy to work you fools!" Bakura said laughing louder as the two opponents looked at the fiend as its attack points began to rise higher and higher.

"You see my Goblin King gains one thousand attack points for every fiend I have upon the field excluding himself and right now I possess four additional fiends giving my Goblin King four thousand attack and defense points now" Bakura said as the miniature fiend of royal blood's attack and defense points came to a staggering halt. (0/0+ 4000-4000 4000/4000)

"What! Four thousand attack points" Weevil screamed realizing his monster would be the first to fall.

"Oh I am not done yet you fool for I now play the ability of the most powerful creature in my deck this beast has the power to rival even the Egyptian gods" Bakura said plucking two cards from his hand as Weevil and Rex began to sweat profusely scared at the thought of facing the God cards let alone a monster that rivaled them.

"Now I discard a fiend monster from my hand and send one from my field and I can now special summon my Darkness Neosphere in attack mode" Bakura said slipping the second card into his grave and plucking his Puppet Master from his disk as a massive female appeared clawed hands and crimson long hair falling behind her two massive wings sprouting out from her back, one of white feathers and the other was black leathery like a demonic bat-like creature as it cried out ready for battle. (4000/4000)

"When did you get that?" Marik asked as Bakura simply laughing loudly his crimson like gaze fell to Marik smiling-

"Ryou and I found it a few months after Battle City" Bakura informed Marik as Marik looked upon the impressive creature.

"Holy shit another monster with four thousand attack points!" Rex and Weevil said simultaneously as Marik looked at the creature with adoration and realization this creature was the culmination of Ryou and Bakura the monster created from Ryou's favorite card the Change of Heart card.

"Now it's time we put you two pathetic duelists in your place Darkness Neosphere attack and destroy that Doom Dozer with your shroud of hellfire" Bakura commanded as the massive angelic demonic creature lifted its golden claws as raging hellfire arose burning the massive centipede to a charred husk on the ground shattering it leaving Weevil with only his weak Bee List Soldier in attack mode.

Weevil: 8700

"Oh, this is so going to hurt," Marik said smiling.

"Now my Dark Necrofear attack and destroy that little bee with your Doomed to death gaze" Bakura commanded his favorite monster looking dead-eyed with the small bee as a red beam shot from her eyes directly into the eyes of the bee causing it to shatter dropping Weevil's points even further.

Weevil: 8000

"NOOO if he succeeds in attacking my life points I'll lose the duel and my soul" Weevil yelled tears falling from his eyes as he realized Bakura had three remaining attacks and he had nothing on his field to protect his life points, his face of Insect Barrier was useless now without his DNA trap and his only two monster's had been destroyed.

"MASTER PLEASE HELP ME" Weevil yelled as Bakura sneered at the cowardice cries of the bug duelist.

"Now my remaining fiend's attack and wipe Weevil's life points out" Bakura yelled as Dark Ruler Ha Des, Giant Orc, and Goblin King all rushed and attack him his body slamming hard into the wall of the Seal his glasses cracked down the middle while his life points plummeting to zero.

"NO Master Voldemort help me please" Weevil cried as his section of the Seal broke off and encircled him glowing bright green as a beam of light erupted up his body falling limply to the ground being knocked off cracked a few feet away.

Rex looked at his Partner than back to his own field as his monster's all lost the additional boost they had received from Weevil's tag Seal dropping his two monster's two twenty-three hundred attack points.

"It's over Rex just Surrender there is nothing more you can play that can over power Bakura's monsters you're out of options your partner is gone and your all alone now. This battle is over now." Marik stated trying to reason with the dinosaur player as Rex looked about the field his monster's weakened his opponents field of all-powerful creature's and Mariks Visionary standing strong with a staggering thirty-seven hundred.

"Have you lost what little sense you have left, we can't let him off so easily" Bakura yelled angry as he looked at his partner then back to Rex.

"If we can manage to save his soul he may be able to help us in defeating this Voldemort guy so calm down Bakura" Marik exclaimed as Bakura simply rolled his eyes looking back to the dinosaur duelist.

000

What is that pathetic muggle doing why isn't he fighting back" Lucius declared as Voldemort simply sat upon his throne, the stone of the Oricalcos glowing brighter as another soul had just been collected for his master plan?

"It doesn't matter if he fights back or not Lucius it's over for young Mr. Raptor his monsters have been weakened and his main advantage has been lost so his soul will soon become ours" Voldemort hissed as he stood slowly Nagini sensing her Master's movement began to follow his slow strides out of the chamber.

000

"It's my draw Mr. Kaiba" Atoka declared pulling the second card from the deck, his eyes roaming over his two remaining creatures Silver Gadget at (2800/1000) and his B-Buster Drake (2800/1800).

"I activate a continuous spell card known as my Multiple Dimensions spell card" Atoka Stated with a smirk as he slipped the card into his disk as a large orb appeared above him with many smaller orbs began to form and split around it.

"What? What does this card do?" Kaiba said never had he heard of the strange spell card before as his blue gaze looked at the spell as it continued to form and multiply.

"Well you see this magic card is very rare and very powerful normally in a duel only one field can be on each player's field at a time, what my Multiple Dimensions spell card does is it allows me to play an additional field card like a continuous spell in my back row but at a cost it will cost me five hundred life points with each turn I take until my card is gone or the Dimensions spell is destroyed" he said smiling as his finger's pulled his last card from his hand.

"You must be joking not only do you have a broken field card and another boosting the attack power of your machine monster's but you're going to play another field card this is ridiculous" Kaiba exclaimed his face quite shocked at the circumstances of the duel. Never had he seen a player so reliant on his spell cards before.

"Exactly and the spell I'm going to play is my powerful Union Hanger" Atoka declared slipping his field spell into his back row giving him three face up spell cards on his field his handheld zero cards, not including the Seal of Oricalcos. A box set of three hangers appeared behind Atoka as he began to laugh.

Kaiba simply growled remembering the power of his field card from their previous duel a twinge of annoyance ran up his spine at the sheer amount of power Atoka now wielded while he held very little to control the situation at hand and that was what annoyed him the most, he had no control while he was in an Oricalcos duel. His blue eyes looked at his hand and field, his blue eyes roaming the cards as he tried to come up with a winning strategy.

Kaiba's points were at 7800 his hand count was three cards with two face downs and a Blue-Eyes White Dragon on the field. While Atoka's points were slightly lower at fifty-nine fifty he held no cards his field held his Seal of Oricalcos field card his Solidarity spell, Multiple Dimensions spell card as well as his Union Hanger field card which was now changed into a continuous spell card. His monsters were Silver Gadget (2800/1000) and B-Buster Drake, (2800/1800).

"Now thanks to my field spell I am allowed to add any Union monster to my hand" Atoka declared as he slipped his hand between two fingers and plucked his deck from his deck slot fanning out his deck.

"Yes, I remember how your field card works I'm not an amateur" Kaiba hissed back slightly peeved at the insinuation as he watched Atoka's eyes roam over your deck looking for a creature to add to his hand. Kaiba's own eyes looked at his cards seeing a card that could help but at a terrible price.

Atoka's gaze momentarily rested upon the two as they bickered as he cleared his throat signaling to Kaiba he was continuing with his move. "I think I shall pull out C-Crush wyvern" Atoka stated plucking the card from his full deck his fingers flipping the card to reveal it was indeed C-Crush Wyvern adding it into his hand. His fingers nimbly shuffled and cut his own deck once more reinserting it within the appointed slot. Kaiba only growled realizing he was about to face another powerful monster.

"Now to continue my brilliant move I shall summon my C-Crush Wyvern in attack mode" Atoka stated as he slipped his last card of his hand upon the field as the blue Metallic little Dragon like creature cawed and flapped its mechanical wings landing next to B-Buster Drake and cawing next to Silver gadget, the Seal of Oricalcos suddenly became branded upon the creature's small head changing its eye color to red as its points suddenly rose by a staggering thirteen hundred due to the effects of the Seal and to Solidarity. (1200/2000+1300=2500/2000)

"Great another creature that I have to destroy," Kaiba said in a bored tone of voice his smug mask of control never slipping as Atoka's eyes narrowed.

"Well sorry to burst your Bubble Mr. Kaiba but you won't be destroying anything for when I summon a Union monster while I have my Hanger out I can then choose an appropriate light machine Union monster and equip it to a monster the only downside is I am not allowed to use its special summon power this turn" Atoka stated fanning his deck once more as he plucked another card turning it to face Kaiba.

"Say hello to A-Assault Core " Atoka stated as he slipped the monster into his back rose as the monster appeared and began to break down and equipped itself with B-Buster Drake causing it to glow suddenly.

"What else does it do since its attack points haven't altered in the slightest" Kaiba stated looking slightly curious upon the glow that resonated around B-Buster Drake.

"Its power prevents it from being affected by monster effects but it won't matter for I am going to be removing my three ABC creatures to summon their most powerful form" Atoka stated pulling the three creatures from his disk as he pocketed the three monsters and reached under his disk pulling a smaller stack of cards fanning them out as the creatures were sucked into a vortex-like hole. "Now I special summon my ABC- Dragon buster in attack mode" Atoka declared a sound of excitement ringing in his voice as the three machines spots were replaced by a massive tank-like vehicle with components of all three of their prior forms A-Assault Core as the base its tank-like wheels whirring loudly B-Buster Drake as the middle piece beeping and clamping its sharp mouth as the top was connected by C-Crush Wyvern's long blue metallic neck its wings flapping as it cawed loudly all three machines locked together in proper place. The mark of the Oricalcos and the ominous glow of Solidarity suddenly appeared around the metallic behemoth boosting its power exponentially. (3000/2800+1300=4300/2800)

"You have got to be joking forty-three hundred attack points!" Kaiba exclaimed a slight shiver of fear running down his throat as his piercing blue gaze looked to his dragon realizing what was to come next.

Now ABC-Dragon Buster attack that infernal beast with your Ionic Barrage" Atoka declared as the mouth of B-Buster Drake and C-Crush Wyvern both opened and glowed while the lens that made the face of A-Assault Core began to glow the same color suddenly blasted towards the Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"I don't think so Atoka did you forget about my face down cards I reveal one of them go Dragons Rebirth this trap allows me to target a dragon on my field and banish it from the game and then special summon another dragon from my hand so goodbye to my Blue-Eyes" Kaiba said plucking the famous monster from his tray slipping it within his pocket.

"And welcome to the field my Dragon Dwelling in the cave in defense mode" Kaiba announced as his hand dropped to two his Blue-Eyes gave out one final roar for her Master to keep fighting as she vanished a smaller green large dragon appeared halfway hidden by a small opening of a cave snoring loudly as clouds of smoke drifted from its scaly nostrils snorting softly in its slumber. (1200/2000)

"fine I don't care what takes my monster's blast you foolishly banished your monster it's now gone and this dragon will shortly follow" Atoka yelled as the blast that was intended for Blue-Eyes veered around and blasted the sleeping creature causing it to roar slightly and shatter into pixels.

"Very well you managed to save yourself though it will not matter in a few turns I shall crush you and seal your soul for my Master" Atoka stated happily as Kaiba's eyes darted to his hand and his face down a noticeable shivering ran up his spine as he looked at Atoka's field and powerful machine monster.

"Your turn Mr. Kaiba" Atoka declared as Kaiba's eyes looked down at his deck his fingers plucking a card from his deck, "My draw" Kaiba declared pulling the card his eyes darted to it as he simply smirked.

"it's time I turned this match around I set this monster in defense mode and this face down to protect me," Kaiba stated dropping his hand count to one as a face-down monster appeared before him following a face-down trap as he looked at Atoka.

"That's all just a defensive monster and a weak trap" Atoka stated laughing softly as ABC Buster Drake roared loudly clanking metal resonated loudly before its Master.

"Not yet I activate my spell Dimension Fusion" Kaiba declared as Atoka's eyes widened slightly. "Now I pay two thousand life points than I am permitted to special summon any and all banished monsters just as you are" Kaiba informed Atoka as he began to laugh playing his remaining card in his hand his points taking a large drop.

"Not only are you weak you are a fool did you forget about my three creatures I banished to summon my ultimate monster" Atoka exclaimed excitedly "Thanks to you I can now special summon my three machines to rise up A-Assault Core, B-Buster Drake and C-Crush Wyvern in attack mode" Atoka declared as the three mechanical beasts appeared in three piercing beams of light. (1900/200+1300-3100/200) (1500/1800+1300=2800/1800) (1200/2000+1300=2500/2000).

"Yes that is true but now I can summon back my mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon in attack mode" Kaiba declared as his signature beast appeared flapping her wings as she roared defiantly towards Atoka and his five mechanical beasts all ranging from twenty-five hundred to forty-three hundred.

Kaiba: 5800

000

So far Atoka had a hand of zero but his field held five monsters, his Silver Gadget (2800/1000) ABC- Buster Drake (4300/2800) A- Assault Core (3100/200) B-Buster Drake (2800/1800) C-Crush Wyvern (2500/2000) all in attack mode. His spell and traps held The Seal of Oricalcos, Union Hanger, Multiple Dimension spell as well as his Solidarity continuous spell card. Kaiba's hand no cards while his field had only his defense mode monster and two face-down cards remaining.

000

"It's my move Rex since you no longer have a Partner" Marik declared pulling the second card to his hand his gaze darting to his field his Gravekeepers Visionary stood proudly before his Master returned to its normal form due to DNA Surgery being destroyed swinging its staff as Mariks gaze turned to his hand as he sighed. "Rex I am sorry but in order for us to save you, we must defeat you," Marik said plucking a card from his hand. "I summon out my Gravekeepers Heretic in attack mode," Marik said as a white-haired man draped in a black cloak wielding a sun-shaped staff appeared looking over and bowing before Visionary. (1800/1500+500/500=2300/2000). Now my Gravekeepers Heretic attack and take down that Black veloci" Marik commanded as the man cried out spinning its staff as it lunged forwards stabbing the dinosaur in the gut causing it to bite down upon his shoulder as they both were destroyed.

"No" Rex cried out coming to the realization on his next turn he would be defenseless and wouldn't be able to summon enough monster's to defend himself.

"Now my Visionary strike down his Brachio now" Marik commanded as the regal looking ruler stood from his throne thrusting out his staff as ancient hieroglyphs were blasted out destroying Black Brachios with each dropping Rex by fourteen hundred life points matching Bakura's own life points

Rex: 6000

Bakura: 6000

Marik: 6500

"Mr. Bakura Mr. Ishtar" a soft voice rang out as they both turned seeing Yugi McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore running up towards the Seals border.

"Yugi hey man!" Marik said as Bakura simply rolled his eyes anxious to finish the duel as they were both quite cold now.

"What on earth is going on are you two alright" Yami stated usurping control of Yugi's body as they stood outside the shining green barrier as Bakura this time spoke out.

"We are fine your royal shortness do you mind we are in the middle of a duel and it's about to end" Bakura exclaimed slightly annoyed at being interrupted once more as the soft wheezing sound of another came from the darkness of the forest as they all turned seeing Professor Umbridge struggling to waddle up the small incline her hair slightly disheveled as she saw the Headmaster and Headmistress standing outside the barrier struggling to catch her breath.

"Headmaster Mr. Kaiba is doing battle with another just beyond the paddock on the other side of the Forbidden Forest" he stated slightly winded from her long run as the Headmaster's aged eyes darted overseeing a slightly dimmer green light a few thousand yards further along the grounds.

"Thank you, Dolores, we shall investigate that in due time it appeared Mr. Ishtar and Mr. Bakura are just about finished with their battle," he said a soft tone in his voice as Yami approached the barrier seeing Weevil laying on the ground unconscious his hair a mess and his glasses cracked.

"Marik, what happened to Weevil?" Yami asked as Bakura rounded on the Pharaoh this time slightly more pissed off.

"That was all Bakura I had nothing to do with it," Marik said as Bakura looked to his partner showing a slight sign of anger at being thrown under the bus.

"Bakura" Yami yelled as Bakura simply rolled his eyes.

"What would you have me do lose the duel and my soul you are pathetic I saw an opening to crush the little worm so I went and took it and soon his little reptilian partner will follow" Bakura informed Yami as he turned his back upon the ancient Ruler looking at Rex.

"Now it's my move and time to end you" Bakura declared drawing a new card not really caring what he pulled he had the duel won. "Now my mighty fiends attack and wipe him out" Bakura declared as Darkness Neospere lifted his golden claws. "attack with your Hellfire" Bakura yelled as the flames engulfed Rex as he screamed in pain light burns charring his shirt and beanie as he collapsed suddenly smoke wafting above him as his life points plummeted to zero.

"Raptor I am sorry" Marik said a slightly pained look appeared on his face as Rex struggled to get to his feet as the seal circled him and glowed his eyes rolling back as the seal pulled his soul from his body and shot it into the sky the soulless body collapsing to the ground just as the barrier came down.

"You did it," McGonagall said her voice stern as Bakura and Marik deactivated their duel disks and reshuffled their decks placing them within their respective deck slots.

"We won our duel but at what price" Bakura said looking at the two bodies his red gleaming gaze softened as Bakura relinquished control as Ryou took over. "All it did was sent Voldemort another soul to use," he said his voice filled with a sound of foreboding as Dumbledore and McGonagall approached the two duelists.

"Are you two hurt?" Dumbledore asked looking concerned as Ryou shook his head no as they turned to face the Headmaster appearing uninjured aside from the look of exhaustion showing upon their young faces.

"Aside from needing some blankets and a long rest we are fine Professor" Marik informed him as Dumbledore's shining blue eyes twinkled slightly as he nodded his thick white beard swaying slightly.

"That is good cause we must hurry and find Mr. Kaiba he may be in worse shape than you two!" he informed the three duelists as Yami's eyes widened looking to Umbridge.

"What did you do to Kaiba?" he declared approaching the stout toad like Professor as she felt the anger and rage seep from the ancient king, her body shivered slightly as she took a half step back as Yami rushed towards her in anger.

"I have done nothing to your little friend Mr. Muto and I would appreciate you showing me some respect I am a Professor and under the employ of the Minister of Magic" she exclaimed trying to put her front of power and influence up only causing Marik and Bakura to roll their eyes while McGonagall made a clicking sound with her tongue in annoyance.

"I don't give a damn who you work for or what you think your entitled to if Kaiba is harmed or his soul is taken I will hold you personally responsible for not assisting him" he growled his gaze showing a slightly darker tinge of red as Dumbledore merely cleared his throat to bring the attention back to their current situation.

Mr. Muto while I do appreciate your concern for your friend's safety and wellbeing please remember you are a student and to show our Professor's proper respect and now is not the time to be making threats we must find Mr. Kaiba and we must be swift" he informed Yami his eyes darting to Umbridge. "Well Dolores lead the way," he said a slightly mocking tone in his grandfatherly sounding voice as Umbridge cleared her throat nodding as she turned and began to briskly lead the group towards the pillar of light on the opposite side of the grounds.

"Kaiba!" Yami yelled as the group up upon the pillar of green light as Atoka and Kaiba both turned at the deep voice as Kaiba spoke.

"Yugi" Kaiba stated as he came to the barrier's edge his hand reached in pulling out his wand as did everyone else slowing their approach to the mystical barrier Umbridge following the rear her stubby fingers pulled out her short fat wand.

"Oh please put those away you all know your pathetic magic is nothing compared to the power of the Oricalcos" Atoka stated laughing seeing all the wizard wands pulling from cloaks and pockets.

"Who are you working for what is the purpose of this intrusion upon my school?" Dumbledore asked as Atoka simply sneered at the Headmaster.

"I am here under orders from my Master to gather powerful souls and Mr. Kaiba's is very powerful soon my Master, Lord Voldemort will have accumulated enough souls for his true intentions" Atoka stated smiling as Umbridge simply rolled her eyes in mock annoyance.

"He is a delusional fool" Umbridge out loud to her utter surprise Yami turned around looking upon her with a look of anger and rage seeping from him as his red gaze glowed slightly as the eye of the Millennium Puzzle began to glow brightly from his emotions-"Be silent you ugly toad" he demanded as he turned abruptly cutting her stuttering words of anger at the rude insult as she turned towards McGonagall seeing her lift her hand to cover a slight snickering sound as she glowered upon the taller Headmistress in flustered anger.

"Well, I never" she declared as Bakura took over cutting her off swiftly, "What never had a man never had pride, never done any good, never known how to show love," he said cheekily as she grew red in the face.

"Do you freaking mind we are in the middle of an intense duel right now" Kaiba yelled out of frustration at the distracting conversation happening outside of the bordering seal.

"You can do it Kaiba Just believe in the Heart of the Cards" Yami declared as Kaiba looked at his field and his last remaining card in his hand as his gaze turned two his face-down monster and his Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

"Now my Blue-Eyes attack his C-Crush Wyvern with your White Lightning now" Kaiba commanded as Blue-Eyes reared its head back gathering the crackling energy and blasting the bat like creature to a smoldering pile of metal fragments, smoke, and debris.

Atoka: 5450

"My turn is done for now" Kaiba declared as he nodded his head as Atoka's hand gripped the top card of his deck pulling fiercely, his points dropping by five hundred due to Multiple Dimension as eyes looking at the card smiling. "I'll set this card and end my turn," Atoka said his hand dropping to zero looking at his field as he began to calculate the damage he would deal.

Atoka: 4950

"This duel is just about finished now my mighty ABC-Dragon Buster wipe out his Blue-Eyes White Dragon now" Atoka commanded as his massive machine began to power up its attack blasting the triple colored energy beam at the stunning white dragon as she roared in defeat looking towards Kaiba as his blue eyes looked at his most trusted monster as she was destroyed causing Kaiba to put his hands up covering from the shockwave.

Kaiba: 4500

"Kaiba are you alright?" Yami declared seeing Kaiba stagger slightly as he panted his beast gone and his only defense was a single monster in defense mode.

"Yes, I'm fine Yugi don't interfere" Kaiba snapped as his piercing blue gaze looked at Atoka in anger as Atoka began laughing as he pointed at him. "Are you finished yet?" Kaiba asked looking slightly annoyed.

"Not even close Kaiba now my A-Assault Core attack and destroy his last monster" Atoka demanded as the yellow mechanical scorpion began to charge balls of kinetic energy in its pincers. "Attack kinetic claw crush" Atoka demanded as the two balls of energy were blasted at Kaiba face-down monster destroying it as a shimmering strange ball-like creature appeared and vanished.

Atoka: 4450

"What the hell how did I lose life points?" Atoka asked slightly confused as Kaiba merely laughed.

"You really are novice the monster you so blindly destroyed was my Giant Germ and when its destroyed it automatically takes out five hundred of your life points and in addition to that I am now allowed to special summon two more Giant Germs to take its place in attack mode" Kaiba announced as his hand plucked his deck from the slot and fanned it out plucking two cards as his fingers nimbly shuffled his deck and slotted it.

"Was that a good move?" McGonagall asked looking at Yugi as Yami nodded his head.

"Yes very good indeed not only did it boost his defense to protect him from taking severe damage but it also allows him to damage his opponent if he is foolish enough to attack his two new germ monsters, you see Kaiba is a fan of germ and virus-like cards he has quite a few of them in his deck to weaken and destroy his opponent" Yami informed her as the prim-looking Headmistress stern gaze fell upon Kaiba her brow rising slightly.

"So what now you have two monsters for me to wipe out their still weak and no match for my supercharged machines," Atoka said with a mocking laugh as Kaiba placed his two new monsters on his disks blade as two identical looking spheres of poisonous Bacteria appeared defending him (1000/100)x2.

"Maybe but I will still have points left," Kaiba said defiantly as Atoka pointed once more at Kaiba as he swallowed realizing he was about to be damaged severely.

"Now B-Buster Drake attack and wipe out that weak amoeba with dual lightly blast" Atoka stated as the strange green reptile looking machine's two cannons began to charge up and blasted Giant germ wiping it off the field.

Kaiba: 2700

"Kaiba" Yami yelled as Kaiba's points dropped swiftly by an additional eighteen hundred.

"Now you take damage you fool" Kaiba annoyed as remnants of the Giant Germ shot out hitting Atoka as he flinched his points dropping slightly.

Atoka: 3950

"Now Silver Gadget attack and wipe out Kaiba's last remaining monster "Atoka demanded as Silver gadget rushed forwards plunging its silver fist into Giant Germ causing it to shatter as more remnants hit Atoka dropping his points once more by a mere five hundred as Kaiba's points dropped drastically as the shockwave caused Kaiba to slip back growling his points low, as he growled in annoyance.

Atoka: 3450

Kaiba: 900

"Now you're one attack away from losing this duel and your soul for all eternity Mr. Kaiba" Atoka announced happily as Kaiba's blue eyes looked at his disk recalling is face down cards as he looked up to Atoka.

"I won't lose this duel I will crush you!" Kaiba yelled as Atoka laughed.

"You are a fool Kaiba you have no monster's left your hand is empty and it your two faces down cards could have helped you before you would have used them already so I know how they are not a threat to me and my monster's" Atoka stated gleefully as he signaled for Kaiba to draw. "It's your move Mr. Kaiba make your last turn count there isn't much else you can do to save yourself at this point," he said as Kaiba's fingers touched his deck.

"I've overcome every obstacle life has presented me this duel will be no different Atoka now my draw!" Kaiba yelled pulling the card from his deck his piercing blue gaze darted towards the card as he smiled.

"I play my card of Demise now I draw cards till I'm holding five cards in my hand and after five turns I lose my entire hand, but I intend on crushing you long before that" Kaiba said slipping the card into his disk as the spell appeared revealing a man with a hooded cloak a small guillotine and deck of cards being cut in half. Atoka's eyes widened in shock at this statement realizing this could change the entire match for him if Kaiba had a full hand.

"Is that a good card?" Professor Dumbledore asked looking at Yami as Yami's intense eyes were solely focused on the duel and its next few turns.

"Yes Professor since Kaiba held no cards he can now draw five cards from his deck let's just hope these five cards can help him defeat Atoka" Yami informed the wise old wizard as Kaiba's fingers reached and plucked the top five cards from his deck all of a sudden a piercing white glow shined from the small stack of cards pulling them out and fanning them out before him a smirk crossed his normally stoic face as his gaze looked up to Atoka.

"What the hell is going on?" Atoka demanded as one of the cards in Kaiba's five cards was glowing white.

"I hope you didn't have any plans for later because what I have just drawn will end you," Kaiba said as he pulled a card from his hand. "First off I will play my Fiend Sanctuary Magic card," Kaiba said as he slipped the spell into his disk. "This gives me a metal fiend token for the turn," Kaiba said as a strange shining silver body of metallic balls and slightly pointed reverse teardrop hands appeared with a soft cry. (0/0)

"What good is that it's got no attack or defense points and you summoned it in attack mode," Atoka said as Kaiba began to laugh.

"Oh it's quite useful you see I needed another monster on the field so I could play this go my right face down card" Kaiba said as it flipped up" I reveal my Cost Down magic card now all I have to do is discard a card from my hand and I am allowed to lower the level of all the monster's in my hand by two" Kaiba informed Atoka as his hand dropped from four to three as he slipped the monster into his graveyard. "Now thanks to my creature's ability my White Stone of Legend's effect states when it goes to the graveyard I can now add a Blue-Eye White Dragon from my deck to my hand" Kaiba said as his deck slot pushed out a card his fingers plucking it and flipping it towards Atoka revealing his new Blue-Eyes White Dragon and slipping it into his hand giving him four cards now.

"So what you can't summon your dragon so it still won't Matter" Atoka demanded as Kaiba merely laughed.

"Oh I'm far from done now I play my spell card Ancient Rules this new addition to my deck allows me to special summon any level seven or higher normal monster from my hand to take to the field my mighty Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Kaiba yelled as his hand dropped by two leaving him with only the glowing card and a mystery card. Blue-Eyes White Dragon appeared roaring in anger towards Atoka at having hurt her Master. (3000/2500)

"So what you still can't beat me Kaiba your big play was useless," Atoka said triumphantly as Kaiba started to laugh.

"I'm not done using cards Atoka so watch and learn I play my Pot of Greed magic card now I pick up an additional two cards," Kaiba said as he plucked two cards his eyes widened as he laughed. "I've drawn everything I need to crush you now thanks to the effect of my Cost Down I tribute my Metal Fiend Token to summon out my newest virus card come to me my Pandemic Dragon" Kaiba announced as the token vanished as a cloud of bacterial appeared as a draconic creature blue scales covering it as its body was surrounded by massive purple arching spikes that made the biohazard symbol as the new beast roared next to Blue-Eyes. (2500/1000)

"What's the point in all this?" Atoka said a slight shiver sounding in his voice, while the onlookers watched in amazement that Kaiba had not only summoned two powerful monsters but had utilized almost every card he had except for the strangely glowing card.

"Now for my next card I'm not sure if your Master has informed you of our powerful ally's and to which I really don't care, now I play the Fang of Critias," Kaiba said as Atoka's eyes widened in shock.

"There's no such card" Atoka exclaimed as the black dragon appeared next to Kaiba's other two dragons no attack or defense showing.

"I now merge my Critias with my trap go Eradicator Epidemic Virus" Kaiba announced as Critias melted with the trap as it flipped up revealing large Bacteria with skulls upon their front as the spiral began to melt and form a new creature. "Come forth Plaque destruction Dragon" Kaiba announced as a new Dragon stomped upon the field its scales falling off and peeling as it roared thick saliva falling from its mouth as it growled looking sickly and on the verge of death itself. (2600/1800)

"What does this creature do?" Atoka asked slightly frightened at the terrifying new monster set before him.

"You will see in just a moment cause I'm not done now I merge my Plaque Destruction Dragon with my Pandemic Dragon to form Plaque Pandemic Dragon in attack mode" Kaiba yelled as the sickly dragon reached out grabbing the dragon next to it as it cried out and melted into it, changing shape as its blue scales warped and dripped upon the ground the biohazard arch like spikes shined white as it roared spitting an acidic saliva as it dripped upon the ground melting the floor before it. (3200/2500)

"Now Plaque Pandemic Dragon activate your special ability I pay up life points in intervals of two hundred and I can choose to wipe out one type of card on your field and deal you five hundred points of damage per card I destroy and I select spell cards" Kaiba said as his points dropped by six hundred as Atoka looked around watching his Union Hanger field spell, Solidarity, and his Multiple Dimension spell shatter the Seal of Oricalcos only crackled but remained as Kaiba's points to an abysmal three hundred.

Kaiba: 300

"Now thanks to my dragon your monster's lose their additional eight hundred attack points and you take fifteen hundred points of damage" Kaiba explained as Atoka was suddenly knocked back against the seal as coursing pain shot through him his points dropping suddenly. ABC-Buster Drake (3500/2800) Silver Gadget (2000/1000) A-Assault Core (2400/200) B-Buster Drake (2000/1800)

Atoka: 1950

"So what you still can't beat me down you fool my life points are still too high and you still can't beat my ABC-Buster Drake you have failed Mr. Kaiba" Atoka proclaimed laughing maniacally as Kaiba's smirk remained his hand holding one final card as he turned it around revealing a spell.

"This duel is over Atoka, I play my last card my Megamorph spell" Kaiba announced as Yami smirked knowing what was to come next.

"Oh yeah, you go Kaiba!" Marik said as Bakura simply smirked deviously watching the young brown hair Billionaire a look of respect flashed before his face as Professor Dumbledore watched intently his hand reaching out to tap on Bakura's shoulder. "What is happening?" Dumbledore asked imploringly as Bakura turned his head chuckling as he jutted his head towards Kaiba and the Seal.

"Now thanks to my life points, being lower than yours and your hand being empty I am assured victory" Kaiba stated with a rather cold sounding tone smirk crossing his face as Atoka's eyes widened his gaze fell to his empty hand in realization.

"No, this cannot be?!" Atoka said as realization dawned upon, as Kaiba slipped the card within his disk.

"I'm afraid I'm not through yet," Kaiba said as the card locked into position glowing ominously. "I now equip it to my Blue-Eyes White Dragon" Kaiba stated as the glow clung to Blue-Eyes as her attack points began to rise higher and higher reaching its peak at a staggeringly high six thousand points. (6000/2500)

"By the Gods six thousand attack points, that is absolutely absurd" Ryou stated in shock as Kaiba growled anger seething through him.

"I'm the only one with the skills necessary to wield the Blue-eyes, now it's time to use my dragon to finish you off and expose you to the failure you truly are. You have no business being here and now you will learn that the hard way" Kaiba yelled angrily as Atoka took a step back reaching into his coat his fingers grasping a small stone as he pulled it out and reached back ready to break the seal to escape his obvious defeat that was moments away.

"To slow" Kaiba yelled as a card was flung painfully hard-hitting Atoka's hand slashing his hand as he dropped the card as the stone bounced and clattered between the shining clawed legs of Blue-Eyes White Dragon her foot lifted and slammed down destroying the stone into tiny fragments and dust as a deep snarling growl resonated from her throat as Atoka looked to the card that struck him seeing intricate lettering Seto Kaiba CEO Kaiba Corporation..

"Now my mighty dragon attack Atoka's ABC-Dragon Buster with White Lightly" Kaiba commanded as she opened her maw as the loud crackling of energy and lightning began to gather and grow more and more powerful as he head reared back and jutted forwards a piercing white beam of cracking lightning shot out blasting a perfect hole through Dragon Buster's chest blasting hard into Atoka slamming him into the wall the energy beam seeming to hold him there as it began to dissipate Atoka's clothing slightly charred as smoke floated from the attack Atoka's knee's giving out as he collapsed to the ground. Wires crackled and smoked small shattered computer chips falling off from the destroyed entrails of his struck creature as it cried out in pain and shattered the sound of plummeting life points dropping suddenly as it hit zero Atoka's face showing incredible fear as the seal broke off from behind Kaiba and began to enclose around Atoka as he screamed out.

Dumbledore's blue gaze showing empathy as this servant was feeling the pain of his soul being ripped out of his body his voice carried as the sound of wood slammed against a wall.

"What the bloody ell is going on" Hagrid yelled stepping from his cabin as his beady black beetle eyes saw the beam of green light and began to run towards the area.

"This duel is Over Atoka" Kaiba snarled his anger and rage reaching its peak as Atoka's eyes rolled back as he collapsed suddenly face down as the seal's green glowing energy crackled and vanished.

"Is it over?" Umbridge asked slightly confused as they began to approach the body Kaiba ahead of them all as he reached down slipping the field card from its slot out of the disk as he stood straight, his blue calculating gaze looked upon the face of Atoka his hands gripping both sides of the six-pointed star crying out in anguish a sneer forming upon his face as looked at Dumbledore flicking the card swiftly as it flew towards the Professor, to everyone's surprise, the Headmaster caught it skillfully within his fingertips.

"Thank you Mr. Kaiba we shall have him sent to Saint Mungo's for now," he said as Kaiba's lip twitched in annoyance as he looked Yugi and turned around without another word and began to limp towards the castle.

"Kaiba wait we need to get you up to the Hospital wing" Yugi said running after his Rival as Hagrid came into view looking to Professor Dumbledore approaching the fellow teacher's as they began to explain what had gone on his heavily bearded face nodding swiftly as he reached down lifting the young man up rather brutishly upon his shoulder and carried him with the Headmaster and Headmistress up to the castle.

"I have to admit Kaiba is one hell of a Duelist to pull a comeback victory like that" Bakura said usurping control as Marik only nodding in agreement as Umbridge waddled after the students listening to their words intently.

"This power these three wield is quite strong," she thought to herself as they spoke quietly heading up to the Castles Medical wing.

000

"Now to all my fellow Fanfiction reader's, follower's and reviewers I am so grateful for you guys holding out on this story this has to be one of the most difficult chapters I have ever had I was slammed in the skull with the worst writer's block I have had since the very beginning days of my earlier writings and I thank you all. I know a lot of you have been waiting happily for the reveal of the legendary Dragons and I promised not to disappoint at all. Now I know this chapter took a long time its also the longest chapter i have ever written to write it's been harder and harder for me to get the inspiration I need please talk to me a lot of my reviewers know I do respond to messages tell me things you would like to know things you think might happen want to happen especially when it comes to Umbridge I have been having to re-read or at least relisting on audible the fifth book twice now cause my memory is appalling when it came to this book having been so long since I last read it. So please bear in mind I work full time for a casino I can't pump out chapters like I did in my early chapters. But I promise if you guys review and tell me whether you like it hate it don't like the grammar don't like the story whatever if you think I should complete it please tell me cause I'm looking faith in the fanfiction community. Just like a lot of fanfiction writer's I would like to thank my most prominent reviewers you know who you are we speak quite frequently though the messages we sent one another and to the fellow writer's pushing me on thank you. I know my work needs grammar aid I am sadly forced to use Grammarly and it's quite good actually but it does have its mistakes please be patient I will be beginning the next chapter shortly within the week and hopefully will have it up by the end of December. I will say a couple things I absolutely despise Tag duels love to do them in person hate writing them it's so hard to remember every detail as well as have another single person duel going on within the chapter is even more difficult so I hope you fans off dueling enjoy the matches and I made any mathematical errors or dueling tactics that made no sense cause of the new cards in the decks used please ask away and please I ask once again we are nothing without our faithful readers and reviewers please review I will respond to every review with gratitude thank you all for your patience and faith in me.


	18. Chapter 18 A Meeting of Minds

While Kaiba recovered in the infirmary ward, Yugi was heading to the Head Master's office his hard soled boots echoing off the stone walls as the many portraits watched him as he came to the large gargoyle statue.

"Do you recall the password Yugi?" Yami asked in the mind link, trying to remember what the aged wizard had told him about getting up to his office.

"Hardly all I can remember is he has an absurd candy obsession," Yugi thought as the sound of a heavy swishing cloak caught the ancient ruler's attention his head turned seeing Professor Snape approaching him his black eyes gleaming in the firelight.

"What are you doing out of bed Mr. Muto you should be in your Dorm not out wandering the halls," Snape stated his callous sounding voice caused Yami to clench at the condescending attitude.

"I need to speak with Professor Dumbledore about tonight's events and also to ask for a favor," Yami said his deep commanding tone surprising Snape as he looked coldly down at the young student.

"The Head Master is far too busy to deal with your trivial teenage needs and requests now get back to your dorm before I take points," Snape said threatening as the sound of grinding stone was heard as the two turned their gaze to the Gargoyle Dumbledore's long beard was seen first as the aged wizard stepped from the stairwell.

"Ahh Mr. Muto I was expecting you to show up after you had left the infirmary ward, thank you for your swiftness," Dumbledore said his twinkling blue-eyes looking upon the greasy hair and sour looking face of Professor Snape. "And also thank you, Professor, for escorting him these are dangerous times," Dumbledore informed his Potions Master as he waved his hand gesturing for the two to ascend the steps with him.

"Professor I," Snape started but was cut off by Dumbledore's hand being held up to silence him as the heavy wooden door closed behind the two.

"I do apologize for interrupting you Severus but the walls have eyes and ears it would seem now and I don't wish for your words to be heard by unfriendly ears" Dumbledore stated as he made his way around the large claw-footed desk while Yami approached the large red and gold plumaged Phoenix, Faux's eyes darted and looked upon the ancient ruler with a piercing gaze causing Yami to gulp slightly as if the bird was looking into the very soul of them both.

"Now Professor what is it you have to tell me?" Dumbledore asked as his hand stroked the long beard under his chin Snape's cold eyes narrowed looking at the young teenager.

"Wouldn't it be more prudent to have Mr. Muto dismissed so we may speak in private," Snape stated matter a fact as Yami looked back from the majestic bird his violet eyes showing a hint of crimson in their gaze which to the untrained eye wouldn't have seen Snape gulp the crimson in the young boys eyes reminded him greatly of his Dark Master's piercing red eyes.

"Of course not whether we like to admit it or not these four young men Mr. Muto included are far more adept at dealing with the strange and powerful magic of the Oricalcos than even the Ministry or dare I say myself," Dumbledore said humbling himself to Yami as the young King simply nodded his head in gratitude at the acknowledgment.

"Head Master you can't be serious he is a boy," Snape declared darting his dark gaze towards the King of Games a sneer forming on his lips.

"Yes Severus I am serious and this young man with the aid of his friends has stopped the rise of two mad-men trying to conquer or destroy very earth" Dumbledore informed Snape as the Potions Master sneered in anger his face contorting slightly in shock looking at the strangely dressed teenager as his black gaze diverted to the large golden pyramid pendant around his neck as his brow rose.

"Tell me Mr. Muto who have you had to deal with that even stands close to darkness that the Dark Lord has over his minions and the Wizarding community," Snape said sneering condescendingly.

"Well Professor Snape," Yami said as his words were cut off by the bright shining light of his pocket his eyes widened as Snape suddenly jumped back taken back by the sudden flash of light as Yami pulled his deck from his pocket as the shining seemed to pulse.

"What the hell is going on?" Snape yelled as his hands lifted to cover his black eyes as his hands lowered his eyes widening as two additional people stood in the Head Master's office one was dressed in a soft purple armor with a long layered pointed hat his eyes showing great power as his handspun the long green staff with the head of his staff resembling his hat the gem at the center shining brightly. The other was of a man that startling resembled Yami himself only dressed in stunning green armor decorated with dragon design his hands holding the hilt of his long sword the tip pressed into the stone floor his piercing lilac and crimson gaze looking upon the black-haired man as the mage's brow rose slightly and turned to face Yami bowing to his knee.

"My Pharaoh," the purple-clad mage said as Yami approached.

"Timaeus, Dark Magician what is going on?" Yami asked slightly started that two of his most powerful monsters appeared before him without the assistance of his duel disk.

"My King as you have probably felt the shadows are angry my Pharaoh, very angry for someone has escaped their penalty game when the barrier between the Shadows and the human world were attacked again by the activating of the Seal once more" Dark Magician spoke as he stood up slowly standing a few inches taller than Snape.

"What on earth is going on who is this man?" Snape demanded to pull his wand from his cloak drawing it upon the man as the Dark Magician spun his staff the gem pulsed as the wand flew from Snape's iron grip and was snatched by the man in the green armor.

"Make no mistake Sir no one threatens me or my Master" Dark Magician exclaimed as his piercing glare stared upon Snape as he held no wand he was now defenseless as his hand held the wand spinning the wooden wand between his fingers his eyes looking over the wand. "Your magic is far weaker than mine wizard understand the mages of old that wield staffs instead of a wand were able to harness their raw untamed power much more skilled," Dark Magician said tossing thin wand to him as he caught wand looking angrily upon the man.

"How dare you speak to me as if I am a child," Snape said as Dark Magician turned and approached holding his staff up as the large gem glowed.

"You are a child compared to me I have lived and fought greater evils than you could ever imagine," he said as Snape gulped slightly as Dumbledore cleared his throat looking between the two magic users.

"Umm excuse me," Dumbledore said as Dark Magician turned his head his brow rising as he began to lower his staff as Snape gulped loudly as he darted his black gaze to the old Head Master. "Now you were mentioning something about a Darkness returning and breaking free?" Dumbledore asked slightly confused.

"Yes as I was telling the Pharoah" Dark Magician said as he was suddenly interrupted by Snape once more pointing his hand at Yugi.

"He's not a Pharoah, he is a boy a strange one at that" Snape said condescendingly as Timaeus stepped forwards his armored hand grasping the sword hilt of his long shining blade lifting it up as the sharp point rose to the chin of Snape causing the greasy haired man to swallow once more realizing his disadvantage.

"Yes he is a young man but he was and will always be the Pharoah who I protected in ancient times" the Dark Magician said as the armored man spoke finally.

"Not only is he the young King of the past he is also one of the three Chosen Duelists of the Prophecy and you shall show him respect for his skill, title, and power" Timaeus stated as Snape glared at the armored man than to Yugi not realizing that it was Yami he was trying to stare down to no avail.

"I do not understand Sir?" Snape asked as Dumbledore cleared his throat while Timaeus blinked and lowered the blade back to the stone floor.

"Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted" Dark Magician stated looking back to the Potions Master then back to Yami. "A powerful evil has escaped its penalty game someone you sent away and whoever they are their powerful cause the creature's from the Dominion of the Beasts sense the usage of souls from the Oricalcos." Dark Magician said as Yami moved and sat down deep in thought.

"Who could it be Yami someone dark and powerful do you think it might be Darts?" Yugi though thought through the mind link they shared Yami's eyes glazed over as they spoke.

"No I don't think so his body was completely destroyed when he merged with the Great Leviathan and then even after he moved on with King Lionheart and Chris his daughter so I don't think it's Dart's" Yami answered as his attention returned to the conversation.

"So please be careful my King we will assist you and this time you have the Gods to assist as well," Dark Magician said as Dumbledore spoke this time.

"Mr. Muto I am a bit confused what does he mean you have the Gods this time did you not have this assistance last time?" He asked as Yami shook his head as his hand slipped into his coat pulling out his deck box and unclasping it his fingers nimbly plucking three cards from the box one of red one of blue and one of yellowish gold color.

"These are the three Egyptian God cards the most powerful monster's in the game" Yami said as he gingerly slipped the cards upon the large Oak desk as he looked down at the three strange looking creature's one of a large blue hulking demonic creature called Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000) the second was a long crimson Serpentine like dragon with two mouths rowed with sharp white teeth called Osiris the Sky Dragon (xxxx/xxxx) and the third and final was a large golden phoenix like dragon gilded in shining gold pieces of gold metal and piercing blue eyes called The Winged Dragon of Ra (?/?).

"What makes these three cards so powerful?" Dumbledore said pulling his wand as he brought the tip to the card tapping it ever so gently only to have a pulsing sensation flood the room a moment later.

"These cards are the representations of the three very gods they depict themselves," Yami said as he reached out picking the three cards up and placing them gently within the deck box once again.

"That is absurd a card representing the power of a non-existent god there is no such thing," Snape declared with a condescending sneer towards Yami as Timaeus approached his armored hands gripped the end of his sword a slight growl rising from his throat at the vagrant blasphemy of the gods themselves.

"Just because you live in a country that can't get over the thought that you are not as powerful as they believe them self to be," the Emerald armored knight said with a scoffing sound as Snape bristled to the insult thrown his way.

"How dare you there is no consecutive proof that the existence of the gods even exists so there is no real power they praised the very sun for god sake," Snape said throwing his hands in the air as Yami turned and approached the tall black-haired man.

"Professor while I do respect your position as a Professor here at his academic establishment you are blind to what really goes on in the outside world beyond the walls of wizarding Britain, you fail to grasp the very thought that there is a power far greater than your own and the moment a sign of it shows up it frightens you," Yami stated as Snape looked at the teenager withholding the look of anger at being spoken to like a child.

"And what can you possibly do to prove to me that these so-called God Cards possess the very power you say they control?" Snape stated looking at the young man folding his arms across his chest as he sneered at Yami once more this becoming a common reaction to the young man's strange way of speaking to an Adult far older than himself.

"Well Professor Dumbledore if you wouldn't mind joining me as well as Professor Snape I believe I can make him a believer, but we would need to head to the Quidditch Pitch cause the summoning of the Gods is very how you say powerful and they are quite large," Yami informed the Head Maser as he clapped his hands together smiling.

"Marvelous let us head down my boy," Dumbledore said as his blue twinkling eyes looked up to Snape seeing him about to argue as his eldered hand came up to silence the Potions Master.

"Oh come now Severus you have no pressing engagements and I think this will be fun," Dumbledore said as he moved from behind his desk smiling. "Let us go," Dumbledore said as the two monsters looked to Yami and simply nodded and suddenly vanished before the three wizards eyes with a soft sparkling of ancient magic as they departed the office and down the steps of the Phoenix stairwell and began to head down the long halls.

"Head Master I don't think this is really necessary to show me how the muggle contraption works," Snape said with an annoyed sigh as they trekked out of the castle the crisp air biting at their cheeks as they approached the entrance to the large Quidditch pitch the darkness enclosing around them.

"Do you think this wise Yami to show them the power of the Gods what if they want to seize their power for themselves?" Yugi thought as Yami merely chuckled.

"Remember Yugi only a select few duelists and people with ties to ancient Egypt can wield the awesome power of the Gods" Yami said through the link as Albus approached and waved his long knarled wand many large balls of bright light floated out and around the one half of the stadium as Yami withdrew his duel disk and slipped it upon his arm.

"Now I must use my own power and since this isn't a duel I am not required to sacrifice the monsters to summon them but in not doing that I draw strength from my own magic and inner strength so afterwards please don't ask me to do it again" Yami informed Dumbledore as Snape stood a look of boredom on his face as Yami slipped his hand down unclasping the deck back his soft fingertips withdrew the first card of blue.

"This is Obelisk if I recall correctly," Albus said a look of excitement on his wizened face as Yami merely smirked and nodded his head.

"Yes Head Master this was the first Egyptian God Card to surface during Kaiba's Battle City Tournament he received it through a close friend to help him acquire the other two," Yami said as he closed his eyes the large Millennium puzzle began to glow from its center.

"I call upon your great and terrible power now rise up might Obelisk the Tormentor," Yami declared slapping the card upon the far left blade of his duel disk as it whirred to life even though electronic devices shouldn't be able to it lit up as a solid beam of light suddenly shot up from the disk causing Yami to grip the disk as the ground around them shook slightly a deafening roar resonated around the arena as hundreds of birds scattered off into the distance.

Professor Dumbledore and Snape looked around slightly shaken by the sheer force of magic that resonated around Yugi as a piercing blue and white light erupted form the ground behind the pharaoh as a massive hulking blue demonic creature appeared reaching the tops of the tallest goal hoop a whopping fifty foot tall behemoth its face framed in an Egyptian style like headdress and archaic markings upon its chest, its large fists clenched against its broad chest then suddenly flung out as it roared its broad chest pressed out far Snape and Professor Dumbledore both drew their wands out of instinct but the blast of booming energy caused Snape to fall upon his back looking upon the creature with fear and terror.

"By the holy mother what in the world is that" he stuttered as Obelisk lowered his arms and looked down at the three Wizards his piercing black gaze almost bored as Yami simply nodded his finger's reaching for the second card its back showing a bright crimson as he looked to the two older Wizards.

"This is the second one now I call upon you serpent of the sky crush your foes with your incredible jaws rise up Osiris the Sky Dragon," Yami announced slapping the second card upon the far right side of the blade as a blast of hot red light shot up from the blade as massive storm clouds suddenly began to roll in filling the stadium in a matter of seconds.

"I don't see it where is it" Snape said his voice shaking slightly as he looked around wand drawn as Yami simply pointed up towards the thundering white clouds as a low rumbling growl resonated through the clouds as a sudden bolt of lightning struck the ground clearing the clouds as Osiris began to break through slithering down and around the massive stadium his body coiling twice as his large red spiked body laced upon its self as its massive mouth came level with Yami a deep growling rumbled flowed as Yami approached placing his hand upon the tip of Osiris's lower mouth.

"What it's real?" Snape declared stepping back as Yami looked upon the great snake-like beast.

"Yes, Osiris as served me faithfully he was the God card I acquired during Kaiba's tournament it helped me to defeat Kaiba and claim Obelisk" Yami said as Dumbledore merely looked upon the great beast with wonder.

"This is absurd," Snape said shaking with fear as his hand had long ago dropping his wand in fear as it clattered to the grass.

"Now I shall summon the third and final god," Yami said as his fingers slipped one final time into his deck box pulling the bright yellow card as he held it before his face. "Ruler of the Sun great and Powerful Ra I ask for you to come forth and show them your awesome power" Yami said slapping the card within the center of the disks blade as a blinding bright Yellow beam erupted from the disks blade as a massive ball of shining gold appeared between the Blue and red creatures shining as bright as the sun itself, Snape looked at it slightly confused as he approached.

"I don't understand the other two had to stunning arrivals and this one is just a massive ball of gold?" Snape asked slightly unimpressed as Yami smirked softly.

"Oh it's not done you see when Ra is summoned he comes in its natural form of the shining sun to release him into his battle form I must say the ancient Egyptian chant" Yami said as he bowed his head.

"Great beast of the Sky, please heed my cry, transform thy self from orb of light, to bring me victory, in this fight, appear in this shadow game as I call thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra" Yami declared as the sphere began to glow brighter as it began to move and transform long shining wings show out spreading out as its long talons sharpened feet sprouted from the base as it began to unfold and spread out as its it's came up crying out in release as its body was emblazed in a light touch of burning fire, its shining red eyes looked down upon Yami as it roared its power greater than both Obelisk and Osiris knocking Dumbledore back as well as the looked on in sheer amazement and awe the three massive creatures looked upon the wizards with curiosity as Yami suddenly spoke.

"Mighty Egyptian gods show your true power Obelisk, Fist of Fury, Osiris, Thunder Force Attack and finally Winged Dragon of Ra ignite you're might fire and use Blaze Cannon Blast" Yami commanded as Obelisk cocked his left arm back its clawed hand clenched and began glowing white as he thrust his fist into the air a concussion of white energy shot up blasting the clouds clearing them all. Osiris lifted its head up opening its upper mouth as powerful yellow energy gathered crackling loudly and blasted a massive strike of powerful lightning up into the air, lighting the sky up as if it were daylight.

The Wing Dragon of Ra stood almost peacefully as the ornamental golden pieces upon the sides of its head began to glow then spark power to the large half ring upon its neck as the large rin glowed and ignited into an incredible blaze the sheer heat of the fire was felt from the ground as the three stood Albus and Snape held their hands up to protect their eyes from the immense heat it omitted.

"What the bloody hell is going on out here" a darkened British accent rang out as Bakura and Marik came running through the entrance of the Quidditch pitch, coming to an immediate stop as Marik fell into Bakura looking up a slight tremor of fear ran through his spine as Ra lowered his head towards Marik its body began to slowly envelop in fire as Marik dropped to his knees in prayer at the might of the most powerful of the Egyptian deities.

"Pharaoh what on earth is going on are we under attack," Bakura said looking in awe at the three mighty beasts his arm lifted reading his duel disk as Yami shook his head.

"No, I am showing the Head Master and Professor Snape the true power of the cards we wield" Yami informed the former Tomb Robber, Marik slowly stood to his feet as a loud huffing sound was heard the three students turned seeing Filch running in his hand holding his side an obvious stitch forming. His hand came up panting.

"Student's out of Bed" Filch wheezed as Dumbledore looked and had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as Snape sneered once more.

"You blithering idiot the students are with me and the Head Master you fool" Snape informed Filch as the sound of a croaking groan followed the squat toad-like witch came stumbling into the pitch her sharp beady eyes looking around almost as if looking for troublemakers.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on here" she exclaimed as her eyes lifted to the three great deities he hands shook than drew her wand pointing it at Obelisk. "Stupify" she screamed as the red spell shot from her wand whizzed high and hit Obelisk upon his shoulder the massive hulking beast turn his head to look at her almost with a look of are you joking his head tilting as Marik began to laugh loudly.

"Are you daft woman your little spell isn't going to do anything to them they are the three Egyptian Gods your weak magic doesn't hold a candle to the awesome fury of the gods" Marik claimed as Umbridge stuttered almost teetering on her feet.

"Yugi I think you should call the Gods back your looking a bit tired," Dumbledore said approaching the spiky blonde haired teenager. In fact, he was looking weaker and slightly paler the draw of magic that the beasts pulled from not only the castle but upon his own magical reserves was almost gone.

"Yes Head Master I think you are correct," he said looking at the three nodding his head. "Egyptian gods return to me" Yami commanded as the three gods roared loudly and glowed their respective colors and transformed into shining beams of crimson blue and gold and shot back into the cards leaving the arena quite empty aside from the few humans that stood in its vast walls now that the large gods had vacated the space so readily made.

"Yami are you alright?" Yugi asked through the link as Yami fell to a knee breathing heavily a few droplets of sweat that had beaded on his brow now fell into the cool dew coated grass.

"Yes Yugi a bit winded and some what drained but I shall be alright after some food and a long rest in the puzzle" Yami though as he switched with Yugi the Puzzles eye glowed as Yugi shrunk a couple inches as the features of the Pharoah faded from his face Dumbledore approached holding a small bottle of red liquid.

"Here my boy drink this it's a pepper up potion it will help warm and restore your energy" Dumbledore stated as Yugi nodded taking the bottle from him and downing the stinging liquid his eyes tearing up as steam shot from his ears but his exhaustion faded some, his feet slipped under him lifting him up to stand again. "Though I must say in all my years that was one heck of a show of power and control I am marveled and in awe," the elderly wizard said as Umbridge began to amble back up Filch had already departed after the insult thrown his way.

"What on earth is going on Dumbledore what were those things and why couldn't I stupefy it?" Umbridge asked a hint of fear in the tone of her voice as Marik approached from the side.

"Those oh humble Professors were the three Egyptian God cards in all their might and glory the most powerful cards in the game," Marik said as she looked between Marik then Dumbledore and then to little Yugi her beady eyes widened In shock that a young boy so small could wield and control such mighty creatures.

"You see Albus I told you these students were dangerous first they break school rules by making muggle technology function on the grounds of your illustrious school than their little game caused serious strain upon Young Mr. Kaiba's magical core and now he is resting in the infirmary wing completely drained." She began to ramble as Yugi looked at her slightly confused. "And now they proclaim they can control these facades of so-called gods before us as if they are some sort of special chosen people I believe in my professional opinion that they go to St. Mungo's for magical ailment they are obviously suffering brain trauma with these delusions of power and grandeur" she stated as she looked for help towards Professor Snape.

"Dolores" Dumbledore started as Bakura interrupted him pushing past the aged wizard.

"Oh please don't act as if you actually give a damn about the students well being and health at this school you pathetic toad, you're only concerned in the power struggle that is going on between the school and your weak minded Minister" Bakura vented panting ever so slightly out of anger.

"Now please Mr. Bakura you do not understand the workings of our world you are too young and uneducated to understand," She said in her sickly sweet tone as Bakura growled.

"If you call me young and stupid one more time I'm going to fucking punch you in the face you inconsiderate bitch just because someone is younger than you don't make them any less smart Kaiba is a quarter of your age and he is probably the most intelligent person in this school and has more power and influence than most so please shut the fuck up" Bakura yelled, Umbridge's face began to swell with anger as she looked at Dumbledore.

"Mr. Bakura ten points for insulting a Professor and for swearing at a faculty staff member," Dumbledore said as Umbridge looked at him with a look of shock.

"This school needs some serious changes and I will make sure they happen you hear me Albus" She squeaked turning her back to them and trudged off back to the grounds.

"I believe you just brought more wraith upon the school today Mr. Bakura thanks to your sharp words," Dumbledore said a sigh passing his lips as Bakura merely rolled his eyes in mock fear at the tiny Professor.

"Oh I'm terrified of an overgrown toad," he said as Snape had to stifle a snicker, Dumbledore's eyes looked to his Potions Master with a sad look of regret that showed things were about to get so much worse for Hogwarts.

"Come let us retire I know you all must be tired you especially Mr. Muto," Dumbledore said as he and Snape began to walk from the Pitch.

"Marik before I forget to do it later here I want you to borrow this till all this madness is over and done with," Yugi said pulling the Winged Dragon of Ra from the blade of his deactivated duel disk and handed the card over.

"Yugi why it's yours you won it from me in Battle City remember" Marik claimed as his fingers took the card looking at the golden dragon he had once used to nearly decimate the competition at the tournament and claim the puzzle.

"You may need his help and plus I still have Osiris as well as Timaeus to aid me in this fight," Yugi said as Marik only nodded his head. "Thank you Yugi," Marik said appreciatively as he looked at the powerful beast and slipped it into his deck box closing it as they headed back to the castle behind Dumbledore and Snape.

"So does this mean you're going to give Obelisk to Kaiba to use?"Bakura asked rather curious now at the turn of events.

"Yes I believe Kaiba can use Obelisk much more skillfully than my self Obelisk is a powerhouse like monster and that is what Kaiba uses and thrives with during his duels so I see no better option" Yami said nodding to his two friends the spirit of the Ring stood next to Ryou making an insulting gesture as Yami relinquished control to leave the puzzle and follow him the sounds of Egyptian swear words were heard by none but the millennium item user's.

"Now which way was the infirmary?" Yugi asked as he headed down long hallways coming to a stairwell.

0000

"Where am I? " Kaiba thought his fingers spreading across the soft linen of the bed as his eyes opened realizing he was lying down. "What the hell am I doing back here?" Kaiba questioned as his blue-eyes looked around as he began to push himself to a seated position all of his joints and muscles ached in protest but he didn't care Seto Kaiba was not weak as the sound of humming caught his attention.

"Ahh good your finally away Mr. Kaiba" Madam Pomphrey exclaimed as she approached seeing the young brown hair teen fight the spells that were put on him to keep him in the bed surprised he was able to penetrate the body bind spell so far.

"Look I know you think it's your job to take care of me but I don't need your help" Kaiba said but his words were suddenly cut off as Ponphrey's hand reached out grabbing his mouth and squeezing his lips to open as she poured a red steaming potion down his throat causing thick steam to erupt from his ears and nose.

"Gahh what the fuck did you just give me boiling lava" Kaiba yelled as he jerked his hands up rubbing the sweat from his face as he squeezed his hands together over and over his exhaustion was slowly fading and the ache and tiredness in his muscles lessened quite allot to his immense surprise.

"Oh calm down Mr. Kaiba I have been a medi witch for decades and to what I just gave you was a combination of a painkiller potion and a pepper up potion to restore your energy and strength" she said putting the potion bottle upon the bedside table Kaiba's thinks laid upon the top as Kaiba looked about feeling better by the minute.

"Now to how you managed to break free of the full body bind curse to hold you in bed I still can't fathom how you did it," she said looking strangely at the bed with a look of confusion upon her sweet round face.

"And why was I bound magically to the bed?" Kaiba asked as Pomphrey shook her head with an exasperated sigh.

"Because Mr. Kaiba your body was showing signs that you haven't had a decent nights sleep in several years and your body is exhausted you really need to take better care of your self and rest more" she said as Kaiba glared at her how dare she tell him what to do and how he should do it.

"You know his brother has been telling him that for years," Yugi said entering the ward as Kaiba's head snapped towards his rival with a look of shut up you runt.

"I shall allow a short visit Mr. Muto but after I must give him a dreamless sleeping draught and rebind the young man since he is too stubborn to listen to anyone but himself," she said as Yugi approached a small smile forming upon the King of Games lips.

"What do you want Yugi?" Kaiba asked rather bored as Yugi pulled a card out and slipped it upon Kaiba's blanket, the piercing blue eyes of the CEO looked down and then widened at the sight of the hulking blue diety monster as it looked back up at him.

"I want you to use Obelisk during this whole fiasco you may need his help in defeating Voldemort and his minions as well as our assistance" Yugi corrected himself as Kaiba struggled against the spell that was slowly breaking his hand grasped the card in his fingertips his eyes looking back to Yugi.

"What is the catch?" Kaiba asked bluntly as his eyes narrowed towards the pint-sized king.

"After all this is finished we duel our hardest no world warping nut job no evil wizard no shadow games just two champion duelists duking it out once again for the title of World's greatest and I want you to come at me with everything you have Kaiba don't hold back I know we have to face one another in the World Championships soon," Yugi said smiling. "But the Gods can't be used in that battle so after all this is done you me your stadium in Domino whoever wins not only gets the title but the other two Egyptian Gods just to sweeten the deal understood," Yugi said as Kaiba smiled a wide smile and began to laugh softly.

"Oh you're on Yugi and when I crush you I will crush you, I'll be the Champion and the holder of all three Egyptian gods just as I was meant to be," he said an edge of rage and spite laced his voice as he reached out and placed the card on his deck face down.

"Get some rest Kaiba, if you don't try and escape I think she will release you tomorrow so you might as well enjoy the rest you can get" Yugi said nodding as Kaiba made a deep sigh growling as he forced himself to lay back down just as Pomphrey entered with an almost whitish clear goblet placing it to his lips the potion activating nearly instantly as Kaiba's blue-eyes fell shut falling into a deep rest.

"Will he be alright?" Yugi asked the older medi-witch as she simply nodded her head.

"Of course dear he simply needs some good rest and perhaps a couple more potion's for healing the bruise's," the elder medical witch said trying to comfort the strangely hair colored teen.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea Yugi come let us go and rest," Yami said as he relinquished control to Yugi as they both began to head back to their dorm.

0000

"Master is there something wrong," Wormtail asked as he lowered his watery eyes his silver hand stroking his wand as Lucius approached behind looking at Wormtail with a look disgust.

"Wormtail we have an intruder" Lord Voldemort stated as Lucius's eyes widened in shock as he looked upon his Master than about the luxurious home that was his manor.

"Master that isn't possible my home has the most advanced warning against Muggle's and non-Death Eaters" Lucius declared as Nagini slithered between Lucius's feet, hissing loudly.

"I have sensed something has passed your Wards without setting the alarms off," Voldemort said as he slipped from his large ornate chair, his long pale fingers stroked his Yew wand while his other hand stroked the large green stone of Oricalcum around his throat.

"That isn't possible my Lord"Lucius said with a semi-loud swallow of nervousness as his Master's red gaze fell upon the wizard.

"You doubt my keen senses, my friend, you are a fool you have lived in a lush life of wealth and power for the last twenty years you wouldn't know a power if it smacked you in the face," Voldemort said insultingly as Lucius began to grind his teeth.

"Yes I sensed a great and terrifying power release not long ago three of them the Orichalcum has shown me a vision of this Yugi summoned three new creature's my dueling Minions have yet to see or my Death Eaters as well" Voldemort said as he approached Lucius the long blond haired Wizard kneeled before his Master.

"I am sorry my Master I didn't mean to sound as if I doubted you but your servants do not have a connection to the Orichalcum like you do we are not strong enough to control it and its incredible power," Lucius said in an attempt to flatter his Master.

"Of Couse not you are weak," Lord Voldemort said smiling as his fingers stroked the stone as it twinkled as tiny sparks of green energy pulsed around the stone.

"So you are the one I have heard so much about," a deep reverberating tone said as Lord Voldemort and Lucius looked about seeing no one other than Wormtail.

"What? who is that" Lord Voldemort exclaimed looking around as the stone pulsed more and each pulse grew larger around the dark wizard as the green aura shot out around the room brightening all of the darkness that wasn't lit by the magical fire within the fireplace.

"Me oh I am merely a man with great power who will become greater" the voice stated as Lucius jumped to his feet drawing his dragon heartstring wand his sharp eyes looking about the room but saw no one only shadows in the corner and the flickering firelight.

"You speak of power and greater but yet you do not show your self you are weak" Voldemort said smiling as his red gaze darted around as they widened seeing a corner of the room clouded in darkness take shape in the form of a young man with platinum blond hair but they were styled in massive sickening spikes as the face took shape in the shadows and grew color slowly Voldemort growled and pointed his wand upon the person.

"You how did you get in here, Crucio" he cast as the pain curse shot at the shadowed figure while it slowly took shape the spell flew straight through and fizzled upon the wall marring the ornate wallpaper.

"You foolish mortal your weak wizard magic cannot harm me I have no physical body of my own, at least not for now," he said laughing deeply as Lucius gulped his wand hand shook as he heard the sickening maniacal laughter.

"You look just like that boy but you're not him," Voldemort said with a snide look at the man that stood before they smiled.

"Oh you mean Marik are you telling me that weak-willed tomb keeper is here Marik Ishtar are in this country," the voice said laughing more. "Yes this is even better than I could have hoped not only did the bindings holding me in the shadows weaken enough for me to escape but my original host is here in England" he said laughing more not really paying attention to the three wizards as Wormtail swallowed in fear seeing the man's face contort into a sickening shape widening and shrinking as the shadows coursed around him.

"What do they call you since you say you are obviously not that annoying friend of Yugo's" Voldemort asked his brow rising as his long fingers twirled his Yew wand around and around them as the spikey-haired young man approached the dark shadows slithering around his body as the outline of his body still remained slightly out of focus.

"They call me Malik and what do they call you?" he said smiling as Voldemort walked back to his throne-like chair his heavy black cloak billowed behind him the sight reminded him of Kaiba's white absurd trench coat always billowing around him as if he had his own personal gust of wind.

"I am Lord Voldemort the most powerful Dark Wizard in all of Great Britain," Voldemort said rather fondly as Malik had to fight the urge to roll his eyes at the statement said to him. His eyes watched the other two wizards as they seemed to cower before the strange looking man never had he seen such a strange human he had no hair and his face was flattened as if his nose was pushed within his skull.

"Interesting never heard of you," Malik said as he turned and approached the large fire as he began to look at his nails. "So you said that you know of Marik and where he is?" Malik asked as his back was towards Voldemort the shadows continued to flicker about him.

"My Lord why are we listening to this weak apparition it is obvious this spirit can't help us nor is he able to do anything" Lucius exclaimed as he approached his Master lowering to a knee a tremor of fear ran through his spine.

"Do not call me weak little minion" Malik said his voice became distorted and deep as he turned around showing his face began to warp and lengthen veins swelled thickly along his skull and temple pulsing Lucius's eyes widened in sickening fear while Malik snarled. "I was betrayed by my host and sent to the Shadows to be tortured by the dark tormenting souls of the Shadow Realm, but thanks to your Master's use of this new magic it caused the barriers of the Dominion of Beasts and the Shadow barriers to weaken cause of the influx of souls due to a new darker power" Malik said as he approached placing his hands upon the large table looking directly into the red eyes of Lord Voldemort.

"Have you never used this power before?" Voldemort asked his strange new visitor as Malik simply shook his head no.

"No I never needed to use such an unrefined source of power but I am curious to what is your plan in getting rid of these nuisances of yours Yugi, Joey, Kaiba, Marik, and the Thief Bakura," Malik said slightly angrily at the mention of the last name.

"Well, it would seem that our magic though powerful that it is, has become somewhat ineffective because of the use of summoning these beasts to defend themselves," Voldemort said informing the strange man like an apparition.

"What do you mean summoning like in a duel?" Malik asked intrigue showed his distorted face as a sickening smirk crossed his lips.

"No my Death Eater's attacked little Yugi and Mr. Kaiba's home but they were halted and defeated by these creatures these duel monster's," Voldemort said almost with a taste of disdain at the very word such a muggle term.

"How is that possible Kaiba's technology only projects the creatures into the world as holographic images how can a hologram effect your little minions?" Malik asked pointing to Lucius as he sneered at the young man.

"It would seem they have a power unknown to me and my followers and were able to bring the creatures to life to assist and protect them" Voldemort said his hand reached into his robe once more as he pulled the stone from under the fabric as a smaller Seal of Oricalcos appeared upon the table as memory flashed began to play and reshow the events at Kaiba's Manor and the Kame Game shop.

"Interesting very interesting indeed it would seem your greatest weapon is also your greatest downfall," Malik said as he began to laugh maniacally slapping his hand upon the table at the realization of the Dark Lords own mistake that even he was unaware of.

"Stop speaking in mystery you pathetic muggle and explain" Lucius demanded as he stood up to defend his Dark Master his hand drew his wand once more as he was suddenly flung to the wall, Malik's hand lifted as dark shadows had pulled him back and bound him to the wall spread eagle.

"You will not threaten someone you cannot beat you pathetic fool," Malik said as he slipped through the table showing his intangible form.

"Sadly in this form, without my physical body there is little I can do but call upon the weaker uses of the shadows even without the Rod I still retain some power" Malik stated as he glared at the long blonde haired Death Eater.

"Release me at once you filthy Mudblood" Lucius cursed as Malik's head tilted slightly in confusion at the term as he looked towards the Dark Lord who simply sat in his throne a look off intrigue and surprise upon his face at the manhandling of one of his own faithful followers. "Home schooled most of my life mind translating oh mighty Dark Lord" Malik said as Voldemort simply Sneered.

"Mudblood is a term we wizards use to insult those of none pure blood race like a half human and half wizard," Voldemort said informing his guest of the strange wizarding term.

"Me? You call me a Mudblood you foolish mortal my family is of royal magical blood going back to the days of the ancient Pharaoh himself you pathetic little peon. You remind me so much of Kaiba how I hated that pompous rich self-loving bastard." Malik said flicking his wrists and Malfoy Senior fell to the hard stone floor his wand clattering far from his reach, his knee's slammed hard and painfully upon the cold stone floor.

"My Lord, please help me!" Lucius begged as Malik approached his sickening gaze pierced into Lucius fear filled eyes.

"Well I must say you have an interesting power, what I am curious is why you are here?" Lord Voldemort said as he tapped his long white spider-like fingers along the shining green stone around his neck.

"I heard from the realm of Darkness that the Pharoah and his friends were under attack by Wizards so I followed the whispers of darkness and found you here," Malik said laughing softly as Voldemort looked upon the facial distorted young man with a look of annoyance and rage masking his emotions as he spoke.

"Yes after I received the Oricalcos I found that it required much stronger souls than simply the weak muggles that fill the earth and that I needed the young Pharoah and his friends," Voldemort said fingering the stone as he looked upon the slightly intimidating young man. "I was informed by the knowledge that stone bestowed that the young blond haired man possessed dark magic not seen for thousands of years" Lord Voldemort scoffed slightly as Malik simply chuckled deeply.

"Yes you are most correct your Lordship," Malik said in a somewhat insulting tone. "He holds an incredibly powerful dark artifact that retains the powerful soul of an ancient ruler" Malik informed the sickeningly pale Dark Lord.

"So the rumors are indeed true?" Lord Voldemort asked in a slightly surprised tone his eyebrows rose slightly shocked.

"Yes, indeed true," Malik said as Voldemort watched as the young man began to laugh maniacally.

"Yes so my Death Eaters were sent after them but they failed in their attempts at kidnapping them to steal their souls and surprisingly were taken down by their infernal beasts that guard them" Voldemort said rather aggravated his hand clenched slamming into the arm of his throne, at being held at bay by such a weak brand of magic that wasn't wizarded magic.

"You foolish mortal" Malik said laughing as he approached the Dark Lord.

"Excuse me" Voldemort stated as Malik approached.

"There is something I think you should know about little Yugi and his cohorts," Malik said smiling softly. "You see he and his friends Marik, Bakura, and Kaiba all possess ancient Egyptian relics that control and wield the dark powers of the shadow realm," Malik said as Voldemort watched a look of interest upon his face as Malik chuckled. "Well aside from Kaiba he doesn't possess a relic but he is a descendant of an ancient wielder" Malik informed Lord Voldemort while the Dark Lord listened and fiddled with the glowing stone.

"And you, what do you require if I assist you" Lord Voldemort questioned while Malik chuckled approaching the flames.

"I require Marik I need you to put me in a position to get to Marik, after that the soul of Yugi will be yours" Malik stated as he laughed his body melting slightly from the light his shadows melding into the darkness of the room.

We shall have to think of a way to get you in front of Marik than" Lord Voldemort said as Lucius sneered towards Malik as the strange intruder headed from the room without making a sound.

"My Lord do you think we should be putting our trust in this stranger?" Lucius asked a look of worry flashed across his face as Lord Voldemort withdrew his white Yew wand flicking it as he spoke.

"Crucio" he cast as the wand pointed towards his servant as Lucius dropped to the ground in agonizing pain screaming out as the wand rose lifting the curse from the matriarch of the Malfoy family.

"My lord what did I do?" Lucius begged as he moved to his knees in a kneeled position.

"For speaking back to me about my decision," Voldemort said his finger's slipped the wand into his robe smiling wickedly.


	19. Chapter 19 Quidditch games and Assaults

Harry felt as though he were carrying some kind of talisman inside his chest over the following two weeks, a glowing secret supported him through Umbridge's classes and even made it possible for him to smile blandly as he looked into her horrible bulging eyes. He and the D.A were resisting her under her very nose, doing the very thing the Ministry most feared, and whenever he was supposed to be reading Wilbert Slinkhards's book during her lessons he dwelled instead on satisfying memories off their most recent meetings, remembering how Neville had successfully disarmed Hermione, how Colin Creevey had mastered the Impediment Jinx after only a couple of meetings. Kaiba had rejoined the group as well after a few days bed rest and forced potions down his throat to allow him to rest fully without interruption. Apparently as far as Yugi had informed him and his friend Kaiba rarely slept a full night he was always up doing work whether it was for his company or dealings with other businesses he had contracts with. Parvati Patil had produced such a good Reductor Curse that she had reduced the table carrying all the Sneakoscopes to dust.

He was finding it almost impossible to fix a regular night of the week for the D.A meetings, as they had to accommodate three separate Quidditch teams' practices, which were often rearranged depending on the weather conditions; but Harry was not sorry about this, he had a feeling that it was probably better to keep the timing of their meetings unpredictable. If anyone was watching them, it would be hard to make out a pattern.

Hermione soon devised a very clever method of communicating the time and date of the next meeting to all the members in case they needed to change it at short notice because it would look so suspicious if people from different Houses were seen crossing the Great Hall to talk to each other too often. She gave each of the members of the D.A. a fake Galleon (Ron became very excited when he saw the basket at first, convinced that she was actually giving out gold).

"You see the numerals around the edge of the coins?" Hermione said, holding the one up for examination at the end of their fourth meeting. The coin gleamed fat and yellow in the light from the torches. "On real Galleons, that's just a serial number referring to the goblin who cast the coin. On these fake coins, though, the numbers will change to reflect the time and date of the next meeting. The coins will grow hot when the fate changes, so if you're carrying them in a pocket you'll be able to feel them. We take one each, and when Harry sets the date of the next meeting he'll change the numbers on his coin, and because I've put a Protean Charm on them, they'll all change to mimic his."

"So your government doesn't mind that you are counterfeiting your world's money so easily and without punishment?" Ryou asked looking at the girl with a look of surprise as Hermione began handing out coins to everyone handing two to Yugi so he could give one to Kaiba once he had returned from the library after his studies.

"Don't worry Ryou my coins are different they have obvious markings to prove they aren't Galleons" Hermione informed the white-haired youth, he simply shrugged his shoulders as the group looked at her.

A blank silence greeted Hermione's words. She looked around at all the faces upturned to her, rather disconcerted.

"Well, I thought it was a good idea," she said uncertainly, "I mean, even if Umbridge asked us to turn out our pockets, there's nothing fishy about carrying a Galleon, is there? But … well, if you don't want to use them . . ."

"You can do a Protean Charm?" said Terry Boot.

"Yes," said Hermione as she nodded her head towards him a faint pink tinge appearing upon her cheeks at being praised for an advance charm far beyond her year at Hogwarts.

"Is that a big deal?" Yugi asked slightly confused at Terry's reaction to the charm Hermione had performed.

"Yeah, it's a pretty big deal that's N.E.W.T standard, that is," he said informingly towards the diminutive King of Game raised his eyebrow at the term.

"N.E.W.T level means Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests," Harry said a small smile on his lips as Kaiba walked in looking at Harry.

"What is it with you wizards and bad puns?" Kaiba said shaking his head as Yugi approached him and handed him the large golden Galleon Kaiba's eyes looking over the fat golden coin while Yugi explained what it was and what it would do.

"So it's like a low-grade cellular phone then," Kaiba said as Ron looked at the Billionaire CEO.

"What's a cellular fone?" Ron asked Kaiba's eyes looked at the youngest Weasley brother with a roll of his eyes.

"My god you people are so out of touch with the Muggle world and its advancements in technology," Kaiba said walking away from Ron as if he was a sick person shaking his head.

"Anyways," Hermione stated trying to break the awkward tension as Ron's face grew red with anger at being insulted about his intelligence.

"How come you're not in Ravenclaw?" Terry demanded, staring at Hermione with something close to wonder. "With brains like your?"

"Well, the Sorting Hat did seriously consider putting me in Ravenclaw during my Sorting," said Hermione brightly, "but it decided on Gryffindor in the end. So does that mean we're using the Galleons?" she said looking at the group of D.A. members quietly.

There was a murmur of assent and everybody moved forward to collect one from the basket. Harry looked sideways at Hermione.

"You know what these remind me of?" he said smirk as the members pulled the fat fake coins from the basket.

"No, what's that?" Hermione whispered quietly.

"The Death Eaters' scars. Voldemort touches one of them, and all their scars burn, and they know they've got to join him."

"Well . . . yes," said Hermione quietly. "That is where I got the idea but you'll notice I decided to engrave the date on bits of metal rather than on our members' skin," Hermione said smiling weakly as Harry simply chuckled.

"Yeah I think to prefer your way," said Harry, grinning, as he slipped his Galleon into his pocket. "I suppose the only danger with these is that we might accidentally spend them."

"Fat chance," said Ron, who was examining his own fake Galleon with a slightly mournful air. "I haven't got any real Galleons to confuse it with," Ron said rather defeated.

000

As the first Quidditch match of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, drew nearer, their D.A. meetings were put on hold because Angelina insisted on almost daily practices. The fact that the Quidditch Cup had not been held for so long added considerably to the interest and excitement surrounding the forthcoming game. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were taking a lively interest in the outcome, for them, of course, would be playing both teams over the coming year; and the Heads of House of the competing teams, though they attempted to disguise it under a decent pretense of sportsmanship, were determined to see their side's victory. Harry realized how much Professor McGonagall cared about beating Slytherin when she abstained from giving them homework in the week leading up to the match.

"I think you've got enough to be getting on with at the moment," she said loftily. Nobody could quite believe their ears until she looked directly at Harry and Ron and said grimly, "I've become accustomed to seeing the Quidditch Cup in my study, boys, and I really don't want to have to hand it over to Professor Snape, so use the extra time to practice, won't you?" she said as the fellow students smiled happily to not receive any extra work.

Snape was so less obviously partisan: He had booked the Quidditch pitch for Slytherin practice so often that the Gryffindors had difficulty getting on it to play. He was also turning a deaf ear to the many reports of Slytherin attempts to hex Gryffindor players in the corridors. When Alicia Spinnet turned up in the hospital wing with her eyebrows growing so thick and fast that they obscured her vision and obstructed her mouth, Snape insisted that she must have attempted a hair-thickening charm on herself and refused to listen to the fourteen eyewitnesses who insisted that they had seen the Slytherin Keeper, Miles Bletchley, hit her from behind with a jinx while she worked in the library.

"Wow, I can't believe how much of a prick he is showing such favoritism to his own house," Marik said as Hermione looked at him in shock at the rude name he had addressed the Professor.

"It's really not too surprising," Harry said shaking his head, " he has always hated Gryffindor"

Harry felt optimistic about Gryffindor's chances; they have, after all, never lost to Malfoy's team. Admittedly Ron was still not performing to Wood's standard, but he was working extremely hard to improve.

"Has he always been this bad?" Yugi asked Ginny as she shrugged slightly at his question.

"Ron loves Quidditch but he isn't exceptionally skilled don't get me wrong my brother is a skilled strategist one of the best in the school, its why he excels so well at chess and games of advanced planning," she said smiling Yugi turned to look at Ron.

"Hmmm interesting do you think he would be interested in learning how to play Duel Monster's there is a set of monster's that would be perfect for him since he is such a fan of Chess," Yugi said as Ginny simply nodded her head.

"Perhaps but you should wait till after the match between Gryffindor and Slytherin he needs all his time to practice before the game" she explained, Yugi nodded and left the hall.

Ron' greatest weakness was a tendency to lose confidence when he made a blunder; if he let in one goal he became flustered and was therefore likely to miss more. On the other hand, Harry had seen Ron make some truly spectacular saves when was on form: During one memorable practice, he had hung one-handed from his broom and kicked the Quaffle so hard away from the goal hoop that it soared the length of the pitch and through the center hoop at the other end of the field. The rest of the team felt this save compared favorably with one made recently by Barry Ryan, the Irish International Keeper, against Poland's top Chaser, Ladislaw Zamojski. Even Fred has said Ron might yet make him and George proud, and that they were seriously considering admitting that he was a related to them, something he assured Ron they had been trying to deny for four years.

October extinguished itself in a rush of howling winds and driving rain and November arrived, cold and frozen iron, with hard frosts every morning and icy drafts that bit at exposed hands and faces.

"By the Gods, its freezing" Marik complained as he rubbed his hands together as they headed through the drafty halls grumbling, "I miss Egypt your countries weather sucks" Marik whined as Hermione followed shaking her head as she giggled softly.

"I thought you were Japanese?" Ron asked as he simply shook his head.

"No I'm from Egypt actually Luxor to be exact I've only lived in Japan for the last year to get some real school teachings, you see I have been homeschooled my entire life with my sister and older brother" Marik informed the dimwitted Gryffindor redhead.

"Wait you're telling me you have never been to a normal school before?" Ron asked rather bluntly as Hermione smacked him in the back of the head. "Ow, what the hell," he said as Hermione hissed at him.

"Don't be rude Ron don't you remember he told us on the platform," Hermione exclaimed between her teeth.

The skies and the ceiling of the Great Hall turned a pale, pearly gray, the mountains around Hogwarts became snowcapped, and the temperature in the castle dropped so far that many students wore their thick protective dragon skin gloves in the corridors between the lessons.

The morning of the match dawned bright and cold. When Harry awoke he looked around at Ron's bed and saw him sitting bolt upright, his arms around his knees, staring fixedly into space.

"You all right?" Harry asked as Yugi slipped from his bed slipping on his trainers as he clasped the heavy school robes on knowing the weather had gotten much colder in the last few days.

Ron nodded but did not speak. Harry was reminded forcibly of the time that Ron had accidentally put a slug-vomiting charm on himself. He looked just as pale and sweaty as he had done then, not to mention as reluctant to open his mouth.

"You just need some breakfast," Harry said bracingly. "C'mon Ron,"

The Great Hall was filling up fast when they arrived, the talk louder and the mood more exuberant than usual. As they passed the Slytherin table there was an upsurge of noise; Harry looked around and saw that nearly everyone there was wearing, in addition to the usual green-and-silver scarves and hats, silver badges in the shape of what seemed to be crowns.

"What is with the badges?" Ryou asked slightly confused as they saw the many badges throughout the Great Hall.

For some reason many of them waved at Ron, laughing uproariously. Harry tried to see what was written on the badges as he walked by, but he was too concerned to get Ron past their table quickly to linger long enough to read them.

They received a rousing welcome at the Gryffindor table, where everyone was wearing red and gold, but far from raising Ron's spirits the cheers seemed to sap the last of his morale; he collapsed onto the nearest bench looking as though he were facing his final meal.

"I must've been mental to do this," he said in a croaky whisper. "Mental"

"Don't be thick, you will do just fine ok?" Harry said firmly, passing him a choice of cereals as Yugi poured a bowl of rice and some vegetables for his own breakfast.

"Harry come on I'm complete rubbish" Croaked Ron. "I'm lousy. I can't play to save my life. What was I thinking?" Ron whined slightly as Yugi looked at Harry and Ron as he ate.

"What are you talking about Ron I saw you practice you did pretty well in the last practice," Yugi said smiling as Harry chuckled.

"Get a grip," said Harry sternly. "Look at that save you made with your foot the other day, even Fred and George said it was brilliant"

Ron turned a tortured face to Harry.

"That was an accident," he whispered miserably. "I didn't mean to do it," Ron said stuttering "I slipped off my broom when none of you were looking and I was trying to get back on and I kicked the Quaffle by accident."

"Well," said Harry, recovering quickly from this unpleasant surprise, "A few more accidents like that and the game's in the bag, isn't it?"

Hermione and Ginny sat down opposite them wearing red-and-gold-scarves, gloves, and rosettes.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked Ron, who was now staring into the dregs of milk at the bottom of his empty cereal bowl as though seriously considering attempting to drown himself in them.

"Don't worry, he's just nervous he'll do fine," said Harry smiling as he smacked Ron on the back softly.

"Well, that's a good sign, I never feel you perform as well in exams if you're not a bit nervous," said Hermione heartily.

"Hello," said a vague and dreamy voice from behind them. Harry and Yugi looked up just as Kaiba entered the hall looking about to find an open seat seeing Luna Lovegood had drifted over from the Ravenclaw table. Many people were staring at her and a few openly laughing and pointing; she had managed to procure a hat shaped like a life-sized lion's head, which was perched precariously on her head.

"Wow I can't believe you dweebs are this into a simple game" Kaiba said as he walked up to the Gryffindor table looking over to the dreamy-eyed girl's absurd looking hat as he shook his head and placed his briefcase under the table taking a seat across from Yugi as he began to pull food towards him.

"Oh yeah, and having a theme park with massive Blue-eyes Statues, a Blue-eyes white Dragon Jet and an entire dueling stadium shaped in the head of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon isn't obsessed either," Yami said usurping control momentarily as Kaiba only glared coldly at the King of Games.

"I'm supporting Gryffindor," said Luna, pointing unnecessarily at the absurd looking hat upon her head. "Look what it does," she said as she reached up and tapped the hat with her wand. It opened its mouth wide and gave an extremely realistic roar that made everyone in the vicinity suddenly jump from the sound.

"What the hell is wrong with you," Kaiba said a look of annoyance on his face while he looked down at the bowl of rice he spilled all over his lap a growl came from his clenched teeth while Malfoy pointed at the spill laughing softly.

"Awww did the lion's roar scare you, how pathetic scared little Muggle-born," Malfoy exclaimed as Kaiba's eyes darted towards the Slytherin in anger as he saw Bakura walking along the table holding his bowl of cereal as he tipped it over upon Malfoys head pouring milk and cereal all over his head.

"Oh my bad, I didn't see you there, well at least it matches your pale ass pasty skin," Bakura said laughing while Malfoy growled seething in rage as cold milk soaked through his robes and clumps of cereal fell from his long blond hair. His footsteps quieted down as he approached and sat down looking over to Yugi as Yami relinquished control and simply shook his head slightly.

"Always acting so rash without thinking" Yami muttered through the link to Yugi, Hermione's eyes looked between Malfoy, Bakura and Yugi her eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion.

"Why did he do that he knows Malfoy's going to go to Snape right after Breakfast," said Hermione through a whispered tone as Yugi simply shook his head.

"I know it's very aggravating," the soft drawling voice of Snape said stepping behind Hermione and Yami looking down upon them. "You have no idea Ms. Granger how grating" Snape exclaimed as he looked down at the students. "Ten points for your cheek," said Snape as Yami usurped control his eyes showing the intense gleam of crimson looking at the black haired man.

"Professor for what, we didn't say anything that was rude" Yami stated his deep voice commanding as Snape glared upon the short King of Games.

"So your docking points from us for speaking our mind now, do you know how imbecilic that sounds" the voice of Kaiba sounded a few seats down the table as Snape's head turned slowly stepping away from Yami as he came to look upon the young CEO billionaire.

"Pardon me what did you say Mr. Kaiba," Snape said as he put his chopsticks down and lifted his head towards the Potions Master.

"I know you didn't miss understand me I said you are docking points for us simply speaking," Kaiba said as Snape attempted to glare intimidatingly upon the young man, Kaiba only scoffed a slight chuckle passing his lips.

"Are you really trying to intimidate me with a glare do you have any idea who I am" Kaiba declared moving to stand up he and Snape were both the same height so his towering act didn't work against Kaiba. Snape merely sneered more his black eyes narrowed slightly.

"Do you think your something special Mr. Kaiba?" Snape asked his brow rising slightly as his arms folded over his broad chest a smirk adorned his thin lips. He recalled asking Harry the same question his first year here at Hogwarts knowing what the young man's answer would be.

"Look I know this is hard to understand for someone like you being as you live in this little magical bubble, oblivious and ignorant with fear of anything new and more advanced than the eighteen hundreds," Kaiba said as Yami placed his hand over his face with a deep sigh. "But these scare tactics of yours to frighten the students of this school is rather pathetic you don't frighten me, Sir, in-fact you are rather annoying," Kaiba said with a smug look upon his face seeing Snape's face grow slightly red as his temple pulsed at the words spoken to him.

"How dare you speak to me like this" Snape said his hand twitched with the urge to reach for his wand and curse the teenager just as Dumbledore began to walk down the table path.

"Is everything alright?" the Head Master asked his blue-eyes twinkling lightly as he approached seeing Snape seething with rage at what just happened, his eyes looking to the Head Master.

"I was spoken disrespectfully by Mr. Kaiba and now I shall be giving him a detention" Snape stated as Kaiba merely looked at the Professor with a look of boredom a small smirk crossing his lips.

"Come now Professor I don't believe a Detention is necessary he was simply speaking his mind we can't fault him for speaking his mind" Dumbledore said as Snape stared at Dumbledore with a look of shock growling as his head turned towards the head table seeing Umbridge watching them both carefully her plump fingers crossed in front of her face a small smile upon her face.

"Very well," Snape said between his teeth growling as he turned his black cloak flapping dramatically behind him as he returned to the head table to finish his meal.

"I must admit that was a fine battle of wits" Hermione whispered to Yugi as he simply snickered while Hermione's eyes looked back to Luna.

"Well I must say it's very well made Luna," said Hermione as she smiled softly seeing Luna's dreamy daze smile lightly.

"Thank you, I had intended it to have it chewing up a serpent to represent Slytherin, you know, but there wasn't time to modify it. Anyways … good luck Ronald!" Luna said excitedly.

She drifted away. They had not quite recovered from the shock of Luna's hat before Angelina came hurrying towards them, accompanied by Katie an Alicia, whose eyebrows had mercifully been returned to normal by Madam Pomfrey.

"When you're ready," she said, "We're going to go straight down to the pitch, check out the conditions and change," they said as Harry looked up nodding his head Kaiba's eyes watched the interaction his brow rising.

"We'll be there in a bit," Harry assured her. "Ron's just got to have some breakfast."

It became clear after ten minutes, however, that Ron was not capable of eating anything more and Harry thought it best to get him down to the changing rooms. As they rose from the table, Hermione got up too, and taking Harry's arm, she drew him to one side.

"Don't let Ron see what's on those Slytherins' badges," she whispered urgently she said in a hushed whisper seeing Harry's questioning look. But she shook her head warningly; Ron had just ambled over to them, looking lost and desperate.

"Good luck, Ron," said Hermione, standing on tiptoe and kissing him on the cheek his head turned still looking slightly sick, a faint blush on his cheek as he nodded his head slowly. "And you to Harry"

Ron seemed to come to himself slightly as they walked back across the Great Hall. He touched the spot on his face where Hermione had kissed him, looking puzzled, as though he was not quite sure what had just happened. He seemed too distracted to notice much around him, but Harry cast a curious glance at the crown-shaped badges as they passed the Slytherin table, and this time he made out the words etched onto them seeing a large golden badge with the words WEASLEY IS OUR KING.

"Well isn't that clever," Bakura said with a sneer as he stood up from the Slytherin table seeing the many badges as he walked past his fellow Slytherins he, in fact, did not have a badge on neither did Marik as they left the table to head to the pitch.

With an unpleasant feeling that this could mean nothing good, he hurried Ron across the entrance hall, down the stone steps, and out into the icy air.

The frosty grass crunched under their feet as they hurried down the sloping lawns towards the stadium. There was no wind at all and the sky was a uniform pearly white, which meant that visibility would be good without the drawback of direct sunlight in the eyes. Harry pointed out these encouraging factors to Ron as they walked, but he was not sure that Ron was listening.

"So how's this game played?" Marik asked as they headed into the stands, he had joined Yugi and Kaiba wrapped in semi-thick cloaks with scarves to cover their faces from the biting cold air as Bakura came up the rear sitting down.

"I'm not entirely sure of the rules Harry explained a little bit to me mentioning the positions of the players Harry is the Seeker he has to find the Golden Snitch a flying gold golf-ball sized ball that zips around the field the Chasers are the ones who handle the larger ball," Yugi said pointing to the trunk that was being brought out and opened revealing the many balls within and the single Quaffle. "I think he said it was a Quaffle," Yugi said as Kaiba spoke up his face was buried in a textbook to pass the time he had never been a fan of sports in his youth.

"The Quaffle what a stupid name for a ball" Kaiba stated returning to his book as one of the other Gryffindor's looked at him with a look of annoyance at the jab towards the loved wizarding game.

"The beater's the twins they fly around and hit the bludgers around trying to knock the other player's off their brooms and protect their own teammates as well and Ron is the Keeper he guards the goal hoop" Yugi informed Marik and Bakura as they both watched.

"And this game is played in the sky on brooms sounds dangerous to me," Marik said gulping slightly.

000

Angelina had changed already and was talking to the rest of the team when they entered. Harry and Ron pulled on their robes (Ron attempted to do his up back-to-front for several minutes before Alicia took pity on him and went to help) and then sat down to listen to the pre-match talk while the babble of voices outside grew steadily louder as the crowd came pouring out of the castled and up into the pitch's stands.

"Okay. I've only just found out the final lineup for Slytherin," said Angelina, consulting a piece of parchment. "Last year's Beaters, Derrick and Bole, have left now, but it looks as though Montague's replaced them with the usual gorillas, rather than anyone who can fly particularly well. They're two blokes called Crabbe and Goyle, I don't know much about them"

"We do," said Harry and Ron together as they looked at one another knowing what that meant.

"Well, they don't look bright enough to tell one end of a broom from another," said Angelina, pocketing her parchment, "but then I was always surprised Derrick and Bole managed to find their way onto the pitch without signposts,"

"Crabbe and Goyle are from the same mold," Harry assured her. They could hear hundreds of footsteps mounting the banked benches of the spectators' stands now. Some people were singing though Harry could not make out the words. He was starting to feel nervous, but he knew his butterflies were as nothing to Ron's, who was clutching his stomach and staring straight ahead again, his jaw set and his complexion pale gray.

"It's time," said Angelina in a hushed voice, looking at her watch. "C'mon everyone . . . good luck."

The team rose, shouldered their brooms, and marched in single file sound greeted them in which Harry could still hear singing, though it was muffled by the cheers and whistles.

The Slytherin team were standing waiting for them. They too were wearing those silver crown-shaped badges. The new captain Montague was built along the same lines as Dudley, with massive forearms like hairy hams. Behind him lurked Crabbe and Goyle, almost as large, blinking stupidly in the sunlight, swinging their new Beaters' bats. Malfoy stood to one side, the sunlight gleaming on his white-blonde head. He caught Harry's eye and smirked, tapping the crown-shaped badge on his chest.

"Captains shake hands," ordered the umpire, Madam Hooch, as Angelina and Montague reached each other. Harry could tell that Montague was trying to crush Angelina's fingers, though she did not wince. "Mount your brooms . . . ."

Madam Hooch placed her whistle in her mouth and blew.

The balls were released and the fourteen players shot upwards; out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw Ron streak off towards the goal hoops. He zoomed higher, dodging a Bludger, and set off on a wide lap of the pitch, gazing around for a glint of gold' on the other side of the stadium, Draco Malfoy was doing the exact same his piercing gaze looming over the pitch.

"And it's Johnson, Johnson with the Quaffle, what a player that girl is, I've been saying it for years but she still won't go out with me"

"JORDAN!" yelled McGonagall looking towards the commentator's box.

"Just a fun fact, Professor, adds a bit of interest and she's ducked Warrington, she's passed Montague, she's . . . ouch been hit from Montague heading back up the pitch and nice Bludger there from George Weasley, that's a Bludger to the head for Montague, he drops passes to Alicia Spinnet and Spinnet's away"

Lee Jordan's commentary rang through the stadium and Harry listened as hard as he could through the wind whistling in his ears and the din of the crowd, all yelling and booing and singing.

"Dodges Warrington, avoids a Bludger close call, Alicia and the crowd are loving this, just listen to them, what's that they're singing?"

And as Lee passed to listen the song rose loud and clear from the sea of green and silver in the Slytherin section of the stands;

Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring.

That's why Slytherins all sing: Weasley is our King.

Weasley was born in a bin, He always lets the Quaffle in, Weasley

Will make sure we win, Weasley is our King.

"And Alicia passes back to Angelina!" Lee shouted, and as Harry swerved, his insides boiling at what he had just heard, he knew Lee was trying to drown out the sound of the singing. "Come on now, Angelina looks like she's got just the Keeper to beat! SHE SHOOTS SHE aaaah"

Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper, had saved the goal; he threw the Quaffle to Warrington who sped off with it, zigzagging in between Alicia and Katie; the singing from below grew louder and louder as he drew nearer and nearer Ron.

"What the heck are they doing?" Ryou asked as Kaiba sat there watching the game intently as he shook his head and looked at the white-haired young man.

"It's called mental strategy throw off the keeper and he won't be able to save the Quaffle from going through the ring," said Kaiba as Ryou looked at Hermione with a frown.

"Is that true?" Ryou asked as Hermione nodded with a worried look.

"Yes Ron is a good player but he has a problem with his confidence and nerves," said Hermione as her eyes returned to the game.

Harry could not help himself: Abandoning his search for the Snitch he wheeled around to watch Ron, a lone figure at the far end of the pitch, hovering before the three-goal hoops while the massive Warrington pelted toward him. . .

"And it's Warrington with the Quaffle, Warrington heading for the goal, he's out of the Bludger range with just the Keeper ahead"

A great swell of song rose from the Slytherin stands below:

Weasley cannot save a thing, He cannot block a single ring. . .

"So it's the first test for the new Gryffindor Keeper, Weasley, brother of Beaters, Fred and George, and a promising new talent on the team come on, Ron!"

But the scream of delight came from the Slytherin end: Ron had dived wildly, his arms wide, and the Quaffle had soared between them, straight through Ron's central hoop.

"Slytherin Scores!" came Lee's voice amid the cheering and booing from the crowds below. "So that's ten-nil to Slytherin bad luck, Ron.

"Do your games normally have this much aggression in them?" Ryou asked Hermione as they watched the game intently seeing the many boo's being thrown towards the Gryffindor player's and rude words and disrespectful hand gestures that flew about.

"No not normally, I mean yes there is strife between Slytherin house and Gryffindor house but this is still a bit much," Hermione informed Ryou as Bakura separated from his host slipping invisibly by to approach Yugi tapping the King of Games upon his shoulder causing him to jump slightly at the cold sensation that ran through his small frame.

"By the Gods," Exclaimed Yami as he usurped control looking towards the spirit of the Tomb Robber. "What is it Yami whispered back towards the spirit as he heard Bakura almost cackle like his old self.

"Don't you sense it your royal shortness that pulsing sensation someone has brought Oricalcos to the game can't you sense the rage and anger all around us," said Bakura as Yami's piercing lavender eyes looked about seeing the gleeful sinister smiles and dark energy flowing about the game.

"Your right we must find it before it's too late," Yami whispered as he spoke through the link informing Yugi of what they had to do as he took control of his body and stood up slipping past the many spectators's, while Bakura did the same Kaiba's calculating blue-eyes looked up to see them moving away as he sighed shaking his own head and moved to leave and follow lest they get into trouble.

"Where are you going the game isn't even finished?" asked Hermione as they stopped Yami turning back to look upon the bushy-haired witch with a smile.

"We still have a few essay's to finish and Kaiba said he would help us correct them and such," said Yami as they began to descend the steps of the stands and began to walk about the stands looking for the dark energy attempting to sense the pulsing magic the stone gave off.

000

The Slytherins sang even louder:

WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN, HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN . . .

"and the Gryffindor's are back in possession and it's Katie Bell tanking up the pitch" cried Lee valiantly, though the singing was now so deafening that he could hardly make himself heard above it.

WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN, WEASLEY IS OUR KING . . .

"Harry, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" screamed Angelina, soaring at him to keep up with Katie. "GET GOING!"

Harry realized that he had been stationary in midair for more than a minute, watching the progress of the match without sparing a thought for the whereabouts of the Snitch; horrified, he went into a dive and started circling the pitch again, staring around, trying to ignore the chorus now thundering through the stadium:

WEASLEY IS OUR KING, WEASLEY IS OUR KING...

There was no sign of the Snitch anywhere he looked; Malfoy was still circling the stadium just like Harry. They passed midway around the pitch going in opposite directions and Harry heard Malfoy singing loudly, WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN...

" and it's Warrington again," bellowed Lee, "who passes to Pucey, Pucey's off past Spinnet, come on now Angelina, you can take him, turns out you can't, but nice bludger from Fred Weasley, I mean, George Weasley, oh who cares, one of them anyway, and Warrington drops the Quaffle and Katie Bell er drops it to so that's Montague with the Quaffle, Slytherin Captain Montague takes the Quaffle and he's off up the pitch, come on now Gryffindor, Block him!"

Harry zoomed around the end of the stadium behind the Slytherin goal hoops, willing himself not to look at what was going on at Ron's end; as he sped past the Slutherin Keeper, he heard Bletchley singing along with the crowd below as his green gaze fell to the floor widening slightly as he spotted three of the transfer's slipping along the base of the stadium's stands stopping and closing their eyes, his eyes watching their lips trying to make out what they were saying but couldn't as he heard Lee all of a sudden command out of the loud speaker.

" and Pucey's dodged Alicia again, and he's heading straight for goal, stop it, Ron!" yelled Lee as Harry's eyes shot up towards the Gryffindor hoops.

Harry's eyes were to slow to catch what happened as a loud terrible groan from the Gryffindor end, coupled with fresh screams and applause from the Slytherins. Looking down, Harry saw the pug-faced Pansy Parkinson right at front of the stands, her back to the pitch as she conducted the Slytherins supporters who were roaring: THAT'S WHY SLYTHERINS ALL SING: WEASLEY IS OUR KING.

But twenty-nil was noting, there was still time for Gryffindor to catch up or catch the Snitch, a few goals and they would be in the lead, as usual, Harry assured himself, bobbing and weaving through the other players in pursuit of something shiny that turned out to be Montagues watch strap. . .

But Ron let in two more goals. There was an edge of panic in Harry's desire to find the Snitch now. If he could just get it soon and finish the game quickly.

"and Katie Bell of Gryffindor dodges Pucey, ducks Montague nice swerve, Katie, and she throws to Johnson, Angelina Johnson takes the Quaffle, she's past Warrington, she's heading for goal, come on now Angelina GRYFFINDOR SCORES! It's forty-ten, forty-ten to Slytherin and Pucey has the Quaffle"

Harry could hear Luna's ludicrous lion hat roaring amidst the Gryffindor cheers and felt heartened; only thirty points in it, that was nothing, they could pull back easily. Harry ducked a Bludger that Crabbe had sent rocketing in his direction and resumed his frantic scouring of the pitch for the Snitch, keeping one eye on Malfoy in case he showed signs of having spotted it, but Malfoy, like him, was continuing to soar around the stadium, searching fruitlessly.

"Pucey throws to Warrington, Warrington to Montague, Montague back to Pucey Johnson intervenes, Johnson takes the Quaffle, Johnson to Bell, this looks good I mean Bad Bell's hit by a Bludger from Goyle of Slytherin and its Pucey in possession again."

WEASLEY WAS BORN IN A BIN, HE ALWAYS LETS THE QUAFFLE IN, WEASLEY WILL MAKE SURE WE WIN

But Hary had seen it at last: The tiny fluttering Golden Snitch was hovering feet from the ground at the Slytherin end of the pitch.

He dived. . .

IN a matter of seconds, Malfoy was streaking out of the sky on Harry's left, a green-and-silver blur lying flat on his broom. . . .

The Snitch skirted the foot of one of the goal hops and scooted off toward the other side of the stands; its change of direction suited Malfoy, who was nearer. Harry pulled his Firebolt around, he and Malfoy were now neck and neck. . . .

Feet from the ground, Harry lifted his right hand from his broom, stretching toward the Snitch. . . to his right, Malfoy's arm extended too, reaching, groping. . . .

It was over in two breathless, desperate, windswept seconds Harry's fingers closed around the tiny, struggling ball Malfoy's fingernails scrabbled the back of Harry's hand hopelessly Harry pulled his broom upward, holding the struggling ball in his hand and the Gryffindor spectator's screamed their approval. . .

TThey were saved, it did not matter that Ron had let in those goals, nobody would remember as long as Gryffindor had won- - -

WHAM!

A bludger had hit Harry squarely in the small of the back and he flew forward off his broom; luckily he was only five or six feet above the ground, having dived so low to catch the Snitch, but he was winded all the same as he landed flat on his back on the frozen pitch. He heard Madam Hooch's shrill whistle, an uproar in the stands compounded of catcalls, angry yells and jeering, a thud then Angelina's frantic voice.

"Are you all right?"

"Course I am." Said Harry grimly, taking her hand and allowing her to pull him to his feet. Madam Hooch was zooming toward one of the Slytherin players above him, though he could not see who it was at this angle.

"It was that thug, Crabbe," said Angelina angrily. "He whacked the Bludger at you the moment he saw you'd got the Snitch but we won, Harry, we won!"

Harry heard a snort from behind him and turned around, still holding the Snitch tightly in his hand: Draco Malfoy had landed close by; white-faced with fury, he was still managing to sneer.

"Saved Weasley's neck, haven't you?" he said to Harry. "I've never seen a worse Keeper. . . but then he was born in a bin. . . . Did you like my lyrics, Potter?"

Harry did not answer; he turned away to meet the rest of the team who were now landing one by one, yelling and punching the air in triumph, all except Ron, who had dismounted from his broom over by the goalposts and was making his way slowly back to the changing rooms alone.

"We wanted to write another couple of verses!" Malfoy called, as Katie and Alicia hugged Harry. "But we couldn't find rhymes for fat and ugly we wanted to sing about his mother, see"

"Talk about sour grapes," said Angelina casting Malfoy a disgusted look.

Ryou, Marik, and Yugi had headed back towards the pitch hearing what Malfoy was saying, Kaiba had lingered behind in the stands simply watching the goings on his sharp blue-eyes calculating and narrowed as his gaze caught the sight of Umbridge trudging along several dozen feet away towards Harry and his fellow teammates.

"This isn't going to end well," Kaiba stated as he stood and began to head towards the others.

"We couldn't fit in useless loser either for his father, you know"

Fred and George had realized what Malfoy was talking about as they approached their Seeker. Halfway through shaking Harry's hand, they stiffened, looking around at Malfoy, anger seething in their eyes.

"Leave it," said Angelina at once, taking Fred by the arm. "Leave it, Fred, let him yell, he's just sore he lost, the jumped –up little"

"But you like the Weasleys, don't you, Potter?" said Malfoy, sneering. "Spend holidays there and everything, don't you? Can't see how you can stand the stink, but I suppose when you've been dragged up by Muggles even the Weasleys' hovel smells ok"

Harry grabbed hold of George; meanwhile, it was taking the combined efforts of Angelina, Katie, and Alicia to stop Fed leaping on Malfoy, who was laughing openly. Harry looked around for Madam Hooch, but she was still berating Crabbe for his illegal Bludger attack.

"Or Perhaps," said Malfoy, leering as he backed away, "you can remember what your mother's house stank like, Potter, and Weasley's pigsty reminds you of it"

Harry was not aware of releasing George, all he knew was that a second later both of them were sprinting at Malfoy. He had completely forgotten the fact that all the teachers were watching: All he wanted to do was cause Malfoy as much pain as possible. With no time to draw out his wand, he merely drew back the fist clutching the Snitch and sank it as hard as he could into Malfoys stomach.

"Harry! HARRY! GEORGE! NO!"

He could hear girls' voices screaming, Malfoy yelling, George swearing, a whistleblowing, and the bellowing of the crowd around him, but he did not care, not until somebody in the vicinity yelled "IMPEDIMENTA!" and only when he was knocked over backwards by the force of the spell did he abandon the attempt to punch every inch of Malfoy he could reach. . . .

"Harry, are you mad?" asked Hermione as Ryou, Marik, and Yugi approached assisting Harry to his feet as Kaiba slowly approached the group of player's, students and teachers.

"What do you think you're doing?" screamed Madam Hooch, as Harry righted himself thanks to Ryou and Marik's assistance. It was she who had hit him with the Impediment Jinx. She was holding her whistle in one hand and a wand in the other, her broom lay abandoned several feet away. Malfoy was curled up on the ground whimpering and moaning, his nose bloody; George was sporting a swollen lip; Fred was still being forcibly restrained by the three Chasers, and Crabbe was cackling in the background. "I've never seen such behavior like it back up to the castle, both of you, and straight to your Head of Houses's office! Go! Now!" Hooch screamed her hawk-like eyes looking at them with a stern look of disapproval.

Harry and George turned on their heels and marched off the pitch, both panting, neither saying a word to each other. The howling and Jeering of the crowd grew fainter and fainter until they reached the entrance hall, where they could hear nothing except the sound of their own footsteps. Harry became aware that something was still struggling in his right hand, the knuckles of which he had bruised against Malfoy's jaw; looking down he saw the Snitch's silver wings protruding from between his fingers, struggling for release.

They had barely reached the door of Professor McGonagall's office when she came marching along the corridor behind them. She was wearing a Gryffindor scarf but tore it from her throat with shaking hands as she strode toward them, looking livid.

"In!" she said Furiously, pointing to the door. Harry and George entered. She strode around behind her desk and faced them, quivering with rage as she threw the Gryffindor scarf aside onto the floor.

"Well?" she said. "I have never seen such a disgraceful exhibition. Two onto one! Explain yourselves!"

"Malfoy provoked us," said Harry stiffly.

"Provoked you?" shouted Professor McGonagall, slamming a fist onto her desk so that her tartan biscuit tin slid sideways off it and burst open, littering the floor with Ginger Newts. "He'd just lost, hadn't he, of course, he wanted to provoke you! But what on earth he can have said that justified what you two"

"He insulted my parents," snarled George. "And Harry's mother."

"But instead of leaving it to Madam Hooch to sort out, you two decided to give an exhibition of Muggle dueling, did you?" bellowed Professor McGonagall. "Have you any idea what you've?"

"Hem hem,"

George and Harry both wheeled around. Dolores Umbridge was standing in the doorway wrapped in a green tweed cloak that greatly enhanced her resemblance to a giant toad, and smiling in the horribly sickly, ominous way that Harry had come to associate with imminent misery.

"May I help, Professor McGonagall?" asked Professor Umbridge in her most poisonously sweet voice.

Blood rushed into Professor McGonagall's face. "Help?" she repeated in a constricted voice. "What do you mean, help?"

Professor Umbridge moved forward into the office, still smiling her sickly smile.

"Why I thought you might be grateful for a little extra authority," Harry would not have been surprised to see sparks fly from Professor McGonagall's nostrils.

"You thought wrong," she said, turning her back on Umbridge. "Now, you two had better listen closely. I do not care what provocation Malfoy offered you, I do not care if he insulted every family member you possess, your behavior was disgusting and I am giving each of you a week's worth of detention! Do not look at me like that, Potter, you deserve it! And if either of you ever"

"Hem Hem"

Professor McGonagall closed her eyes as if praying for patience as she turned her face toward Professor Umbridge again. "Yes?" she asked her thin nostrils flared wide.

"I think they deserve rather more than detentions," said Umbridge, smiling still more broadly.

Professor McGonagall's eyes flew open. "But unfortunately," she said, with an attempt at a reciprocal smile that made her look as though she had lockjaw, "it is what I think that counts, as they are in my house, Delores." Professor McGonagall stated rather matter a fact.

"Well, actually, Minerva," simpered Umbridge, "I think you'll find that what I think does count. Now, where is it? Cornelius just sent it. I mean," she gave a little false laugh as she rummaged in her handbag, "the Minister just sent it Ah yes,"

She had pulled out a piece of parchment that she now unfurled, clearing her throat fussily before starting to read what it said.

"Hem, hem 'Educational Decree Number twenty-five,"

"Oh, Merlin's Beard another one" exclaimed Professor McGonagall violently.

"Well, yes," said Umbridge, still smiling. Harry's green eyes widened as he looked at the two Professor's. "As a matter of fact, Minerva, it was you who made me see that we needed a further amendment. . . . You remember how you overrode me when I was unwilling to allow the Gryffindor Quidditch team to re-form How you took the case to Dumbledore, who insisted that the team be allowed to play? Well, now I couldn't have that. I contacted the Minister at once, and he quite agreed with me that the High Inquisitor has to have the power to strip Pupils of Privileges, or she, that is to say, I would have less authority than common teachers! And you see how, don't you, Minerva, how right I was in attempting to stop the Gryffindor team re-forming Dreadful tempers. . . . Anyway, I was reading out our amendment. . . Hem, hem 'The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions, and removals of privileges as may have been ordered by other staff member's. Signed, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, Order of Merlin First Class, etc etc. Umbridge stated rolling up the parchment and put it back into her handbag, still smiling.

"Wow, and I thought you people could stoop no lower how backwards are you, and your government that you would enforce such a restriction upon the teacher's at this academy all because a Professor rightfully went over your stout head to the Headmaster in order to rectify a punishment that was not yours to issue" Kaiba stated stepping from the side of the door frame looking at George, Harry, Professor McGonagall and Professor Umbridge his piercing blue-eyes looking sternly as Umbridge slowly turned back to face the young Billionaire with a slight scowl replacing her sickly sweet smile moments before.

"Excuse me, Mr. Kaiba but this is a private meeting between two teachers and you are not a part of this discussion," Umbridge said rather coldly as Kaiba scoffed slightly.

"You truly show how weak you really are by making these pitiful attempts of power," Kaiba stated as Umbridge's face began to glow red as she looked as if she was resisting the urge to scream at him or perhaps curse him if McGonagall were not present.

"Mr. Kaiba please see me after this engagement," McGonagall stated swiftly as Kaiba looked upon the stern looking face of the Transfiguration Professor nodding swiftly as he turned about and headed out swiftly leaving before Umbridge could issue another detention for her new acclaimed powers set by the Minister.

"So, as I was saying before we were rudely interrupted I think I will have to ban these two from playing Quidditch ever again," she said, looking from Harry to George and back again.

Harry felt the Snitch fluttering madly in his hand.

"Ban us?" he said, and his voice sounded strangely distant. "From playing ever again?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I think a lifelong ban ought to do the trick," said Umbridge, her smile widening still further as she watched him struggle to comprehend what she had said. "You and Mr. Weasley here. And I think, to be safe, this young man's twin ought to be stopped too if his teammates had not restrained him, I feel sure he would have attacked young Mr. Malfoy as well. I will want their broomsticks confiscated, of course; I shall keep them safely in my office, to make sure there is no infringement of my ban. But I am not unreasonable, Professor McGonagall," she continued, turning back to Professor McGonagall who was now standing as still as though carved from ice, staring at her. "The rest of the team can continue playing, I saw no signs of violence from any of them. Well . . . . good afternoon to you." And with a look of utmost satisfaction, Umbridge left the room, leaving a horrified silence in her wake.

"Go to your dorm I must speak to Mr. Kaiba" McGonagall stated as Harry and George nodded and left her office as McGonagall lifted her wand whipping it around as a shining white smokey cat appeared and ran off through the door finding Kaiba outside by the library tapping his fingers along his forearm as the cat stopped before him opening its maw. "Mr. Kaiba please return to my office now so we may speak in silence," the cat said vanishing into a soft cloud of white smoke fading to nothing as Kaiba simply rolled his eyes and headed back towards McGonagall's office knocking upon the door as he heard her speak.

"Enter please," McGonagall said as Kaiba opened the door entering and closing the door behind him as he while he sat down.

"Now, what is so dire you must have me return," Kaiba said as Professor McGonagall sat sighing her stern eyes looking through her square speckled glasses.

"As you have now heard, Mr. Kaiba that Umbridge now holds the power over all; punishments will go through her judgment first," McGonagall stated as Kaiba said sitting back as he looked at her.

"Yes it's rather pathetic your people are so far in the past you do not move past such positions of authority," Kaiba said as McGonagall shook her head slightly.

"Just be careful Mr. Kaiba on the toes you step for they have many powerful friends behind them," McGonagall said looking at the young Billionaire.

"Thank you, Professor, but I do not need to worry she is no threat to me," Kaiba said moving to get up as he stopped. "Oh before I forget Yugi, Marik, Bakura and I will not be staying at the castle for the holidays our World Championship tournament is being held here in London England this year and we shall be participating, me and Yugi are obligated since he is the Champion," Kaiba said biting his cheek speaking again. "And I as the second best Marik and Bakura are taking the places of two other's that could not make it to the tournament" Kaiba informed McGonagall as she simply nodded her head.

"Yes Professor Dumbledore has informed me of this competition there will be Order members there to guard you," she said with a slight sigh dismissing Kaiba as he left her office and headed back to his dorm.

0000

"Banned," said Angelina in a hollow voice, late that evening in the common room. "Banned. No Seeker and no Beaters. . . What on earth are we going to do?"

It did not feel as though they had won the match at all. Everywhere Harry looked there were disconsolate and angry faces; the team themselves were slumped around the fire, all apart from Ron, who had not been seen since the end of the match.

"It's just so unfair," said Angelina numbly. "I mean, what about Crabbe and that Bludger he hit after the whistle had been blown? Has she banned him?"

"That would be a big no," said Kaiba sitting with Yugi, his hand flipping through his deck as he looked upon Angelina his blue-eyes darting slowly between the many students. "Why do you think she was so adamant about punishing Harry, because McGonagall went behind her back to Dumbledore to allow the Gryffindor team to play even though she was so stern about the team not regathering to play," Ryou informed her as she looked around.

"No, of course not," said Ginny miserably; she and Hermione were sitting on either side of Harry. "He just got lines, I heard Montague laughing about it at dinner."

"And banning Fred when he didn't even do anything!" said Angelina furiously, pummeling her knee with her fist angrily.

"It's not my fault I didn't," said Fred, with a very ugly look on his face. "I would have pounded the little scumbag to a pulp if you three hadn't been holding me back."

Harry stared miserably at the dark window. Snow was falling. The Snitch he had caught earlier was now zooming around and around the common room; people were watching its progress as though hypnotized and Crookshanks was leaping from chair to chair, trying to catch it.

"I'm going to bed," said Angelina, getting slowly to her feet. Maybe this will all turn out to have been a bad dream. . . . Maybe I'll wake up tomorrow and find we haven't played yet."

"Me to," said Yugi slowly standing up as he looked to Kaiba as he began to gather his cards together.

"I'm going to head to the Library to do some more studying," Kaiba said as he reached down to grab his briefcase, and began to head out of the dorm room.

She was soon followed by Alicia and Katie. Fred and George sloped off to bed sometime later, glowering at everyone they passed, and Ginny went not too long after that. Only Harry and Hermione were left beside the fire.

"Have you seen Ron?" Hermione asked in a low voice.

Harry shook his head no his green eyes looked away from the dark window he was staring out towards his bushy-haired friend.

"I think he's avoiding us," said Hermione. "Where do you think he?"

But at that precise moment, there was a creaking sound behind them as the Fat Lady swung forward and Ron came clambering through the portrait hole. He was very pale indeed and there was snow in his hair. When he saw Harry and Hermione he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Where have you been?" said Hermione anxiously, springing up.

"Walking," Ron mumbled. He was still wearing his Quidditch things.

"You look frozen," said Hermione. "Come and sit down!"

Ron walked to the fireside and sank into the chair farthest from Harry's not looking at him. The stolen Snitch zoomed over their heads.

"I'm sorry, "Ron mumbled, looking at his feet.

"What for?" said Harry looking slightly surprised at Ron.

"For thinking, I can play Quidditch," said Ron. "I'm going to resign first thing tomorrow."

"If you resign then there'll only be three players left on the team." And when Ron looked puzzled, he said, "I've been given a lifetime ban. So have Fred and George."

"What!" Ron yelped sitting straighter now in shock.

Hermione told him the full story; Harry could not bear to tell it again. When she had finished, Rn looked more anguished than ever.

"This is all my fault"

"You didn't make me punch Malfoy," said Harry angrily.

Hermione got up and walked to the window, away from the argument, watching the snow swirling down against the pane.

"Look, drop it, will you!" Harry burst out. "It's bad enough without you blaming yourself for everything."

Ron said nothing but sat gazing miserably at the damp hem of his robes. After a while, he said in a dull voice, "This is the worst I've ever felt in my entire life,"

"Join the club," said Harry bitterly.

"Well," said Hermione, her voice trembling slightly. "I can think of one thing that might cheer you both up."

"Yeah, and what would that be?" Harry said looking at her dully.

"Yeah," said Hermione, turning away from the pitch-black, snow-flecked window, a broad smile spreading across her face. "Hagrid's back."

Sorry for my long absence been dealing with a lot of crappy incidents losing my fiancé my job and almost losing my grandfather. Thank you all for reading my story and I ask again please, please review anything whether its criticism or positive I don't care just let me know how I am doing thanks.


	20. Chapter 20 Knowledge and Tales

Harry sprinted up to the boys' dormitory to fetch the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map from his trunk; he was so quick that he and Ron were ready to leave at least five minutes before Hermione hurried back down from the girl's dormitory, wearing scarf, gloves and one of her knobbly elf hats

"Well, it's cold out there!" she said defensively, as Ron clicked his tongue impatiently as the sound of footsteps was herd tumbling down the boy's dorm steps.

"What on earth is going on," Yami Yugi stated coming into view of the three wizards his attire was half dressed for bed his shirt was wearing the star pajama shirt while he wore his black pants from his last class still on his hand holding his wand drawn ready for an attack in his right hand his left arm held the deactivated duel disk with his deck already slotted and ready.

"Yugi got to say nice pajamas," Ron said smirking slightly as Yami realized his state of miss dress and blushed slightly looking sheepish as he held his hand up.

"Please just tell me what is going on I heard frantic running and I thought there was an attack or something," Yami said lowering his wand as Harry shook his head.

"Hagrid's back from where ever he has been since the start of term," said Harry as Yami nodded his head smiling slightly remembering the massive man that had picked him and his friends up for the train.

"Would you mind if I came with you Hagrid said I was allowed to visit him when I wished and I have been worried about his absence," said Yami as Harry looked at Hermione and Ron not wishing to tell Yami about his Invisibility Cloak just yet.

"Umm well we have to sneak down there we are going to use a disillusionment charm to make us invisible" Harry lied as Hermione looked at him her foot kicking Ron to silence him from speaking out as Yugi smiled.

"That's ok I have my own ways of disappearing," Yugi said smirking slightly, Hermione looked at Ron and Harry with a look of suspicion as Harry sighed.

"Fine whatever wait a full minute then come down after us so it doesn't look like more than three people are gathering don't want Umbridge and her little Squad of snitches to catch us," said Harry as the three left the room closing the portrait behind them and flinging the Invisibility Cloak around them.

They crept down the hallway covered in the cloak hastily scurrying Ron had grown so much he needed to crouch to prevent his feet from showing then, moving slowly cautiously, they proceeded down the many staircases, pausing at intervals to check the map for signs of Filch Harry's green eyes seeing Yugi about a hundred yards back slowly making progress but his eyes saw something funny Yugi wasn't alone along with his footsteps showed a question mark next to Yugi that said The Nameless Pharaoh.

Harry would tell Hermione and Ron later they had to get to Hagrid's as they crossed the entrance hall and then out into the silent, snowy grounds. With a great leap of his heart, Harry saw little golden squares of light ahead and smoke coiling up from Hagrid's chimney. He set off at a quick march, the other two jostling and bumping along behind him, as they crunched excitedly through the thickening snow until at last, they reached the wooden front door; when Harry raised his fist and knocked three times, a dog started barking frantically inside.

"Hagrid, it's us!" Harry called through the keyhole as he heard more snow crunching as he turned looking back seeing no one approaching but new footsteps pressing through the thick fallen snow.

"It's me, Harry," he said as they all heard a tumbling of furniture.

"Should have known!" said a gruff voice.

They beamed at one another under the cloak; they could tell that Hagrid's voice was pleased. "Been home for about three seconds… out of the way fang yeah damn dog,"

The bolt was drawn back, the door creaking open, and Hagrid's head appeared in the gap.

Hermione screamed.

"Merlins's beard, keep it down!" said Hagrid hastily his beady beetle black eyes looked past the three he knew would be invisible as Yugi suddenly appeared behind them, his arm was strapped with some strange device while his hand held a blue colored card in his fingertips as the blade retracted and the lights turned off the device.

"Hey, Hagrid," Yugi said as he beamed at the short spiked blonde haired kid.

"Hey, Yugi good to see you again," Hagrid said as he hurried them into his cabin, closing the door behind them.

"Hagrid what happened you look like you were in a terrible fight," said Ron as they looked back seeing the small king of games struggling to sit in one of the massive chairs as Fang came up placing his head upon his lap drooling all over his pants as Yugi scratched the boar hounds ear.

"It's nothing don't you concern your selves you four have more important things to deal with than worrying about little old me," said Hagrid as they all looked on at the half-giant Professor.

Hagrid's hair was matted with congealed blood, and his left eye had been reduced to a puffy slit amid a mass of purple-and-black bruises. There were many cuts on his face and hands, some of them still bleeding, and he was moving gingerly, which made Harry suspect broken ribs. It was obvious that he had only just got home; a thick black traveling cloak lay over the back of a chair and a haversack large enough to carry several small children leaned against the wall inside the door. Hagrid himself, twice the size of a normal man and three times as broad, was now limping over to the fire and placing a copper kettle over it.

"What happened to you?" Harry demanded, while Fang danced away from Yugi and pranced around them all, trying to lick their faces.

"I told you nothing," said Hagrid firmly. "Want a cup"

"Oh come off of it," said Ron, "You're in a right state!"

'I'm tellin' yeh, I'm fine," said Hagrid, straightening up and turning to beam at them all, but wincing. "Blimey, it's good to see you three again as well as you Yugi how are you doing have you enjoyed your classes," Hagrid asked as Yugi slipped from the chair nodding his head.

"Yes very much intact," said Yugi with a smile.

"Hagrid, you've been attacked!" said Ron.

"Fer the las' time, it's nothing'!" said Hagrid firmly.

"Would you say it was nothing If one of us turned up with a pound of mince instead of a face?" Ron demanded.

"You ought to go and see Madam Pomfrey, Hagrid," said Hermione anxiously. "Some of those cuts look nasty."

"I'm dealing with it, all right?" said Hagrid repressively.

He walked across to the enormous wooden table that stood in the middle of his cabin and twitched aside a tea towel that had been lying on it. Underneath it was a raw, bloody, green-tinged steak slightly larger than the average car tire.

"You're not going to eat that, re you Hagrid?" said Yugi leaning in for a closer look. "It looks poisonous,"

"It's supposed to look like that, it's dragon meat," Hagrid said. "And I didn't get it to eat,"

He picked up the steak and slapped it over the left side of his face. Greenish blood trickled down into his beard as he gave a soft moan of satisfaction.

"That's better, it helps with the stinging, yeah know,"

"Or it will get your cuts infected," Yugi said looking slightly green from the squelching sound the meat made as it was slapped against Hagrid's face.

"So you going to tell us what happened to you?" Harry asked.

"Can't, Harry. Top secret. More than my' job's worth to tell yeah that."

"Did the Giants beat you up, Hagrid?" Hermione asked quietly.

Hagrid's fingers slipped on the dragon steak, and it slid squelchily onto his chest.

"Giants?" said Hagrid, catching the steak before it fell any further down his chest to his belt and slapped it back over his face with another groan of pleasure. "Who said anythin' about giants? Who yeh bin talking to? Who told yeh what I've who's said I've bin ehh?

"We guessed," said Hermione apologetically.

"Oh, yeh did, did yeh? Said Hagrid, surveying her sternly with the eye that was not hidden by the steak.

"It was kind of . . . obvious," said Ron. Harry and Yugi simply nodded waiting to hear more.

Hagrid glared at them, then snorted, threw the steak onto the table again and strode back to the kettle, which was now whistling.

"Never known kids like you four knowing more than yeah ought to know," he muttered splashing boiling water into four of his bucket-sized mugs. "An' I'm not complimenting yeah, neither. Nosy, some would call it. Interferin'."

But his beard twitched as a small smile grew beneath his massive scraggily beard.

"So you have been to look for the Giant?" said Harry, grinning as he sat down at the table with Yugi seeing the stout duelists bright eyes widening slightly at the revelation of information that had been said.

"Wait there are still Giants around even in this day and age," Yugi said smiling excitedly as the Pharaoh appeared in spirit form leaning against the wall his arms folded across his chest his head nodding in appreciation to the new information.

Hagrid set tea in front of each of them, at down, picked up his steak again, and slapped it back over his face.

"Yeah, all right," he grunted, "I have."

"And you found them?" said Hermione in a hushed voice

"Well, they're not too difficult to find, you see," muttered Hagrid "They're pretty big, you see,"

"where were they?" Yugi asked speaking up finally as his soft lilac gaze darted to Yami seeing him walk around the cabin and inspect shining long threads of hair that hung on an upper beam above his head.

"Mountains," said Hagrid unhelpfully.

"So why don't Muggles?"

"They do," said Hagrid darkly. "Only their deaths are always put down as mountaineering accidents aren't they?"

He adjusted the steak a little so that it covered the worst of the bruising.

"Come on, Hagrid, tell us what you've been up to!" said Ron. "Tell us about being attacked by the giants and Harry can tell you about being attacked by Dementors"

Hagrid choked in his mug and dropped his steak at the same time; a large quantity of spit, tea, and dragon blood was sprayed over the table as Hagrid coughed and spluttered and the steak slid, with a soft splat, onto the floor.

"What do yea mean, attacked by dementor's?" growled Hagrid.

"Didn't you know? Hermione asked him, wide-eyed.

"I don't know anything that's been happenin' since I left. I was on a secret mission, wasn't I, didn't want owls following me all over the place, ruddy Dementors! you can't be serious?"

"Yeah, I am, they turned up in Little Whinging and attacked my cousin and me, and then the Ministry of Magic expelled me"

"WHAT!?"

"and I had to go to a hearing and everything, but tell us about the faints first."

"You were expelled?"

"Tell us about your summer and I'll tell you about mine."

Hagrid glared at him through his one open eye. Harry looked right back, an expression of innocent determination on his face.

"Oh, all right," Hagrid said in a resigned voice.

He bent down and tugged the dragon steak out of fangs drooling mouth.

"Oh, Hagrid, don't, it's not hygiene" Hermione began, but was interrupted as Hagrid had already slapped the meat back over his swollen eye. He took another fortifying gulp of tea and then said, "Well, we set off right after term ended."

"Madam Maxime was with you, then?" Hermione interjected.

"Madam Maxime?" Yugi said looking confused at Harry as he leaned in whispering who the person was from his previous year. Yugi blushed slightly at the additional information that Harry whispered as he looked at Hagrid's bruised face a slightly sad look appearing on his innocent looking face.

"Yeah that's right," said Hagrid, and a softened expression appeared on the few inches of face that were not obscured by the beard or green steak. "Yeah, it was just the pair of us. And I'll tell yeah this, she's not afraid of roughing it, Olympe. You know, she's fine, well-dressed woman and knowing where we were going I wondered how she'd feel about clambering over boulders and sleeping in caves and that, but she never complained once."

"You knew where you were going?" Harry repeated. "You knew where the Giants were?"

"Well Dumbledore knew and he told us," said Hagrid.

"Are they hidden? Asked Yugi sitting further on the edge of his massive seat holding the large bucket-sized mug of tea with some difficulty. "Is it a secret, where they are?"

"Not really," said Hagrid, shaking his shaggy head. "It's just that mos' wizards aren' bothered where they are, so long as it's a good long way away. But where they are is very difficult to get to, for humans anyway, so we needed Dumbledore's instructions. Took us about' a month to get there"

"A month?" Ron said Ron, as though he had never heard of a journey lasting such a ridiculously long time. "But why couldn't you just grab a Portkey or something?"

There was an odd expression in Hagrid's unobscured eye as he surveyed Ron; it was almost pitying.

"We're being watched, Ron," he said gruffly

"What do you mean?"

"You don't understand," said Hagrid. "The Ministry's keepin' an eye on Dumbledore and anyone they reckons in league with him, and"

"We know about that," said Harry quickly, keen to hear the rest of Hagrid's story. "We know about the Ministry watching Dumbledore"

"So you couldn't use magic to get there?" asked Ron, looking down thunderstruck. "You had to act like Muggles all the way?"

"Well not exactly all the way," said Hagrid cagily. "We, just had to be careful, cause Olympe and me, well we stick out a bit,"

Ron made a stifled noise somewhere between a snort and a sniff and hastily took a gulp of tea.

"So we're not ter follow. We was pretendin' we was goin' on holiday together, so we got inter France an' we made like we was headin' fer where Olympe's school is, 'cause we knew we was bein' tailed by someone from the Ministry. We had to go slow, ' cause I'm not really s'posed ter use magic an' we knew the Ministry'd be lookin' for a reason ter run us in. But we managed ter give the berk tailin' us the slip round abou' Dee-John"

"Ooooh Dijon?" said Hermione excitedly. "I've been there on holiday, did you see?"

She fell silent at the look on Ron's face.

"We chanced a bit o' magic after that, and it wasn' a bad journey. Ran inter a couple o' mad trolls on the Polish border, an' I had a sligh' disagreement with a vampire in a pub in Minsk, but apart from tha' couldn't a bin smoother.

"An' then we reached the place, an' we started trekking up through the mountains, looking for signs of' em. . .

"We had ter lay off the magic once we got near' em. Partly' cause they don' like wizards an' we didn' want ter put their backs up too soon, and partly ' cause Dumbledore had warned us You-Know-Who was bound to be after the giants and all. Said it was odds on he'd sent a messenger off to them already. Told us to be very careful of drawin' attention to ourselves as we got nearer in case there was Death Eaters around."

Hagrid paused for a long draft of tea.

"Go on!" said Harry urgently.

"Found 'em," said Hagrid baldly. "Went over a ridge one night and there they were spread out underneath us. Little fires burning below and huge shadows. . . It was like watchin bits o' the mountain moving."

"How big are they?" asked Ron in a hushed voice.

"Bout twenty feet," said Hagrid casually. "Some o' the bigger ones mighta bin twenty-five."

"And how many were there?" asked Harry.

"I reckon about seventy or eighty," said Hagrid.

"Is that all?" said Hermione.

"Yep," said Hagrid sadly, "Eighty left, and there was loads once, musta bin a hundred different tribes from all over the world. But they've bin dyin' out for ages. Wizards killed a few, o' course, but mostly they killed each other, and now they're dyin' out faster than ever. They're not made to live bunched up together like that. Dumbledore says it's our fault, it was the wizards who forced 'em to go and made 'em live a good long way from us and they had no choice but to stick together for their own protection."

"So," said Harry, "You saw them and then what?"

"Well, we waited till morning, didn't want to go sneaking up on 'em in the dark, fer our own safety," said Hagrid. "'Bout three in the mornin' they fell asleep jus' where they was sittin'. We didn' dare sleep. 'Fer one thing, we wanted to make sure none of 'em woke up and came up where we were, an' fer another, the snorin' was unbelievable. Caused an avalanche near mornin'.

"Anyway, once it was light we wen' down ter see 'em."

"Just like that? Said Yugi looking awestruck. "You just walked right into a giant camp?"

"Well, Dumbledore told us how ter do it," said Hagrid. "Give the Gurg gifts, show some respect, yeh know."

"Give the what gifts?" asked Harry.

"Oh, the Gurg it means chief."

"How could you tell which one was the Gurg?" asked Yugi.

Hagrid grunted in amusement.

"No problem," he said. "He was the biggest, the ugliest, an the laziest. Sittin' there waitin ter be brought food by the others. Dead goats an' such like. Name o' Karkus. I'd put him at twenty-two' twenty-three feet, an' the weight of a couple o' bull elephants. Skin like rhino hide and all."

"And you just walked up to him?" said Hermione breathlessly.

"Well down ter him, where he was lyin' in the valley. They was in this dup between four pretty high mountains, see, besides a mountain lake, an' Karkus was lyin' by the lake roarin' at the others ter feed him an' his wife. Olympe an' I went down to the mountainside"

"But didn't they try and kill you when they saw you?" asked Ron incredulously.

"It was definitely on some of their minds," said Hagrid, shrugging, "but we did what Dumbledore told us ter do, which was ter hold our gift up high an' keep our eyes on the Gurg an' ignore the others. So tha's what we did. An' the rest of 'em went quiet an' watched us pass an' we got right up two Karkus's feet an' we bowed an' put our present down in front o' him."

"What do you give a giant? Asked Yugi curiously. "Food?"

"Nah, he can get food all righ' fer himself," said Hagrid. "We took him magic. Giants like magic, jus' don't like us using it against 'em. Anyway, that firs' day we gave him a branch o' Gubraithian fire."

Hermione said "wow" softly, but Harry, Ron, and Yugi both frowned in puzzlement.

"A branch of?"

"Everlasting fire," Hermione irritably, "you ought to know that by now, Professor Flitwick's mentioned it at least twice in class!"

"Well anyways," said Hagrid quickly, intervening before Ron could answer back, "Dumbledore'd bewitched this branch to burn evermore, which isn' somethin' any wizard could do, an' so I lie it down in the snow by Karkus's feet and says. 'A gift to the Gurg of the giants from Albus Dumbledore, who sends his respectful greetings."

"And what did Karkus say?" asked Harry eagerly.

"Nothin'," said Hagrid. "Didn't speak English."

"You're kidding!"

"Well, this is certainly an interesting development Yugi I would have never guessed there were still an assortment of magical creature's still roaming the earth long after my reign," Yami said through the link as Yugi's eyes went blank a moment as he spoke back.

"Your right Yami I would have never known all this I thought this was all make-believe, real Giant's, Dragon's and such it's incredible." Yugi thought as Yami appeared next to Yugi nodding his head as he listened to Hagrid further his tail.

"Didn' matter," said Hagrid imperturbably, "Dumbledore had warned us tha' migh' happen. Karkus knew enough to yell fer a couple o' giants who knew our lingo an' they translated fer us."

"And did he like the present?" asked Yugi Yami sitting in spirit form listening intently to the half Giants tale.

"Oh yeah, it went down a storm once they understood what it was," said Hagrid, turning his dragon steak over to press the cooler side to his swollen eye. "Very pleased. So then I said, "Albus Dumbledore asks the Gurg to speak with his messenger when he returns tomorrow with another gift."

"Why couldn't you speak to them that day?" asked Hermione.

"Dumbledore wanted us ter take it very slow," said Hagrid. "Let 'em see we kept our promises. We'll come back tomorrow with another present, an then we do come back with another present gives a good impression, see? An' gives them time ter rest out the firs' present and find out it's a good one, an' get 'em eager fer more. In any case, giants like Karkus overload 'em with information an' they'll kill yeh jus' to simplify things. So we bowed outta the way an' went off an' found ourselves a nice little cave ter spend that night in, an' the followin' mornin' we went back an' this time we found Karkus sittin' up waitin' fer us looking all eager."

"And you talked to him?"

"Oh yeh. Firs we presented him with a nice battle helmet goblin-made an' indestructible, yeh know an' then we sat down an' we talked."

"What did you say?"

"Not much," said Hagrid, "Listened mostly. But there were good signs. He'd heard of Dumbledore, heard he'd argued against the killin' of the last giants in Britain. Karkus seemed ter be quite interested in what Dumbledore had ter say. An' a few o' the others, especially the ones who had some English, they gathered round an' listened too. We were hopeful when we left that day, Promised ter come back next day with another present.

"But that night it all wen' wrong."

"What do you mean?" said Yugi quickly looking at the spirit of the Pharaoh and his friends with a look of worry.

"Well, like I say, they're not meant ter live together, giants," said Hagrid sadly. "Not in big groups like that. They can't help themselves, they half kill each other every few weeks. The men fight each other and the women fight each other, the remnants of the old tribes fight each other, an' that's even without squabbles over food and the best fires an' sleeping spots. Yeh'd think, seeing as how their whole race is about finished, they'd lay off each other, but. . ."

Hagrid sighed deeply.

"That nigh a fight broke out, we saw it from the mouth of our cave, lookin' down on the valley. Went on fer hours, yeh wouldn't believe the noise. And when the sun came up the snow was scarlet an' his head was lying at the bottom of the lake.

"Whose head?" gasped Hermione.

"Karkus's," said Hagrid heavily. "There was a new Gurg, Golgomath." He sighed deeply. "Well, we hadn't bargained on a new Gurg two days after we'd made friendly contact with the first on, and we had a funny feeling Golgamath wouldn't be so keen ter listen to us, but we had ter try.

'You went to speak to him?" asked Yugi incredulously. "After you'd watched him rip off another giant's head?"

" 'Course we did," said Hagrid, "we hadn't gone all that way ter give up after two days!" We went down with the next present we'd meant ter give ter Karkus.

"I knew it was no good before I'd opened my mouth. He was sitting there wearing Karkus's helmet, leering at us as we got nearer. He's massive, one of the biggest ones there. Black hair and matching teeth and a necklace of bones. Human-looking bones, some of 'em. Well, I gave it a go held out a great roll of dragon skin and said A gift fer the Gurg of the Giants next thing I knew, I was hanging upside down in the air by me feet, two of his mates had grabbed me.

Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth.

"How did you get out of that? Asked Harry.

"Wouldn't have if Olympe hadn't been there," said Hagrid. "She pulled out her wand and did some of the fastest spellwork I've ever seen. Ruddy marvelous. Hit the two holding me right in the eyes with Conjunctivitis Curses and they dropped me straight away but we were in trouble then, cause we'd used magic against them, and that's what giants hate about wizards. We had to leg it and we knew there was no way we was going to be able to march into camp again."

"Wow, Hagrid," said Yugi quietly, looking at the massive mountain of a man his soft face showing fear for him.

"So how come it's taken you so long to get home if you were only there for three days?" asked Hermione.

"We didn't leave after three days!" said Hagrid, looking outraged. "Dumbledore was relying on us!"

"But you've just said there was no way you could go back!"

"Not by daylight, we couldn't no. We just had to rethink a bit. Spent a couple of days lying low up in the cave and watching. And what we saw wasn't good.

"Did he rip off more heads?" asked Hermione, sounding squeamish.

"No," said Hagrid. "I wish he had."

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked slightly shocked.

"I mean we soon found out he didn't object to all wizards just us."

"Death Eater?" said Harry quickly.

"Yep," said Hagrid darkly. "Couple of them were visiting him every day, bringing gifts to the Gurg, and he wasn't dangling them upside down."

"How do you know they were Death Eaters?" said Yugi.

"Because I recognized one of them," Hagrid growled. "Macnair, remember him? The bloke they sent to kill Buckbeak? Maniac, he is. Likes killing as much as Golgomath, no wonder they were getting on so well."

"So Macnair's persuaded the giants to join You-Know-Who?" said Hermione desperately.

"Hold your hippogriffs, I haven't finished me story yet!" said Hagrid indignantly, who, considering he had not wanted to tell them anything in the first place, now seemed to be rather enjoying himself. "Me and Olympe talked it over and we agreed, just cause the Gurg looked like favoring You-Know-Who didn't mean all of them would. We had to try and persuade some of the others, the ones who hadn't wanted Golgomath as Gurg.

"How could you tell which ones they were?" asked Yugi intrigued at the news of other Giants not wanting to join the Death Eaters, his eyes looked over seeing Yami listening intently his crimson eyes calculating and pulling more information in about Voldemorts plans and gathering followers.

"Well they were the ones being beaten to a pulp, weren't they?" said Hagrid patiently. "The ones with any sense were keeping out of Golgomath's way, hiding out in caves round the gully just like we were. So we decided we'd go poking around the caves by night and see if we couldn't persuade a few of them.

"You went poking around dark caves looking for giants?" said Ron with awed respect in his voice.

"Well, it wasn't the giants who worried us most," said Hagrid. "We were more concerned about the Death Eaters. Dumbledore had told us before we went not to tangle with them if we could avoid it, and the trouble was they knew we was around I suspect Golgomath told him about us. At night when the Giants were sleeping and we wanted to be creeping into the caves, Macnair and the other one were sneaking around the mountains looking for us. I was hard put to stop Olympe jumping out at them," said Hagrid, the corners of his mouth lifting his wild beard. "She was raring to attack them she's something when she's roused, Olympe ….. Fiery, yeh know I suspect it's the French in her"

Hagrid gazed misty-eyes into the fire. Harry allowed him thirty seconds reminiscence before clearing his throat loudly.

"So what happened? Did you ever get near any of the other giants?"

"What? Oh oh yeah, we did. Yeah, on the third night after Karkus was killed, we crept out of the cave we'd been hiding in and headed back down into the gully, keeping our eyes skinned for the Death Eaters. Got inside a few of the caves, no go then in about the sixth one, we found three of them hiding."

"Cave must have been cramped," said Yugi frowning at the state of the news.

"Wasn't room to swing a kneazle," said Hagrid.

"Didn't they attack you when they saw you?" asked Hermione.

"Probably would have done if they'd been in any condition," said Hagrid, "but they were badly hurt, all three of them. Golgomath's lot had beaten them unconscious; they'd woken up and crawled into the nearest shelter they could find. Anyway, one of them had a bit of English and he translated for the others, and what we had to say didn't seem to go down too badly. So we kept going back, visiting the wounded. . . . I reckon we had about six or seven of them convinced at one point," said Hagrid?"

"Six or seven?" asked Ron eagerly. "Well that's not bad are they going to come over here and start fighting You-Know-Who with us?"

But Hermione said, "What do you mean at one point, Hagrid?"

Hagrid looked at her sadly.

"Golgomath's lot raided the caves. The ones that survived didn't wanted no more to do with us after that."

"So so there aren't any giants coming?" said Ron, looking disappointed as he looked over to Yugi sitting in awe at the news of giants as well as Giants.

"Yugi this is overwhelming we must tell Joey that there are giants as well," Yami said in his corporeal form as Yugi nodded smiling softly.

"No Hermione" Hagrid, heaving a deep sigh as he turned over his steak again and applied the cooler side to his face, with a comforted groan. "But we did what we meant to do, we gave them Dumbledore's message and some of them heard it and I suspect some of them'll remember it. Just maybe, them that don' want ter stay around Golgomath'll move outta the mountains, an' there's got to be a chance they'll remember Dumbledore's friendly to 'em Could be they'll come"

Snow was filling up the window now. Harry became aware that the knees of his robes were soaked through; Fang was drooling with his head in Harry's lap.

"Hagrid?" said Hermione quietly after a while.

"Mmm?"

"Did you was there any sign of . . . did you hear anything about your . . . your . . . mother while you were there?"

Hagrid's unobscured eye rested upon her, and Hermione looked rather scared.

"I'm sorry I forget it"

"Dead," Hagrid grunted. "Died years ago. They told me."

"Oh I'm, I'm really sorry," said Hermione in a very small voice.

Hagrid shrugged his massive shoulders. "No need," he said shortly.

"Can't remember her much. Wasn't a great mother."

They were silent again. Hermione glanced nervously at Harry, Ron and Yugi plainly wanted them to speak.

"But you still haven't explained how you got in this state, Hagrid," Ron said, gesturing toward Hagrid's bloodstained face.

"Yeah I don't understand Hagrid how did you get this banged up you're a pretty large guy," said Yugi looking concerned at the half-giant.

"Or why you're back so late," said Harry. "Sirius says Madame Maxime got back ages ago"

"Who attacked you?" said Ron.

"I haven't bin attacked!" said Hagrid emphatically. "I"

But the rest of his words were drowned in a sudden outbreak of rapping on the door. Hermione gasped; her mug slipped through her fingers and smashed on the floor; Fang yelped. All four of them stared at the window beside the doorway. The shadow of somebody small and squat rippled across the thin curtain.

"It's her!" Ron whispered.

"Get under here!" Harry said quickly; seizing the Invisibility Cloak he whirled it over himself and Hermione while Ron tore around the table and dived beneath the cloak Yugi saw them vanish as Yami returned to the puzzle as the short duelist dove under the cloak with the Golden Trio. Huddled together they backed away into a corner. Fang was barking madly at the door. Hagrid looked thoroughly confused.

"Hagrid hide our mugs!"

Hagrid seized Harry's and Ron's mugs and shoved them under the cushion in Fang's basket. Fang was now leaping up at the door; Hagrid pushed him out of the way with his foot and pulled it open.

Professor Umbridge was standing in the doorway wearing her green tweed cloak and a matching hat with earflaps. Lips pursed, she leaned back so as to see Hagrid's face; she barely reached his navel.

"So," she said slowly and loudly, as though speaking to somebody deaf. "You're Hagrid, are you?"

Without waiting for an answer she strolled into the room, her bulging eyes rolling in every direction.

"I must say Yugi she looked like a toad even more now that she is wearing that ugly tweed green blouse," said Yami through the mind link.

"Get away," she snapped, waving her handbag at Fang, who had bounded up to her and was attempting to lick her face.

"Er I don't want ter be rude," said Hagrid, staring at her, "but who the ruddy hell are you?"

"My name is Dolores Umbridge." Said Umbridge as Yugi felt Yami tugging for control as he relinquished control Yami taking over as his eyes narrowed cautiously looking at the witch with a look of determination and authority.

Her eyes were sweeping the cabin. Twice they stared directly into the corner where Harry stood, sandwiched between Ron, Hermione, and Yugi.

"Dolores Umbridge?" Hagrid said, sounding thoroughly confused. "I thought you were one of them Ministry don' you work with Fudge?"

"I was Senior Undersecretary to the Minister, yes," said Umbridge, now pacing around the cabin, taking in every tiny detail within, from the haversack against the wall to the abandoned traveling cloak. "I am now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher"

"Tha's brave of yeh," said Hagrid, "there's not many'd take tha' job anymore"

"And Hogwarts High Inquisitor," said Umbridge, giving no sign that she had heard him.

"Wha's that?" said Hagrid, frowning.

"Precisely what I was going to ask," said Umbridge, pointing at the broken shards of china on the floor that had been Hermione's mug.

"Oh," said Hagrid, with a most unhelpful glance toward the corner where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Yugi stood hidden, "Oh, tha' was Fang. He broke a mug. So I had ter use this one instead."

Hagrid pointed to the mug from which he had been drinking, one hand still clamped over the dragon steak pressed to his eye. Umbridge stood to face him now, taking in every detail of his appearance instead of the cabin.

"I heard voices," she said quietly.

"I was talkin' ter Fang," said Hagrid stoutly.

"And was he talking back to you?"

"Well in a manner o' speakin'," said Hagrid, looking uncomfortable. "I sometimes say Fang's near enough human"

"There are three sets of footprints in the snow leading from the castle doors to your cabin," said Umbridge sleekly.

Hermione gasped; Harry clapped a hand over her mouth. Luckily, Fang was sniffing loudly around the hem of Professor Umbridge's robes, and she did not appear to have heard.

"Well, I on'y jus' got back," said Hagrid, waving an enormous hand at the haversack. "Maybe someone came ter call earlier an' I missed 'em."

"There are no footsteps leading away from your cabin door."

"Well I . . . I don' know why that'd be . . . ." said Hagrid, tugging nervously at his beard and again flanking toward the corner where Harry, Ron, Yugi, and Hermione stood, as though asking for help.

"Erm"

Umbridge wheeled around and strode the length the length of the cabin, looking around carefully. She bent and peered under the bed. She opened Hagrid's cupboards. She passed within two inches of where Harry, Ron, Yugi, and Hermione stood pressed against the wall; Harry actually pulled in his stomach as she walked by. After looking carefully inside the enormous cauldron Hagrid used for cooking she wheeled around again and said, "What has happened to you? How did you sustain those injuries?"

Hagrid hastily removed the dragon steak from his face, which in Harry's opinion was a mistake, because the black-and-purple bruising all around his eye was now clearly visible, not to mention the large amount of fresh and congealed blood on his face. "Oh, I had a bit of an accident," he said lamely.

"What sort of accident?"

"I-I tripped."

"You tripped," she repeated coolly/

"Yeah, tha's right. Over a friend's broomstick. I don' fly, meself. Well, look at the size o' me, I don' reckon there's a broomstick that'd hold me. Friend o' mine breeds Abraxan horses, I dunno if you've ever seen 'em, big beasts, winged, yeh know, I've had a bit of a ride on one o' them an' it was"

"Where have you been?" asked Umbridge, cutting coolly through Hagrid's babbling.

"Where've I ?"

"Been, yes," she said. "Term started more than two months ago. Another teacher has had to cover your classes. None of your colleagues has been able to give me any information as to your whereabouts. You left no address. Where have you been?

There was a pause in which Hagrid stared at her with his newly uncovered eye. Harry could almost hear his brain working furiously.

"I've been away for me health," he said.

"For your health," repeated Umbridge. Her eyes traveled over Hagrid discolored and swollen face; dragon blood dripped gently onto his waistcoat in the silence. "I see."

"Yeah," said Hagrid, "bit o' fresh air, yeh know"

"Yes as gamekeeper fresh air must be so difficult to come by," said Umbridge sweetly. The small patch of Hagrid's face that was not black or purple flushed.

"Well change of scene, yeh know"

"Mountain scenery?" said Umbridge swiftly.

She knows, Harry thought desperately.

"Mountains?" Hagrid repeated, clearly thinking fast. "Nope, South of France fer me. Bit o' sun an' sea."

"Really? You don't have much of a tan." Said Umbridge.

"Yeah well sensitive skin," said Hagrid, attempting an ingratiating smile. Harry noticed that two of his teeth had been knocked out. Umbridge looked at him coldly; his smile faltered. Then she joisted her handbag a little higher into the crook of her arm and said, "I shall, of course, be informing the Minister of your late return."

"Righ'," said Hagrid, nodding.

"You ought to know too that as High Inquisitor it is my unfortunate but necessary duty to inspect my fellow teachers. So I daresay we shall meet again soon enough."

She turned sharply and marched back to the door.

"You're inspectin' us?" Hagrid repeated blankly, looking after her.

"Oh yes," said Umbridge softly, looking back at him with her hand on the door handle. "The Minister is determined to weed out the unsatisfactory teachers, Hagrid. Good night."

She left, closing the door behind her with a snap. Harry made to pull off the Invisibility cloak but Hermione seized his wrist.

"Not yet," she breathed in his ear. "She might not be gone yet. Hagrid seemed to be thinking the same; he stumped across the room and pulled back the curtain an inch or so.

"She's going back ter the castle," he said in a low voice. "Blimey inspectin' people, is she?"

"Yeah," said Harry, pulling the cloak off. "Trelawney's on probation already"

"Um what sort of thing are you planning to do with us in class, Hagrid?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, I've got a great load of lessons planned," said Hagrid enthusiastically, scooping up his dragon steak from the table and slapping it over his eye again. "I've been keepin' a couple of creatures saved for yer O.W.L. year, you wait, they're somethin' really special."

"Erm special in what way?" asked Hermione tentatively.

"I'm not sayin'," said Hagrid happily. "I don't want to spoil the surprise."

"What did he introduce in your last year?" asked Yugi curiously.

"Well last year Harry was in the Triwizard Tournament so he got to meet many magical creatures A Hungarian Horntail a massive dragon with spikes on its tail, a Lake full of Merpeople as well as a few dark creatures like a Sphinx as well as a massive Blast-Ended Skrewt." Said Hermione Yugi looked at her in amazement and slight confusion.

"What is a Blast-Ended-Skrewt?" asked Yugi as Harry looked at Hagrid.

"Massive strange creatures bred from Fire Scorpions and Manticore's," said Harry as he waved his hand. "Don't ask," Harry said looking at Yugi about to ask more.

"Look Hagrid," said Hermione urgently, dropping all pretense, "Professor Umbridge won't be at all happy if you bring anything to class that's too dangerous,"

"Dangerous?" said Hagrid, looking genially bemused. "Don't be silly, I wouldn't give yeh anything dangerous! I mean, all righ' they can look after themselves"

"Hagrid, you've got to pass Umbridge's inspection, and to do that it would really be better if she saw you teaching us how to look after Porlocks, how to tell the difference between knarls and hedgehogs, stuff like that!" said Hermione earnestly.

"But tha's not very interesting, Hermione," said Hagrid. "The stuff I've got's much more impressive, I've been bringing em on for years, I reckon I've got the only domestic herd in Britain"

"Hagrid please," said Hermione, a note of real desperation in her voice. "Umbridge is looking for any excuse to get rid of teachers she thinks are too close to Dumbledore. Please, Hagrid, teach us something dull that's bound to come up in our O.W.L"

But Hagrid merely yawned widely and cast a one-eyed look of longing toward the vast bed in the corner.

"Listen, it's been a long day an' it's late," she said, patting Hermione gently on the shoulder so that her knees gave way and hit the floor with a thud. "Oh sorry" He pulled her back up by the neck of her robes. "Look, don't you go worrying abou' me, I promise yeh I've got really good stuff planned for tour lessons now I'm back Now you lot had better get back up to the castle, an' don' forget ter wipe yer footprints out behind yeh!

"I dunno if you got through to him," said Ron a short while later when, having checked that the cost was clear, they walked back up to the castle through the thickening snow, leaving no trace behind them due to the Obliteration Charm Hermione was performing as they went.

"Then I'll go back again tomorrow," Hermione said determinedly. "I'll plan his lessons for him if I have to. I don't care if she throws out Trelawney but she's not getting Hagrid!" Hermione declared clenching her fists angrily.

"Well I have to go and speak with Kaiba we have to set up our Port key to the World Championships while winter break is happening," said Yugi as he smiled softly.

"Do you think we could go too we only got to see those small displays of your game in the pitch I think it would be fun to watch," asked Ron as Yugi nodded his head.

"Yeah just make sure you ask Dumbledore about getting to the area where the tournament is you can get a room in the Hotel just outside the stadium." Said Yugi smiling as Hermione nodded as Harry simply shrugged.

"Seems like fun why not plus we have Christmas as well." Said, Harry, as they headed up to the Fat Lady and entered the dorm seeing no other Gryffindor's in the dorm knowing it to be quite late in the night.

00000

"Bakura you awake?" asked Marik as he nudged his white-haired friend, his lavender eyes watched as Ryou slept deeply a small amount off drool pooling under his face, as Marik made a look of disgust towards the display. "Hey moron wake up," declared Marik smacking him hard across the head, the moment after his hand had made contact the golden ring beneath the thin white nightshirt suddenly glowed as the eyes opened showing a tint off red in his gaze as he slowly turned his head towards Marik.

"Is there a reason why you are waking me from my rest but also abusing my Landlord?" Bakura growled slowly sitting up his hair in a mess of spikes not like his normal look as his gaze narrowed towards the once Tomb Keeper.

"Oh come off of it I only smacked you across the head I am sure you have had to deal with far worse when you were alive," said Marik giving Bakura a blank look shaking his head. "No but I also wanted to ask have you prepared for the tournament it's only a couple of days away," said Marik as he pulled his deck from his pocket. "I would hate to see you lose the first round of the World Championships so easily because you have gotten rusty," Marik informed the Thief King.

"I assure you, Marik, my deck is up to par now if you don't mind I would like to get back to sleep we still have classes tomorrow and probably another D.A meeting before the Holiday break starts," Bakura said as Marik spoke. "What are you that old you decrep" but was cut off by Bakura grabbing his pillow and swinging it around to smack Marik hard across the face silencing the young Tomb Keeper's remark about being an old man.

"Do you mind freak I'm trying to get some sleep," Malfoy exclaimed sitting up in his four-poster bed looking rather unmalfoyish at the moment, his hair was not its normal slicked back greasy look and his face had a trail of drool down his chin.

"Oh my apologies daddies boy I didn't realize I had woken the little baby from his nap," said Marik rolling his lavender eyes as Malfoy glared at him. "You wait till my father hears about this." He said falling back into his bed his hand grabbed his wand whipping it around as the curtain's closed around the bed to deafen the sound Marik was making.

"God was a freaking moron," Marik said as he moved back to his own bed closing the curtains and falling back asleep.

00000

Thank you for your patience I apologize with the long wait been dealing with a new career and shifts I hope you enjoy this chapter the Worlds are coming soon within the next two chapters hope you all like the chapter. And once again please review anything please compliments criticism anything is appreciated.


	21. Chapter 21 Classes, Attack, Defense

Hermione plowed her way back to Hagrid's cabin through two feet of snow on Sunday morning. Harry and Ron wanted to go with her, but their mountain of homework had reached an alarming height again, so they grudgingly remained in the common room, trying to ignore the gleeful shouts drifting up from the ground outside, where students were enjoying themselves skating on the frozen lake, tobogganing, and worst of all, bewitching snowballs to zoom up to Gryffindor Tower and rap hard on the windows.

"Oy!" bellowed Ron, finally losing patience and sticking his head out of the window, "I am a Prefect and if one more snowball hits this window OUCH!"

He withdrew his head sharply, his face covered in snow.

"It's Fred and George," he said bitterly, slamming the window behind him. "Gits. . ."

Hermione returned from Hagrid's just before lunch, shivering slightly, her robes damp to the knees.

"So?" said Yugi, looking up when she entered. "Got all his lessons planned for him?" smiling softly as Hermione huffed.

"Well, I tried," she said dully, sinking into a chair beside Harry. She pulled out her wand and gave it a complicated little wave so that hot air streamed out of the tip; she then pointed this at her robes, which began to steam as they dried out from foot to knees. "He wasn't even there when I arrived; I was knocking for at least half an hour. And then he came stomping out of the forest"

Harry groaned. The Forbidden Forest was teeming with the kind of creatures most likely to get Hagrid the sack. "What's he keeping in there? Did he say?" asked Harry.

"No," said Hermione miserably. "He wants them to be a surprise. I tried to explain about Umbridge, but he just doesn't get it. He kept saying nobody in their right mind would rather study Knarls than Chimeras oh I don't think he's got a chimaera," she added at the appaled look on Harry, Ron, and Yugi's faces, "but that's not for lack of trying from what he said about how hard it is to get eggs. . . I don't know how many times I told him he'd be better off following Grubbly-Plank's plan, I honestly don't think he listened to half of what I said. He's in a bit of a funny mood, you know. He still won't say how he got all those injuries."

"Well that's great your massive giant teacher might just get the sac from this school and all he can think about is planning an exciting lesson?" Kaiba said shaking his head his hand working tediously on one of the spare duel disks.

Hagrid's reappearance at the staff table at breakfast next day was not greeted by enthusiastic applause from the students. Some, like Fred, George and Lee, roared with delight and sprinted up the aisle between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables to wring Hagrid's enormous hand; others, like Parvati and Lavender, exchanged gloomy looks and shook their heads. Harry knew that many of them preferred Professor Grubbly-Plank's lessons, and they had good reason: Grubbly-Plank's idea of an interesting class was not one where there was a risk that somebody might have their head ripped off.

It was with a certain amount of apprehension that Harry, Ron, Hermine, Yugi, and Kaiba headed down to Hagrid's on Tuesday, heavily muffled against the cold.

"Why are we doing classes in the middle of winter for god's sake," Kaiba complained pulling his coat tighter around his neck as Hermione simply looked at him with a look of surprise. "Well perhaps if you chose something more, warmer then stylish you wouldn't be as cold." She said her tone slightly snarky, not liking that there was another student at Hogwarts that was more intelligent than herself.

"Zip it Granger just cause your people are stuck in the sixties style of dressing doesn't mean I have to be." Kaiba shot back as Ron grew slightly red clenching his knuckles at the remark Kaiba had made to his friend.

Harry was worried, not only about what Hagrid might have decided to teach them but also about how the rest of the class particularly Malfoy and his cronies, would behave if Umbridge was watching them.

"God I miss Egypt," Marik said as the Slytherins trooped down to Hagrid's hut wrapped heavily in thick heavy cloaks and ear muffs. The sound of a clicking sound got Marik's attention as he slowly looked over seeing Malfoy making a gesture with his eyes.

"Aww is the little half-blood cold." He cooed at Marik as Bakura took over grabbing Marik by the shoulder to stop him from jumping at Marik seeing that Malfoy had already drawn his wand its tip sticking out the hem of his sleeve as Malfoy simply smirked. "Come on just try it" he challenged as Marik growled slightly in annoyance as they all approached the Hut.

However, the High Inquisitor was nowhere to be seen as they struggled through the snow towards Hagrid, who stood waiting for them on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He did not present a reassuring sight; the bruises that had been purple on Saturday night were now ringed with green and yellow and some of his cuts still seemed to be bleeding.

Harry could not understand this: Had Hagrid perhaps been attacked by some creature whose venom prevented the wounds it inflicted from healing? As though to complete the ominous picture, Hagrid was carrying what looked like half a dead cow over his shoulder.

"We're workin' in here today!" Hagrid called happily to the approaching students, jerking his head back at the dark trees behind him. "Bit more sheltered! Anyways, they prefer the dark. . ."

"What prefers the dark?" Harry heard Malfoy say sharply to Crabbe and Goyle, a trace of panic in his voice. "What did he say prefers the dark - did you hear?"

Harry remembered the only occasion on which Malfoy had entered the forest before now; he had not been very brave then either. He smiled to himself; after the Quidditch match, anything that caused Malfoy discomfort was all right with him.

"Awww don't tell me the pure-blood is scared of the dark now?" Marik mocked towards Malfoy causing Malfoy's face to go a deep crimson his hand twitching his wand.

"What did you say?" Malfoy said drawing his wand as Hagrid growled shaking his head fiercely. "Malfoy put your wand away right this instant," Hagrid demanded loudly as Malfoy put his wand back into his belt looking to Marik sneering.

"Oh don't mind him Hagrid he's harmless," Marik said laughing as Malfoy went pink with embarrassment.

"Ready?" said Hagrid happily, looking around at the class. "Right, well, I've been savin' a trip inter the forest fer yer fifth year. Though we'd go an' see these creatures in their natural habitat. Now, what we're studyin' today is pretty rare. I reckon I'm probably the only person in Britain who's managed ter train 'em"

"And you're sure they're trained, are you?" asked Malfoy, the panic in his voice even more pronounced now. "Only it wouldn't be the first time you'd brought wild stuff to class, would it?" Malfoy said with a knowing sneer.

The Slytherins murmured agreement and a few Gryffindor's looked as though they through Malfoy had a fair point too.

"Course they're trained," said Hagrid, scowling and hoisting the dead cow a little higher on his shoulder.

"So what happened to your face, then?" demanded Malfoy with a smirking look as Kaiba spoke up.

"What happened to your face or were you just born ugly?" Kaiba stated smirking softly as Hagrid growled swelling up.

"Mind yer own business!" said Hagrid, angrily. "Now if you have finished asking stupid questions, follow me!" He turned and strode straight into the forest. Nobody seemed much disposed to follow. Harry glanced at Kaiba smirking at his comment he made as Ron and Hermione followed, they sighed but nodded, and the five of them set off after Hagrid, leading the rest of the class.

They walked for about ten minutes until they reached a place where the trees stood so close together that it was as dark as twilight and there was no snow on the ground. Hagrid deposited his half a cow with a grunt on the ground, stepped back, and turned to face his class again, most of whom were creeping toward him from tree to tree, peering around nervously as though expecting to be set upon at any moment.

"Ok gather around gather around," said Hagrid encouragingly. "Now, they'll be attracted by the smell of the meat but I'm going ter give 'em a call anyway, 'cause they'll like ter know it's me. . . ."

He turned, shook his shaggy head to get the hair out of his face, and gave an odd, shrieking cry that echoed through the dark trees like the call of some monstrous bird. Nobody laughed; most of them looked too scared to make a sound.

"What kind of animal responds to that kind of call?" said Bakura looking skeptical as his eyes began to scan the skies.

Hagrid gave the shrieking cry again. A minute passed in which the class continued to peer nervously over their shoulders and around trees for the first glimpse of whatever it as that was coming. And then, as Hagrid shook his hair back for the third time and expanded his enormous chest, Harry nudged Ron and pointed into the black space between two gnarled yew trees.

A pair of blank, white, shining eyes were growing larger through the gloom and a moment later the dragonish face, neck, and then skeletal body of a great, black, winged horse emerged from the darkness. It surveyed the class for a few seconds, swishing its long black tail, then bowed its head and began to tear flesh from the dead cow with its pointed fangs.

A great wave of relief broke over Harry. Here, at last, was proof that he had not imagined these creatures, that were real: Hagrid knew about them too. He looked eagerly at Ron, and Hermione but was still staring around into the trees and after a few seconds he whispered, "Why doesn't Hagrid call again?"

Most of the rest of the class were wearing expressions as confused and nervously expectant as Ron's and were still gazing around everywhere except staring at the creature like Harry was. There were only four other people who seemed to be able to see them: a Stringy Slytherin boy standing just behind Goyle was watching the horse eating with an expression of great distaste on his face, Neville and surprisingly Ryou as well as Marik, whose eyes were following the swishing progress of the long black tail.

"Oh, an' here comes another one!" said Hagrid proudly, as a second black horse appeared out of the dark trees, folded its leathery wings closer to its body, and dipped its head to gorge on the meat. "Now put yer hands up, who can see 'em?"

Immensely pleased to feel that he was, at last, going to understand the mystery of these horses, Harry raised his hand. Hagrid nodded at him. "Yeah . . . yeah, I knew you'd be able ter, Harry," he said seriously. "An' you too, Neville, eh? An' said Hagrid looking seeing the Slytherin and to his surprise Ryou his beady black eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Excuse me," said Malfoy in a sneering voice, "but what exactly are we supposed to be seeing?"

For an answer, Hagrid pointed at the cow carcass on the ground. The whole class stared at it for a few seconds, then several people gasped and Parvati squealed. Harry understood why: bits of flesh-stripping themselves away from the bones and vanishing into thin air had to look very odd indeed.

"What's doing it?" Parvati demanded in a terrified voice, retreating behind the nearest tree. "What's eating it?"

"Thestrals, " said Hagrid proudly and Hermione gave a soft "Oh!" of comprehension at Harry's shoulder. "Hogwarts has got a whole herd of 'em in here. Now, who knows?"

"But they're really, really unlucky!" interrupted Parvati, looking alarmed. "They're supposed to bring all sorts of horrible misfortunate on people who see them. Professor Trelawney told me once"

"No, no, no," said Hagrid, chuckling softly, "that's just superstition, that is, they aren't unlucky, they're dead clever and' useful! 'Course, this lot don' get a lot o' work, it's mainly jus' pullin' the school carriages unless Dumbledore's takin' a long journey an' don' want ter Apparate an' here's another couple, look"

Two more horses came quietly out of the trees, one of them passing very close to Parvati, who shivered and pressed herself closer to the tree, saying, "I think I felt something, I think it's near me!"

"Don' worry, it won't hurt yeh," said Hagrid patiently. "Righ', now who can tell me why some of you can see them an' some can't?"

Hermione raised her hand. "The only people who can see Thestrals," she said, "Are people who have seen death."

"That's exactly right," said Hagrid solemnly, "ten points ter Gryffindor. Now, Thestrals"

"Hem hem"

Professor Umbridge had arrived. She was standing a few feet away from Harry, wearing her green hat and cloak again, her clipboard at the ready. Hagrid, who had never heard Umbridge's fake cough before, was gazing in some concern at the closest thestrals, evidently under the impression that it had made the sound.

"Hem, hem"

"Oh hello!" Hagrid said, smiling, have located the source of the noise.

"You received the note I sent to your cabin this morning?" said Umbridge, in the same loud, slow voice she had used with him earlier, as though she was addressing somebody both foreign and very slow. "Telling you that I would be inspecting your lesson?"

"Oh yeah," said Hagrid brightly. "Glad yeh found the place all right! Well, as you can see or, I dunno can you? We're doing thestrals today"

"I'm sorry?" said Umbridge loudly, cupping her hand around her ear frowning. "What did you say?"

Hagrid looked a little confused.

"Er thestrals" he said loudly. "Big winged horses, yeh know!" said Hagrid bellowing slightly his massive arms flapping hopefully, Professor Umbridge raised her eyebrows at him and muttered as she made a note on her clipboard, "has to resort to crude sign language"

"He's not an idiot lady you're just deaf," said Bakura as Umbridge stopped her scribbling and looked at Bakura with a stern look as she narrowed her eyes towards him.

"Well anyway," said Hagrid, turning back to the class and looking slightly flustered. "Erm, what was I saying?"

"Appears to have poor short-term memory'" muttered Umbridge, loudly enough for everyone to hear her. Draco Malfoy looked as though Christmas had come a month early; Hermione, on the other hand, had turned scarlet with suppressed rage.

"Oh yeah," said Hagrid, throwing an uneasy glance at Umbridge's clipboard, but plowing on valiantly. "Yeah, I was gonna tell yeh how come we got a herd. Yeah, so, we started off with a male an' five females. This one," he patted the first horse to have appeared, "Name of Tenebrus, he's my special favorite, fir' one born here in the forest"

"Are you aware," Umbridge said loudly, interrupting him, "that the Ministry of Magic has classified thestrals as 'Dangerous'?"

Harry's heart sank like a stone, but Hagrid merely chuckled. "Thestrals aren' dangerous! All right they might take a bite outta you if yeh really annoy them"

"Shows signs of pleasure at the idea of violence'" muttered Umbridge, scribbling on her clipboard again.

"He didn't say anything like that it's called common sense any animal will attack if you piss it off!" said Marik rolling his eyes as Umbridge turned a little red and looked at the young teenage Egyptian, her toad-like eyes bulging slightly, narrowing as she returned to her inspection.

"No come on!" said Hagrid, looking a little anxious now. "I mean, a dog will bite if yeah bait it, won't it, but thestrals have just got a bad reputation because of the death thing people used to think they were bad omens, didn't they? Jus' didn' understand, did they?"

Umbridge did not answer; she finished writing her last note, then looked up at Hagrid and said, again very loudly and slowly, "Please continue teaching as usual. I am going to walk" she mimed walking Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson was having silent fits of laughter "among the students" she pointed around at individual members of the class "and ask them questions." She pointed at her mouth to indicate talking.

"Hey he's not illiterate toad-face, you're just bigoted," Ryou said as Bakura took over causing Umbridge to stop and look at him her bulging eye twitching in anger. "Twenty points from Slytherin," she exclaimed as Malfoy and several of the other Slytherins growled in annoyance at the loss of points by the exchange student.

Hagrid stared at her, clearly at a complete loss to understand why she was acting as he did not understand normal English. Hermione had tears of fury in her eyes now.

"You hag, you evil hag!" she whispered, as Umbridge walked toward Pansy Parkinson. " I know what you're doing, you awful, twisted, vicious"

"Erm anyway," said Hagrid, clearly struggling to regain the flow of his lesson, "so Thestrals. Yeah. Well, there's a load o' good stuff about' them. . . ."

"Do you find," said Professor Umbridge in a ringing voice to Pansy Parkinson, "that you are able to understand Professor Hagrid when he talks?"

Just like Hermione, Pansy had tears in her eyes, but these were tears of laughter; indeed, her answer was almost incoherent because she was trying to suppress her giggles. "No, because well it sounds like grunting a lot of the time"

Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard. The few unbruised bits of Hagrid's face flushed, but he tried to act as though he had not heard Pansy's answer.

"Er yeah, good stuff about' Thestrals. Well, once they're tamed, like this lot, you will never be lost again. 'Amazing senses of direction, just tell 'em where yeh want ter go"

"Assuming they can understand you, of course," said Malfoy loudly, and Pansy Parkinson collapsed in a fit of renewed giggles. Professor Umbridge smiled indulgently at them and then turned to Bakura and Marik.

"You can see the Thestrals, you two?" she said.

They simply nodded their heads not wishing to speak to the vile toad-faced witch.

"Whom did you see die?" she asked, her tone indifference.

"None of your damn business it's personal," said Marik angrily as Yugi looked on knowing the answer to her question as Ryou clenched his jaw slightly.

"Ahh a personal family member," she said nodding as she scribbled another note down.

"That is a bit rude don't you think Professor wishing for a student to describe a personal tragedy in front of other people they do not wish to speak about to," said Kaiba his arms crossed looking down upon the short Professor with a knowing condescending smirk upon his face.

"And what do you think of them the Thestrals?" she asked Kaiba as he simply scoffed at her.

"Wow you are dense I can't see them and I assume neither can you but obviously as the Professor describes they are not dangerous," Kaiba stated his blue gaze lifting from the stout Professor and back upon the carcass as more of the meat was ripped from the bone and vanished in the air.

"Well, Hagrid," she turned to look up at him again, speaking once more in that loud, obnoxious condescending slow tone, "I think I've got enough to be getting along with. . . . You will receive" she mimed taking something from the air in front of her "the results of your inspection" she pointed at the clipboard "in ten days' time." She held up ten stubby little fingers, then, her smile wider and more toad-like than ever before beneath her green hat, she bustled from their midst, leaving Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson in fits of laughter, Hermione actually shaking with fury, and Neville looking confused and upset as well.

"That foul, lying, twisting old gargoyle!" stormed Hermione half an hour later, as they made their way back to the castle through the channels they had made earlier in the snow. "You see what she's up to?" she exclaimed as Yugi, Kaiba, Ryou, and Bakura followed listening to her rant.

"It's her thing about half-breeds all over again she's trying to make out Hagrid's some kind of dim-witted troll. Just because he had a giantess for a mother and oh, It's not fair, that really wasn't a bad lesson at all I mean, all right, if it had been Blast-Ended-Skrewts again, But Thestrals are fine in fact, for Hagrid, they're really good!"

"Blast-Ended-Skrewts?" Ryou asked as Ron simply shook his head quickly. "Please don't ask I don't want to remember those things again," said Ron as he spoke again.

"Umbridge said they're dangerous,"

"Well, it's like Hagrid said, they can look after themselves," said Hermione impatiently, "and I suppose a teacher like Grubbly-Plank wouldn't usually show them to us before N.E.W.T level, but well they are very interesting, aren't they? The way only some people can see them and some can't! I wish I could." She exclaimed as Marik cleared his throat.

"Do you?" Marik asked her quietly.

She looked horror struck.

"Oh Marik, Ryou, Harry I'm sorry no, of course, I don't that was a really stupid thing to say," she said sheepishly looking down as her bushy brown hair fell over her head in embarrassment.

"It's okay," said Harry quickly "don't worry"

"I'm surprised so many people could see them," said Ron. "Five in one class"

"Yeah, Weasley, we were just wondering," said a malicious voice nearby. Unheard by any of them in the muffling snow, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were walking along right behind them. "D'you reckon if you saw someone snuff it you'd be able to see the Quaffle better?"

He, Crabbe, and Goyle roared with laughter as they pushed past on their way to the castle as Kaiba's leg jutted out tripping Malfoy while Bakura and Marik simultaneously tripped Crabbe and Goyle making all three of them fall face first into the cold snow covering them in fresh powder.

"Brilliant," Ron exclaimed as they got up quickly Malfoy's sharp eyes looking to Kaiba with a glare as he looked about to ensure no one else saw them fall as he jerked his two lackey's to their feet pulling them quickly to the castle.

"You really shouldn't have done that Kaiba, you know he is going to take it out on you now," said Hermione looking at the billionaire teen as he shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"I really don't care what a spoiled rich brat thinks of me he needs to be put in his place and show respect to his better's," Kaiba stated seeing Hermione roll her eyes at him.

"You know you're pretty full of yourself, do you think you can do no wrong?" Hermione asked as they approached the castle entrance Kaiba simply laughed.

"Of course I don't do wrong I'm Seto Kaiba Genius Billionaire" Kaiba scoffed towards her as they entered the warm halls shaking the snow off their robes.

000

December arrived, bringing with it more snow and a positive avalanche of homework for the fifth years. Ron and Hermione's prefect duties also became more and more onerous as Christmas approached. They were called upon to supervise the decoration of the castle ("you try putting up tinsel when Peeves has got the other end and is trying to strangle you with it," said Ron), to watch over first and second years spending their break times inside because of the bitter cold ("And they're cheeky little snot rags, you know, we definitely weren't that rude when we were first year," said Ron), and to patrol the corridors in shifts with Argus Filch, who suspected that the holiday spirit might show itself in an outbreak of wizard duels ("He's got dung for brains, that one," said Ron furiously). They were so busy that Hermione had stopped knitting elf hats and was fretting that she was down to her last three.

"All those poor elves I haven't set free yet, having to stay over during Christmas because there aren't enough hats!" she exclaimed as Yugi flipped through his deck shaking his head. He had met the tennis ball sized eyeballed elf and rather liked him he was very happy to serve and tried to explain to Ryou that House-elves enjoyed working to which the Occult duelist found rather strange though Kaiba got good laugh wishing he had one to clean his mansion for free would save him on paying the little creature.

"So Yugi you mentioned the World Championships are in December do you think it would be cool if we joined you guys to watch, I would love to see your game played without the restrictions of the castle and such," said Hermione as Harry and Ron nodded happily. "Yeah that would be awesome I love how your game is played I would love to see the different types of decks used during this tournament." Ron requested smiling wide.

"Sure I don't see why not I believe it's being held as far as I know from what Kaiba told me at the Wembley Stadium in London," Yugi said the spirit form of the Pharaoh appearing by one of the beds watching the snow fall, his crimson and violet eyes looking at the snowflakes falling as he half listened to the conversation.

"Wembley Stadium that place seats ninety thousand people do you think it might be too big for this kind of event?" Hermione asked as Kaiba spoke from his chair a book in hand.

"In fact, it's probably too small, but since there isn't enough time to build a larger stadium for a trading card came tournament they will have to use Wembley since it's the largest," Kaiba informed the bushy-haired girl smirking behind his book.

"Do you really think that there will be that many people at this shindig I mean come on how many players in the world could there really be?" Ron asked skeptically as Yugi made to answer, but Kaiba beat him to it.

"In total there are about three hundred thousand duelists throughout the entire planet, and the reason I know this is the sales of my duel disks represents a single duelist maybe two duel disks per person in case of damage, so yeah not every person will show up but the last time the worlds were held in Domino City Japan in my Blue-Eyes White stadium. It held one hundred and fifty thousand people comfortably. Though it was still not enough seats we had around ten thousand additional guests outside of the entrances," said Kaiba behind his book.

Ron's eyes widened slightly at the sheer numbers he was just told.

"So what happens at this competition?" asked Hermione looking towards Yugi instead of Kaiba.

"Well throughout the year, if you have completed enough tournaments and won your Countries Intercontinental competitions you are declared the best in your continent and then in winter the World Championships are held as the seven greatest duelists come," Yugi said as the Pharaoh turned listening more intently now knowing that soon the competition would be building and he was excited about powerful opponents.

"So who do you think will be there?" asked Harry his interest peaked as he sat up, Yugi sat there in thought and lifted his hand counting off on his fingers.

"Well me and Kaiba obviously cause I am the King of Games and Kaiba is second best," Yugi said hearing the book close his soft eyes looking at the spirit as he simply smirked softly. "Then we have the North American champ might be Jessica Hopkins, then there is the Australian champ most likely Jack Siclones he's been the reigning champ for four years." Said Yugi as Hermione gasped slightly.

"Four years? How is that possible?" she asked Yugi as he simply shrugged.

"Well from what Kaiba mentioned about the contestants Jack is a fierce player no one has beaten his deck yet so I have no doubt Kaiba want's a crack at him then we have the Asia Champ who may show up depending on the schedule but if not then the rank falls to the second and third best if they can't show then it falls to someone else but Knowing Joey he will be there." Said Yugi with a smile then we have the South American champ which could be anyone and then the other major nations they were going to do it based on the Continents of the world but since Antarctica doesn't have any people and they decided on nation so if Bakura and Marik are lucky they may get to represent Egypt and London in the Worlds, so honestly I don't know who will be there but thousands of Duelists flock to the event not only for the tournament but for the smaller events they hold a regionals there as well as a smaller tournament for the younger players games vendors and such to keep all the guests entertained." Said Yugi, informing Harry, Hermione, and Ron as they sat enthralled by all the information.

"Do you think there will be some good matches?" Ron asked as Yami took over to answer this question. "Yes I believe so," the ancient king said a snort from Kaiba cause him to roll his eyes at his Rival.

"Come now Kaiba you know it's true to make it to the Worlds is a big deal," said Yami as Kaiba sat straighter, his book going flat at his lap as a deep chuckle passed his lips.

"No their true test lies in defeating each other," Kaiba said smiling softly, his fingers turning a page in the book upon his lap.

"Kaiba do you think Hope will be there?" Yugi asked as Kaiba froze slightly looking up at him.

"I don't know, but if Jack is going to be there then it will be an interesting tournament that is for sure," said Kaiba as Hermione and Harry looked between the two with a look of confusion.

"I don't understand what you two talking about?" said Hermione as Yugi sighed and approached the bushy-haired fifth year.

"This is going to be a bit of a shocker but Jack and Hope were in a very serious relationship together engaged to be married, but she left him and broke his heart so severely that he never forgave her for it," said Yugi as Hermione gasped softly.

"That's terrible why did she leave him," said Hermione pressing the question as she looked longingly upon the pint-sized King of Games.

"Well I don't know the entire story but it involved her parents never liking Jack even though he loved her so very much and cared about her safety and such but her Mother told her she didn't want her with him," said Yugi frowning as Kaiba spoke up. "Love is for fools," said Kaiba with a snort as Hermione gaped at the young billionaire in shock as Harry grew slightly angry.

"Well that is a rather foolish statement to make so boldly, do you not love your brother?" asked Hermione as Kaiba lowered his book slowly looking at her.

"Yes I do but the bonds of love between a family member and the opposite sex are two different thing's entire," said Kaiba with a look of cold determination.

"Well anyways if she is going to be there you can rest assured the tournament shall be an interesting one and if we are lucky Bakura and Marik might get to compete Marik most definitely since he represents Egypt," said Yugi smiling as Kaiba simply rolled his eyes.

"So who else do you think shall make it? Asked Ron now, even more, intrigued he had always had an affinity for strategy and loved games with it so this was simply a new game to master.

"Well besides me, Kaiba possibly Joey if he makes the InterContinental's, as well as Marik Bakura, is a maybe, Jack Hope and one other though I won't know for sure till we get there," said Yugi confirming with Ron as he nodded his head excitedly.

"Ron are you interested in learning to play?" questioned Yugi as he looked at the ginger-haired teen smiling softly as he simply blushed deep red looking away.

"I don't know I like it but," Ron said as he was cut off by Hermione. "That's a great idea, Ron, you are an amazing strategist you would do great in this game," she said encouragingly as Ron blushed deeper Yugi took note of this and simply smiled.

"Is there a play style you are wanting there are so many, Power decks, magicians, spell damage different Arch Types and such," said Yugi looking at him as Ron nodded.

"Yeah, I saw one in Bakura's stack he didn't have multiples of it. It said Archfiend Rook, is there by chance a chess style of monsters?" asked Ron as Yugi nodded.

"Yeah there known as the Archfiend collection a chess set of Monsters including King, Queen, Bishop, Knight, Rook, and pawn and some other more updated cards as well but I should warn you the deck isn't an easy deck to play almost all of the cards cost life points and you must pay," said Yugi looing to Kaiba as he simply rolled his eyes. "I'll have Mokuba assemble all the cards needed as well as the support cards and addition fiend support so you can playtest build and practice while on winter break," said Kaiba as he lifted his book back up to continue reading.

Harry, sat quietly reading over his History of Magic Essay making alterations to it scratching out specific words and removing them with his wand. For the first time in his school career, he very much wanted to spend the holidays away from Hogwarts. Between his Quidditch ban and worry about whether or not Hagrid was going to be put on probation, he felt highly resentful toward the place at the moment. The only thing he really looked forward to was the D.A meetings, and they would have to stop over the holidays, as nearly everybody in the D.A. would be spending the time with their families. Hermione was going to go Skiing but had convinced her parents to let her go to the tournament. Ron, meanwhile, was going home to the Burrow before the Tournament. Harry endured several days of jealous before Ron said, in response to Harry asking how Ron was going to get home for Christmas. "But you're coming remember Harry the Tournament Mom is thrilled at the idea,"

Hermione watched as Harry's spirits soared: The thought of Christmas at the Burrow and then the Tournament was the highlight of his holiday vacation, only slightly marred by Harry's guilty feeling that he would not be able to spend the holiday with Sirius and show him the marvels of the Muggle tech the Kaiba had made work at Hogwarts. He wondered whether he could possibly persuade Mrs. Weasley to invite his godfather for the festivities too, but apart from the fact that he doubted Dumbledore would permit Sirius to leave Grimmauld Place, he could not help but feel that Mrs. Weasley might not want him; they were so often at logger heads. Sirius had not contacted Harry at all since his last appearance in the fire, and although Harry knew that with Umbridge on the constant watch it would be unwise to attempt to contact him, he did not like to think of Sirius alone in his mother's old house, perhaps pulling a lonely cracker with Kreacher.

Harry arrived early in the Room of Requirement for the last D.A. meeting before the holidays and was very glad he had because when the lamps burst into light he saw that Dobby had taken it upon himself to decorate the place for Christmas. He could tell the elf had done it because nobody else would have strung a hundred golden baubles from the ceiling, each showing a picture of Harry's face and bearing the legend HAVE A VERY HARRY CHRISTMAS!

Harry had only just managed to get the last of them down before the door creaked opened and Luna Lovegood entered, looking dreamy as always.

"Hello," she said vaguely, looking around at what remained of the decorations. "These are nice, did you put them up?"

"No," said Harry, "it was Dobby the house-elf."

"Mistletoe," said Luna dreamily, pointing at a large clump of white berries placed almost over Harry's head. He jumped out from under it. "Good thinking," said Luna very seriously. "It's often infested with nargles,"

Harry was saved the necessity of asking what nargles were by the arrival of Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. All three of them were breathless and looked very cold.

"Well," said Angelina dully, pulling off her cloak and throwing it into a corner, "We've replaced you."

"Replaced me? Said Harry blankly a tone of surprise in his voice.

"You and Fred and George," she said impatiently. "We've got another Seeker!"

"Who?" said Harry quickly his green eyes widened in surprise.

"Ginny Weasley," said Katie.

Harry gaped at her his jaw falling open slightly.

"Yeah I know," said Angelina, pulling out her wand and flexing her arm. "But she's pretty good, actually. Nothing on you, of course," she said, throwing him a very dirty look, "but as we can't have you . . ." Harry bit back the retort he was longing to utter: Did she imagine for a second that he did not regret his expulsion from the team a hundred times more than she did? "And what about the Beaters?" he asked, trying to keep his voice even.

"Andrew Kirke," said Alicia without enthusiasm, "and Jack Sloper. Neither of them is brilliant, but compared with the rest of the idiots who turned up . . ."

The arrival of Ron, Hermione Neville, Bakura, Marik, Yugi, and Kaiba brought this depressing discussion to an end and within five minutes, the room was full enough to prevent him seeing Angelina's burning, reproachful looks.

"Okay," he said, calling them all to order. "I thought this evening we should just go over the things we've done so far because it's the last meeting before the holidays and there's no point starting anything new right before a three-week break"

"We're all really sorry Harry didn't tell you, then," said Fred loudly. Several people sniggered. HHarry saw Cho laughing and felt the familiar swooping sensation in his stomach, as though he had missed a step going downstairs.

"We can practice in pairs," said Harry. "We'll start with the Impediment Jinx, just for ten minutes, then we can get out the cushions and try Stunning again."

They all divided up obediently; Harry partnered Neville as usual. The room was soon full of intermittent cries of "Impedimenta!" people froze for a minute or so, during which their partners would stare aimlessly around the room watching other pairs at the word, then would unfreeze and take their turn at the jinx.

Bakura and Marik had improved quite quickly as Bakura pointed and shouted "Impedimenta" as Harry watched Marik freeze wand pointing up to the ceiling as he suddenly unfroze only to turn it around and cast the same spell upon Bakura as the white-haired teen froze as well this time his wand pointed upon the ground. Neville had improved beyond all recognition. After a while, when Harry had unfrozen three times in a row, he had Neville join Ron and Hermione again so that he could walk around the room and watch the others. When he passed Cho she beamed at him; he resisted the temptation to walk past her several more times.

After ten minutes on the Impediment Jinx, they laid out cushions all over the floor and started practicing Stunning again. Space was really too confined to allow them all to work this spell at once; half the group observed the others for a while, then swapped over. Harry felt himself positively swelling with pride as he watched them all. True, Neville did Stun Padma Patil rather than Dean, at whom he had been aiming, but it was a much closer miss than usual, and everybody else had made enormous progress. Kaiba's aim was superb hitting Yugi center chest several times, the same was said compared to Yugi stunning Kaiba as he made a move to dodge only to be stunned and fell upon the massive safety cushions.

At the end of an hour, Harry called a halt to the spell flying his face brightening with a smile as he looked amongst his fellow students seeing them panting sweating slightly but happy all the same.

"You're getting really," he said, beaming around at them. "When we get back from the holidays we can start doing some of the big stuff maybe even Patronuses."

There was a murmur of excitement. The room began to clear in usual twos and threes; most people wished Harry a Happy Christmas as they went. Feeling cheerful, he collected up the cushions with a swish of his wand and a well called Accio as they all flew across the room landing in the box. Harry had hung back a little because Cho was still there and he was hoping to receive a Merry Christmas from her.

"No, you go on," he heard her say to her friend Marietta, and his heart gave a jolt that seemed to take it into the region of his Adam's apple.

He pretended to be straightening the cushions in the box. He was quite sure they were alone now and waited for her to speak. Instead, he heard a hearty sniff.

He turned and saw Cho standing in the middle of the room, tears pouring down her face.

"What's up, you ok?" he said feebly.

She shook her head and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "I'm sorry," she said thickly. "I suppose it's just learning all this stuff it just makes me wonder whether if he'd known it all he'd still be alive…"

Harry's heart sank right back past its usual spot and settled somewhere around his navel. He ought to have known. She wanted to talk about Cedric.

"He did know this stuff," Harry said heavily. "he was really good at it, or he could never have got to the middle of that maze. But if Voldemort really wants to kill you, you don't stand a chance." She hiccupped at the sound of Voldemort's name but stared at Harry with flinching.

"You survived when you were just a baby," she said quietly.

"Yeah, well," said Harry wearily, moving toward the door, "I dunno why, nor does anyone else, so it's nothing to be proud of."

"Oh don't go!" said Cho, sounding tearful again. "I'm really sorry to get all upset like this I didn't mean to" she hiccupped again. She was very pretty even when her eyes were red and puffy. Harry felt thoroughly miserable. He'd have been so pleased just with a Merry Christmas. . . .

"I know it must be horrible for you," she said, mopping her eyes on her sleeve again. "Me mentioning Cedric, when you saw him die. . . . I suppose you just want to forget about it. . . ."

Harry did not say a word to this; it was quite true, but he felt heartless saying it.

"You're a really a good teacher, you know," said Cho, with a watery smile. "I've never been able to Stun anything before."

"Thanks," said Harry awkwardly, smiling softly. They looked at each other for a long moment. Harry felt a burning desire to run from the room and, at the same time, a complete inability to move his feet.

"Mistletoe," said Cho quietly, pointing at the ceiling over his head.

"Umm yeah," said Harry. His mouth was very dry. "It's probably full of nargles though."

"What are nargles?"

"No idea," said Harry. She had moved closer. His brain seemed to have been Stunned. "You'd have to ask Loony. Luna I mean," Cho made a funny noise halfway between a sob and a laugh. She was even nearer him now. He could have counted the freckles on her nose.

"I really like you, Harry." He could not think. A tingling sensation was spreading throughout him, paralyzing his arms, legs, and brain.

She was much to close. He could see every tear clinging to her eyelashes. . . .

Suddenly the large door to the room burst open as Marik ran in laughing. "Hey Harry I forgot to ask you something?" said Marik as the two froze teenagers froze in front of Marik Cho immediately turned her head blushing crimson and spoke in a quick voice. "Merry Christmas Harry," she said leaning in to kiss his cheek quickly and darted off past Marik who simply stood there a sly smirk on his face.

"Did I just interrupt something?" Marik asked his eyes looking at the blush on Harry's face as he was turning annoyed. "KINDA!" he exclaimed as he looked at Marik. "Merry Christmas Marik," he said stomping past the Egyptian teenager as Marik stared just before Harry left.

"Oh don't worry my people don't celebrate Christmas," Marik said hiding a snicker behind his hand as the heavy door slammed loudly.

He returned to the common room half an hour later to find Hermione and Ron in the best seats in the Gryffindor Common Room by the fire Yugi was resting against the hard stone wall next to the fire a book in hand. Hermione had already filled half a roll of parchment, which was dangling from the edge of the table. Yugi was lying on the hearthrug, while Ron was trying to finish his transfiguration homework.

"What kept you?" he asked as Harry sank into an armchair next to Hermione's.

Harry did not answer. He was in a state of anger and shock. Half of him wanted to punch Marik and the other half wanted to tell Ron and Hermione what had just transpired In the room, but the other half of him wanted to keep it a secret it was too embarrassing.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Hermione asked, peering at him over the tip of her quill.

Harry gave a halfhearted shrug. In truth, he didn't know whether he was all right or not. "What's up?" said Ron, hoisting himself up on his elbow to get a clearer view of Harry. "what happened?"

Harry didn't quite know how to set about telling them, and still wasn't sure whether he wanted to. Just as he was decided not to say anything, Hermione took matters out of his hands.

"Is it Cho?" she asked in a businesslike way. "Did she corner you after the meeting?"

Numbly surprised, Harry nodded. Ron sniggered, breaking off when Hermione caught his eye.

"So er what did she want?" he asked in a mock casual voice.

"She" Harry began, rather hoarsely; he cleared his throat and tried again. "She er"

"Did she kiss you? asked Hermione briskly.

Ron sat up so fast that he sent his ink bottle flying all over the arm of the chair. Disregarding this completely he stared avidly at Harry. "Well," he said as Yugi simply watched, he knew from the looks Harry gave the black haired girl that he had a major crush on her.

Ron made a triumphant gesture with his fist and went into a raucous peal of laughter that made several of the timid-looking second years over beside the window jump. A reluctant grin spread over Yugi's lips as he watched Ron rolling around on the arm of the chair.

"I never said she kissed me, she almost did till Marik came in and interrupted me so no we didn't kiss she kissed my cheek and wished me a Merry Christmas," said Harry slightly deflated.

"What?" Ron said looking at Harry with a look of shock as Yugi spoke up.

"What did Marik want?" asked Yugi a look of interest in his eyes at the news that one of his friends had basically ruined a perfect moment for a first kiss for the fifth year student.

"Not sure really, when he realized he had interrupted Cho gave me a kiss on the cheek wished me Merry Christmas and simply left so I left as well a little peeved off at his interruption he simply smiled widely.

"So how was it at least?" said Ron, Harry thought for a moment. "Wet," he said smiling slightly rubbing his tear-stained cheek. Ron made a noise that might have indicated jubilation or disgust it was hard to tell.

"Because she was crying," Harry continued heavily.

"Why was she crying did you say something wrong?" Ron said looking at Harry with a puzzled expression on his face.

"Of course not," said Hermione absently, still scribbling away at her letter.

"How do you know?" said Ron in a sharp voice.

"Because Cho spends half her time crying these days," said Hermione vaguely. "She does it at mealtimes, in the loos, all over the place."

"You'd think a bit of kissing would cheer her up," said Ron, grinning.

"Ron," said Hermione in a dignified voice, dipping the point of her quill into her ink pot, "you are the most insensitive wart I have ever had the misfortune to meet."

Yugi simply chuckled loudly at her comment as Ron glared at the small King of Games with a look of shut-up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Ron indignantly. "What sort of person cries while someone wants to kiss them.

"Yeah," Harry said slightly desperately, "Who does?"

Hermione looked at the pair of them with an almost pitying expression on her face. "Don't you understand how Cho's feeling at the moment?" she asked them both.

They both simply shook their heads in confusion as Yami exited the puzzle in spirit form intrigued by the conversation, he may have been a five thousand-year-old pharaoh but he was still a young teenager when he sealed his spirit away and the insight on the woman's inner mind was always something that troubled him not understanding it.

Hermione sighed and laid down her quill. "Well, obviously, she's feeling very sad, because of Cedric dying. Then I expect she's feeling confused because she liked Cedric and now she likes Harry, and she can't work out who she likes best. Then she'll be feeling guilty, thinking it's an insult to Cedric's memory to be kissing Harry at all, and she'll be worrying about what everyone else might say about her if she starts going out with Harry. And she probably can't work out what her feelings toward Harry are anyway, because he was the one who was with Cedric when Cedric died, so that's all very mixed up and painful. Oh and she's afraid she's going to be thrown off the Ravenclaw Quidditch team because she's been flying so badly."

A slightly stunned silence greeted the end of this speech, and then Ron said, "One person can't feel all that at once they'd explode."

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon doesn't mean we all have," said Hermione nastily, picking up her quill again.

The pharaoh was laughing loudly bent over his spirit only seen by Yugi as he chuckled deeply at the look of Ron's face Yugi simply snickered loudly behind his hand as Ron looked at him with an insulted look.

"You shut up tiny," said Ron angrily as Yami usurped control his lavender and crimson gaze narrowing slightly.

"Perhaps you should try showing a bit more emotion then Ronald instead of simple ones, like tired, angry, and fatigue from lack of food," Yami said his voice cool and calm with a hint of a threat cause Ron to back off for a second.

Ron simply looked miffed as he turned his head pulling his wand out as he back to siphon the ink off the chair.

"She was the one who started it," said Harry. "I wouldn't've she just sort of came at me the next thing I know the door busted open and Marik ruined the chance," said Harry with a look of frustration.

"Don't blame you, mate," said Ron, looking alarmed at the very thought.

"You just had to be nice to her," said Hermione, looking up anxious, "You were, weren't you?"

"Well," said Harry, an unpleasant heat creeping up his face, "I sort of smiled and told her Merry Christmas back when she was leaving.

Hermione looked as though she was restraining herself from rolling her eyes with extreme difficulty.

"Well, I suppose it could have been worse," she said. "Are you going to see her again?"

"I'll have to, won't I?" said Harry. "We've got D.A meetings, haven't we?"

"No you know what I mean," said Hermione impatiently her eyes looked at Yami seeing his eyes looking over at her then to Harry. Harry said nothing. Hermione's words opened up a whole new vista of frightening possibilities. He tried to imagine going somewhere with Cho, Hogsmeade, perhaps and being alone with her for hours at a time. Of course, she would have been expecting him to ask her out after all she had proclaimed to him and attempted to kiss him. . . . The thought made his stomach clench painfully.

"Oh well," said Hermione distantly, buried in her letter once more, "you'll have plenty of opportunities to ask her"

"What if he doesn't want to ask her?" said Yugi, who had been watching Harry with an unusually shrewd expression on his face.

"Don't be silly," said Hermione vaguely, "Harry's liked her for ages, haven't you, Harry?"

He did not answer. Yes, he had liked Cho for ages, but whenever he had imagined a scene involving the two of them it had always featured a Cho who was enjoying herself, as opposed to a Cho who was sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.

"Who're you writing the novel to," said Kaiba his voice came down the steps seeing the massive scroll of written words as he stood before the group of Gryffindor's a curious look on his face at the sheer size and length of the letter that was now trailing on the floor. Hermione hitched it up out of sight. "Victor"

"Krum," said another voice.

How many other Victors do we know?"

Ron said nothing. But looked disgruntled. Kaiba had seen the pissed look as he seemed to smirk knowing what that meant simply sitting down by the fire as they sat in silence for another twenty minutes, Ron finishing his Transfiguration essay with many snorts of impatience and crossings-out. Hermione wrote steadily to the very end of the parchment, rolling it up carefully and sealing it, Harry staring into the fire, wishing more than anything that Sirius's head would appear there and give him some advice about girls. But the fire merely crackled lower and lower, until the red-hot embers crumbling into ash and, looking around, Harry saw that they were, yet again, the last in the common room.

"Well, 'night," said Hermione, yawning widely, and she set off up the girls' staircase.

"What does she see in Krum?" Rom demanded as he, Harry Yugi and Kaiba climbed the boy's stairs.

"Well," said Harry, considering the matter, "I suppose he's older, isn't he and he's an international Quidditch player. . . ."

"Yeah, but apart from that," said Ron, sounding aggravated. I mean he's a grouchy git, isn't he?" said Ron as Kaiba smirked softly.

"Maybe it's cause he has money, skills knowledge and isn't a complete loser," said Kaiba in the process of getting ready for bed.

"KAIBA!" said Yami taking overlooking incredulous at the billionaire with a look of anger as Ron went red at the insult.

"What, it's not my fault his feelings get hurt by the truth," said Kaiba looking at Yami lazily as Yami glared.

"Please don't listen to him Ron please he is just an incredible ass and doesn't like to think before he speaks," said Yami as Ron got dressed and rolled over.

"'Night," grunted Ron, from under his covers as Yami sighed sadly as he saw Kaiba simply finish putting his night clothes on and get into bed.

"'Night," said Harry.

Maybe next time if there was a next time she'd be a bit happier. He ought to have asked her out; she had probably been expecting it and was now really angry with him. . . or was she lying in bed, still crying about Cedric? He did not know what to think, Hermione's explanation had made it all seem more complicated rather than easier to understand.

That's what they should teach us here, he thought, turning over onto his side, how girls' brains work. . . it'd be more useful than Divination anyway . . .

Neville snuffled in his sleep. An owl hooted somewhere out in the night.

Harry dreamed he was back in the D.A room. Cho was accusing him of luring her there under false pretenses; she said that he had promised her a hundred and a fifty Chocolate Frog cards if she showed up. Harry protested. . . . Cho shouted, "Cedric gave me loads of Chocolate Frog cards, look!" And she pulled out fistfuls of cards from inside her robes and threw them into the air, and then turned into Hermione, who said, "You did promise her, you know, Harry. . . . think you'd better give her something else instead. . . . How about your Firebolt?" And Harry was protesting that he could not give her his Firebolt because Umbridge had it, and anyway the whole thing was ridiculous, he'd only come to the D.A room to put up some Christmas baubles shaped like Dobby's head. . . .

The dream changed. . . .

His body felt smooth, powerful, and flexible. He was gliding between shining metal bars, across dark, cold stone. . . . He was flat against the floor, sliding along on his belly. . . . It was dark, yet he could see objects around him shimmering in strange, vibrant colors. He was turning his head. . . . At first glance, the corridor was empty. . . but no . . . a man was sitting on the floor ahead, his chin drooping onto his chest, his outline gleaming in the dark. . .

Harry put out his tongue. . . . He tasted the man's scent on the air.

He was alive but drowsing. . . sitting in front of a door at the end of the corridor. . . Harry longed to bite the man . . . but he must master the impulse.

He had more important work to do. . . .

But the man was stirring . . . a silvery cloak fell from his legs as he jumped to his feet; and Harry saw his vibrant, blurred outline towering above him, saw a wand withdrawn from a belt. . . . he had no choice. . . He reared high from the floor and struck once, twice, three times, plunging his fangs deeply into the man's flesh, feeling his ribs splinter beneath his jaws, feeling the warm gush of blood. . . .

The man was yelling in pain. . . then he fell silent. . . . He slumped back against the wall. . . . Blood was splattering onto the floor. . . .

His forehead hurt terribly. . . . It was aching fit to burst. . . .

"Harry! HARRY!" said Yugi shaking him hard trying to wake him.

He opened his eyes. Every inch of his body was covered in icy sweat his bedcovers were twisted all around him like a straitjacket he felt as though a white-hot poker was being applied to his forehead.

"Harry!"

Yugi was standing over him looking extremely frightened. There were more figures at the foot of Harry's bed. He clutched his head in his hands; the pain was blinding him. . . . He rolled right over and vomited over the edge of the mattress.

"He's really ill," said Kaiba looking at Harry. "Shouldn't we call someone"

"Harry! HARRY!"

He had to tell Ron, it was very important that he tell him. . . . taking great gulps of air, Harry pushed himself up in bed, willing himself not to throw up again, the pain half-blinding him.

"Your dad," he panted, His chest heaving. "Your dad's . . . been attacked. . . .

"I'm going for help," said the same scared voice, and Harry heard footsteps running out of the dormitory. "Harry, mate," said Ron uncertainly, "you. . . you were just dreaming. . . ."

"No!" said Harry furiously; it was crucial that Ron understand. "It wasn't a dream not an ordinary dream. . . . I was there, I saw it. I did it"

He could hear Seamus and Dean muttering but did not care. The pain in his forehead was subsiding slightly, though he was still sweating and shivering feverishly. He retched again as Ron leaped backward out of the way.

"Harry, you're not well," he said shakily. "Neville's gone for help. . . ."

"I'm fine!" Harry choked, wiping his mouth on his pajamas and shaking uncontrollably. "There's nothing wrong with me, it's your dad you've got to worry about we need to find out where he is he's bleeding like mad I was it was a huge snake. . . ."

He tried to get out of bed but Ron pushed him back into it Dean and Seamus were still whispering somewhere nearby. Whether one minute passed or ten, Harry did not know he simply sat there shaking. Feeling the pain recede very slowly from his scar. . . . Then there were hurried footsteps coming up the stairs, and he heard Neville's voice again.

"Over here, Professor . . ."

Professor McGonagall came hurrying into the Dormitory in her tartan dressing gown, her glasses perched lopsidedly on the bridge of her bony nose.

"What is it, Potter? Where does it hurt?"

He had never been so pleased to see her; it was a member of the Order of the Phoenix he needed now, not someone fussing over him and prescribing useless potions.

"it's Ron's dad," he said. Sitting up again. "He's been attacked by a snake and it's serious, I saw it happen,"

"What do you mean, you saw it happen?" said Professor McGonagall, her dark eyebrows contracting.

"I don't know. . . . I was asleep and then I was there. . . ."

"You mean you dreamed this?"

"NO!" said Harry angrily. Would none of them understand? "I was having a dream at first about something completely different, something stupid . . . and then this interrupted it. It was real, I didn't imagine it. Me. Weasley was asleep on the floor and he was attacked by a gigantic snake, there was a load of blood, he collapsed, someone's got to find out where he is. . . ."

Professor McGonagall was gazing at him through her lopsided spectacles as though horrified at what she was seeing.

"I'm not lying, and I'm not mad!" Harry told her, his voice rising to a shout. "I tell you, I saw it happen!"

"I believe you, Potter," said Professor McGonagall curtly. "Put on your dressing-gown we're going to see the headmaster."

Harry was so relieved that she was taking him seriously that he did not hesitate, but jumped out of bed at once, pulled on his dressing gown, and pushed his glasses back onto his nose.

"Weasley, Kaiba, Muto you ought to come too," said Professor McGonagall.

"Professor could you fetch Marik and Bakura since our tournament in only three days away they are Harry's close friends as well," said Yugi as she sighed and nodded.

They followed Professor McGonagall past the silent figures of Neville, Dean, and Seamus, out of the Dormitory down the spiral stairs into the common room, through the portrait hole, and off along the Fat Lady's moonlit corridor. Harry felt as though the panic inside him might spill over at any moment; he wanted to run, to yell for Dumbledore. Mr. Weasley was bleeding as they walked along so sedately, and what if those fangs Harry tried hard not to think "my fangs" had been poisonous?

"Why are we moving so slowly if one of your agents from the Order has been gravely injured?" demanded Kaiba as McGonagall looked back seeing Kaiba with a narrowed look.

"Because Mr. Kaiba we do not wish for Delores to know too soon to the events that have transpired in the Ministry," said Minerva as they continued to walk.

They passed Mrs. Norris, who turned her lamp-like eyes upon them and hissed faintly, but Professor McGonagall said, "Shoo!" Mrs. Norris slunk away into the shadows, and in a few minutes, they had reached the stone gargoyle guarding the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

"Fizzing Whizbee," said Professor McGonagall as the gargoyle sprang to life and leaped aside; the wall behind it split in two to reveal a stone staircase that was moving continuously upward like a spiral escalator just as Bakura and Marik came up the rear. The seven of them stepped onto the moving stairs; the wall closed behind them with a thud, and they were moving upward in tight circles until they reached the highly polished oak door with the brass knocker shaped like a griffin.

Though it was now well past midnight, there were voices coming from inside the room, a positive babble of them. It sounded as though Dumbledore was entertaining at least a dozen people. Professor McGonagall rapped three times with the griffin knocker, and the voices ceased abruptly as though someone had switched them all off. The door opened of its own accord and Professor McGonagall led Harry and the gang inside.

The room was in half darkness; the strange silver instruments standing on tables were silent and still rather than whirring and emitting puffs of smoke as they usually did. The portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses covering the walls were all snoozing in their frames. Behind the door a magnificent red-and- gold bird the size of a swan dozed on its perch with its head under its wing.

"Is that a Phoenix?" asked Bakura bluntly his eyes widening at the sight of the immortal magnificent bird as it lifted its head singing softly as it's head turned to look at Dumbledore and then returning its head beneath its wing.

"Oh it's you, Professor McGonagall and ah" Dumbledore was sitting in a high-backed chair behind his desk; he leaned forward into the pool of candlelight illuminating the papers laid out before him. He was wearing a magnificently embroidered purple-and-gold dressing gown over a snowy-white nightshirt, but seemed wide awake, his penetrating light-blue eyes fixed intently upon Professor McGonagall and then the many students that had entered the office.

"Professor Dumbledore, Potter has had a, well, a nightmare," said Professor McGonagall. "He says... "

"It wasn't a nightmare," said Harry quickly stepping away from the group in defiance of his head of his house. Professor McGonagall looked around at Harry, frowning slightly.

"Very well, then, Potter, you tell the headmaster about it." She said as Harry took a deep breath.

"I well, I was asleep," said Harry and even in his terror and his desperation to make Dumbledore understand he felt slightly irritated that the headmaster was not looking at him, but examining his own interlocked fingers. "But it wasn't an ordinary dream it was real I saw it happen" he took another deep breath. "Ron's dad Mr. Weasley has been attacked by a giant snake."

The words seemed to reverberate in the air after he had said them, slightly ridiculous, even comic. There was a pause in which Dumbledore leaned back and stared meditatively at the ceiling. Ron looked from Harry to Dumbledore, white-faced and shocked.

"How did you see this?" Dumbledore asked quietly, still not looking at Harry.

Kaiba and Yugi took note of Dumbledore's eyes not turning to address him, Kaiba's blue eyes looking at Yugi's as his brow rose slightly in confusion.

"How did you see this?" Dumbledore said still sitting his eyes up at the seeing as Harry almost growled.

"What did it matter in my head I guess," said Harry exclaiming angrily.

"You misunderstand me," said Dumbledore still in the same calm tone. "I mean can you remember where you were positioned as you watched this attack happen? Were you perhaps standing beside the victim, or else looking down on the scene from above?"

This was such a curious question that Harry gaped at Dumbledore; it was almost as though he knew.

"I was the snake," he said. "I saw it all from the snake's point of view. . .

Nobody else spoke for a moment, then Dumbledore, now looking at Ron, who was still white-faced, said in a new and sharper voice, "Is Arthur seriously injured?"

"Yes," said Harry emphatically why were they all so slow on the uptake, did they not realize how much a person bled when fangs that long pierced their side? And why could Dumbledore not do him the courtesy of looking at him?

But Dumbledore stood up so quickly that Harry jumped, and addressed one of the old portraits hanging very near the ceiling.

"Everard?" he said sharply. "You too, Dilys!" A sallow-faced wizard with short, black bangs and an elderly witch with long silver ringlets in the frame beside him, both of whom seemed to have been in the deepest of sleep, opened their eyes immediately.

"You were listening?" said Dumbledore.

The wizard nodded, the witch said, "Naturally."

"The man has red hair and glasses." Said Dumbledore. "Everard, you will need to raise the alarm, make sure he is found by the right people"

Both nodded and moved sideways out of their frames, but instead of emerging in neighboring pictures as usually happened at Hogwarts, neither reappeared; one frame now contained nothing but a backdrop of dark curtains, the other a handsome leather armchair. Harry noticed that many of the other headmasters and mistresses on thee walls though snoring and drooling most convincingly, kept sneaking peeks at him under their eyelids, and he suddenly understood who had been talking when they had knocked on the massive oak door.

"Everard and Dilys were two of Hogwart's most celebrated heads," Dumbledore said, now sweeping around Harry, Ron, Professor McGonagall and the duelists and approaching the magnificent sleeping bird on his perch beside the door, "Their renown is such that both have portraits hanging in other important Wizarding institutions As they are free to move between their own portraits they can tell us what may be happening elsewhere. . . ."

"But Mr. Weasley could be anywhere!" said Harry.

"Please sit down, all of you," said Dumbledore waving his wand as four additional chairs manifested next to the three that already littered the large circular office as the duelists looked at Harry and sat down following Professor McGonagall. "Everard and Dilys may not be back for several minutes." Said Dumbledore.

Harry sat down, watching Dumbledore over his shoulder, Dumbledore was now stroking Fawkes's golden head with one finger. The Phoenix awoke immediately stretching his beautiful head high and observed Dumbledore through bright, dark eyes.

"We will need," said Dumbledore very quietly to the bird, "a warning."

There was a flash of fire and the Phoenix had gone.

Dumbledore now swooped down upon one of the fragile silver instruments whose function Harry had never known, carried it over to his desk, sat down facing them again, and tapped it gently with the tip of his wand.

The instrument tinkled into life at once with the rhythmic clinking noises. Tiny puffs of pale green smoke issued from the minuscule silver tube at the top. Dumbledore watched the smoke closely, his brow furrowed, and after a few seconds, the tiny puffs became a steady stream of smoke that thickened and coiled in the air. . . . A serpent's head grew out of the end of it, opening its mouth wide. Harry wondered whether the instrument was confirming his story; He looked eagerly at Dumbledore for a sign that he was right, but Dumbledore did not look up.

"Naturally, naturally," murmured Dumbledore apparently to himself, still observing the stream of smoke without the slightest sign of surprise. "But in essence divided?"

Harry could make neither head nor tail off this question. The smoke serpent, however, split itself instantly into two snakes, both coiling and undulating in the dark air. With a look of grim satisfaction, Dumbledore gave the instrument another gently tap with his wand: The clinking noise slowed and died, and the smoke serpents grew faint, became a formless haze, and vanished.

Dumbledore replaced the instrument upon its spindly little table; Harry saw many of the old headmasters in the portraits follow him with their eyes, then, realizing that Harry was watching them, hastily pretend to be sleeping again. Harry wanted to ask what the strange silver instrument was for, but before he could do so, there was a shout from the top of the wall to their right; the wizard called Everard had reappeared in his portrait, panting slightly.

"Dumbledore!"

"What news?" said Dumbledore at once.

"I yelled until someone came running," said the wizard, who was mopping his brow on the curtain behind him, "said I'd heard something moving downstairs they weren't sure whether to believe me but went down to check you there are no portraits down there to watch from. Anyway, they carried him up a few minutes later. He doesn't look good, he's covered in blood, I ran along to Elfrida Cragg's portrait to get a good view as they left"

"Good," said Dumbledore as Ron made a convulsive movement, "I take it Dilys will have seen him arrive, then"

And moments later, the silver-ringletted witch had reappeared in her picture too; she sank, coughing, into her armchair and said, "Yes, they've taken him to St. Mungo's, Dumbledore. . . . They carried him past under my portrait. . . . He looks bad. . . ."

"Than you," said Dumbledore. He looked around at Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva, I need you to go and wake the other Weasley children."

"Of course. . . ."

Professor McGonagall got up and moved swiftly to the door; Harry cast a sideways glance at Ron, who was now looking terrified.

"Well my condolences," Bakura said bluntly as Ron turned pale even further looking at Bakura with a look of anger.

"What about Molly?" said Professor McGonagall, pausing at the door.

"That will be a job for Fawks when he has finished keeping a lookout for anybody approaching," said Dumbledore. "But she may already know that excellent clock of hers. . . ."

Harry knew Dumbledore was referring to the clock that told, not the time, but the whereabouts and conditions of the various Weasley family members, and with a pang, he thought that Mr. Weasley's hand must, even now, be pointing at "mortal peril." But it was very late. . . .

Mrs. Weasley was probably asleep, not watching the clock. . . . And he felt cold as he remembered Mrs. Weasley's boggart turning into Mr. Weasley's lifeless body, his glasses askew, blood running down his face. . . . But Mr. Weasley wasn't going to die. . . . He couldn't. . . .

Dumbledore was now rummaging in a cupboard behind Harry and Ron. He emerged from it carrying a blackened old kettle, which he placed carefully upon his desk. He raised his wand and murmured "Portus"; for a moment the kettle trebled, glowing with an odd blue light, then it quivered to a rest, as solidly black as ever.

Yugi looked between Marik, Bakura, and Kaiba a look of confusion on his face as he spoke. "What did he just do?" said Yugi as Professor McGonagall surprised him by answering. "He has made an illegal portkey to transport you from the school," she said looking to the wizened headmaster.

Dumbledore marched over to another portrait, this time of a clever-looking wizard with a pointed beard, who had been painted wearing the Slytherin colors of green and silver and was apparently sleeping so deeply that he could not hear Dumbledore's voice when he attempted to rouse him.

"Phineas. Phineas."

And now the subjects of the portraits lining the room were no longer pretending to be asleep; they were shifting around in their frames, the better to watch what was happening. When the clever-looking wizard continued to feign sleep, some of them shouted his name too.

"Phineas! Phineas! PHINEAS!"

He could not pretend any longer; he gave a theatrical jerk and opened his eyes wide.

"Did someone call?" the aged wizard said looking at the many people packing Dumbledore's office space.

"Yeah, you decrepit old fool wake your lazy ass up!" Bakura yelled angrily at his false oblivious attitude, while Professor Dumbledore gave the white-haired teen a look of surprise as he heard Phineas scoff at the belligerent disrespect shot his way glaring at the young man.

"I need you to visit your other portrait again, Phineas," said Dumbledore, "I've got another message."

"Visit my other portrait?" said Phineas in a reedy voice, giving a long, fake yawn his eyes roaming the room and the people and focusing on Harry. "Oh no, Dumbledore, I am too tired tonight. . . ."

Something about Phineas's voice was familiar to Harry. Where had he heard it before he could think, the portraits on the surrounding walls broke into a storm of protest. The sudden voices cause Kaiba and Yugi to jump slightly not accustomed to screaming portraits.

"Jeez they are pissed," said Yugi looking at the dozens of Portraits yelling at the ignoring older wizard named Phineas.

"We are honor-bound to give service to the present Headmaster of Hogwarts!" cried a frail-looking old wizard whom Harry recognized as Dumbledore's predecessor, Armando Dippet. "Shame on you, Phineas!"

"Shall I persuade him, Dumbledore?" called a gimlet-eyed witch, raising an unusually thick wand that looked not unlike a birch rod.

"Oh, very well," said the wizard called Phineas, eyeing this wand slightly apprehensively, "though he may well have destroyed my picture by now, he's done most of the family"

"Sirius knows not to destroy your portrait," said Dumbledore, and Harry realized immediately where he had heard Phineas's voice before: issuing from the apparently empty frame in his bedroom in Grimmauld Place. "You are to give him the message that Arthur Weasley has been gravely injured and that his wife, children, Harry and some of his friends will be arriving at his house shortly. Do you understand?"

"Arthur Weasley, injured, wife and children Harry Potter and friends coming to stay," repeated Phineas in a bored voice. "Yes, yes. . . very well. . . ."

He sloped away into the frame of the portrait and disappeared from view at the very moment that the study door opened again. Fred, George, and Ginner were ushered inside by Professor McGonagall; all three of them looking disheveled and shocked, still in their night things.

"Harry what's going on?" asked Ginny, who looked frightened. "Professor McGonagall says you saw dad hurt"

"You father has been injured in the course of his work for the Order of the Phoenix," said Dumbledore before Harry could speak. "He has been taken to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and injuries. I am sending you back to Sirius's house, which is much more convenient for the hospital than the Burrow. You will meet your mother there,"

"Wait you're telling me that you don't even go to normal hospitals your backward world has its only weirdo hospital!" exclaimed Kaiba looking at Dumbledore who's eyes looked upon the young genius Billionaire with a look of curiosity at the statement.

"Well of course for spell damage and magical maladies, of course, we cannot send witches, and wizards to a muggle hospital to be mended for dragon burns and spell backfires," Dumbledore said a soft smile upon his grandfatherly face.

"Wait we have a tournament to be preparing for in the next two days," said Marik looking at Dumbledore with a shocked expression as the Weasley children turned to look at him.

"No offense but we need to get there before the tournament begins or we are forced to forfeit," said Bakura as Ryou usurped control. "Is there a way we can be taken to the hotel that is by the stadium that has been set up for the duelists within a day?" he asked as Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes, I think so I will have a Port Key sent to Sirius's house to transport you tomorrow now please Mr. Bakura,"

"How're we going?" asked Fred, looking shaken. "Floo Powder?"

"No," said Dumbledore "Floo powder is not safe at the moment, the Network is being watched. You will be taking a Portkey," He indicated to the old kettle lying innocently on his desk. "We are just waiting for Phineas Nigellus to report back. . . . I wish to be sure that the coast is clear before sending you"

There was a flash of flame in the very middle of the office, leaving behind a single golden feather that floated gently to the floor.

"it is Fawke's warning," said Dumbledore, catching the feather as it fell. "She must know you're out of your beds. . . . Minerva, go and head her off tell her any story" said Dumbledore pleadingly as the Headmistress head off out the heavy oak door.

"He says he'll be delighted," said a bored voice behind Dumbledore; the wizard called Phineas had reappeared in front of his Slytherin Banner. "My great-great- grandson has always had odd taste in houseguests. . . ."

"Anyone ever in form you, you are freaking rude," said Marik looking shrewdly upon the portrait as it sneered at Marik even though he was a part of his noble Slytherin house.

"Come here, then, Dumbledore said to Harry the Weasley children and the four transfers. "And quickly, before anyone else joins us. . .

Harry and the others gathered around Dumbledore's desk.

"You have all used a portkey before?" asked Dumbledore, and they nodded all except the transfers as Kaiba looked skeptically towards the black teapot his blue eyes looking upon it, his brow rising slightly.

"um that is a no for us?" said Kaiba as Dumbledore waves his hand dismissively. Don't fret it isn't painful in the slightest just hold on tight and don't let go till you are told to," said Dumbledore informing Kaiba.

"Ok. On the count of three then . . . one, two"

It happened in a fraction of a second: In the infinitesimal pause before Dumbledore said "Three," Harry looked up at him they were very close together and Dumbledore's clear blue gaze moved from the Portkey to Harry's face.

At once, Harry's scar burned white-hot, as though the old wound had burst open again and unbidden, unwanted, but terrifyingly strong, there rose within Harry a hatred so powerful he felt, for that instant, that he would like nothing better than to strike to bite to sink his fangs into the man before him "Three."

He felt a powerful jerk behind his navel, the ground vanished from beneath his feet, his hand was glued to the kettle; he was banging into the others as all sped forward in a swirl of colors and a rush of wind, the kettle pulling them onward and then his feet hit the ground so hard his knees buckled, the kettle clattered to the ground and somewhere close at hand a voice said, "Back again, the blood traitor brats, is it true, their father's dying?"

"Bloody hell what the fuck was that," said Bakura as he winced and struggled to his feet as Kaiba and Yugi struggled to get to their own feet.

Harry scrambled to his feet and looked around; they had arrived in the gloomy basement kitchen of number twelve, Grimmauld Place. The only sources of light were the fire and one guttering candle, which illuminated the remains of a solitary supper. Kreacher was disappearing through the door to the hall, looking back at them malevolently as he hitched up his loincloth; Sirius was hurrying toward them all, looking anxious. He was unshaven and still in his day clothes; there was also a slightly Mundungus-like whiff of stale drink about him.

"What's going on?" he said, stretching out a hand to help Ginny up. Phineas Nigellus said Arthur's been badly injured"

"Ask Harry," said Fred.

"Yeah, I want to hear this for myself," said George.

The twins and Ginny were staring at him. Kreacher's footsteps had stopped on the stairs outside.

"It was" Harry began; this was even worse than telling McGonagall and Dumbledore. "I had a-a kind of vision"

And he told them all that he had seen, though he altered the story so that it sounded as though he had watched from the sidelines as the snaked attacked, rather than from behind the snake's own eyes. . . .

"Why isn't he telling them the true tale," Yugi asked Kaiba as the young genius stood with Marik and Bakura to the side of the wizards listening to the tale.

"I believe he is afraid his friends will fear him if they hear that he was the snake that attacked their father," Kaiba informed Yugi as Yami stood in spirit form next to the pint-sized king nodding his head solemnly, "Yes Yugi fear of loss clouds his mind heavily weighing upon his shoulders of the situation that has arisen," said Yami informing his host of the altered story and it's reasoning.

Ron, who was still very while gave him a fleeting look but did not speak. When Harry had finished, Fred George and Ginny continued to stare at him for a moment. Harry did not know whether he was imagining it or not, but he fancied there was something accusatory in their looks. Well, if they were going to blame him for just seeing the attack, he was glad he had not told them that he had been inside the snake at the time. . . .

"Come on guys I think they need some time alone," Yugi informed the fellow duelists looking to Sirius. "Is there a room where we can rest and prepare for our Tournament Dumbledore said he would be sending us a Portkey tomorrow and we need time to prepare," Yugi said to the ex-convict of Azkaban.

"Yes take the stair's quietly up third room on the left you may rest there for the night," Sirius said to them as they began to head up the stairs hearing Harry and the group began to discuss the situation till their voices faded.

00000

Later that next morning as the transfers had awoken they noticed that a Harry was walking in seeing them begin to get dressed getting up and strapping upon their arms there Duel Disks as Harry smiled.

"Morning guys Dumbledore has sent the Portkey it sits on the kitchen table," said Harry smiling weakly.

"How is Mr. Weasley?" asked Yugi, the Pharaoh stood by listening as he watched Harry frowning and looking down. "He is on the second floor Creature-Induced Injuries," he said as Yugi nodded his head finishing his strapping of his belts and bangles his eyes fell to the wall beside Harry seeing several prepacked bags as well as Kaiba's heavy briefcase and a duffle bag full of clothing and such realizing that Dumbledore had sent their clothing after they had left.

"Yugi, when you go to your tournament may we join you," said Harry looking at the group as Marik nodded.

"Yeah that would be awesome since the tournament is being held at Wimbley stadium there are three massive hotels nearby, the largest has reserved the best eight rooms for the competitors obviously but yeah I will let the front desk know there is three more coming and to reserve two smaller rooms," Marik said as Bakura simply shrugged not caring really if they came he just wanted another chance at Yugi smirking.

"So when will you be leaving?" said Hermione coming in the room seeing the four duelists packing up their cards as a couple of them strapped on their duel disks ready for the tournament.

"Shortly, Dumbledore sent a Patronus alertin us that he will be sending a small portkey for us to be transported to the Hotel just outside of the Stadium, which is good since that is the one we have our reservations for the fellow competitors should be there within the hours to prep and such usually they open the stadium for the people and vendors to come in and meet other professional duelists since while the Worlds are competing there usually is a Regional competition on the side so some will be there to compete in that contest while the remaining occupants will be there to watch the Worlds," Yugi informed her smiling as they began to leave the room Kaiba last his hand gripping the briefcase as he looked about the dingy room and shuddered.

"Never have I stayed in such a filthy home before," said Kaiba as Hermione merely rolled her eyes at his bluntness.

"You are very rude, you know that," said Hermione looking at Kaiba with a stern look of annoyance and surprise as Kaiba merely paid her no mind passing her without a thought.

"Mr. Kaiba I have a message from Albus," Sirius called down from the basement Kitchen as the transfers began to head down the steps.

The soft grunt of Kaiba came from above as they finally reached the kitchen as Sirius stood with the Weasley children as Harry and Hermione came in behind the transfers.

"Are you four ready to go?" Sirius asked as they all nodded and approached the table as Sirius pointed his wand towards the metal doorknob speaking out "Portus" he said as the doorknob glowed and rattled then became silent once more.

"Yeah, did Dumbledore informed you of the location of where we are supposed to be transported to?" Bakura asked as Sirius simply nodded his shaggy head of dirty hair.

"Alright just touch it and it will bring you to the hotel," Sirius said looking at the strange group of transfers, he had heard that two of them were in Slytherin and the other two were in Gryffindor which he found odd.

"Ok guys, lets get going we got a tournament to get to," said Yugi nodding to the three fellow duelists as they reached out touching the doorknob as it yanked them and squeezed them all together tightly teleporting them to the back of the hotel slamming hard into the ground their knee's buckled beneath them as Kaiba caught himself placing his hand upon the ground to steady himself as they slowly stood straight.

"God they need an easier mode of travel," said Kaiba growling as they began to walk around the hotel Bakura shaking his head trying to get his senses back.

"So are you ready to lose this time Yugi?" said Kaiba as they approached the entrance of the hotel the front desk worker looked up smiling.

"Ahh Mr. Kaiba we have been waiting for you, would you like your usual suite," the man said smiling his British accent thick the group of duelists dozen feet or so from the front desk. "Yes Franklin my normal reserved room please do I have any messages by the way," said Kaiba as the man typed upon the keyboard looking at the digital screen.

"Geez, Kaiba do you have a reserved room in every major city in the world?" Marik said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes slightly Kaiba simply looked over at the Tomb Keeper his calculating blue eyes narrowing.

"Well, of course, that's the good thing about having millions of dollars to spend I normally get what I want," he said a slight smirk adorning his face.

"Ahh yes, you have one message Mr. Kaiba from a Ms. Venetia saying "you better stop acting like an excuse me Sir these are not my words Ass," but before the man could finish the message a loud ringing word echoed throughout the lobby of the hotel as Bakura covered his ears.

"SEEETTTTTYYYYYY!"

There were very few times in Kaiba's life where his face showed actual fear. The first was when he found out his Parents had died. The second was dueling Yugi for the first time and seeing the stout King of Games pull off a miracle destiny draw and bring forth the mighty unstoppable Exodia and obliterate his three majestic powerful Blue-eyes White dragons. The third time was dueling against Umbra and Lumis and nearly being defeated in the duel so early on but being saved by his very own Rival. The fourth was facing Yugi for the second time and having his most powerful beast disassembled and split to his three Blue-eyes White Dragons with a face-down De-fusion only to power up Yugi's Dark Paladin to bring him victory. The fifth time was one of the most terrifying losing his soul to Darts that madman that had purchased Kaiba Corp and taken over as CEO. But this fear, this fear was different he knew this voice and of all the experiences in his life, it wasn't trembling fear that ran through his very being like all the other times. No, it was the embarrassing fear of being humiliated by the only woman he knew, respected and liked to a degree that would shortly follow the scream as piercing pain shot through him.

The person yelled as a blur of purple lilac and blue slammed Kaiba from the back spearing him causing him to crumble upon the ground in a very undignified manner his legs spread eagle as a loud groan came from Kaiba.

Yami usurped control fearing it may be a danger as his lilac and crimson eyes stared at his rival always so poised ready tense and always alert was now splayed upon the ground like a dog laying on its belly arms out like Superman and legs spread wide his coat no longer billowing dramatically. What startled the Pharaoh, even more, was the sight of the person that had crumbled the great Seto Kaiba with a single blow when he knew that not even trained security like Pegasus's spiked headed Guard were easily dispatched. This woman was a vision of loveliness and yet she simply sat upon Kaiba like a blanket looking down upon her prey with a striking look in her eyes.

(A/N for any that are curious about what the message was going to read the full message was "stop acting like an asshole to everyone one that you think is beneath you")


End file.
